This Is The Life
by AlvinFan07
Summary: Miley Stewart,NOT Hannah Montana,is an international PopStar who really wants someone in her life to treat her like a normal person. Lilly Truscott is her biggest fan, and Miley Stewart is Lilly's celebrity crush. Oliver's the only one who knows...LILEY!
1. Celebrity Crush

**Hey everyone! Don't worry, I am still writing my other story; "Lilly, You're Going Down." This idea just popped into my head and I got really excited about it :-) So, I started writing it. Im really looking forward to writing this story, and I hope you enjoy it :-)  
Also... This is a LILEY story, so if you're not into that then, well... dont read it! lol, It's simple.**

Chapter 1- Celebrity Crush

"Oliver! Hurry up, the interview is almost on!" Lilly yelled from her couch.

Oliver walked out of the bathroom at the Truscott's house, "Okay, okay, chill," he sat down next to her.

Lilly grinned and turned the TV on, "Sorry, I just hate missing any Miley Stewart television interviews."

He laughed a little, "She's just a singer, Lilly."

She looked at him wide-eyed, "Just a singer?? Oliver, she's a goddess! She's also hot on the charts; number one!"

"Alright, sorry. Man, you're really obsessed with her."

Lilly blushed, "Am not…"

"Phh! Don't lie," he smiled.

"Shut it," she looked at the TV and saw that the interview was starting. "Shh! It's starting!"

_"This is Collin Lassidor and today I have a very special guest with me. Put your hands together for Miley Stewart!" the audience went wild._

"Woo-hoo!" Lilly cheered.

Oliver laughed to himself, keeping his eyes on the TV.

"_Thank you, Collin," she smiled. "I'm glad to be here."_

_"So, Miley, there's been a rumor that you're thinking about taking some time off from singing. Is that true?"_

_"Actually, yea, it's true. Things have just been so crazy lately. It adds stress to so many things and I just need some time off."_

_"When do you plan on doing this?"_

_"After my tour is over. Which will be at the end of this month."_

_"Very interesting. How are things going school-wise?"_

_"Well, as you know, I have home schooling. And, I really don't like it, so…I MIGHT go to a public school."_

_"That's a pretty big move for an international pop-star sensation."_

_"I just want to give it a try. I'm hoping that if I'm around the same people everyday, they'll eventually get used to me being around and treat me the same as everyone else."_

The interview continued and Lilly had a huge grin on her face. "Oh my gosh. Do you know how cool that would be?!" she said with excitement.

Oliver sighed, "Don't get your hopes up, Lil. There's a one in a million chance that she'd even go to our school. Who knows, she probably won't even go to a public school at all."

Lilly looked over at him, "You're such a downer."

"Sorry. I just don't want you to get your hopes too high. I hate seeing my best friend upset."

"I know…I just want to meet her soooo bad!" she rested her head on the arm of the couch. "She's just so…so…I can't even describe it."

He grinned again, "You have the biggest celebrity crush on Miley Stewart ever!" he laughed. "And you sure don't hide it very well."

"What do you mean?" she asked, playing dumb.

"You have like, a million posters on your wall, background on you phone and computer, ring tone, and…"

"Okay, so I don't hide it so well. Big deal."

"Your Mom might figure it out, silly," he playfully slapped her arm.

"No she won't. She doesn't suspect a thing," when the interview was over, Lilly shut off the TV. "I just wish I could've afforded to buy tickets for her concert."

"I know. She's going to be in Los Angeles at the end of the month. Isn't that her last concert for her tour?"

"Yes. I'd seriously do anything to go to that concert." She turned her attention to the door when she heard her Mom pull into the driveway. "Sweet, my Mom's home," she turned to Oliver. "Want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, why not," they both got up from the couch as Ms. Truscott walked in.

"Hey, Mom," Lilly greeted.

She smiled, "Hey, Lilly, Oliver. How was school earlier?"

"Same as usual," Lilly replied.

Lilly's Mom still had a big grin on her face, "I've got a surprise for you two."

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at her Mom. "Really?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Yup," she walked over to them with her purse in her hands. "Someone at my work gave me these, wondering if you'd like to have them," she said as she pulled out two tickets.

Lilly's mouth dropped, "Wh-what are those for?"

"That concert for that Miley Stewart girl you two like so much. I think they're front row."

Lilly shrieked with joy and Oliver jumped up and down in excitement. Lilly took the tickets from her Mother's hands to examine them closely. "Oh my gosh…" she looked at Oliver. "They're front row center!"

"No way!" He looked at them closely. "Ms. Truscott, you rock!"

Heather smiled, "Don't thank me; I'm not the one who got them."

"You still rock, Mom!" Lilly hugged her tightly. "This is a dream come true!"

She hugged her daughter back, "I'm glad you're happy. I know how badly you wanted to go. But, anyways, I have to go use the computer. Put those in a safe place, Lilly."

"Of course!" she said happily. As her Mom walked out of the room, Lilly sat back down on the couch, staring at the tickets. "Oliver…"

"Yea?" he sat next to her.

"I'm actually…nervous…What if she waves at me or touches my hand and I pass out??"

Oliver laughed to himself, "You'll be fine. You'll probably be too star-struck to pass out."

"True," she got up again. "Come on, I'm putting these in my room so I don't misplace them." They headed up to Lilly's room. She stared at them the whole time. "I can't believe we're actually going to see the one, the only, Miley Stewart in concert!" she grinned.

Oliver rolled his eyes and laughed as he sat on the end of Lilly's bed. "Chill, Lilly. You're going to start hyperventilating if you don't."

"I'm just so excited," she glanced over at her favorite poster. "I mean…look at her!" she pointed.

"Yea, yea, she's pretty," he smiled. "It seems like all you talk about is her," he said pointing at the same poster.

"Sorry…" she placed the two tickets on her magnetic note board. Then there was a knock at the door, "Come in!"

Ms. Truscott peeked her head in, "Do you two want to go out to eat to celebrate the tickets?"

"Sure!" Lilly beamed. She turned to Oliver, "Wanna call your parents and ask?"

"Sure," he quickly called home, getting an approval from his parents; then they headed out with Lilly's Mom. Lilly couldn't stop thinking about the tickets the whole time. Then she thought to herself, '_I have to get her to notice me…_'

_**Meanwhile—**_

Robbie Ray Stewart led his client, who was also his daughter, down the hallway in the television studio after the interview, "You did great, bud," she smiled.

"Thanks…Can we just go home now?" she said with frustration.

He sighed, "Things will get better, Miles…"

"When??" she snapped. "Things get crazier every year!"

"What makes you think public school is going to make things better?"

"Because…" she sighed. "I want to meet people who might end up treating me normal…I just know there's someone out there who will…" a lump formed in her throat as she fought back tears.

Robbie Ray put his arm around her shoulder, "We'll talk about it more, okay?"

She nodded in agreement and kept walking. They reached the doors to go outside and she braced herself for the crowd she knew was waiting outside. She opened the door and flashes from cameras went off instantly. She didn't even have to try to ignore the paparazzi anymore; it was second nature to her now-a-days. Robbie Ray pushed some people aside as they tried to get Miley to talk to them. Within a few minutes, they reached their limo. Miley crawled in, followed by her Dad, and shut the door. "I just want a break from THAT," she said pointing out the window.

"I don't think that will go away, Miles."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, looking out the window as they started driving away. Miley started to think back on her childhood; before she was a famous pop-star. She had to admit, she really missed it. That's when she had _real_ friends- not just people who wanted to hang out just to get a taste of the good life. Before she knew it, they were back home. She lived in Los Angeles and hated it. It was way too busy and she was constantly being followed everywhere she went. '_That's now it's always going to be…_' she thought. They got out of the limo and walked up their driveway to their big house. "I'll be upstairs…" she said as they walked inside.

"Want me to make you something for dinner, bud?" Robbie Ray asked with concern.

"Whatever…" she mumbled as she climbed the stairs to go to her room.

Jackson was sitting on the couch and glanced at his Dad when Miley was out of sight. "Dare I ask how the interview went?"

"That went fine…She's just…she's just really stressed and I'm starting to get worried about her…" he sat down next to his son.

"Yea, she has been depressed looking for a while now…Maybe going to a public school wouldn't be so bad. Plus, that way, I could meet new, real people too."

"You want to go to public school? I thought you liked private school."

"No, not really. Seriously, Dad, you should give it more thought."

He sighed and glanced over towards the stairs, "I'm just worried it won't make her feel better."

"She can always go back to home-schooling if she doesn't like it."

"True…" he sat back and watched TV. He really did want his little girl to be happy again. But, he was afraid it was too late for that.

Upstairs, Miley plopped down on her bed. Burying her face into her pillow, she let out a frustrated yell. She was trying to fight back tears as she rolled over onto her back. She glanced at her walls. All that was on them were awards and pictures of her family; back when her Mom was still alive. Back when she was truly happy. She sighed; she had no pictures of friends up. Why? She didn't really have any…at least any real friends. Celebrity friends didn't count in her mind. Miley got up and walked over to her bookshelf, pulled out a photo album, and sat back down on her bed. This photo album was filled with her and her childhood friends. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered how it all fell apart. It was when she became famous. They used her. They treated her different. They abandoned her. She furiously closed the book and threw it across the room. All she wanted was to meet someone who would love and treat her like a normal person. Miley reached her window and looked up at the sky; the sun was starting to set. "Please…" she said softly through tears. "Please help me find someone…it's all I want…" she wiped her eyes and leaned her head against the window. '_Nothing's ever going to be the same ever again…_' she thought. Miley pushed herself away from her window, laid down on her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

**A little short, I know. But the chapters, Im sure, will eventually get longers. In fact, prepare yourself for a long story, lol. Anywho, hope you like it so far. I know this chapter's a little slow, but it builds up background a little. :-) Thanks for reading, reviews are always aprreciated. :-)**


	2. Excited Much?

**Hey, I am so glad to hear that you guys enjoy this. Like I said before, I am really excited about writing this story. And I should have my other story updated probably sometime this week...either that or the weekend. But anyways, thanks for all the nice reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy:-)**

Chapter 2- Excited Much?

Morning came and Lilly was woken up from the sound of her radio alarm clock. "_Good morning, Malibu! Here's a song to start your day off right; 'Let's Dance' by Miley Stewart!_"

Lilly smiled and hopped out of her bed as the song filled her room. She danced around as she pulled out some clothes for the day. Lilly turned to one, of many, of her Miley Stewart posters, "I get to see you in concert, whoo!" she said enthusiastically. Once she got dressed, she walked into her bathroom to work on her hair. She put it up in a ponytail, but left some strands down in cute braids. She finished her style off with her favorite worn-out looking pink baseball cap. Lilly grabbed her backpack that was lying down on the floor next to her bed and hurried downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Lilly," her Mom greeted.

"Good morning Mother dearest," she kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood," Ms. Truscott smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be? I get to see Miley Stewart in concert…front row!" she beamed.

Heather laughed, "I know sweetie. I brought the tickets here."

Lilly grinned and gathered up some breakfast, "I'm so excited. I have to find a way for her to notice me."

"Lilly…you'll be right there in front of her. She'll notice you."

"Still…" she quickly ate her breakfast. After that, she walked towards the door, put on her shoes, and picked up her skateboard. "I'm heading out now!"

"Don't forget your helmet!" her Mom reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay." She then strapped her helmet on and finally left for school.

At school, Lilly walked down the hall to get to her first class as she ignored the immature behavior of her sophomore class. '_You're like, sixteen…Grow up_,' she thought as she saw two boys playing with a shock pen. What was so great about those anyway?

"Lilly, wait up!" Oliver ran to catch up with her.

"Hey doughnut," she smiled.

He gave her a funny glare, "I'm not a doughnut. Anyways, guess what I just overheard the teachers talking about?"

"What? That Amber and Ashley are moving far, far away?"

"No. But, that would be nice. What I heard was that we might get a new student sometime next month."

"So?" She didn't see how this was important news.

"What if it's Miley Stewart? Her tour will be over by then."

Lilly turned to look at him, "And you're the one telling _me_ not to get my hopes up?"

"I know it's a long shot, but wouldn't that be cool?" he smiled.

"Yea, duh," they got to their classroom and waited for the long, boring day to begin.

_**At the Stewart household—**_

Robbie Ray looked over some things for their flight to Colorado in two days. He was glad they had some free time to go home for a couple days, because he knew Miley needed it. Whether she'll admit it or not. Not only was he working on the tour, he was also working on a little surprise for his kids; mostly for Miley. "Miley, Jackson! Can ya come down here for a sec?!" he hollered to his children.

Jackson came bouncing down the stairs, "What's up, Dad?" he sat down on a chair in the living room.

"Wait 'till your sister gets down here," he glanced over at the stairway.

Miley slowly made her way down the stairs, "What?..." she gloomily asked.

"Have a seat kiddo. I have something important to tell you guys," he smiled as Miley sat down on the couch.

Jackson grinned, "What's the news?"

"Well, I've been making some phone calls all morning. I've spent hours calling different schools and"—

Miley quickly looked up at him with a hopeful look on her face, "And??"

He smiled, "And I arranged some time to have us go to some schools, to get information on them, and have you two pick one you like the best."

A smile spread across Miley's face, "A public school, right??"

"You bet," he smiled; he loved to see his daughter this happy, it had been a while.

"Sweet!" Jackson yelled happily. "My senior year at a _real_ school!" he was truly excited.

"What if it's farther away from here?" Miley asked.

"Then we'll find a way to move there."

Miley got up and hugged her Dad, "Thanks, Daddy…" she said softly.

"Anything for you, bud," he hugged her tightly. "I just want you to be happy again."

She looked up at him, smiling. Showing her teeth and everything. "When will we be able to look at the schools?"

"After the tour's over. I know, by what the super intendant told me, that a school in Malibu sounds pretty nice."

"Malibu huh?" she grinned. "By a beach?"

"Yup," he smiled back.

"I definitely want to check out that one. What's it called?"

"Seaview High, I think," he looked at his notepad. "Yup, that's what it's called."

"Can I see that?" she pointed at the notepad. He handed it to her and she looked it over. Jackson stood next to her, looking at it as well.

"Well," Jackson looked at his father. "From what I see, Malibu's the best sounding place on this whole list."

"I agree," Miley said, not taking her eyes off the notepad.

Robbie Ray laughed to himself, "Remember you two; don't judge things too quickly."

"You said it yourself, Daddy, that it sounded nice. Plus, Malibu's on a beach!" Miley said with excitement.

"Yea, plus it's only like an hour or so away from here," Jackson added. "The other places are farther away."

"Alright, I see you two are interested in that choice so…we'll go look at that one first. And if you really like it, we'll get you enrolled into the school."

"YES!" both Jackson and Miley cheered.

Miley smiled when she realized how happy she already felt. Sure, she knew that the students would go nuts when they saw her; but she could always hope for the best. '_There's gotta be someone there that would treat me with respect…Right_?' she thought.

_**Meanwhile—**_

The final bell of the day rang. Lilly and Oliver made their way to their lockers. But, to their dislike, Amber and Ashley walked in front of them, blocking them.

"Well, isn't it the loser couple," Amber sneered.

Lilly gave her a look of disgust, "Ew, I'm not dating him."

"Yea," Oliver added. "She's my best friend. Practically a sister to me."

"Well, you two should date, because no one else would date either of you," Amber glared at them.

"Yea!" Ashley added.

"Just move," Lilly said with annoyance. "You two can't ruin my good mood."

"What are you so happy about?" Amber snapped.

"For your information, me and Oliver got front row seats to see Miley Stewart in concert," she smiled evilly, knowing how big of a fan Amber was.

Amber's eyes grew wide, "What?! No way, you're lying! Those tickets are impossible to get!"

"My Mom got them from someone at her work. Apparently she couldn't take, whoever it was she was going to take, to the concert. Therefore, I got them."

Amber gave Lilly a cold look, "You're…you're such a…a loser!"

Lilly and Oliver laughed at her lame insult. "Ooh, good one," Lilly said sarcastically.

Amber and Ashley stormed off, leaving Lilly and Oliver there laughing.

"They're so pathetic," Oliver wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

"No kidding," Lilly controlled her laugh and finally opened her locker. Inside it was filled with photos of Miley Stewart from magazines. "I am so stoked for the concert! She's going to be right in front of us. Ooh, I hope she wears skirts!" Lilly grinned.

Oliver looked at her with a smirk on his face, "What would you do if you ever met her?"

"Oh, that's easy…Have a heart attack and die," she smiled.

He smiled, "I'll miss ya."

"You'll get over it." They both laughed as they left the school. Once they got closer to home, Oliver parted to his, waving good-bye to Lilly. Lilly then skipped happily the rest of the way to her house. "Only two more weeks," she said dreamily.

_**At the Stewart's house—**_

Miley finished packing the rest of her things for the remaining of her tour. Her next stop was Denver, Colorado; then Salt Lake City, Utah; Phoenix, Arizona; and finally, Los Angeles, California. She was glad that California was the last stop so she could go home right away. She sure was looking forward for her tour to end. Don't get her wrong, she loved singing and performing, but it was time for a break. '_It would be so nice to relax a bit and then meet new people at a real school_,' she thought. '_And I mean __real__ people. No stuck up popular people. If I wanted that, I'd just stick with singing longer_.' Miley set her bags aside, up against her wall by her door. She was so happy her Dad was letting her go to a public school. And she just had this deep feeling that Malibu was the right place to go. Like, she was destined to go there. That something wonderful was waiting for her there. '_Or is it that __someone__ is waiting for me there?..._'

**I know, this was a little shorter too, but I guess the chapters will just vary in length, lol. Hope you enjoyed this chap! Reviews always appriciated :-) Thanks for reading.**


	3. Miley Stewart Concert

**Hey everyone! First off I'd like to apologize for not updating this sooner. I have finals this coming week and it's been a little crazy. But I finally got this chapter done, so I hope you enjoy. I liked writing this chapter...but it made me want to go to another Miley Cyrus concert, so I got a little bummed out about that, lol. Oh well. Anyways, enjoy:-)**

Chapter 3- Miley Stewart Concert

The next two weeks went by surprisingly fast for Lilly. Tonight was finally the night of the big concert. Lilly ran around the house like a crazed maniac, "Woo-hoo!" she yelled happily as she ran downstairs.

Ms. Truscott laughed to herself at her daughter's excitement. "Are you, by any chance, excited for the concert?"

Lilly had a big grin on her face, "Of course! And, I'm completely prepared for it. I have two disposable cameras, my digital one with five extra memory cards, and two brand new packs of batteries. Oh, also, I have all my money I've been saving."

"Honey, I don't think you'll need that many memory cards."

"You never know. I want to make sure I'm able to take every single picture I want. I mean she's just so hot…" her Mom quickly looked at her with a shocked expression, "…on the charts," Lilly quickly added, laughing nervously.

"A-lrighty then. So, uh, when's Oliver going to show up? We have to head to Los Angeles soon."

"He'll be here in a few minutes. I was just texting him."

"Good, I don't want you to be late for the big show."

"Me neither." Just then, they heard a car door shut. "That's probably him now."

"Good evening, ladies," Oliver said as he walked in.

Lilly double checked to make sure she had the tickets, "Alright, he's here, I have the tickets, my stuff, and…let's go!" she rushed out the door.

Oliver looked over at Ms. Truscott and laughed, "I take it she's excited?"

"Just a smidge. Come on, Oliver, we should go too before she starts honking the horn," and with that, they were off.

After a long drive, they arrived at the stadium where the concert was at. Lilly's mouth dropped when she saw how crowded it was. "Holy crap! Look at all these people!" she said in amazement.

"Lillian," her Mom warned, "watch your language."

"I just said crap," she said innocently.

Oliver laughed, "Anyways…of course it's crowded here. It's a freakin' Miley Stewart concert for cryin' out loud."

"I know," Lilly grinned. "I can't believe we're actually going to see her up close. It's a dream come true."

Ms. Truscott parked in the drop off zone, "Okay, remember to call me when the concert's over. I'll be at the mall that's pretty close by."

"Alright Mom," Lilly replied as her and Oliver got out of the car.

"Have fun and be safe!"

"We will!" she yelled back as they rushed inside the stadium. Lilly looked at her watch, "We still have about a half hour. That should give us time to get souvenirs."

"Yea, that would be a good idea. And, if you don't have enough money, I'll lend you some."

"I think I'll be good. But, thanks." They got to the line for souvenirs and played the waiting game.

_**Backstage—**_

Miley was getting the final touches done to her hair and makeup. She was so relieved that this was the final concert of the tour. But, for some reason, she had a good feeling about this concert. She didn't know why exactly; she just did.

Robbie Ray knocked on her dressing room door and peeked his head in, "Hey, Bud."

She looked over at him and smiled, "Hey, Daddy. How do I look?" she asked as she stood up from her chair.

"Beautiful as always. So, you ready for the show?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I just can't wait to go check out that school. I really do have a good feeling about it, Dad."

"That's why I'm allowing this." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Your gut instincts have done well for you so far."

She smiled, "I also have a good feeling about this concert for some reason."

"Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough. You're on in about fifteen minutes."

"Then I guess I better get closer to the stage to go over a few things."

"Probably." He kissed her on the top of her head, "Knock 'em dead."

"I'll try," she said with a small laugh. Miley left her dressing room and walked over to the stage.

_**Meanwhile—**_

Oliver held onto Lilly's arm as they made their way through the crowd to find their seats. He glanced up and saw the big stage in front of them. "Whoa…"

Lilly let go of him as they got to their rightful place, "Oh…my gosh…" she said as she too saw the stage. "I can't believe how close we are."

"This is so cool," he checked his watch. "Five more minutes, Lil."

"Eeep!" she screeched with a grin on her face.

Within a few minutes the lights went out, causing the audience to scream with excitement; Lilly being one of them. The sage lights lit, causing more screaming, then the announcer came on, "Ladies and gentlemen…the moment you've all been waiting for…Are you ready??" The crowd cheered loudly. "Put your hands together for the one…the only…Miley Stewart!!" At that moment the music started playing as she ran onto the stage, the crowd yelling louder with excitement; she started off by singing 'Life's What You Make It.'

Lilly looked up in amazement. She couldn't believe that her celebrity crush was right there in front of her. She and Oliver exchanged a big smile and they both started snapping pictures.

After she finished the song, Miley smiled at the cheering audience. "Hello, Los Angeles! How's everybody doing tonight?" The crowd cheered louder, "Awesome, glad y'all are having fun!" she smiled. The next song started- 'I Got Nerve.'

Lilly turned to Oliver with the biggest grin on her face, "This is so cool!" she shouted so he could hear her.

"I know!" he replied happily with a matching grin.

The concert continued successfully; the crowd singing along and cheering really put Miley in a better mood. It always did. As she was singing 'G.N.O.' she finally got a good look at the people in front row. She spotted a blonde haired girl who nearly took her breath away. '_Gotta talk to Jackson about this incident_,' she thought to herself. Miley walked along the stage to touch hands with the audience. When she came to the blonde her heart sped up a little. She gave her a smile, a hand shake, and a wink; then went back to dancing with her backup dancers.

Lilly's mouth hung open, she looked down at her hand and shrieked with happiness, "Did you SEE that?!" she asked Oliver.

"She winked at you!" he smiled. "I got a picture of you and her holding hands!" he shouted over the noise.

"I love you!" she hugged him. "You're the greatest friend ever!"

After the song ended, Miley rushed backstage to quickly change outfits. When that was completed, she rushed over to her brother, "I have to tell you something after the concert," she smiled.

He gave her a knowing smile, "See someone you think is hot?"

"Yes!" she beamed. "But it's more along the lines of my secret, so don't tell anyone."

"Ah, got'cha," he gave her a thumbs up. "Now get out there and rock."

She smiled, got back out on the stage, and took position. The lights came back on as the music to 'Let's Dance' started.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Lilly said as she watched Miley Stewart sing, dance, and spin around in a skirt. She pulled up her camera and snapped many good pictures of the beautiful pop-star.

There was now way around it; Miley couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde in front of her. Song after song she became more nervous. She had a crazy good feeling about it though, but, she didn't really know why. Before she knew it, the last song of the concert was next. "Thank you all for comin' here tonight. I'm having so much fun. Y'all have been a great audience tonight, so this song is for all you here tonight," she smiled as the crowd cheered. Then she started singing 'See You Again.'

Lilly's eyes were glued to Miley. Whether it was from taking pictures or just watching, she couldn't look away. She could've sworn that Miley kept looking at her. '_It's probably just my imagination…_' she thought.

'_The last time I freaked out,_

_I just kept lookin' down._

_I st-st-stuttered when you ask me what I'm thinkin' about._

_Like I couldn't breath._

_You ask what's wrong with me._

_My best friend Lesley says "Oh she's just being Miley."_

_The next time we hang out,_

_I will redeem myself._

_My heart can't rest 'till then._

_Whoa-oh-oh, I, I can't wait to see you again.'_

Miley pointed to the blonde girl in front of her as she sang the last line of the chorus.

Lilly's eyes widened as she saw Miley point to her with a smile on her face. "Whoa…" she whispered to herself.

Miley threw her hands in the air as the song ended, "Good night Los Angeles!" she quickly took off one of her bracelet's she was wearing and tossed it to the blonde; then she walked off stage as the lights dimmed.

Lilly screamed with excitement as she caught the bracelet. "Oh my gosh!!" she jumped up and down smiling.

Oliver's mouth hung open as he stared at the bracelet; "You are so lucky!" he smiled.

She quickly put it on her wrist as people started exiting the stadium, "And did you see her point to me during that last song??" she grinned.

"Yea," he smiled. "What if she liked you?"

Lilly laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. She's most likely the straightest person to walk the planet.

"I'm just sayin'…"

"Don't get my hopes up. Come on, let's go so I can call my Mom," they walked off with the rest of the crowd. Lilly looked back at the stage and smiled, '_Maybe it wasn't my imagination._'

They waited outside for Lilly's Mom to pick them up. She couldn't stop looking at the bracelet, "I wonder why she tossed it to me."

"Who knows," he glanced at the cars passing by. "Maybe she does something like that at all her concerts."

"Maybe…" she smiled.

Lilly's Mom parked close by and honked the horn. They both saw her and walked over to the car; securely holding onto their belongings. "How was the concert?" Heather asked.

"Awesome!!" Lilly said happily.

Heather smiled, "That's good." She drove off.

"Mom, she shook my hand, winked at me, pointed to me, AND tossed me one of her bracelets! It was the coolest thing ever!" she beamed.

"Wow. That is pretty awesome," she smiled.

"I took a picture of Miley shaking Lilly's hand," Oliver added.

"And I SO want a copy of that," Lilly looked at him.

"Duh. We can look through our pictures later and give copies to each other."

"Sounds good to me," Lilly looked out the window, up at the night sky. She sighed happily, '_This was the best night of my life._'

_**In Miley's dressing room—**_

Miley changed back into regular clothes, getting prepared for the backstage visits. She glanced out of the little window and looked up at the night sky. She gazed upon one little twinkling star, "I want to see her again…please?" she whispered to herself. She looked away, sighed, and left her dressing room...

**Hope this chapter wasnt, well...sucky, lol. Like I said b4, I liked writing this chapter, and the part where she twirled around in a skirt while singing 'Let's Dance'.. that actually happend at the real concert. I swear I was drooling. I was high up in the crowd, but I looked at the screen... it worked just fine ;-) lol. Anways, thanks for reading, reviews always appriciated.**


	4. Where Thing's Start Falling Into Place

**Wow, I'd like to say thanks again for all the great reviews I've been getting. They keep me going:-) So, here's the next chapter, hope you like it. It's not extremely exciting...I think at least...but it builds up the plot and of what's going to happen next. So, yea, enjoy:-)**

Chapter 4- Where Thing's Start Falling Into Place

Miley woke up the next morning in her own room. She glanced at her clock and was surprised to see that it was almost noon. She sat up, stretched, and crawled out of her bed. Images of the concert flashed through her mind. Well actually, images of the blonde flashed through her mind. She sighed, '_I'm probably never going to see her again…_' Miley got together her clothes, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

Jackson was on the couch, playing a video game when she entered the living room. He glanced over at her and smiled, "Hey, look who finally woke up."

She smiled, "Oh, shut up." Miley sat down next to him, "I was up so late last night."

"I know. There were a lot of people backstage. And," he turned to look at her, "you never told me about that person you saw."

"Oh yea," she grinned, "sorry."

"It's okay," Jackson turned the video game and the TV off. "So, it was a girl you saw?"

"Shh…is Dad around?"

"No. He's out doing something. He wouldn't tell me what though…Anyways, continue."

"Yea, anyways, it was a girl. And…she was just so…so amazing…" she started daydreaming.

"Wow, you're in this deep," he waved his hand in front of her face. "Do you think it was love at first sight?"

"No. I don't believe in that, Jackson. I know nothing about her…" she looked down. "Which is my fault…"

Jackson looked confused, "Why is it your fault?"

"I could've pulled her up on stage with me and stuff, but I didn't. I'm so stupid," she smacked her forehead.

"Don't say that, Miles. Just don't let it get to you."

"I know…She was just so pretty…" she looked towards the door when she heard her Dad's car pull in. "Dad's home."

Robbie Ray walked in with a smile on his face, holding some papers, "Hey kids. Sleep well, Miley?"

"Yea," she smiled.

"What's with the papers?" Jackson asked.

"My big surprise announcement," he sat down on the couch with them. "We're going to Seaview High tomorrow, and if you love it, these are the papers we sign to enroll you two into the school."

Miley shrieked with happiness, "I love you!"

He smiled, "They also said that if you're up to it, you can go in today to look."

Miley and Jackson looked at each other and smiled, "I'm up for it; you?"

"Totally," Jackson replied.

Robbie Ray stood up, "Alright, I'll call the school to let them know."

Miley grinned; she knew that things were going to fall into place soon.

_**Meanwhile at Seaview High—**_

Lilly sat in class, staring at the bracelet the whole time. '_I can't believe she winked at me…and gave me her bracelet…_'

"Ms. Truscott?" Ms. Kunkle called out.

She looked up, "Huh? What?"

"The answer please?" she asked in annoyance.

"Oh, uh…um…"

Ms. Kunkle angrily sighed, "If you're not going to pay attention in my class, then go to the office."

"But, I…"

"Now!" she pointed towards the door.

Lilly let out an annoyed groan, picked up her things, and left the classroom. "Stupid Skunkle…" she mumbled. When she reached the office, the secretary was on the phone, so she sat down and waited.

"Alright, Mr. Stewart, it's all set for today. Thanks for calling; and we are thrilled to have your daughter come to our school. She won't regret it…Oh, absolutely. We'll keep it on the D.L. Thanks again, and we'll see you later today…Yea, no problem, bye." She hung up smiling. Then she looked up and saw Lilly waiting. "Hello, Ms. Truscott. What happened this time?"

Her mouth was hanging open from curiosity, "D-did you say Mr. Stewart?"

"Yes, I can't talk about it though. So tell me why you're here."

"Oh, I um…wasn't paying attention in class. And now I'll probably be late for lunch."

"Yea, most likely. Follow me, please," she stood up from her desk. Lilly followed her to the principal's office. "Mr. Warren, Ms. Truscott is here."

Mr. Warren smiled, "Lillian, good to see you again."

"I really didn't do anything wrong. I was just thinking about a concert I went to last night."

"Oh, the uh, Miley Stewart concert?"

"Yea," she grinned. "I had front row center seats."

"Whoa, those are awesome seats," he smiled, leaning against his desk. "Anyways, I'm not going to give you detention. It seems like a harmless mistake."

"Exactly," she nodded in agreement with a grin.

The secretary walked over to Mr. Warren, "Oh, Sir. They said that they could come today to look at the school."

"Excellent," he thought for a moment. "Ms. Truscott, would you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, Mr. Warren."

"Would you be willing to show a new student that will be in your class around on her first day? I was thinking of putting her in all your classes, that way it'd be easier for the both of you."

"I could do that. What's her name?"

"Uh…I'm not allowed to say just yet."

"Ah, okay. Well, I'll still be willing to show her around."

"Thank you, Ms. Truscott. I don't know why Ms. Kunkle has it in for you."

"Beats me. But, uh…can I go to lunch now?"

"Of course. And remember, the next time you're called into my office; it will be to show the new girl around. I'll inform your teachers."

"Okay, sounds good. Well, see ya," she smiled and waved. Lilly left the office and headed towards the lunch room.

_**Meanwhile—**_

Hours have passed and Miley was getting ready to leave so they could go look at the school; there was knock on her door. "Come in," she said as she looked in the mirror.

Robbie Ray walked in, "About ready to go?"

"Yea. I just need to grab a sweatshirt and my sunglasses."

He laughed a little, "What for?"

"To hide," she reached for her favorite pink zip-up hoodie.

"Darlin', you'll be fine. Oh, and after we're done looking over the school, I have something else to show you and Jackson," he smiled.

"You just keep on giving, don't you," they both walked out of her room and went downstairs.

"I'll do anything to keep my kids happy," he reached for his car keys. "Let's go, kids."

Miley and Jackson happily followed their father, and soon they were off to Malibu.

Around an hour later, they arrived to their destination. Miley looked around in amazement, "Wow…it's so beautiful here."

"I agree with her," Jackson added. "I already like being around here."

"Now, now kids. Slow down. You haven't even seen the school yet."

Miley looked at her Dad from the backseat, "So?"

Robbie Ray grinned. A few minutes later they arrived at the school. "Well, here we are; Seaview High."

"Here goes nothin'," Miley put her hood over her head, and then put her sunglasses on. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jackson grinned, "You're so paranoid."

"You would be too if you were in my shoes." They all got out of the car, heading up to the school.

_**At Oliver's house—**_

"So, you have to show some new kid around?"

Lilly and Oliver were in his kitchen eating their usual after school snack. "Yea. It won't be so bad. I think I get to miss a class or two for doing this."

"In that case, it's totally worth it," he took a big bite of his sandwich.

Lilly smiled, "I hope she's cute."

"If you don't like her, and I do, can I hit on her?" he smiled innocently at his best friend.

"Well of course. But, only if I don't like her that way," she patted him on his head.

"Deal." They both finished their snacks. "So, wanna go to the skate park now?"

"Sure." They rushed over to the door, grabbed their gear, and skated off to the skate park.

_**Back at the school—**_

Mr. Warren was grinning the whole time he was showing the Stewart's a shortened tour of the school. "So, what do you two think?" he asked Miley and Jackson.

Miley smiled, "I love it!"

"Me too," Jackson replied.

He looked over at Mr. Stewart, "How about you?"

"It seems like the perfect place for my kids. Where do I sign them up?"

"Right this way, Mr. Stewart," he led all three of them to his office.

After all the papers were signed, Miley and Jackson were enrolled into Seaview High. "It's all set kids," Robbie Ray smiled.

"Yes!!" Miley said happily. Jackson just grinned.

"When do they start?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It'll take about a day to get everything else organized, so…how does Wednesday sound? That's two days from today."

"Sounds perfect," he shook the principal's hand.

Mr. Warren looked at Miley, "It's going to be a pleasure to have you in our school. We'll see you Wednesday.

"What if I get lost?"

"I asked one of my favorite students here at this school if she could show you around. You'll be having all your classes wit her, just to make things easier. I also asked someone to show Jackson around as well."

"Wow, thanks," Miley smiled. "What's their name?"

"You'll be escorted around by Lilly Truscott. She's a very friendly person…and a fan of yours. And Jackson will be escorted around by a guy in his class named Cooper Johnson."

"Sounds good," Miley said, still smiling.

"Thank you again for coming by, and we'll see you two on Wednesday."

"Thanks, bye," Robbie Ray said as they left the office.

Miley turned to him, "Dad, how are we going to get here on Wednesday?"

"Don't worry darlin'. It'll work," he smiled confidently as they walked to his car.

"How?" Jackson asked.

"Trust me," they got in Robbie Ray's car and he started driving towards town.

Miley noticed that her Dad was driving a whole different direction from where they came from. "Uh, Dad? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, bud. A really good one."

"Ooh, did you buy me a car?" she grinned.

"No. But, you'll love this surprise anyways." After a couple of minutes, he parked in front of a nice, big Malibu beach house. "Alright, we're here."

Jackson's and Miley's eyes widened. "Why are we here?" Jackson curiously asked.

They walked up the driveway and Robbie Ray stopped in front of the door, pulling out the keys. "I want to know if you two like this house. If you do, it's ours."

Miley screeched with happiness, "Let's go in!"

Jackson smiled at his sister's excitement, "This is so cool, Dad!"

Robbie Ray unlocked the door and they started exploring the new house.

After about an hour later, Miley came bouncing down the stairs with a big smile on her face. "I LOVE this house! Especially my new room. There's a HUGE closet in it!" she grinned.

Robbie Ray smiled; he loved how happy his daughter was already. "I'm glad you like it, bud. Where's Jackson?"

Just then, Jackson came down the stairs, "We have to get this house, Dad."

"So, you two really like it?" he smiled.

"Yes!" they both replied happily.

A real-estate lady walked in, "How are things going, Mr. Stewart?"

"They love it; so, I'll buy it."

"Wonderful," she smiled. "Let's sign some papers and get this settled for you then." Robbie Ray followed her into the kitchen. She set the papers on the island counter, where the house buying started.

"Dad?" Jackson asked.

"Yea?"

"When, and how, are we moving in?"

"How does tomorrow sound? I hired people to move our things for us while we go school shopping."

"Sweet!" he grinned.

Miley couldn't stop smiling. She looked around the house, '_I'm home._'

**Well, there's the 4th chapter, hope you liked it :-) I know it wasn't much, but like I said b4, it builds up the plot.. of course. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appriciated :-)**


	5. OMG! It's Miley Stewart!

**Hello everyone! For a Christmas present I'm giving you all an update, yay:-) I hope you like it, it took a while to write, and so far it's the longest chapter. I'm sure others will get longer or a little shorter. Anyways, enjoy:-)**

Chapter 5- O.M.G.! It's Miley Stewart!

Tuesday night rolled around quickly for the Stewart's. Their things were moved in earlier that day; all they had to do was organize it to their own liking. Miley's body guard, Roxy, came along just to make sure they had time for themselves to get settled into their new home. If the news got out that Miley moved into town, people would be all over their house.

Meanwhile, Miley was upstairs in her new room. She spent hours organizing it; she probably moved things around a dozen times before she found the right look. After all her hard work, she leaned up against her wall to give an overlook of the room. "Yes…I'm almost done." There was a knock at her door, "Yes?"

"It's me," Jackson replied. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course I don't mind, come on in."

Jackson closed the door behind him and looked around, "Wow, you've been busy. It looks great in here."

"Thanks," she wiped off a trickle of sweat from her forehead. "It was a lot of work, but, it was worth it. How's your room goin'?"

"Pretty much done. But, anyways, I was going to ask you if you're all set for school tomorrow."

"Yea," she inhaled nervously. "I'm pretty nervous, but excited at the same time. I have a good feeling about it."

Jackson rolled his eyes and smiled, "You say that about everything."

"And they always turn out good. So ha!" she smiled.

"Yea, yea. Just relax, be yourself, and people will forget the fact that you're an international pop-star," he smiled.

"Yea right, like that's gonna happen. Thanks anyways."

He glanced at the clock on her night stand, "Well, it's getting late. Get some rest little sis, okay?"

"I will," she hugged him.

"What's this for?" he smiled as he hugged her back.

"For being there for me when things were getting rough for me."

"We were worried about you, Miles. You've been looking depressed for a long time."

She smiled, "I think things will be much better from now on." Miley yawned, "Okay, I think I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Alright. See ya bright and early."

"Night." Jackson left her room and Miley hopped in the shower. After a little while, she got out, dried her hair, and decided that she would have it straightened for her fist day back at a regular school. It's been so long, and she prayed for it to go well. Miley then got into her pajamas, turned off her lights, and crawled into her bed. She placed her hands between her pillow and her head staring up at the ceiling. No matter what she did, Miley couldn't get the image of the happy blonde out of her head. That night, Miley dreamed that she saw her again…

_**Wednesday Morning—**_

Miley's alarm clock ran out at five-thirty in the morning. Waking up this early wasn't new to her of course, so waking up wasn't any trouble at all. She reached out, shut off the alarm, and sat up. Miley looked around and smiled at her new room. "Man, I love this place," she got up out of bed, headed towards her dresser, and picked out a cute new outfit she bought the day before. She bought a black t-shirt with a guitar on it and a new pair of jeans; and new shoes to top it all off.

An hour later, Miley was all set for school. She grabbed her new backpack and headed downstairs.

"Hey bud," Robbie Ray said from the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad," she sat down at the kitchen table.

He looked over at her, "Nervous?"

"Just a smidge…Is Jackson ready?"

"I believe so," he walked over to her with a plate. "Here, have some breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon."

She smiled at him, "You're actually sharing the bacon? Oh my gosh!" she said sarcastically.

"It's a special occasion," he smiled.

She smiled as she started eating. Jackson came down the stairs shortly after, "Ooh, I smell bacon," he grinned.

"Hurry up before Dad eats it all," she grinned at her Dad.

"Ha ha," Robbie Ray smiled. "Hurry up and eat son. I don't want you two to be late on your first day."

All three of them finished up eating breakfast a few minutes later. Robbie Ray grabbed his car keys and they were off to the school.

_**Meanwhile at the school—**_

Lilly and Oliver arrived at school; they placed their skate boards on the racks and headed over to their lockers.

"Man, I wish I could get out of class to show a new kid where their classes are," Oliver pouted.

"Yea, yea," she smiled as she shut her locker. "I still have to wait to get called down to the office though," the two walked to their first class. Lilly sat down in her seat behind Oliver; he turned around.

"You have to let me know if she's cute," he whispered so no one else would hear.

"Oh, I'll let you know. I'll also let you know if she's off limits for you," she smiled.

Just then, Mr. Corelli walked in, "Good morning students. For today, I'd like you to read chapter four and take notes on it. You can work with someone if you choose to." He glanced up as he heard his intercom turn on.

"Mr. Corelli, Lilly Truscott to the office please?" Mr. Warren asked.

"She's on her way!" He looked at Lilly, "You can turn this in tomorrow Ms. Truscott."

"Thanks," Lilly gathered her things and walked to the office.

Meanwhile, in the office, Miley and Jackson waited patiently for their 'escorts' to arrive. Jackson glanced over at his sister and noticed how nervous she looked. "You okay, Miles?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea…I'm just nervous about how people are going to react."

"Well, if things get too crazy, just come here to the office, have them call me down, and I'll be there in a flash, okay?"

Miley smiled and hugged him, "Thanks, Jackson…"

"No problem," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He cared about his sister very much; he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He thought himself to be a bit of an over protective brother; and he was just fine with that. Not only were they siblings, they were each other's best friends. They've had only each other for the longest time; well, besides their Dad.

Mr. Warren walked passed them as both Lilly and Cooper entered the secretary's office. He closed his office door behind him. Miley looked out the window into the secretary's office. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Jackson asked as he looked where she was looking.

"I…I can't believe it…" she stared at the blonde. "It's…it's her! The girl from the concert!" she smiled.

"Are you serious??" Jackson was shocked as well.

She watched as the blonde talked to the principal, "Okay, this is freaky…but in a good way." She started to feel panicked suddenly, "What do I say to her?...What if I pass out??"

"You? I think she would if anything."

The principal started leading the two to his office. Miley looked away, "Act natural, she's coming."

Mr. Warren opened the door, "Lilly, Cooper…I would like to introduce you to Jackson and Miley Stewart."

Lilly froze when she saw Miley. They made eye contact and Miley smiled at her.

"Hey, you were at my concert," Miley said, trying to sound casual.

Lilly tried to talk but nothing came out right away. "Y…you're…I….eep!" she suddenly felt light headed and shortly afterwards fainted.

Miley jumped up, "Ah man…" she knelt down next to her and felt her forehead.

Mr. Warren looked down at Lilly, "I figured that would happen. Don't worry Ms. Stewart, she'll be alright."

"She did fine at the concert," Miley shook her a little.

Minutes later, Lilly started to gain consciousness, '_What happened? Did I really just see Miley Stewart or was I dreaming? Am I dead?_' her eyes started opening.

"Lilly?" Miley asked with concern.

She rubbed her eyes, "Wh-what happened?" Her eyes fully opened and she was face to face with her favorite singer. "Oh my gosh…" she whispered.

The two of them were now in the nurses' office. Miley was holding onto a wet paper towel, "You okay?"

Lilly rubbed her eyes more; she couldn't believe what she was really seeing, "I…I…wh"-

Miley smiled a little, "You fainted."

"…Aw man…I'm so stupid," she smacked herself on her forehead.

"No you're not. Can you sit up?"

"I…I think so…" she tried getting up, and to her delight, Miley helped her up. "Th-thanks…" They looked into each other's eyes; both feeling something from it.

Miley blushed a little, letting go of Lilly, "So, I, uh…I see you like the bracelet," she smiled, looking at it.

"Y-yea…" she started staring at her with a shocked look still on her face.

Miley waved her hand in front of her face, "Still there?" she smiled.

Lilly's face turned a light pink, "S-sorry…I just…I can't believe you're here…at my school…right here in front of me. Oh man, am I talking too much? Oh geez, I do that sometimes. I'm just so shocked and"—

Miley put her finger on her lips, she felt chills go up her arm, "It's okay," she laughs a little. "I get this a lot. It's no big deal."

Lilly smiled a little, "It is to me. I mean, I finally get to meet you and I faint. Man that is so embarrassing…" she looked down at the floor.

Miley smiled, "Don't be embarrassed. I'm just a person like you."

"I know…" she glanced up at her. "It's still a tad embarrassing," she smiled a little.

Miley laughed, "Okay, how about we start over," she held out her hand, "I'm Miley Stewart."

Lilly shook her hand, her heart was racing, "I'm Lilly Truscott."

"Nice to meet you…again. Wanna walk around and pretend we're looking at the school?"

Lilly gave her a serious look, "Don't you want to know where your classes are?"

"They put us in the same classes. If we stick together, I think I'll be fine."

Lilly looked down with a disappointed look on her face, "I don't think you'd want to hang out with me…" they started leaving the office.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I'm not popular…at all. I have one friend and some other people I skate with sometimes…"

Miley put her hand on Lilly's shoulder, "I don't want to hang out with the 'in crowd'. I want real friends."

"Well, you're going to be popular no matter what."

"Then it won't matter who I hang out with, right?" she looked at Lilly and smiled.

Lilly smiled back, "Really?"

"Yea. Now let's go 'look' at the school." They both laughed and ran down the hall.

The next hour was a dream come true for Lilly. She started to get to know the real Miley; it was obviously not a ton of things, but it was good for starters. Miley was also happy getting to know more about the girl that took her breath away at her own concert. She knew that she probably just found the friend she's been looking for. It was still too soon to know for sure, but, like always, she had a good feeling about it.

"Wow, I can't believe we like a lot of the same music," Miley beamed.

"I know," Lilly smiled. "And the same movies."

Miley reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "I totally forgot to ask you if you knew where my locker was."

"Oh yea, what number is it?"

"Two-thirty-seven."

Lilly stopped walking; "No way!" she smiled.

She laughed, "I take it you know where it is?"

"Yea! It's right by mine and Oliver's lockers."

"Sweet," Miley grinned. They started walking towards their lockers when the bell rang. They both froze, "Uh-oh…"

"Don't worry, Miley…the principal told me that the teachers were going to announce the new student during first period…he still wouldn't tell me it was you though…but anyways, maybe now that they know it's you, it won't be so bad."

Just then, doors from classrooms opened and students started walking out with excitement. One student stopped and yelled, "Oh my gosh!! It's Miley Stewart!!" All the students started running towards her.

Miley hid behind Lilly, "Oh sweet niblets!" Both of them got knocked over as students got to them. Miley gripped onto Lilly as tight as she could.

Lilly saw Miley squeeze her eyes shut with a look of pain on her face; she got furious, "Get off us!"

Amber furiously pulled Lilly up, "Get lost, Truscott. Someone like Miley Stewart doesn't need to be around someone like you," she said rudely.

Lilly pushed her, "Shows what you know." She then returned to the crowd of people and eventually pulled Miley away from them, "Are you okay??"

"Yea, I…I think so," she hid behind Lilly again. Before she knew it, Miley heard a familiar voice that she was happy to hear; her brother's.

"Okay people, back off!" he pushed himself through the crowd.

Some guy in the crowd shoved him, "Make us."

"I will! I'm her older brother. Now listen people!!" Everyone looked at him with annoyance. "She's going to be here everyday, so chill out! Miley's here to find some kind of a normal life. Give her some space," he stood in front of Miley and Lilly.

Amber turned to the crowd, "Yea, leave the famous pop-star alone." She turned to look at Miley, "Stick with me and you'll be just fine. You're going to fit right in."

Miley gave her a look like she was stupid; and what a surprise, Amber didn't catch on. "But…I already have a friend."

"Yea, it's me. Come on," she grabbed Miley's arm.

Miley yanked her arm away from Amber, "Not to sound rude, but I don't want to. You only want to hang out with me because I happen to be famous."

"…Your point?" Amber said.

"If all of you are going to treat me like this, then I can't be around any of you," she said to everyone. "I'm here to make real friends so I can find a real life." Miley looked at Lilly and smiled, "And I think I already found one," she linked arms with her.

Amber glared at Lilly and looked back at Miley, "Her?! But, she's a nobody!"

Miley glared at her, "Not in my book. So far she's the only person who's treated me like a normal human being."

Amber looked like a deer caught in the headlights. People in the crowd started snickering, causing Amber to walk off with her sidekick, Ashley.

The crowd died down a little and some people apologized to Miley for their stupid behavior. They asked for autographs and she happily gave them one. Oliver made his way through people with his mouth wide open, "Whoa…I can't believe it's actually you…"

Lilly laughed, "Miley, this is my good friend, Oliver."

Miley smiled and held out her hand, "You were at the concert too, right?"

"Yea," he smiled. "That was one heck of a show," he shook her hand.

"Thank you," she stood closer to Lilly.

Lilly gave Oliver a 'back off, she's mine' look. He took the hint rather well. "It was so nice to meet you, Miley. But I should get to class. See you two later," he couldn't stop grinning.

"Bye," both girls said at once. Miley glanced at Lilly, "He seems nice."

"He is. Just so you know, he's the biggest doughnut on the planet," they got to their lockers.

"What does doughnut mean?" she was slightly confused.

"Pretty much an airhead," she smiled. When she opened her locker her face turned red, "…I forgot about that…"

Miley looked at Lilly's locker once she opened her own. She smiled when she saw pin-ups of herself in Lilly's locker. "Man I look terrible in those pictures."

Lilly looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you kidding?? You look so cu— …great…" she blushed at her slip.

Miley's smile grew, "Thanks." They closed their lockers, "Okay, let's get to class." The two girls linked arms and walked to class.

The rest of the day went by much better than Miley expected it to go. Sure people asked for autographs and pictures, but it still wasn't that bad. She sat either next to, in front of, or behind Lilly in all of their classes. At lunch she sat with Lilly and Oliver; Oliver wouldn't stop flirting, which Lilly didn't like one bit. Miley wasn't so crazy about it either. She still had her eyes on Lilly. School ended and the three of them left together. Miley told her brother that she wanted to walk home with her new friends and for him to tell their Dad. He happily agreed and they parted.

"So, how was your first day at a public school?" Oliver asked.

"Besides the craziness in the hallway, it was awesome. Thanks to you two," she put her arms around both their shoulders.

Lilly grinned, "I'm glad it went well for you."

They got to the point where Oliver had to part to go home, "See you two tomorrow."

"See ya," Miley waved.

"Bye doughnut," Lilly laughed.

"Very funny, Lilly!" he shouted over his shoulder.

The two girls continued walking. Miley kept glancing at her, '_She's so cute…and so down to earth. We connected so quickly...so far. I have to spend more time with her_.' "Do you think you could come over today?"

"Really?" Lilly smiled. "Yea, sure, I'd love to."

"Awesome," she was thrilled. '_Don't rush yourself Stewart. Build a friendship first._'

Lilly called her Mom and told her everything about the new girl being Miley Stewart. Once she got to the point of asking if she could go to her house, her Mom happily said yes. "Thanks, Mom. Bye," Lilly hung up her phone. "She said it was okay."

"Good. I would've stolen you anyways," she smiled, looking ahead.

"Clepto," Lilly laughed. Within minutes they arrived at Miley's house. Lilly did a little happy dance, "Wow! You live a few houses down from me!" she beamed.

"Really??" Miley grinned. "This is so cool," she took Lilly's hand. "I can't wait for you to meet my Dad." They rushed inside laughing; Robbie Ray looked over from the couch.

"Hey, Miles. How was school?"

"Crazy good." She led Lilly over to him, "Dad, this is Lilly."

"Hi, Lilly. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," she smiled. "My Mom's a big fan of yours."

"Well, then I'll have to say hi to her sometime."

"She'd love that."

Miley tugged at Lilly, "I want to show you my room. It has the biggest closet ever."

"Ooh sweet! Let's go!" They rushed up the stairs laughing.

Robbie Ray smiled and looked over at Jackson, "Looks like she already made a new friend."

"Two actually. But, I think those two are going to end up being inseparable. Hopefully this friend doesn't turn her back on her."

"Yea, let's hope that doesn't happen again." They continued to watch TV. Robbie Ray had a smile glued to his face. It was so good to hear and see his daughter so happy. '_Please have it stay that way…_'

**Again, hope you liked it. I'm always unsure about my writing. And don't worry, I'm not having Miley rush into the really close friendship thing so quickly. Things are going to go slow, but not boring slow, just to build things up. Like I said b4, this is going to be a long story...and I hope you continue to like it :-) Thanks again for reading, and reviews are always appriciated. :-)**


	6. The Idea of Friendship

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. You know how the holiday season gets, lol. But, I worked pretty much all night on writing the rest of this chapter so I could update tonight.. or technically early in the morning, lol. It's 2 a.m. but I don't care :-) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't go back to school until the 14th (I love college, lol) so I hope to have one or two more chapters up before then. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6- The Idea of Friendship**

The weekend arrived and Miley couldn't have been any happier. Lilly offered to show her around and bring her up to the mall. She was starting to really like Lilly, but she was still afraid that things would go wrong; therefore, she was going to take this slow. Miley knew she had major trust issues, but who could blame her? She finished straightening her hair as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in!" she hollered from her bathroom.

Lilly happily walked in, "It's me!"

"I'll be out in a sec!"

"Alrighty," Lilly smiled. She glanced around Miley's room and noticed how plain it was. Still, she couldn't believe she was actually hanging out with Miley Stewart…alone. Lilly fidgeted with her copy of her Mom's car keys. Then, Miley walked out of her bathroom wearing a skirt and a tank-top, causing Lilly to squeak and drop her keys.

Miley grinned, "What? Do I look okay?" she spun around, causing her skirt to flair out a little.

'_Is she trying to kill me?_' Lilly laughed nervously, "Well, yea…of-of course. So, uh, ready to go?" she picked up her car keys.

"Yup," Miley grabbed her purse from the top of her dresser. "So, do you have a car of your own?" Miley asked as she looked at the keys.

"Unfortunately, no. Me and my Mom just kind of share a car."

They got downstairs and headed outside, "Well, at least your Mom lets you drive."

"You don't drive?" Lilly asked as they got into the car. She started it and backed up.

"No, my Dad's a little over protective," she looked around at her surroundings. "So, um, where are we heading first?"

"I figured maybe the mall first if you'd like," Lilly smiled.

"Sounds great," she smiled back. '_Man she looks good. I can't help but flirt._' "Hey, do you think you could maybe, possibly help me look for a new swimsuit?"

'_…EEP!'_ "Y-yea, sure. No problem," Lilly squeaked a little. '_Good one, Truscott! Why not just tell her she's hot? Man I'm stupid!_'

Miley grinned, "Sweet, thanks." '_Did she just squeak?_'

Minutes later, they arrived at the mall. Lilly parked the car and looked over at Miley, "So, you ready to get mauled by tons of people?"

"Always," she smiled and opened the door. "I'm used to it."

"Alrighty. Then, let's go." They got out and headed inside; Miley gripped onto Lilly's shoulder.

"I just want to know if _you're_ ready for this."

Lilly smiled warmly, "I'll be fine. I'm here to have some fun and that's what we're going to do; have fun."

Miley smiled, biting her bottom lip, "You're right. Let's go and have some fun." She gripped Lilly's hand and they ran off, laughing, to the nearest clothing store.

Many autographs and pictures later, the two girls finally got some time to hang out. Lilly noticed the worried look on Miley's face, "What's wrong?"

"I just feel bad. I just want to hang out with you, but it's impossible because everyone always recognizes me."

"You don't have to feel bad. This is new and exciting for me."

"It's not that great, Lilly. I just want to go out without people surrounding all over me."

"We'll figure something out, Miley. Now, how about we go look at some swimsuits?" she smiled.

Miley's face lit up, "Oh yea! I totally need a new one and I want your opinion on one. So, I'm going to model for you, 'kay?"

Lilly gulped and her hands started to sweat, "S-sounds good." Miley grabbed onto Lilly's arm and they headed over to the swimsuits. Lilly's heart started to race, '_Ah man, how am I going to hide the fact that I think she's hot now? She'll figure it out, think I'm disgusting, and never speak to me again._'

They arrived over at the swimsuits and started looking through them. Miley found quite a few that she wanted to try on along with some that Lilly found. "Wow, they have a great selection here," Miley beamed.

Lilly smiled as she gave a side glance at Miley, "I know. This is the best place to buy one. I always buy surfer shorts with mine."

Miley quickly checked her out, "For surfing only?"

"For all the time. I don't think I look good in just a bikini."

Miley gave her a look indicating that she was crazy, "Seriously?"

"…Yea," she replied, thinking it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, I'm sure I'd disagree with you on that," she smiled and laughed to herself when she saw Lilly smile and slightly blush.

"Thanks…Anyways, let's have you try these on."

Miley grinned and followed Lilly to the fitting rooms. She got in one of the stalls to try on the first suit as Lilly waited. Once she got into it, she unlocked the door, "Okay, I'm coming out and I want your honest opinion."

'_Oh boy…_' "Okay, sure. No problem," Lilly wiped her hands on her jeans. She watched as the door opened and Miley walked out in a red bikini; Lilly's eye's widened, '_EEEP!_'

"So, what do you think?" Miley smiled and spun in a circle.

Lilly's mouth suddenly went dry; Miley looked absolutely stunning. "Y-you look great…wow," she whispered the last part.

"So you like it?" Miley grinned. '_Well, I certainly like the way she's looking at me._'

"Yea, I love it!" she grinned.

"Me too. But, let's check out the rest first."

"Good idea," Lilly couldn't stop grinning.

Miley spent the next half hour trying on different swimsuits and loving Lilly's reactions to each one. At the end, they both decided on a light pink one. "Thanks for the help, Lilly."

Lilly, who was still grinning, looked at her, "Uh, yea, no problem. This was fun."

"Yea, it was," she looked back at the red one she tried on earlier. "You know…I think you'd look great in this one," she held it up.

Lilly laughed, "Yea right."

"Try it on?" Miley smiled sweetly.

"I donno…" she said with uncertainty.

"Please?" Miley gave her the puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lower lip.

Lilly smiled and took the swimsuit from Miley's hands, "Okay fine. But promise me you won't laugh."

"I won't, I swear," she sat down and waited for a little bit. Then, Lilly opened the door and peeked her head out.

"I'm not sure about this," she said nervously.

"Oh come on. Lemme see," she smiled.

"Okay…" Lilly walked out and shyly smiled. "So?..."

Miley's mouth hung open as her eyes widened. '_Whoa…_' "Wow. You should totally buy that."

"Really? I donno…"

"If you don't buy it, I'm buying it for ya."

She laughed, "Alright, I'll buy it. But, I still don't think I look good in it."

"That's because you're stubborn," she smiled and Lilly smiled back.

"I'll go change, and then we can buy these and leave."

"Okay." When Lilly walked back in the stall, Miley whispered to herself, "Oh my gosh she's gorgeous…"

Minutes later they bought their swimsuits and headed out of the mall. Lilly looked over at her, "I hope you had fun."

Miley looked back and smiled, "I had a blast. I love hanging out with you."

"You do?" Lilly grinned.

"Yea," they got to the car and hopped in. "So far you've treated me like a normal person, and that's all I've really wanted."

"Well, this is pretty much a dream come true for me," she drove off. "I've always wanted to meet you, and well…I don't want to screw this up."

"I just hope this doesn't change. I'd love it if we became really, really close friends."

"Me too," Lilly glanced at her and back at the road. "I just want you to know that I'm for real, and I'll always be there if you need me."

"Aww," Miley smiled. "Thanks, Lilly."

"No problem."

They continued the drive with small chit chat and a few jokes. Before they knew it, they were back at Miley's house. She turned to look at Lilly, "Thanks again for a fun time."

"You're very welcome," she smiled back.

"Wanna come in and hang out some more?"

"Oh, I'd love to. But, my Mom wants me home to do some chores. Not very exciting, but it was a promise."

Miley laughed a little, "Okay, no problem. I'll see ya later then?"

"Absolutely. You have my cell phone number, right?"

"Yup. Got mine?"

"Yup," she smiled. "I'll text or call you if I'm free later."

"Okay. Bye, Lilly," she waved and got out of the car.

"Bye," she waved back and then drove off to her home.

Miley walked into her house with a huge grin on her face. Her father, Robbie Ray, saw this and smiled.

"Hey, darlin'. Have fun?"

"I had a blast. Hey, uh…is Jackson home?"

"Yea. He's upstairs finishin' up some homework."

"Thanks, Daddy," Miley quickly headed upstairs and knocked on Jackson's door.

"Come in," he replied.

She opened the door, "Hey," she smiled.

Jackson turned around and smiled, "Hey. How'd it go with Lilly?"

She sighed happily and plopped down on his bed, "It was wonderful. We tried on swimsuits."

Jackson laughed, "Ohh-la-la. So, do you think she's friend worthy yet?"

"I'm starting to think so. I told her I hope we become really, really close friends. I'm just…you know…nervous about it."

"I understand, Sis. Just remember I'm always here for you."

"I know," she smiled. Miley glanced around the room and back at Jackson. "I'm just kind of…well…scared."

"About what?" he sat down next to her.

"I'm starting to really, really like her. I haven't known her that long. I wish I could just slow my mind down, but I can't help how I feel."

"Sometimes things jump out at you and its wonderful. I know it can be scary, but you shouldn't let it stop you. And remember…good things take time, but, really great things can happen in just a blink of an eye."

Miley looked up at him, "That's, like, the best advice you've ever given me," she smiled.

"That's because it's true," he smiled proudly.

She laughed and playfully shoved him, "You're such a dork sometimes."

"Like brother like sister," he laughed.

"Or vise versa," she stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

Jackson pulled her into a one arm hug, "We're both lovable dorks."

She hugged him back, "Very true." All of a sudden, Miley got a great idea for a song. She grinned, "Jackson…you just gave me a great idea for a song."

"I did?" he asked, confused.

"Yea!" she jumped up with excitement. "I need to write it down. Thanks bro!" she hurried out of his room. Miley rummaged through her desk and found her notebook she usually wrote ideas in, and jotted it down. It wasn't much, but it was something, and she liked it so far. "Oh, Lilly…if only you knew what you're doing to me." She sighed and set her notebook down.

_**At Lilly's House—**_

Lilly entered her room, shutting the door behind her. She looked around her room at all the Miley posters she had up. She smiled when she realized she didn't think of her as just a pop star anymore. Miley was Miley and Lilly loved hanging out with her. She had a feeling that Miley wasn't very comfortable opening up to people. But, she was hoping to change that. She wanted her to be her friend. Lilly just had to put aside her feelings towards Miley because she knew all Miley needed right now was a friend to turn to. She wanted to know more about Miley's past, and well…everything else. Lilly would do anything to make this friendship work; anything in the world. She really, really liked her.

"Lilly, supper's almost ready!" her Mom hollered up to her.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few!" she replied. Lilly walked up to her wall and carefully started taking down some posters. She gently placed them in her closet and smiled at the two that remained on her wall; the one from the concert and her absolute favorite poster of Miley. She smiled as she said, "Goodbye pop star, hello friend…I hope."

**Well, hopefully you liked it. I know a lot didn't happen, but wasn't picturing them in swimuits fun? lol. This is still just building up their friendship, so yea, lol. Anywho, hope you like it and reviews are always appriciated, thanks :-)**


	7. Oliver's Suspicions

**Aloha everyone! As always, I'd like to say thank you for such great reviews :-) They do keep me goin'. And this has been a great week for me, cos on thursday (Jan. 3rd) I saw the episode "Smells Like Teen Sellout" for the first time. I loved it! And I was so thrilled cos for some reason Disney channel just wouldnt show it. But I'm happy now, I got to see it. And this sunday there's a new episode.. ah life is good, lol :-) Anways, enough with my rambling, here's the next chapter, enjoy:-)**

**Chapter 7- Oliver's Suspicions**

Miley sat in class trying very hard to pay attention to what the teacher was talking about. Her mind kept drifting away, thinking about the blonde that sat in front of her. She's known Lilly for pretty much a whole month now; three weeks to be exact. The best three weeks of her life. Miley has hung out with Lilly pretty much every day since they've met at school, and each day they've gotten closer with each other. Heck, she's even hung out with both Lilly and Oliver quite a bit. He was a bit of a dork, or a doughnut as Lilly called him, but he seemed like a nice guy. He'd be much better if he stopped hitting on her, but oh well. All of a sudden, the blonde haired angel turned around.

"Hey, Miley? Do you want to come over today to work on our assignment?"

Miley gave her a confused look, "What assignment?"

Lilly laughed, "The one we just got," she picked up the paper from Miley's desk. "The teacher just handed it out."

"Oh," she smiled and blushed a little. "I guess I just wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously." The bell rang and all the students were excused from class. "So, do you want to come over?"

"Absolutely," she grinned. "Hey, this will be the first time I go over to your house."

Lilly grinned, "Yea, you're right. It's kind of funny that you haven't been there yet," she opened her locker, rummaging for her things for next period.

"I know," Miley blushed a little as she opened her own locker. She smiled when she glanced at Lilly's locker, which still had pinups of her on the locker door.

"Hey, ladies," Oliver said as he walked over to them.

"Hey, Oliver," Lilly replied as she tried to gather all her things.

Oliver glanced at Miley, smiled, and winked at her, "Sup, Miley?"

"Uh…not much…" she closed her locker and stood closer to Lilly.

Lilly noticed that Miley seemed uncomfortable and glared at him. "Oliver…" she said sternly.

His eyes peeled off from Miley and he looked at his best friend, "What?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Cut it out," she replied through clenched teeth.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he opened his locker.

Lilly's grip on her books loosened as she and Miley started walking, and they fell from her arms onto the floor. She groaned in frustration, "Ah, man!" She started kneeling down but stopped when Miley practically threw her own books aside as she knelt down.

"I'll get them!" Miley said cheerfully.

Oliver looked over at her with a puzzled look on his face, '_What the heck?..._'

Miley stood up and shyly handed Lilly her books, "Here you go."

Lilly didn't even try to hide her grin, and she was sure that she was blushing, "Thanks…"

Miley smiled back, and then knelt down to retrieve her own books. "No problem," she stood up once again and the two girls headed off to class.

Oliver watched as they walked off, "O-kay, that was weird," he said to himself. He shut his locker and quickly ran to catch up with them.

All through class he kept a close eye on Miley. He found the hallway incident rather weird, but he wasn't quite sure what to make out of it. Miley seemed to be concentrating rather hard on the homework assignment they were given, and she sat two seats ahead of him, which to her left was Lilly. Since he could only see her back, he couldn't tell if anything was going on. He wanted to ask Miley about it, but, he got this feeling she wasn't very comfortable around him; only if Lilly was around. Oliver also noticed that Lilly was really the only person she talked to and hung out with. It was rather odd to him since she was a famous pop star. One would think that she would be more sociable with the other students. He jumped when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell. All his classmates gathered their things and headed out; except for Lilly and Miley. Miley seemed to be asking her a question about the homework, which Lilly gladly gave her help with. He cleared his throat and they looked over at him, "You two comin'?" he asked.

Lilly took a quick glance at Miley and back at Oliver, "You go on without us. We'll see you later, 'kay?"

"…Okay," he turned and left. He was slightly hurt that his best friend pretty much ditched him for Miley Stewart. Plus, he was slightly jealous, because he wanted to date Miley Stewart. But, he probably didn't have a chance anyways…if his suspicions were correct. He wouldn't jump to any conclusions, but he was curious. Oliver shrugged off the thought as he drove home.

Both Miley and Lilly laughed as they raced each other to their lockers. Miley got there first and pumped her arm in the air in victory, "Woo-hoo! I win!" she smiled.

Lilly grinned, "That's because I, uh…tripped a little."

"Mhmm, sure," she opened her locker, still smiling.

"Alright, fine, you won fair and square." They gathered up their homework and headed out.

"Thank you," Miley smiled proudly.

Just then, Amber rushed over to them. "Miley! Wait up!" she said preppily.

Miley rolled her eyes and turned around, "What?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and a couple of my friends. We're going to the mall and we'd love it if you, a celebrity, came with us."

A sad look overtook Miley's face, "Is that all you see me as? Just a celebrity?"

"Uh, yea. You're an international pop star, and that's all you're going to be. Which makes me wonder one thing…why do you always hang out with the biggest loser in school?"

Miley glared at her, "Okay, first of all, she's not biggest loser in school. From the way I see it, you are. Second of all, I happen to like her because she treats me like a normal person, which is all I've been looking for. You are the kind of person I'm trying to avoid, so just back off and leave me and Lilly alone." She turned to face Lilly and smiled, "Come on, Lilly. Let's go." They started walking away.

"You're making a big mistake, Miley!" Amber shouted out after her. "She's probably just using you!"

Miley froze as memories of her old friends flooded her mind.

Lilly noticed the hurt look on Miley's face, "Miley?...You know that's not true, right?" she asked with concern.

"Y-yea…let's just go…" she took Lilly by the hand and they left the school.

The walk to Lilly's house was relatively quiet and Lilly was getting worried, "Something wrong?"

Miley snapped out of her thoughts, then looked at Lilly, "Huh? Oh, uh…no. Nothing's wrong…"

"…Is it about what Amber said?"

She looked down a little, "Maybe…"

They got to Lilly's house and she stopped on the deck, "Look, don't listen to her. You've known me long enough to know that I wouldn't do that. And I hope I didn't do anything to make you think that…"

"You didn't," Miley interrupted with a smile.

Lilly smiled back, "Good." She opened the door, letting Miley in first. "Besides, you're my friend, Miley. I could never _use_ you."

Miley followed Lilly upstairs to her room, "So…you don't think of me as just a famous rock star?"

Lilly placed her hand on the doorknob to her bedroom door, then faced her, "Heck no. I mean, I know you are one, but that's not all you are to me. In fact…I can prove it," she opened her door and they entered her room.

Miley glanced around and smiled, "Wow, nice room."

"Thanks. And take notice on how blank my walls are," she grinned.

"Yea," she smiled, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just, uh…well…This is kind of embarrassing, but…" she sat down on her bed; Miley sat next to her. "I used to have posters of you all over the place…" Lilly blushed as she looked down at her hands.

Miley smiled, "Why'd you take them down?"

"Because…like I said before, you're not just some famous celebrity to me. I mean, I am thrilled that I got to meet you and hang out with you pretty much every day, but, it goes much deeper than that."

Miley's heart skipped a beat as she grinned, "Really?" she said dreamily.

"Yea," Lilly smiled back. "I know we've only known each other for, like, a month, but…you're like, my best friend. I've never had a friend that was a girl since probably kindergarten. And…I like it."

Miley grinned, "I do too," she leaned in and hugged Lilly.

Lilly's heart sped up as she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her in return. '_I wish I could tell her the main reason…_'

Miley closed her eyes, "Thanks, Lilly…" '_I am so falling for her…_'

"No problem," they released the hug and smiled at each other. "Well, I guess we should start our homework, huh."

"I guess so," they pulled out their work and got right to it. As they worked on their homework, they chatted about random things and the subject of the concert came up.

"It seriously was the greatest concert I've ever been to," Lilly smiled.

"Seriously?" Miley laughed. "You don't have to suck up, ya know," she smiled.

"I'm not!" Lilly laughed. "You put on one heck of a show."

Miley looked up from her book, "You know, I don't think I've ever asked you this…What's your favorite song of mine?"

Lilly's face scrunched up as she thought about that question. "I donno, that's a tough question. I think it would have to be a tie between 'Let's Dance,' 'See You Again,' 'Good and Broken,' and 'I Got Nerve.'"

"A four way tie, huh?" she beamed.

"Yup. That's how good you are," she said as she wrote down an answer.

"Yea right," Miley replied. She glanced around and noticed two posters of her hung up on the wall. "Ah, I see you still have some posters of me up," she smiled at Lilly.

Lilly didn't look up, but she did blush a little. "Yea…they're my favorite ones…"

She examined them better, "The concert poster isn't so bad, but I look so stupid in the other one."

This caused Lilly to look up at her, "No you don't. You always say that about yourself."

"Cos it's true. Look," she pointed to the poster, "my smile's dorky."

Lilly gave her a funny glare, "I will smack you."

"I'm just sayin'."

"Well, don't, cos you look goreou—I mean, fine," she turned a deep shade of red from her slip.

Miley smiled as she laughed to herself, "Thanks." She finished up her homework as she thought about the first time she ever saw Lilly. After closing her book, she looked over at Lilly. "Huh, uh…do you have pictures from the concert?"

Lilly closed her book, for she too was done with her assignments. "That's a silly question, of course I do," she smiled.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure," Lilly hopped off her bed, walked over to her computer, and turned it on. "Just a fair warning, I have tons."

"I don't mind," she stood behind Lilly.

"I could go grab another chair if you want to sit down," Lilly offered.

"That's okay," she grinned. "I'll just sit right here," she quickly plopped down on Lilly's lap.

"Oof!" Lilly laughed. "You're blocking my view, Stewart." '_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, she's on my lap! Eeep!_' She felt Miley lean back to squish her a little, "Can't breath," she eventually said.

Miley giggled and moved slightly so Lilly could see the computer screen, "My bad." She reached her arm behind Lilly's back to rest it on the chair.

Lilly froze when she realized how close Miley's chest was to her face. She gulped, "Y-you're just a brat, you know that?" she smiled nervously.

"Yup, now on with the pictures," she smiled back.

They spent the next several minutes looking at the pictures. They came across the photo Oliver took of Miley shaking Lilly's hand during one of her songs.

"Wow," Miley smiled, "That's a good picture. Did Oliver take it?"

"Yup, and I'm glad he did. I, uh…actually have it framed," she pointed over to her desk.

"Sweet," Miley looked back at the computer screen. "I want a copy," she smiled sweetly at Lilly.

"Okay," she grinned. "You can have the one in my frame, cos I'm out of photo paper…and ink."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I can print another one later. It's no biggie." They both got up and walked over to her desk. Lilly took the picture out of the frame and handed it to Miley, "Here you go."

"Thank you so much," she hugged her again, and Lilly happily hugged back. After they hugged, Miley glanced at her watch. "Shoot. I have to leave soon, my Dad wants me home for supper."

"Dang…Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup. I'll text you when I get home."

"Alright," she watched as Miley walked to the door, stopped, and turned back around.

"What?" Lilly asked in amusement.

"I want to do something. Do you have a sharpie marker?" she smiled.

"Yea," she retrieved one from her desk drawer; Miley walked over to her. "Here," Lilly handed it to her.

"Thanks, now turn around," she placed her hands on Lilly's shoulders to turn her around.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"You'll see," Miley walked over to Lilly's favorite poster of her and she started writing something on it. When she finished, she clipped the cap back on the pen, "Okay, I'm done," she ran over to Lilly. "Here's your pen. Now, I have to go, see you tomorrow," she hugged her again, then walked over to the door.

"What did you do?" Lilly asked, curious at her friend's actions.

"Look at the poster," she smiled. "Bye," she shut the door behind her.

Lilly walked over to the poster and noticed Miley wrote her an autographed message. She smiled as she read it—

_"Lilly, thanks for being such a great friend. I'm so glad I met you. Your friend, Miley Stewart."_

Lilly plopped down on her bed with the biggest smile on her face. Lilly closed her eyes and kept thinking about Miley and how great she was.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, she got a text from Miley. She flipped her phone open and read—

_'I finally got home. People kept following me and asking for pictures and autographs : ( '_

Lilly frowned, _'I'm sorry. I wish I could make them all go away for U : ('_

_'Me 2. I just want to go somewhere where nobody can bug me and I can just hang out with U in peace.'_

Right then, a great idea popped into Lilly's head. She smiled, _'We'll find a way. Don't worry.'_

_'Thanks Lil. G2G. TTYL!'_

_'Cya. : )' _She closed her phone and ran downstairs. She had to ask her Mom for a big favor that she knew Miley would love.

**Hope that wasn't too boring, lol. Anywho, thanks for reading and reviews are always appriciated :-)**


	8. Best Friends Forever?

**Woo-hoo, I got to update another chapted before I head back to school...which is on Monday...bleh. Im gonna be starting my second semester of college...woohoo (sounds sarcastic). But, anywho, here's the next chapter to my story. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. I am enjoying writing it :-) Thanks again!**

Chapter 8- Best Friends Forever?

The next day, Lilly quickly got ready for school. Today was going to be the first day that she and Miley walked to school together. Miley's Dad finally loosened up and let her walk to school for once; he was always worried about it. Lilly couldn't blame him, but she was glad Miley somehow talked him into it.

She finished working on her hair and grabbed her skateboard when her cell phone vibrated. Lilly flipped it open, it was a text from Oliver—

_'Hey, want a lift to school?'_

_'That's ok. I'm walking to school with Miley : )'_

_'U R always with Miley'_

_'I know, it's great. G2G, C U at school.' _Lilly put her phone in her pocket, ran downstairs, and out of the house.

Since her house wasn't far away, Lilly approached it rather quickly. She pulled out her phone to call Miley.

Inside, Miley just finished putting her dishes from breakfast in the sink when her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" she answered.

"Lilly landing in ten!" then the line went silent.

Miley stared at her phone in confusion, "What the heck is a Lilly landing?" Less than ten seconds later she heard a faint yelp followed by a loud thud on their door. Miley gasped and ran over to see Lilly lying on their deck. She quickly opened the door, "Oh my gosh, Lilly, are you okay??"

Lilly lifted her head and shook away the light dizziness she was feeling, "Yea…I'm good. I totally forgot that I never told you what a Lilly landing was," she smiled and blushed. "My bad…"

Miley laughed a little and held out her hand, "I still feel bad. You sure you're okay?"

"Yea," she took Miley's hand and she helped her up. "Thanks," she smiled.

Miley smiled as she looked down at her shoes, "You're welcome." She turned around to grab her backpack from inside, "Dad, I'm leaving now!"

"Alright," her Dad replied. "Be careful!"

"I will," she closed the door. "Okay, let's go before he changes his mind or something."

"Okie-dokie,' they both laughed and left for school.

Once Lilly started talking with Miley, she totally forgot to mention her great idea. It wasn't until third period where she finally remembered. At that time, she decided to wait 'till lunch to suggest it to Miley. The day seemed to buzz by and before they knew it, it was lunch time.

Miley and Lilly sat down at the lunch table with Oliver after they got their food. Lilly turned to Miley, "Oh, Miley, I totally forgot to bring this up this morning, but I found a way for us to hang out without people being around."

Miley grinned, "Really??"

"Yea. You see, uh…my Mom has a cabin out in the woods further up north, and…she said we could go there on a weekend if we wanted…" she suggested with hope in her voice.

Miley's smile grew, "Oh my gosh, Lilly, that's…that's perfect!" she leaned in and gave her a big hug.

Lilly, very happily, returned the hug, "Great, we can go whenever you want."

Oliver smiled, "Wow, this sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh…um…" Lilly looked over at him. "This is kind of just a…me and Miley thing…"

Oliver's smile disappeared, "Why can't I come?"

Lilly smiled at Miley, "Excuse us…" She got up and grabbed Oliver by the arm; pulling him far away from the table. "Look, Oliver, she just wants to hang out with just me. This is my chance to be alone with her, and her chance to get away from crazy fans."

"It still would've been nice to have been invited," he said, annoyed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this isn't a group thing. I really like her…"

He was starting to get mad, "You know what, Lilly…nothing you do is a group thing anymore! It's all about her!"

Lilly was surprised by his attitude, "Why are you yelling at me?? I'm just trying to do something nice for her! She's my best fr…" she stopped when she realized what she almost said to Oliver.

Tears lined up in Oliver's eyes, "…Your…best friend?..."

Lilly bit her bottom lip, "I…I didn't mean it like that…"

"…Yes you did…" he looked away sadly and then started walking away.

"Oliver, wait!" she ran to catch up with him.

"Just leave me alone, Lilly! Go back to your little girlfriend!"

Lilly glared at him, "You're being so immature about this! I really, really like her, Oliver! You should be happy for me!"

"For what?!" he turned around. "You're not dating her, and you probably never will!"

Lilly's mouth hung open as she continued to glare at him, "Take that back!"

"No! What makes you think a girl like Miley Stewart could ever like a girl like you?!"

Sadness overshadowed Lilly's face, "What?..." she softly asked.

Oliver was too upset to regret what he said, "You heard me…"

A tear ran down Lilly's cheek as she turned and ran down the hallway.

Oliver sighed and leaned up against the wall. He looked up and noticed Miley walking towards him, _'Oh great…'_

"Hey, Oliver, where'd Lilly go?" she sounded concerned.

"She ran down the hall, but who cares," he rudely replied.

She gave him a strange look, "Why are you so mad at her?"

"Why would I tell _you _about my problems?"

"O-kay…I don't know what your problem is, but you shouldn't be upset. I told her I wanted to spend time with just her. She's the only person, besides my brother, that I really trust."

Oliver avoided looking at her, "My problem is you. You just came along and took my best friend away from me. I used to want to date you, but now I just want to stay away from you."

She rolled her eyes, "Grow up, so what if I'm her friend. She told me that she loves having a friend that's a girl for once. She needs another girl in her life," Miley started walking away down the hallway.

"More than you think!" he shouted after her; then, he left.

Miley ignored him as she started to look for Lilly. After a few minutes, she found her walking out of the bathroom. Lilly's eyes were red and puffy; she wiped away a stray tear. Miley ran over to her.

"Lilly?? What happened??" she pulled her into a hug.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley tightly, "Oliver…he's being a huge jerk…"

"I know…he told me that I'm his problem."

Lilly pulled back to look at her, "He did?"

"Yea…but, it's okay, we don't have to worry about that right now."

"I'm sorry, Miley…I didn't think he'd act like this."

"Don't worry about it…How about we go back into the lunch room and eat," she smiled.

Lilly smiled back, "Sounds good. Oh, and we can talk more about the cabin."

"Awesome," they both grinned, linked arms, and headed back to the lunch room.

Oliver and Lilly avoided each other the rest of the day. Oliver was pretty upset to see Lilly laughing and having a great time with Miley. He was starting to not like her at all. All he wanted was his best friend back, and he'd do anything to make that happen; nothing too drastic though. Just then, he got an idea, and an evil smirk spread across his lips.

After school, Lilly and Miley headed off to Miley's house so they could talk to her Dad about the cabin. Miley asked her more questions about the place, "So, is there, like, a lake near it?"

"Absolutely. It's a really pretty, secluded area. The nearest person is about a mile away, and it's some old dude."

Miley laughed a little, "Awesome. Sounds like I'll have to bring my new swimsuit," she smiled.

Lilly gulped, "Uh, sure, if you want," she smiled shyly.

"Then you have to bring yours," she glanced at Lilly.

Lilly blushed, "Will do," she smirked.

They finally to Miley's house; Miley opened the door, "Daddy, I'm home!"

Robbie Ray walked down the stairs and noticed Lilly was with his daughter, "Hey, bud; hey, Lilly. How was school?"

"Good," Miley replied. "But, I want to ask you something."

"Alright, ask away," he sat down on the couch.

The two girls sat down next to him, Miley being in the middle. "Well, you see, Lilly told me that her Mom said me and her could go up to their cabin to hang out, away from crazed fans," she smiled sweetly at him.

"I donno, bud…I'll have to talk to Lilly's Mom first."

"She'll gladly talk to you about it," Lilly added.

He smiled a little, "Sounds good. So, when are you two hoping to go to this cabin?"

"Hopefully this weekend?" Miley smiled hopefully.

"Okay," he looked at Lilly. "Would your Mom mind if I talked to her tomorrow?"

"I'm sure she'd be free," Lilly smiled.

"Great. Well, I'm gonna get started on supper, and Lilly, you're welcome to stay if you want."

"Thanks," she beamed.

Miley looked at Lilly, "Come on, we have some plannin' to do," she smirked.

"Definitely," the two girls got up and ran upstairs.

_**Meanwhile—**_

Oliver sat at his computer thinking of the perfect thing to do. He wanted to find a way for Miley to stop trusting Lilly, and for Lilly to come crawling back to him. The way things used to be. Oliver figured that Miley had trust issues, and he was pretty much proven right today. His eyes widened and a smile grew as he thought of a great idea. He started typing madly on his computer. Since tomorrow was Friday, he wouldn't put up his flyers in the school until Monday. That way, he could watch his plan unfold throughout the week. Oliver finished typing up his flyer and re-read it to make sure it was just right—

'_Love Miley Stewart?_

_Want Miley autographed memorabilia?_

_Want clothes worn by Miley Stewart?_

_You can get this all and more!_

_At a low, affordable price!_

_Don't sit around!_

_Get all this before it's sold out!_

_Just call me, Lilly Truscott._

_Cell phone number: 555-9635_

_Call before it's too late!'_

Oliver grinned and pressed save; then, he put it on his flash drive. He just hoped this would work and that Lilly wouldn't find out it was him that made the flyers.

**Yea, Oliver's being a bit of a jerk. But, I hope you liked the chapter! In the next chapter, the girls are going to the cabin in the woods. It's gonna be fun to write, but I dont know when I'll get it posted. I'll have to see how things go at school. I'm getting a laptop soon, so with that I'd be able to update more while I'm at school...yay:-) Thanks again for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.**


	9. Cabin Fever

**Hello readers! Thanks for all the great reviews :-) So, here's chapter 9...I tried to get it updated sooner, but school stuff got in the way. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to _-little clip- _for giving me the cabin idea in the first place. I hope I do your idea justice :-) This chapter is somewhat longer than the others, but I didn't want to seperate this into two different chapters. So sorry if its long and boring, lol. But, its one of the important chapters of the story. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 9- Cabin Fever

At school, Lilly and Miley avoided Oliver at all cost. They didn't want to put up with his immature behavior. He didn't seem to mind though; therefore, the day went by smoothly and ended quickly. Lilly was obviously upset by Oliver's behavior, but found comfort in Miley. She didn't want to be away from Miley, so she decided to be bold; "Hey, uh…Miley?"

"Yea?" she looked over at her friend.

They were just almost at Lilly's house, "Do you…do you think you could possibly…spend the night?"

"Y-yea, sure," she smiled, trying not to look too happy. '_Calm down, Stewart…_'

"Thanks," she smiled. "I know we have to ask our parents, but I'm sure my Mom will be okay with it."

"I'm sure my Dad will be okay with it too. Once I start trusting someone, he loosens up."

Lilly grinned; they arrived at her house, "Okay, so…do you wanna just meet back here, or…"

"Here's fine," Miley smiled. "I'll just go to my house to get my things and to ask my Dad. Then, I'll just come here…if that's okay?"

"Yea, totally. So, uh…I'll see you in a bit then?"

"For sure," she smiled, waved, and continued to her house.

Lilly couldn't wipe the large grin off her face as she darted inside to find her Mom.

After about a half hour, Miley and her Dad were getting ready to leave for Lilly's house. As Miley double checked her luggage to make sure she had enough for the weekend, Jackson walked up to her. "Hey, Sis, come here for a sec," he said as he headed towards the kitchen.

Miley followed him, "What's up?"

"I just want to wish you luck. I know how much you like Lilly," he grinned.

She blushed as she gave him a big smile, "Thanks."

"Do you think you might make a move?"

"Yea right," she laughed. "She probably doesn't even feel the same."

"I donno…I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Well, I just don't want to make a move and then find out I'm wrong. I might lose her that way…"

"I understand," he smiled. "Just look for signs, cos I'm pretty sure she might feel the same."

"Thanks, Jackson," she hugged him. "I hope you're right."

"Me too," he said as he hugged back.

"Miles!" their Dad hollered, "Let's get goin'."

Jackson pulled back, "Have fun, okay?"

"Oh, I will," she grinned. "We get to go swimming."

He laughed a little, "Get goin' you hormonal teenager."

She smiled proudly, "See you on Sunday," they waved as she ran off with her things, and out the door.

Robbie Ray and Miley got to the Truscott's house a few minutes later. He and Ms. Truscott discussed about how the girls would get there and she told him how safe the cabin was. Ms. Truscott also got a rental car for herself so Lilly could take hers, so if they had to leave, they could.

"Alright, sounds good," Robbie Ray smiled.

"Thanks again for coming by," they shook hands.

He then turned to Miley, "Have fun, bud. See you on Sunday."

"Bye, Dad," her and Lilly waved and then he was gone. The two girls grabbed Miley's things and went upstairs to Lilly's room.

Lilly and Miley spend the next few hours watching movies and goofing around. Before too long, it was time to get some sleep. Lilly fell backwards onto her bed, "Man, I'm wiped out."

"Me too," Miley fell next to her. "So, what time do we have to get goin' in the morning?"

"I think if we get up around nine, we should be good. It's only about an hour drive."

"Sounds good to me," she got up and dug in her bag, pulling out her pajamas. "Where can I change?" she smiled sweetly.

Lilly smiled back, '_She's so cute…_' "The bathroom is right next to my room, on the left."

"Thanks," she stood up and left the room.

Lilly quickly got changed and set up her sleeping bag for her to use so Miley could sleep on her bed. Minutes later, Miley knocked on the door. "Come in," Lilly said happily.

Miley walked in and smiled when she saw Lilly on the floor, "Why are you laying on the floor?"

"The guest of honor gets the bed, of course."

Miley found herself feeling rather confident, "I'd feel too guilty knowing that you're sleeping on your own floor. Just…bunk with me," she smirked at Lilly.

Lilly's eye's widened, "I-I…uh, don't want t-to impose." '_Oh man, I stuttered!_' she mentally slapped herself.

"You won't impose," she hopped on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "No friend of mine sleeps on the floor." '_Please do this, Lilly. Please, please, please…_'

'_Oh boy…_' "Okay, if you're sure," she felt her hands start to sweat and her heart was pounding.

"I'm sure." She smiled as Lilly climbed in the bed next to her. They talked for about a half hour and eventually, Miley dozed off.

Lilly struggled to keep her eyes open so she could capture Miley's beauty; she looked so peaceful. All of a sudden, Miley moved closer to her and wrapped her arm around Lilly's waist. Lilly's body froze as her eyes shot open. Miley was still asleep with a small smile on her face. Lilly cautiously put her arm around her as well, '_Okay…this is getting harder to keep to myself…_' and with that thought, she fell asleep.

When morning came, the two girls got ready to leave for the cabin with no questions asked about the way they woke up in each other's arms. They both shrugged it off, happily, as they ate breakfast. They finished eating rather quickly so they could load up the car. Once that was completed, Lilly's Mom wished them luck and to be careful. Lilly convinced her they'd be just fine and they drove off after saying their goodbyes.

Lilly turned her head to look at Miley, "Next stop, Cabin!" she beamed.

Miley grinned, "This is gonna be so much fun."

"Definitely," Lilly reached for the radio, turned it on, and they both started singing along to songs. Miley groaned when one of her songs started playing, causing Lilly to laugh. She just turned it up more and sang along.

Miley surrendered and sang along with her. She was amazed at how well Lilly could sing, it was heavenly. They continued this all the way to the cabin. They occasionally stopped singing to chat about something, but they mostly sang. And Miley loved the fact that she was doing this for fun for once.

Lilly pulled up in the driveway of the cabin and smiled at Miley, "Ta-da! We're here."

She looked around in amazement, "Oh my gosh…it's so beautiful here," she grinned.

"I know," they got out of the car, grabbed their things, and headed inside. "I love coming here. It's so peaceful."

Miley smiled lovingly at her when she wasn't looking, "So, what are we going to do first?"

"Anything you want. Oh, and just so you know, we have satellite here and a bunch of movies. I thought we could watch a few later if you wanted."

"For sure," Miley looked out the window. "Can we take a short hike around the woods? I haven't done that in years."

"Sure, hiking's always been fun. Want some bug spray?" she asked as she started walking towards the bathroom.

"That'd be nice," she turned to follow her. Once they got that on, they went outside and Miley put her digital camera in her pocket; Lilly did the same with hers.

For the next hour, about, Lilly showed Miley around on their hike. Miley took a lot of scenic pictures; she was so amazed of how beautiful it was there. She got a really nice picture of Lilly by a creek they came across. She was definitely going to frame that one later.

Lilly likewise did the same with Miley. She got quite a few pictures of her, '_I need to buy a new photo album,_' she smiled. She was glad to see how much fun Miley seemed to be having. She had a smile on her face every time she was around Lilly; which completely warmed Lilly's heart. It scared Lilly a little of how much she was starting to like Miley already. Sure she's known about her for years, read things in magazines, and watched TV interviews of her, but she didn't _know _her. Now that she knew the real, in life Miley, she was starting to really fall for her.

Miley, also on the same train of thought, couldn't believe how fast she fell for Lilly. She wouldn't exactly say she was in love, but to her, it seemed close. There was still so much to learn about the girl. She knew quite a lot, but she wanted to know more; everything. She's even started writing a few songs for her even. One of them was almost done even, she just had to find a few more right words to make it complete. She didn't worry too much about how she felt; she just worried about Lilly finding out and feared that she'd be disgusted by it. So, she kept it to herself and hoped to find out Lilly's view on homosexual relationships. Hopefully it didn't bother her…

Time came when the heat of the sun got to be too much for the two girls. Lilly turned to Miley, "Man, it feels like it's time for a swim," she wiped a trickle of sweat off her forehead.

"No kidding. That sun sure gets to ya after a while," they started heading back to the cabin. They hadn't gone too far, so it was relatively close by.

Lilly opened the door to the cabin, letting Miley in first. "You can either change in the bathroom or one of the bedrooms upstairs if you want."

"Sounds good," she smiled at Lilly and headed upstairs.

Lilly grinned, grabbed her swimsuit, and went into the bathroom to change. Oddly enough, this would be the first time they got to use their new swimsuits. They've been swamped with homework lately and they ended up hanging out at other places rather than the beach. Lilly slipped her surfing shorts on over her swimsuit, and walked out of the bathroom ready to go outside.

Shortly after Lilly got out of the bathroom, Miley came downstairs in her swimsuit holding two towels. She looked at Lilly and noticed that she had her surf shorts on, "Hey, what's up with the shorts?"

"You know how I feel about swimsuits," she replied shyly.

She walked up to Lilly, "You look fine in them. We went through this already," she smiled.

Lilly smiled back, "Point being?"

"That you don't need the shorts," she gave her her puppy dog eyes.

Lilly smiled more, '_Aww…_' "Well, I'm not takin' them off."

A smile spread across Miley's lips, "Then maybe I'll have to do that for you." '_Oh crap…Did I just say that out loud??"_

'_I will SO take that offer!_' "Oh really?" she laughed a little with a smile.

"Yea," Miley stepped closer to her, "really," she smiled confidently.

"In that case…you'll have to catch me first," she laughed triumphantly and ran out the door. Miley laughed and darted out after her. Lilly stopped at the little hill and turned around just in time to see Miley right behind her. "Whoa!" she laughed as Miley wrapped her arms around her, laughing as well, causing them both to roll down the hill. By the time they got to the bottom, they were laughing hysterically; Miley being on top of Lilly. Their laughing slowed down as they gazed into each other's eyes, faces inches apart. Lilly gulped, "W-well, uh…l-looks like y-you caught me," she laughed nervously.

Miley snapped out of her gaze, "Oh, uh…yea…looks like I did," she also laughed nervously, rolling off of Lilly.

Lilly looked at her, '_Come on, take my shorts off, please…_'

Miley grinned, "And since I got ya, the shorts come off."

Lilly laughed, "That sounds so dirty," '_and Lilly likey!_'

Miley laughed at that, "Oh well, off with the shorts," she smirked.

"I'm not taking them off," she smiled smugly.

"They're coming off one way or another," she rolled on Lilly and placed her hands on the rim of the surf shorts, then, slowly pulled them down. '_Oh, God…this is the biggest turn on ever!_' she happily thought to herself.

Lilly could've sworn she stopped breathing, '_If this isn't the biggest turn on ever, then I don't know what is._'

Miley hopped up, holding the surf shorts; "I conquer all!" she smiled proudly.

Lilly stood up and smiled as she placed her hands on her own hips, "You're a dork," she laughed.

"Yes, but I'm your dork," she took Lilly by the hand, "Now let's go swimmin'!" she smiled.

'_My dork?_' Lilly thought with a smile.

Miley stopped at the edge of the dock, turning to Lilly with a mischievous smile on her face.

Lilly raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "What?"

"Oh…nothing," she grinned. Then, out of nowhere, she quickly swung Lilly up in her arms and jumped in the lake with her; both laughing.

For the next forty-five minutes, the two girls swam and joked around with each other. They both tried to hide the secret glances towards each other, barely pulling it off. Miley's long, wet, beautiful brown hair shimmered in the glow of the sunlight; it took Lilly's breath away.

Miley was also in awe of how gorgeous Lilly looked. The more she was with her; the more she fell for her. Lilly was the only person who treated her like a normal person, and she loved it. Miley could just be herself and Lilly still liked being around her. That incident at the bottom of the hill, she knew there was some spark between them.

Now they were heading back inside with their towels wrapped around their wet bodies. Lilly smiled when she glanced at Miley, "I hope you're having fun."

"You have no idea how much fun I'm having," she smiled back at her.

"Glad to hear that," she opened the door and they got inside. "Okay, I'm gonna change now; I'm freezing."

"Same here," they each got their own clothes, went into separate rooms, got dressed, and met up again in the living room. "I'm still a little chilled," Miley said as she crossed her arms to keep herself warm.

"There's a blanket next to the couch if you want," she gave her a seductive grin without really realizing it.

Miley's heart sped up as a big smile appeared on her face, "Okay…Hey, uh…want to watch some movies or something?"

"Totally," they both walked over to the DVDs, both deciding on 'Mean Girls.' After Lilly set it up, she sat next to Miley, and she offered to share the blanket with her. Without any hesitation, she accepted the offer. All the lights were off, which made Lilly quite nervous; but in a good way.

Miley kept glancing at Lilly, '_I need to make some sort of move…Just not a bluntly obvious one._' She stretched her arms and yawned, "Man, I must be worn out from swimming and hiking."

"Want to lie down?" She looked at her, "I'll move if you want to."

"No, no, you don't have to," she said a little panicky. "Could I just, uh…lean against you?"

Lilly blushed, and was happy it was relatively dark in the room, "Sure," she replied sweetly.

Miley leaned her head against Lilly's shoulder and was thrilled when Lilly wrapped her arm around her. She progressively placed her arm across Lilly's stomach, loving the closeness they were sharing. About halfway through the movie, Miley's eyes started to feel heavy and she wasn't paying attention to the movie at all anymore.

Lilly glanced down and noticed how tired Miley looked. She wrapped her free arm around her also, holding her close, and moved her hand that was previously on her shoulder into her hair. By this point, Lilly was slouched with her legs propped up on the coffee table, so she was rather comfortable. Holding Miley in her arms was heaven on earth, and she didn't want this moment to ever end. Unfortunately, it had to end when the movie ended. "Miles, I need to get up for a sec," she said sweetly.

'_Rats…_' "Okay…" she slowly lifted her head off of Lilly and watched as she went over to put the DVD away. "Want to watch another movie?" she eagerly suggested.

"Sure," Lilly looked through them to find a longer movie; then, she found the perfect one. "How 'bout 'Gone With the Wind'?"

Miley grinned, "I love that movie."

"Perfect," she smiled and popped the DVD into the player, then she reclaimed her seat next to Miley, both getting back into the positions they were previously in.

They spend the next few hours watching movie after movie. It was hard for both of them to control their urges to kiss the other due to the romantic setting they were in. But, neither of them wanted to take the chance to ruin anything. Miley was especially worried because she finally found someone, besides her brother, that she could really, truly trust. There was no way she wanted to ruin that. Lilly was way too important to her to lose. She had countless of times today that she felt a rather deep connection with her, but she was still too afraid to do anything about it. There was one thing Miley knew for sure though; that Lilly was the greatest friend she could ever ask for or want.

When it started getting late, the girls shut off the TV and Lilly turned on the electric fireplace that was also in the living room. They both decided to camp out next to the fireplace. Miley set up both of their sleeping bags as Lilly went into the kitchen to make a quick snack. When Lilly walked back into the living room, Miley was lying on her stomach with her chin in her palms, looking at the fireplace. "Enjoying the fake fire?" she smiled.

Miley looked up at her and smiled, "Actually, yes."

Lilly set the popcorn on the floor between them and lay in the same position Miley was in. "So, how was the people-free environment?" she took a handful of popcorn.

"Absolutely perfect," she took some popcorn as well. "Definitely one of the best days of my life."

"Really?" Lilly beamed, with a mouth full of food.

Miley giggled, "Yea, really." They both smiled as they continued to look at the electric fire. She sighed happily, "Actually, this has been one of the best months of my life."

"Seriously? How come?" Lilly wondered.

She looked over at her, "Because I met and became best friends with my number one fan," she smiled.

"_I'm _your best friend?" she was beaming.

"Well, yea," she laughed a little, "and I do not say something like that lightly at all."

Lilly's smile grew, "Aww, that's so sweet. You're definitely my best friend too."

"What about Oliver?"

"Well…he is too, but…he's been a huge jerk ever since you and I started hanging out more. I guess I just expected him to be better about this."

"I'm sure he'll get over it eventually."

"I sure hope so…"

Lilly and Miley continued to chat for a while until sleep over took Lilly. She was still laying on her stomach with her head facing Miley, and her hand laid next to the popcorn bowl. Miley looked at her in amazement; she was so beautiful. '_God, please have her like me back…I've never felt this way about anyone before…_' Her eyes widened as she thought of the perfect words to complete her song. She quickly, but quietly, got her notebook out of her bag and quickly jotted it down. After making a few adjustments, she set her notebook aside and glanced back at Lilly with a smile. She then laid her head down and slowly placed her hand on top of Lilly's, after moving the popcorn bowl, and lightly rubbed her thumb against hers. "Someday…someday I'll tell you," she whispered. With that said, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding onto Lilly's hand; both had small smiles on their sleeping faces.

**Well, hope it didn't suck. I tried not to rush through it, so I hope you like it. Like I said earlier, its one of the important chapters in the story, due to the constant flirting and whatnot, lol. And yea, I made Lilly a good singer in this story because Emily Osment's voice is too good to ignore :-) lol. Thanks again for reading and reviews are always appriciated :-) Thanks!**


	10. Feelings of Betrayal

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews, I really enjoy writing this story and I'm glad to hear that you enjoy reading it. This is definately my favorite one that I wrote so far...not bragging at all btw, lol. But anyways, on with the story! Hope you enjoy the chapter...cos as usual, I think it isnt that great, lol. I hope you like it though :-) lol.**

Chapter 10- Feelings of Betrayal

Sunday came more quickly than both girls wanted. Once they were back at their own houses, both girls downloaded their pictures onto their computers. As Miley planned before, she printed off a copy of her favorite picture of Lilly by the creek they saw. There was also another picture she printed off of the two of them together. She smiled as she started placing them into two separate frames. All of a sudden, there was a knock at her door, "Come in," she said cheerfully.

Jackson walked in, "Hey, I just go off work. How'd it go yesterday?" he grinned.

"Oh my gosh, it was incredible!" she beamed. Then, she started to tell him everything that happened and showed him the pictures.

He gave her a knowing look, "Sounds to me someone might like you."

"I really, really, really hope so. I know I want to tell her…I just don't know when."

"You might want to tell her sometime soon-ish. Heck, I'm even getting a good feeling about this."

"You really think I should?"

"Totally," he stood up. "I think I'm gonna take a shower. It was really warm out today."

She laughed to herself, "You do that."

He turned to leave, "At least think about doing it soon-ish. No rush," he smiled, then closed the door behind him.

Miley smiled as she glanced back at her pictures, "Maybe I'll try tomorrow…" she set the photos down, then headed downstairs.

_**Monday at School—**_

Oliver walked into the faculty room early in the morning to use the copy machine. He glanced at the sheet of paper in his hand, smiled, placed it on the machine, and punched in the number of copies he wanted. He sighed as he watched the many copies being made. Oliver knew that Lilly would be furious, and would seek out to find out who did this. If she found out it was him, she'd never speak to him again. But all he really cared about at the moment was Miley getting so furious with Lilly that she'd stop hanging out with her.

About ten minutes later, the copies were made and he started tossing, pinning, and taping the flyers everywhere. Little did he know that there was one other student at the school that watched him the whole time.

_**Meanwhile—**_

Miley had to catch a ride to school with her brother Jackson that morning because Lilly accidentally slept in. They got to the parking lot and Jackson looked over at his sister. "You seem a little nervous this morning. What's on your mind?"

"Lilly," she smiled. "Saturday was the best day of my life. I can't stop thinking about her," she said dreamily.

"You are so in love with her," he joked, laughing.

"I think I am," she said confidently.

They both got out of the car and headed towards the school. "So, when do you think you'll play her that song you wrote?"

"Well, since it's just a song about friendship, I'm hoping to play it soon," she opened the school doors; not noticing the flyers right away.

Jackson glanced around, "What the heck?" He peeled one off the wall and read it; anger quickly took over him.

Miley turned around to see the look on his face, "What?..."

He gave her a sad look, "This…" he held it out to her.

She slowly took it, giving him one more look before reading it. Tears welled up in her eyes, "No…" her voice cracked. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Jackson placed his hand on her shoulder, "Maybe she didn't do this…" he tried to comfort her.

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she looked around, noticing the same flyer plastered all over the school. More and more students were entering the school, taking a flyer from the walls. "This…this can't be happening…I…I trusted her…"

"Maybe she didn't do it," Jackson repeated.

"Her name and phone number is on it!" she cried. Miley looked back down at the flyer, crumbled it up, threw it, and ran off towards the bathroom.

Jackson was furious at this point; he ripped a flyer off the wall and pretty much power walked to the school's office.

Meanwhile, Lilly had just gotten to school; she was about five minutes late to her first class. She was on her cell phone with a strange call, of many, about getting Miley memorabilia from her. "No! I'm not gonna get you a shirt worn by Miley!...What are you talking about?...I never made a flyer!" Lilly froze when she looked around in the school, "I…I need to go…" she hung up as she walked up to one of the flyers. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open, "What the…" she peeled it off the wall. "Oh no…No, no, no…" she panicked and rushed off to her first class.

The class sat in silent reading and that silence was interrupted when Lilly barged in. Their teacher looked up with an annoyed look, "Ms. Truscott…you're needed in the office."

"For being late?" she asked, hopefully.

"I think you know why…Now get going," he pointed towards her.

Lilly looked over at Miley; her head was down in her arms. "Miley…" worry overtook her.

"Ms. Truscott…the office. Now!"

Lilly gave one last look over at Miley before turning to leave.

In the office, Lilly sat there thinking about who could've done something like this to her and Miley. She looked up when she noticed the principal standing in front of her. "Follow me, Ms. Truscott." They both walked into his office, "Have a seat," he said as he sat down at his desk.

She sat down nervously, "Is this about the flyers?"

He glanced up at her, "It most certainly is. What made you think you could get away with this?" he asked with disbelief.

"I didn't do it!" she replied defensively.

"Ms. Truscott, your name and number is on it…and, you hang out with Ms. Stewart all the time."

"Exactly! Why would I put my name AND number on it if I did it?! I'm not _that _stupid! Plus, I'd never, ever do something like this to her!"

He eyed her suspiciously, "Unless you can prove yourself innocent, you're getting detention on Saturday morning," he started writing something down.

"Are you serious??" she panicked.

"Very. You can return to class now," he continued to write.

Lilly stormed out of the office, determined to find out who did this. Her first thought was Amber and Ashley; Amber was always trying to find a way for Miley to hang out with her. But first, Lilly had to talk to Miley to make sure she knew she had nothing to do with the flyers.

The rest of their first period class seemed to drag on forever, especially since Miley wouldn't even look at Lilly…and they sat right next to each other. So, of course, Lilly was having an inner panic attack. She jumped when the bell finally rang; she quickly grabbed her things when she saw Miley heading towards the door. "Miley, wait!" she hollered, running after her. She finally caught up to her, "Miley…"

Miley whipped around to face her; tears still lined her eyes as she gave her a look of hurt, anger, and confusion. "How could you?..." she asked softly with anger in her voice.

"You can't honestly believe that I did this…You know me better than that…" sadness was evident on her face and in her voice.

"No…I _thought _I knew you better than that…Y-you lied to me…" her voice cracked from trying to hold her tears back.

Tears were now threatening to fall from Lilly's eyes, "Miley, I could never do this to you! You have to believe me, please!" she cried.

Miley could feel her heart break even more. She wanted to believe her, but she couldn't. "I-I can't," tears rolled down her cheek. "You're just like Lesley…" she said softly, turned around, and walked away.

Miley has never mentioned who Lesley was, or what she did, to Lilly, but Lilly figured she was one of Miley's friends that betrayed her a few years ago. Lilly couldn't believe that this was actually happening…Just two days ago, her and Miley were at her cabin having the time of their lives…and now Miley was mad at her for something she didn't do. The lump in her throat grew as more tears built up in her eyes. She quickly ran towards the bathroom but was stopped when she ran into Amber and Ashley.

"Ooh, what's wrong, Truscott?" Amber faked sympathy.

She glared at her, "You made the flyers, didn't you?!" she yelled.

Amber laughed, "Psh, I wish! Whoever thought of that little scheme was a genius."

"Totally," Ashley chimed in.

Lilly was slightly confused, "If you didn't do it, then who did?"

"Who knows. But I would totally applaud them…What a genius!" her and Ashley said at the same time. They smiled, "Ooh, tsss!" they said as they touched fingers.

Lilly rolled her eyes and walked away from them. Then, she heard someone call after her; she turned around to see Sarah.

"Lilly, wait up!" she caught up to her. "I'm so glad I found you," she sounded out of breath.

"Why?" she replied sadly.

"I know who put up the flyers," she looked at Lilly with a worried look on her face.

Now Lilly started to feel slightly worried, "Who?..."

They both started walking away from the crowded hallway, "Well…I was here early to do some extra credit, and I walked by the faculty room and saw…Oliver…he was using the copy machine. The next thing I saw was him putting all these flyers up…" she gave Lilly a concerned look.

Lilly had a look of disbelief on her face, "…Oliver?..."

She nodded, "I'm sorry…"

"That backstabbing son-of-a…" she punched the locker closest to her. She winced in pain but quickly got over it as she shook her hand. "Where is he?" she asked coldly.

"Uh…last time I saw him was over by a vending machine. I thought you two were best friends, why would he do this?"

"Because, he's jealous…Come with me," she started walking, and Sarah closely followed. Soon they were in the office and Lilly walked right up to the secretary's desk. "I need to talk to Mr. Warren…Please."

"Go right in, he should be available."

"Thank you," her and Sarah walked in. "Mr. Warren?"

He glanced up, "Ms. Truscott…What brings you here?"

"I have proof that I didn't do this," she pointed at Sarah.

Mr. Warren looked over at Sarah, "You know who did it?"

"Yea…" she said nervously. "I saw Oliver Oken here early this morning. He made copies and put them everywhere, and he seemed to look rather pleased with himself."

Mr. Warren sighed, "Well, that explains the shortage of paper in the faculty room." He looked back at Lilly, "I owe you an apology, Ms. Truscott."

"It's okay…Can I talk to Oliver in here, please?"

"Sure. You can head on to class, Sarah. Thank you for the information."

"No problem…" she turned to Lilly. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she gave her a small smile. After Sarah left, Lilly sat down to think things through as she and Mr. Warren waited for Oliver to show up.

About five minutes later, Oliver walked into Mr. Warren's office and froze when he saw Lilly in there as well.

"Have a seat, Mr. Oken," he pointed at a chair that was next to Lilly.

"What's going on?" he worried. Oliver glanced at Lilly, but she wouldn't look back.

Mr. Warren leaned back in his chair, "I have been informed that you were here this morning using the copy machine…and that you were the one to put up those flyers."

His eyes widened, "H-how do you know?"

"There was someone else here this morning. They saw you. Now, please explain to me why you did this, Mr. Oken."

Oliver looked down at his hands; he didn't exactly know what to say.

"…Can I talk to Oliver alone, Mr. Warren?" Lilly asked in a small voice.

"Of course, Ms. Truscott…I'll be right outside my office," he stood up and left the two alone to talk.

The room was filled with silence, making Oliver feel more nervous than he already was.

"…How could you?" she quietly asked as tears escaped her eyes.

Oliver couldn't look at her, he knew he screwed up big time. "I…I don't know…"

Lilly looked at him until he looked back at her. Her eyes were glossed over with tears. "Now you're lying to me to my face?"

"Lil, I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?? Saying sorry isn't going to make Miley stop hating me," she said as she started crying a little.

Oliver looked away, "I just…wanted my best friend back…I wasn't thinking…"

"You're definitely right on that one…Do you have any idea how important Miley is to me?..."

"Actually, I do. Because that's all you ever talk about."

She glared at him, "I wasn't finished yet."

He slouched in the chair, "Sorry…"

"Anyways…" she continued. "She's very important to me, Oliver. I like her _SO_ much. But know what? You're important to me too. I've known you since preschool. We have a bond that can't be beat, and I thought you knew that. It's just, for once a girl wants to be friends with me. Not only is she my all time favorite singer, but she's also my other best friend. And I seriously think there's more to it than that…or at least there used to be…she probably hates me…" tears formed once again. "I need her…" she buried her face into her hands.

Oliver quickly got up to pull Lilly into a hug. He instantly regretted what he did, "I'm so sorry, Lilly," he hugged her tightly. "Could you ever forgive me?..."

Lilly pulled away, "I _might _forgive you if Miley speaks to me again," she said sternly.

"I swear I'll talk to her…I'll tell her everything…Okay?" he pleaded.

"You better…" she wiped her eyes and stood up.

Oliver stood up as well, "You're still mad at me?" he sounded shocked.

She gave him a strange look, "Uh, duh!"

"But…I apologized," he gave her a sad look.

"That doesn't change anything…you hurt me big time…" she walked towards the door.

"Lilly…"

"I'm going back to class…" she shut the door behind her.

Mr. Warren walked over to her, "How'd it go?"

"I think he feels bad now…He's all yours."

"Alright," he reached for the doorknob.

"Wait…Could you call Miley down here? I really want to talk to her," she looked hopeful.

Mr. Warren sighed, "I would, but…her Dad signed her out of school for the rest of the day. She pretty much just left."

Lilly looked down to hide the tears that were threatening to fall, "Oh…"

"I would've told you, but she didn't want to me to say anything."

She slowly started walking out of the office, "…It's okay…" she said sadly; then, she went back to class…

_**Meanwhile—**_

Robbie Ray and Miley just got back to their house. He was very concerned about his daughter; she hadn't said a word the whole ride home. When they got inside, Miley immediately headed upstairs to her room. Robbie Ray let her be alone for a while, he knew what had happened and he figured she'd like some time to herself. He looked over at her backpack, which was by the door, when he heard her cell phone ringing. Once he found it in a side pocket, he flipped it open to find it was just a text message…from Lilly. Holding it firmly, he walked up the stairs and knocked on Miley's door.

"…What?..." she asked sadly.

"I brought your phone up for ya, bud…Mind if I come in?"

"Sure…"

Robbie Ray opened the door and frowned when he saw Miley face down hugging her pillow. He sadly sighed, "You got a text message from Lilly…"

"Who cares," she replied, the pillow muffling her voice.

"I know you do…" he put the cell phone on her night stand and sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you positive Lilly did this?"

She slightly moved her head to the side, still lying down, "Her name and number was on it…I don't want to talk about it…"

"Alright, bud…" he stood up. "You should at least give her a chance to talk to you about it…" with that said, he left her room.

Once she heard her door close, she lifted her head to glance at her phone. Miley wiped her eyes with the back of her shirt sleeve, sat up, and grabbed her phone. She stared at it for a while before flipping it open; opening the text. It read—

_'Miley…I know you don't want to talk to me, but I really hope you give me a chance to talk to you. I swear on my life I didn't do this. In fact, it was proven earlier, after you left…The person who did it promised me they'd tell you themselves…I hope you believe me…I couldn't handle it if you weren't a part of my life anymore…I need to go now…bye…--Lilly.'_

More tears fell from Miley's eyes as she read the text message. She didn't know if she believed her or not, it was all so confusing. She lay back down on her bed and sighed with frustration. All of a sudden, her phone started going off again; another text message. She flipped it open, but this time, it was from Oliver—

_'Hey, Miley…I want to talk to you sometime. Is that okay?'_

Miley smiled, thinking he was just concerned about her. Which was odd, because the last time they talked, he said he was irritated by her. Shrugging it off, she replied—

_'Sure, I guess…I thought you hated me.'_

_'I'm sorry about that…but anyways, this is important. When do you want to talk?'_

_'Can it wait 'till tomorrow? I'm too upset right now.'_

_'Sure…so I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Hope you cheer up…bye.'_

_'Thanks…bye.' _Miley set her phone down, and then got up. She decided to go downstairs to be with her Dad. He always knew how to cheer her up. She wished that Jackson was home though; he was the best to talk to. She thought that maybe tomorrow she could somehow find out from Oliver if she had any kind of shot with Lilly. She wouldn't tell him she liked her, she just wanted to know if it was worth trying. She really, really liked Lilly; a lot. Miley hoped that Lilly was right and she really didn't make the flyers. Hopefully she'd find out tomorrow at school…

**Yea, Oliver's plan totally backfired on him, lol. And I think the whole chapter sucked. I tried to make it more exciting, but all that came out was what you just read, lol. So yea, sorry about that. And as I always say, I hope you liked it :-) Thanks again for reading, and reviews are always appriciated. I will try to update the next chapter asap. Thanks again!**


	11. All Apologies

**Yay, I got this chapter updated ealier than I thought. Woo-hoo! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I always enjoy them of course :-) Oh, who else heard about Miley legally changing her name to.. Miley Ray Cyrus! lol, I thought that was cute. She's no longer Destiny Hope. Pretty wacky..but cute :-) Anywho, enough with my rambling...Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 11- All Apologies

The next day at school, Oliver nervously waited for Miley to show up by their lockers. He never thought that one day he'd piss off one of the most famous pop-stars on the planet; but today, he knew he would. Oliver glanced up to see Lilly walking towards him, looking down with a really sad look on her face. "Hey, Lilly…" he quietly greeted.

"Hi…" she lamely replied as she opened her locker.

He sadly sighed, "I'm going to talk to her when she shows up…I really am sorry, Lilly. I crossed the line…"

She looked up at him, "Well…I'm sorry too…"

"For what?" he asked, confused.

Lilly shut her locker and leaned her back up against it as she looked at him, "I didn't realize how much I was hanging out with her and neglecting you…I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at what you did, but, I guess I should've tried harder to include you…"

"I don't want you to apologize, Lil…I'm the one that screwed up. I know how much Miley means to you, and I should've realized that you two spending time together is good for both of you."

Lilly gave him a small smile, "Thanks…"

Oliver smiled back, "So…are things good with us?"

She gave him an unsure look, "I don't know…maybe…"

"Better than a no…" he pulled her into a hug.

After a little while, she released the hug, "I have to get going…you know how I like to get to class early."

"Alright…So, I'll see you later then."

"Yea, see ya…" she walked off to her class.

Oliver leaned against the lockers again; he felt slightly better, but he still felt horrible for hurting his best friend. He ended up lost in thought but was soon brought back to reality when two fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Oken, you in there?" Miley asked, looking amused.

"Oh, yea…sorry. I zoned out for a while I guess."

"It's okay," she dug through her locker, then shut it once she got the proper books she needed. "So, you wanted to talk?" she asked as she looked at him.

He nervously ran his hand through his dark hair, "Yea…it's about yesterday…Lilly didn't make those flyers…"

"She didn't?" she had a slightly confused look on her face.

"No. In fact, I think she tried telling you that."

Miley sighed, feeling bad for not believing her, "Yea…she did…"

"Well, uh…the thing is…it was…it was me…" he looked down at the floor; no wanting to see look on her face.

Miley's mouth hung open, "What?! Why??" she asked, more confused than mad.

"I feel horrible about it…But, I was just mad that Lilly was hanging out with you more than me. I just thought that if you were mad at her, then she'd hang out with me again. Unfortunately, she found out and got mad at me…"

"…Why would you do something so bad to her, just to get her to hang out with you again?" she angrily asked.

He gave her a confused look, "That's what you're mad about?"

"Yea, duh!" She ran her hand through her hair, "Ah man…I need to fix this. Where is she??"

Oliver was quite curious of why she was _this _panicky about it, "She's in the classroom already."

"Thanks. But…this isn't over," she gave him a look indicating that she was, indeed, mad at him. Then, she ran off to class.

Miley got to her classroom, out of breath, to find Lilly sound asleep at her desk. She walked over to her, then shook her lightly, "Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes fluttered open and was surprised to see Miley, "Miley?" she asked, confused.

"Yea, listen…I need to talk to you"—she was interrupted by the bell and the teacher walking in.

"Alright students please take your seats," he said as he got to his desk.

Miley sighed as she took her seat behind Lilly. She watched as Lilly's head fell back down into her arms. There was no way she could pay attention to anything knowing Lilly was visibly miserable. Miley knew she had to try though; the notes for this class were needed to study for the next quiz. The rest of class went by really slowly. When the bell finally rang, Miley jumped from her seat and gently shook Lilly again. "Lilly?...Lilly, wake up."

Once again, Lilly slowly woke up, this time she was slightly confused for other reasons. "What's going on?" she tiredly asked.

Miley smiled a little, "Class just ended."

He eyes shot wide open, "Ah man…I fell asleep??"

"Yea…you look completely exhausted…" she helped her up and gathered their things together. Once Lilly had her backpack over her shoulder, Miley wrapped her arm around her shoulders when they started leaving the classroom. "Do you need to stay in the office for a while?" she asked with concern.

Lilly smiled, "No…I think I can pull through…"

When they got to their lockers, Miley released her arm from Lilly's shoulders. "Look…um…I want to apologize…" she said as she looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat when Lilly gave her a warm smile.

"You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do…" she interrupted. "I should've believed you right away. It's just…it reminded me of something my old friend did to me…That's all I could think about, so I let it get to me…"

Lilly had always been curious about what happened between Miley and her old friend, and now seemed like the best time to ask about it. "…What did she do exactly? If…if you don't mind my asking…"

"It's a long story…" they both headed to their next class. "But…I think after school, if you wanted to hang out…I could tell you then," she glanced at her with a hopeful look.

Lilly smiled again, "I'd like that," she glanced back at her.

Miley bit her bottom lip as she smiled. Then, she had a serious look on her face, "You don't have to forgive me ya know…"

"Miley…you didn't do anything wrong. Oliver did. He's the one that has to keep begging for my complete forgiveness."

"No kidding…I don't plan on forgiving him anytime soon."

"He really is a great guy though. And he's the greatest guy to talk to. I tell him _everything_."

Miley smiled, _'Good to know…' _"Yea, my go to for anything person is my brother. I tell him anything and everything."

"That's so cool that you and your brother are so close," she smiled.

Miley smiled back, but didn't have time to say anything when the teacher came in to start the lesson. Now that Miley knew Lilly felt better, she had a harder time concentrating. She figured now would be a good time to text Oliver and begin her investigation on finding out if Lilly liked anyone; for she was too scared to ask her herself. Miley read over the text before sending it. _'Oliver, I'm still mad about what you did, but I want to ask you about something…--Miley.' _Satisfied with what she wrote, she sent it.

_'Sure, yea, anything. I really am sorry though…'_

_'I was just wondering something about Lilly…'_

_'Like what? She had nothing to do with the flyers at all, I swear.'_

_'No, not that. I know she didn't do it. But, um…I was wondering if she…uh…liked anyone…'_

When Oliver read this, his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. He quickly replied, _'Yea, she really likes someone…Why do you want to know??'_

Both disappointment and hope ran through her heart, _'Just…curious…she never brought it up b4.'_

_'Don't let it get to you. She's afraid of people finding out. I'm the only one who knows.'_

Miley sighed, _'Do you think she'll ever tell me?'_

_'Give it time. I'm sure she will.'_

_'Thanks, Oliver. I'll talk to you later.'_

_'No prob. TTYL.'_

When Miley put her phone away, she spent the rest of the class period staring at the back of Lilly's head. She spent the rest of the school day totally lost in thought of her gorgeous blonde friend. Before she knew it, the school day ended and she and Lilly were walking over to her house.

Lilly glanced at Miley, "Hey, Miley?"

"Yea?" she kept looking at the ground.

"You okay? You've been pretty quiet all day…"

Miley looked up at her, "Oh, yea…Just thinking about things, and…and stuff…" she mentally smacked herself for sounding so stupid.

Lilly laughed a little, "Things and stuff?" she smirked.

Miley blushed as a smile formed, "Okay, that was lame. But, you know…just things that happened today and whatnot."

"You're so descriptive," she said sarcastically, smiling.

"Oh shush," she said playfully. They finally go to Miley's and she opened the door for Lilly.

"Thank you," they both exchanged smiles as they entered the house.

Robbie Ray looked up from the couch and smiled, "Hey, Miles; Lilly."

"Hey, Daddy," Miley smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart," Lilly replied.

"I got a call earlier from the 'Wake Up, It's Wendy' show. They wanted to know if you'd be able to do an interview about how things are goin' in your new life," he smiled.

"Uh, sure…When?" she wondered.

"That's kinda up to you, bud. They said whenever it's convenient for you."

She smiled a little, "I'll talk about that later, kay? Me and Lilly have, uh…homework to do."

Robbie Ray eyed her suspiciously, "Alright, bud. I'll call you two down when supper's ready."

"Okay," she grabbed Lilly's arm and led her upstairs.

Once they got upstairs, Lilly laughed a little, "You may have given him the wrong idea. Did you see the look he gave you?"

Miley grinned, "Let him think what he wants."

Lilly had a surprised look on her face, "R-really?"

"Yea, no biggie. Anyways…" she sat down on her bed, "I owe you an explanation…"

Lilly sat next to her, "You don't have to…"

"No, I do…" she took a deep breath. "I only acted this way because…a few years ago, before I was famous, I…I had a best friend named Lesley. We did everything together and I could tell her anything. I thought I could trust her…Then, one day, I got my first record deal and told her about it." Miley was now fighting back tears, "She told me she knew I'd make it big and that she was so proud of me. When things started to go somewhere with my career, she started hangin' around me more. I was stupid by thinkin' that she just wanted to make sure we didn't drift apart…" her voice started to crack as she felt the lump in her throat grow.

Lilly quickly put her arm around her for comfort, "You weren't the stupid one, Miley…" she gave her a look of concern.

She leaned her head on Lilly's shoulders as a tear ran down her cheek. "Yes I was…she started borrowing a bunch of my things…I thought it was weird that I never got them back. I just shrugged it off until…until I found out she was selling my things to other people…" she rubbed her eyes. "When I asked her about it…she didn't even try to deny it…She told me that I was a celebrity and that's all I was ever going to be from that point on…She even told me the only reason she hung out with me for so long was because I was a good singer…" Miley took in a sharp breath to keep herself from crying; it didn't work. "I…I trusted her…" she buried her face into Lilly's neck.

Lilly held her close, and she too had tears in her eyes. "It's okay, Miley…" Then, she slowly laid down, bringing Miley with her. She couldn't believe that someone actually did that to her.

Miley held onto Lilly like there was no tomorrow. She felt completely safe with her by her side; it felt right. "I-I'm sorry…I sh-should've believed you…"

"Don't be…I'm not mad at you." Lilly lightly ran her hand through Miley's hair, hoping it would sooth her. It eventually worked and they just laid there in silence; enjoying each other's company. After a short while, Miley dozed off, with her arm wrapped securely around Lilly's stomach. When Lilly noticed, she smiled at the beautiful sight. She was glad to see a small smile on Miley's face as she slept. Lilly laughed softly to herself, "You really are smiley…" she whispered. Then, she slowly leaned in and lightly kissed her on her forehead. To her amazement, the smile on Miley's face few, which just caused Lilly to smile more herself. Her phone startled her a little when it all of a sudden vibrated in her pocket. She slowly took it out, flipped it open, and read a text message she got.

_'I have to show U a text later, sometime…If that's ok…--Oliver'_

_'Who's it from?'_

_'Miley. I think U'll like it. What are U up 2 now?'_

_'Miley fell asleep on me. I'm at her house.'_

_'OMG:- )'_

_'No, no. She just told me a sad story. I'm comforting her.'_

_'Still, I think she might like U.'_

Lilly smiled, _'Why do U think that?'_

_'I'll show U later. Let me know when U can, ok?'_

_'Ok, TTYL.'_

Lilly carefully put her phone away and glanced down at Miley. She really hoped that Miley liked her. The more she was around her, the stronger her feelings got. There wasn't anything she wanted more than to have Miley return her feelings she had for her.

**Hopefully this chapter was good. It was just a little background information on Miley's past, but yea, hope it was entertaining enough. Lemme know what you think, reviews are always appriciated. And I'll update ASAP :-) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Wake Up, It's Wendy!

**Hello again! Sorry it took me a little longer to update this one, but this chapter is a tad longer than the others. Plus I had tests to study for, and homework, and blah, blah, blah...lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I actually like it for once, lol. Anyways, I'm sure you'll like it cos at the end of the chapter I left a pretty big hint at something ;-) So enjoy!!**

Chapter 12- Wake Up, It's Wendy!

After school the next day, Lilly met up with Oliver at their lockers while Miley went to ask a teacher for help on an assignment. When she got to the lockers, she greeted him, "Hey, Oliver."

"Hey," he pulled out his phone. "You have to read these," he opened up to the messages and handed the phone over to her.

Lilly gave him a strange look as she took the phone. "You're really excited about this."

"Just read it, before she comes back," he said anxiously.

"Okay, okay, chill," she read through the texts; and with each one, her eyes got wider and her mouth dropped.

Oliver grinned, "See what I mean?"

Lilly didn't want to get her hopes up too high, but the texts were a little suspicious. "I don't know, Oliver…It could just be nothing…"

"You're too negative…That had to mean _something_."

"Maybe…I just don't want to get my hopes up. Just in case I'm wrong…ya know?"

"I know…but, I'm really suspicious on this. I have been for a while."

"Really?" she looked confused.

"Yea, ever since she picked up your books for you when they fell on the floor."

"Listen…You can think about this all you want. And, if you're right, you can tell me. If not…then, well…that would suck…In the mean time, I'm just going to continue being the friend that she needs."

"Okay…but I bet you anything that I'm right." He then noticed Miley walking towards them, "Quick, give me my phone; she's coming."

Lilly quickly gave him his phone back, then turned around, "Hey, Miley. How'd it go?"

"Good. He made it clearer than earlier."

"That's good," the three of them started walking.

"I would've shown up earlier, but my Dad called me about the 'Wake Up, It's Wendy,' show. I decided to go through with it," she smiled.

"That's so cool!" Oliver beamed.

Lilly smiled as well, "When do you go for the interview?"

"I decided on a week from now. And, I want you guys to come with."

"Sweet!" Lilly yelled happily.

Oliver gave her a look of confusion, "Why me? I've been awful to you…"

"Any friend of Lilly's is a friend of mine. Plus, you really do seem to be sorry about it."

"I am. I even have to go to Saturday detention for it."

"Then lesson learned, right?" she looked at him.

"Right," they both smiled and shook each other's hands.

Lilly's smile grew, "Aww, I'm glad you two are okay with each other now. That was beginning to get hard for me."

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. All three of them laughed and continued walking to their houses. When Oliver parted, Miley turned to Lilly.

"I'll walk you home, if you want," she shyly smiled.

"Alright," she smiled back, blushing a little. They started talking about the show and how cool it was to miss school for it. "So, why are you waiting a week to go on?"

"Well…I'm planning on doing something special for the show, and I need time to plan it."

This got Lilly excited, "Ooh, like what??"

"I was planning on having it be a surprise," she grinned.

"Aww, come on!" she smiled. "You have to tell me…please?"

"I donno…" she looked at Lilly and couldn't resist the cute look on her face. "Oh, alright. I'll kind of tell you."

"I'll settle for that," they got to Lilly's and sat down on a bench that was on their deck.

"Okay, I wrote a new song and I'm planning on singing it for the show," she smiled.

Lilly gasped in excitement, "Really?? That is so cool! What's it about?? Can I hear it??"

Miley laughed, "No, you'll have to wait. I've told you enough already."

"Fine, I'll wait. But seriously, that is so cool! I didn't know you were writing a song."

"Thus the surprise," she laughed a little. "But, I'm sure you'll like it." Miley looked at her watch, "I have to get home. We have a lot of planning to do for the show," she stood up, and Lilly did as well.

"Alright. Text me when you get there. I know how people can be around you, and well…I worry."

Miley couldn't help but grin, "Thanks…and I will text you when I get there. So…I'll see you later then."

"See ya…" they waved goodbye and Lilly smiled as she watched Miley walk away.

_**A Week Later—**_

Miley sat in her big closet getting ready to head out for the interview. She couldn't stop smiling as she kept thinking about her surprise for Lilly. Granted it was mostly just a friendly surprise, but she hoped it would help spark something else.

"Hey, bud," Robbie Ray said through the closet doors. "Can I come in?"

"Yea, sure," she replied as she continued working on her hair.

He walked in with a smile on his face, "Ready for the interview?"

"Definitely," she turned to him. "Are Lilly and Oliver here yet?"

"No, not yet. But they should be here soon, right?"

"Of course." Just then, her cell phone rang, "Hello?" she answered.

"It's me," Lilly chimed. "We're arriving at your house soon."

Miley grinned, "Alright, see ya in a few."

"Bye," she said sweetly before hanging up.

After she hung up and put her phone away, Miley jumped up from her seat to do a look-over on her appearance. "She's almost here, how do I look?" she smiled.

Robbie Ray gave her a confused look, "Is Oliver not coming?"

"Yea," she gave him a confused look in return. "I just said they're almost here."

"You just said she…"

_'Ooops…' _"Oh, uh…my bad," she laughed nervously. "I meant that they're almost here…"

He looked at her with an odd look on his face, "…Right…Well, uh…I'll be downstairs."

"I'll be down in a sec…" She watched him leave and then smacked herself on the forehead. "Man, I'm stupid…" The sound of car doors shutting caused Miley to squeak in excitement and bolt out of her room. "I'll get the door!" she shouted.

Jackson sat back down on the couch as he let out a laugh, "A little excited?" he grinned.

"Shut it," she teased. She quickly opened the door just as Oliver was about to knock on it; startling him a little.

"Geez, give me a heart attack why don't ya," he joked. Lilly laughed.

Miley smiled, "Sorry." She quickly looked at Lilly and smiled; getting a smile in return. "Oh, uh…come in," she stepped aside to let them in.

Oliver gave Miley a weird look, but she totally didn't notice since all her attention went straight to Lilly. _'If I'm wrong about her, I'll be shocked…I have to get her to trust me more. Then, maybe, she'll tell me.'_

Robbie Ray grabbed his keys and wallet from the table stand by the kitchen. "Jackson, hurry up son! The limo will be here soon!" he shouted up the stairs.

"Alright, comin'!" he replied.

Lilly and Oliver both had a really happy look on their faces. "A limo??" Lilly beamed with joy.

Miley laughed, "Well, of course."

"Awesome!" Oliver grinned.

When Jackson finally got downstairs, the five of them headed outside, just as the limo pulled up for them.

After a while, they finally arrived at the TV studio. Both Lilly and Oliver were still beaming with excitement from the whole experience. Lilly turned to Miley when they got out of the limo, "This is awesome. I've never been to a TV studio before."

Miley laughed a little to herself, "Well, we don't have too much time to drool over it. I'm on in half an hour."

"Are you nervous?" Oliver asked.

"Nah. I've done stuff like this for years," they all headed inside the studio.

Robbie Ray turned to his daughter, "I'm gonna go check on things. You go get ready."

"Okay, Dad," she turned to Lilly and Oliver, "Follow me." She led them over to her dressing room; "Still excited?" she asked them with a smile.

"Extremely!" Lilly grinned as she glanced around. When Miley opened the dressing room door, Lilly yelped with excitement. "This…is…SO…cool!"

Oliver rolled his eyes, smiling, "You're such a girl."

"Oh yea, like you're not excited?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course I am. But, I handle it in a manly way."

Both Miley and Lilly laughed; "Okay, don't try to kill each other while I get ready," Miley warned them.

They both smiled and sat on the couch. "You don't have to worry about us," Lilly replied sweetly.

"Good. I'll be back," Miley said flirtatiously, and then walked into the bathroom.

Oliver lightly smacked Lilly's arm, "Did you hear the way she said that? Man, she might as well just say that she wants you."

"Oliver…" she warned. "I told you not to get my hopes up."

"I'm sorry that she's making it obvious and you can't tell," he replied sarcastically.

"Just zip it...She could hear us."

"Fine…" they sat there in silence the rest of the time. Oliver kept thinking about the way Miley acts around Lilly and how he just had to be right. There had to be a way for him to find out…

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Miley walked out of the bathroom. "So guys, what do you think of my outfit?"

Lilly and Oliver turned to see Miley wearing a skirt and a t-shirt that had a neat music design on it. Lilly's mouth went dry, "I, uh…t-think you look gr-great." Oliver gave a slight laugh and Lilly smacked his arm.

Miley grinned and was about to say something until there was a knock on her door, "Miley Stewart, you're needed on set."

"Alright," she smiled, taking in a breath. "Show time."

Oliver stood up, followed by Lilly, "Do we just stand out there or in here?"

"Out there; you can stand by my Dad and brother if you'd like." They all got backstage where Miley was immediately rushed over to the set.

"Good luck!" Lilly shouted after her happily.

Miley turned around and smiled, "This one's for you," she said sweetly. Then, disappeared going onto the set.

Lilly watched in amazement as the producers talked to her quickly, _'What did she mean by that?...'_

Not too long after that, the show started. Miley stood off to the side once again to wait to be announced onto the show. The crowd cheered as Wendy sat on her chair to welcome the audience with her ever so perky voice.

"And now the guest of honor you've all been waiting for! Let's hear it for Miley Stewart!" Her, and the audience, clapped; followed by loud cheers as Miley entered the set. She smiled and waved to the audience as she took her seat. Wendy turned to face her, "It's so good to have you here on the show, Miley!"

Miley couldn't help but to laugh to herself, "Thanks, Wendy. It's great to be here."

"So, Miley," she started, "As we all know, you've been having time off. How have things been going with that?"

"Great actually. I've been attending Seaview High in Malibu and it's really a great place."

"Has it been crazy there since you're a celebrity at a public school?"

"It was at first, yea. But, even on the first day, I made a friend. And we've become really close over the past month. Well, even maybe a little over a month actually."

"That is super!" Wendy beamed. "Was this person a fan of yours?"

Miley smiled at the memory of first seeing her at her concert. "Yea, she was actually at my last concert of my tour; front center. So, it was pretty cool to end up going to the same school as her."

"Wow! That's a pretty weird coincidence!" Wendy grinned, as usual. "How did you two become friends?"

"She was asked to show me around the school, and we just hit it off right away."

Lilly smiled as she watched from the side. She leaned against the wall as she listened to Wendy ask Miley more questions. Then, before too long, Lilly figured that the song would be announced soon; and she was right.

Wendy turned to look at the camera, "Well, we'll take a short break now! But don't go away viewers! When we return, you will hear a brand new, never before played song from Miley herself!" The audience cheered loudly, causing Miley to smile. "So sit tight, and stay tuned!" Wendy beamed. The show then went to a commercial, followed by the crew setting everything up and talking to Miley. Robbie Ray even went out there to help set up the stage; for he was the one that would be playing the guitar for the song. In no time at all, the show went back on air. Wendy had her usual big smile on as the audience starting clapping and cheering again. "Welcome back viewers! I am proud to announce a new song by Ms. Miley Stewart that you can only see right here. So let's give her a hand everyone!"

Miley grinned as she waved to the audience, holding onto the microphone in her left hand. She brought it up to speak, "Thank you, Wendy. This song I wrote is for my best friend, Lilly, and I hope she enjoys it," she said as she looked off to the side to see Lilly smiling. "This song is called 'True Friend.'"

Lilly was beyond happy, _'I can't believe it…she wrote me a song…me!' _she beamed inside. When the music started, she listened intensely with a huge smile on her face.

'_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're looking out for me, you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

'_Cos you keep my feet on the ground-_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here 'till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

'_Till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend-_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I found…_

_A true friend _

_You're here 'till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

'_Till it's alright again…_

_True friends will go to the end of the earth_

'_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

'_Cos they've got someone to believe in…_

_A true friend _

_You're here 'till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_Oh yea…A true friend _

_You're here 'till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

'_Till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend.._

_You're a true friend…_

_You're a true friend'_

When the song ended, the audience erupted with cheers. Tears were running down Lilly's cheeks with a big smile on her face.

Miley smiled and waved to the audience again, "Thank you everybody!" she blew a kiss to the audience.

Wendy clapped excitingly, "What a wonderful song, Miley! That was so sweet!"

Miley sat down on the couch, "Thanks, Wendy," she was grinning from ear to ear.

"This friend of yours must be thrilled! Do you think she's watching the show right now??"

"Yea, she came here with me," she turned to wave at Lilly.

"Let's bring her out here; what do you think everyone??" she smiled and the crowd cheered loudly.

Miley looked back over at Lilly and laughed when she saw her shaking her head frantically. She got up and ran over to her, "Come one," she said, smiling, as she took her hand.

"B-But, there's people out there!" she panicked.

"Exactly…I want the world to know that you're my best friend," she replied sincerely.

Oliver smiled, "Aww, come on, go out there!" he nudged her.

Lilly didn't break eye contact with Miley as a smile spread across her face, "Okay…"

Miley's face lit up with delight, then her and Lilly went over to Wendy; the crowd cheered loudly.

The rest of the interview went by rather quickly, and Lilly had a blast. After the show ended, they all went back to the dressing room.

"You did great, bud," Robbie Ray smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy," she smiled back.

Jackson came up and picked her up into a big hug, "You always do great."

She hugged him back, "Thank you, Jackson. You know, Lilly did well too," she said happily.

"Oh please," Lilly smiled. "I probably looked like an idiot."

Oliver laughed, "No you didn't." Just then, his stomach growled, "Dang it…"

Jackson laughed, "Don't worry, they always have great food at these things. Follow me."

"Sweet!" Oliver beamed and followed Jackson to find food.

Robbie Ray turned to leave as well, "I'll go get the limo ready."

"Sounds good, Dad," Miley replied as she kept glancing at Lilly when she wasn't looking. When her Dad left, her full attention went to Lilly; who was looking at her, smiling. She laughed to herself, "What?"

Lilly rushed over and gave her a big hug, trying to hold back tears of joy. "I _loved _that song, Miley…" she buried her face into Miley's neck, breathing in her scent.

Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly tightly and buried her face into her soft, blonde hair. "I'm glad you liked it…" They continued to hold their positions; neither of them wanting to let go. Miley smiled as she realized they were slowly swaying back and forth together.

Lilly slowly lifted her head so she could look into Miley's gorgeous blue eyes. Their eyes locked; her heart started to pound madly in her chest. Both girls slowly started leaning closer and closer to each other…their lips inches apart…

The door swung open and both girls jumped apart from the sudden noise. Jackson closed the door behind him, "Dad has the limo ready, Miles."

_'Dammit, Jackson…' _She sighed with disappointment, "Okay…" She slowly started gathering her things. Then, without a word mentioned about what almost happened, she and Lilly left the dressing room. Both really disappointed about being interrupted, and were left wondering what might've happened.

For the rest of the day, Robbie Ray took the kids to a theme park that was close by. They all had a blast, and of course, Miley brought her digital camera; taking many photos…especially of Lilly. Time seemed to fly by more quickly than any of them wanted it to. Robbie Ray knew it was time to head out so he could get Lilly and Oliver back to their homes.

Oliver was dropped off first and they were now at Lilly's house. Miley insisted on walking her to the door. Lilly turned to Miley, "I know I already said this, but…thank you so much for the song," she shyly smiled.

Miley grinned, biting her bottom lip, "You're welcome…" They both leaned in and gave each other a hug. When they pulled apart, Miley smiled again, "I'll…see ya tomorrow I guess."

"Yup…" she smiled back, "See ya…" They waved goodbye and Lilly watched Miley walk away. She sighed and entered her house.

Heather Truscott smiled as she saw her daughter, "I saw the show this morning, Lilly. That was so sweet of her to write you a song!" she smiled.

Lilly gave her a small smile back, to hide the fact that she was still disappointed, "I know, she's a great friend."

Heather looked at her daughter again, "You look exhausted. Why don't you rest up a bit, and I'll let you know when dinner's ready, okay?"

Lilly nodded in agreement and headed on up to her room. Once she closed her door, she plopped down on her bed…face first. Tears stung her eyes as she thought about how close she was to finally kissing Miley. And what really got to her was that it seemed like Miley wanted to kiss her back…Lilly hugged her pillow tightly, burying her face into it. She knew that she'd never have the guts to bring it up and ask Miley about it. All she could hope for was that Miley would bring it up herself…but she figured that would never happen. Sleep finally took over Lilly for a while; and as she slept, she dreamed about finishing off the kiss that probably would've started earlier…

**Aww, poor girls. They were so close! Again, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was long, and hopefully not boring, but yea, lol. In the next chapter there is going to be a little bit of a time jump. It's not a huge one, but things are finally going to start picking up between the two girls..yay! Thanks again for reading, and reviews are always appreciated :-) **


	13. Breaking Hearts

**Ah yes, another update :-) I had a little trouble with this chapter, cos it's semi important and I tried to make it as interesting as I could, lol. I don't think it's boring, and hopefully it's not. But that's you to judge on that one :-) Anyways, hope you like it!!!**

Chapter 13- Breaking Hearts

_Hey Diary, it's me…again. I still find it hard to believe that it has almost been two months since Lilly and I almost kissed…I think…That's what I was going for anyways. I've wanted to bring it up so many times, but…I can never bring myself to do it. I'm too scared…I don't want to make a fool out of myself. But mostly…I don't want to lose her. Jackson's been really helpful as always, even though he did ruin my moment…but he feels bad about it. I'm not that mad at him really. And…Oliver has been really sweet to me lately. He told me that he wants me to be able to trust him with anything. I think he might be on to my little secret…but, I will not admit it…yet. He does seem trustworthy, 'cos he won't tell me who Lilly likes 'cos he swore he wouldn't. I think I might tell him sometime soon…Speaking of Lilly and Oliver; I have to meet them at the beach. So, I will write in you some other time. –Miley S._

Miley closed her diary and put it back in her desk drawer. Then, she grabbed her sunglasses and headed downstairs, "Daddy, I'm going to the beach to meet Lilly and Oliver."

"Alright, but," he smiled. "Be home for dinner, 'kay?"

"I will," she smiled back and headed out the door. She just wanted to get to the beach as soon as possible so she could see Lilly again.

_**Meanwhile at the Beach—**_

Lilly sat at the table by Rico's; resting her head in her arms that lay on the table. Oliver returned with two things of nachos, setting Lilly's down in front of her. He noticed the distant look on her face and immediately knew what was wrong. "Lil…" he said soothingly.

She looked over at him, "Huh?"

He sat down, "Lil…it's been like, two months, and you're still upset about it?"

She sighed sadly, "Of course I am…You have no idea how close I was to kissing her. This is starting to kill me, Oliver…" tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Oliver took her hand in his, "Lilly, listen to me…You are starting to show that you're depressed about this whole thing with Miley. You need to tell her how you feel before it gets worse…" he said, full of concern.

Lilly pulled her hand back to rub her eyes, "I can't…let's just…drop it, okay?"

Oliver just shook his head, then he turned slightly to see Miley approaching them. A grin spread across his face when he noticed she was wearing a bikini top and a pair of denim shorts. "Whoa…" he said, catching Lilly's attention.

"Hey," Lilly said, glaring at him. "Stop checking her out…"

"Sorry, but…wow." He flinched when Lilly kicked his leg from under the table, "Ouch!"

Miley laughed as she approached them, taking her sunglasses off, "What was that for?"

"Uh…" he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't blow Lilly's cover. "I said ouch because, uh…you're so hot it hurts?"

Miley blushed and smiled, "Uh…thanks."

Lilly was giving Oliver a death glare, but softened her look when Miley sat next to her…rather closely. "Oliver, you're _too _kind," Lilly said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry…" he replied softly.

Miley gave both of them a strange look, "You two okay?"

"Yea, totally," Lilly replied with a nervous smile.

"O-kay…" she shrugged off the thought and looked down at the table, noticing the nachos. "Ooh, those look good. I'll be right back," she got up and headed towards Rico's.

Lilly watched her every move with a dreamy look on her face, "How can someone be so perfect?"

Oliver smiled, "You seriously need to tell her."

"I already told you, Oliver; I'm not going to tell her," she said a little too harshly.

He gave her an upset look, "Geez, you don't have to bite my head off."

Lilly sighed when she realized how harsh she sounded, "Sorry…"

Miley came back with nachos, taking a bite out of one, "So, what should we do today?"

Oliver looked up at her, "Not get chased by crazed fans?"

She laughed, "That's never gonna happen my friend."

"I know; it was worth a shot."

Lilly was too busy looking hungrily at Miley to hear anything, "So hot…"

Miley quickly looked at her, "Huh?"

Her eyes widened as her heart started to race, "Uh…nothing?"

Miley's confused look was quickly replaced with a smile, "I know…let's just go to a movie or something."

Oliver stood up, grinning, "Sounds perfect. You should sit in the middle."

She gave him a weird look, "O-kay. Anyways…" she pulled Lilly up and smiled, "Movie time."

About a half hour later, the trio made it over to the movie theater. Miley sat in the middle with Oliver on her left and Lilly on her right. Oliver kept glancing at Miley, who was now wearing a tight t-shirt, and he felt slightly guilty. He knew Lilly really, really liked her, but he wanted to ask her out. He carefully got up, "I'm gonna go get a snack. Want to come with me, Miles?" he smiled.

"Sure," she looked over at Lilly. "Want me to get you anything?"

Lilly smiled, "I'm good; thanks."

She returned a warm smile and followed Oliver to the snack bar. "Why did you want me to come?"

He stood in front of her, "I, uh…wanted to ask you something."

"Like what?"

"Well, the thing is…I, uh…" he ran his hand through his hair. "I really like you, Miley, and…I was wondering if I could maybe take you out sometime?" he had a nervous look on his face.

Miley didn't know what to think, let alone say. "Oliver, I…I don't know what to say…"

"We don't have to actually go out if you don't want to…I just want to take you out on a nice date."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Really," he smiled back.

"I…I guess I could handle a little date."

Oliver's face lit up with happiness, "Awesome…and I swear I'm not just asking you 'cos you're a celebrity."

"I know that you doughnut," she laughed a little. "Now, let's get snacks and watch the rest of the movie."

"My treat," he smiled as he held up his money.

"Okay, but I'm buying Lilly something."

"She said she didn't want anything…"

"I know her better than that," and with that, Miley bought Lilly a snack and Oliver got snacks for him and Miley.

When they returned to their seats, Lilly looked at Miley, "What took so long?" she whispered.

"He wanted to ask me something. Plus, there was a line at the snack bar," she whispered back.

Worry took over Lilly; she wanted to know what Oliver asked her, but decided to ask him after the movie.

After the movie, the three of them walked out of the theater, laughing. "That movie was great," Miley grinned.

"I know, I'm totally buying it when it comes out," Oliver added.

Miley saw her brother's car pull up, "Well, my ride's here." She turned to Lilly and gave her a big hug, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Lilly was smiling dreamily as she hugged her back, "Alright; see ya later," they broke the hug and exchanged smiles. Then, Miley got into her brother's car and they drove off. Lilly sighed and turned to Oliver, "This is getting so incredibly hard…"

Guilt rushed over Oliver, "It…It'll get better…Hey, how about we get some pizza?" he smiled nervously.

Lilly raised an eyebrow questionably at him, "You okay?"

"Yea…totally…Come on, let's get some pizza," he started walking away, and Lilly followed. The walk to the pizza place was relatively quiet. Oliver was deep in thought in how to tell Lilly that he asked out the girl she's been crushing on for years. He knew that he would hurt her feelings, but he wanted a chance to take Miley out on a date. Sure it was selfish, but he couldn't help it; Miley was hot. They got to the pizza place and took a seat at a nearby table.

Lilly looked at him, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Just…thinking…" he quickly took a menu. "Ooh, pepperoni…"

She snatched the menu away from him, "Tell me what's bugging you," she said seriously.

He looked down at his hands, "Let's order first, okay?"

"Fine…" she gave him back his menu and took one for herself. It didn't take long for either of them to figure out what they wanted; so they ordered. A couple minutes later, they got their pizza and Lilly immediately started eating. She glanced up to notice Oliver poking at his pizza with a fork. "What's wrong?" she asked with a mouth full of pizza.

Oliver couldn't get himself to look at her, "I, uh…need to tell you something…"

Lilly swallowed her food and gave her full attention to him, "Like what?..." she slowly asked.

He finally looked up at her, "Promise not to get mad?"

"We'll see…"

Now he was more nervous, "Well, you see…I, uh…I kinda, sorta, maybe…asked Miley out on a date…" he slouched in his seat, bracing himself for her reaction.

Lilly's curious look was easily replaced with pain and sadness, "…Wh-What?" her voice cracked.

"It's just one date, Lilly…" he said softly.

Lilly sat there, not saying anything. She was lost in thought with a look of hurt in her eyes. They quickly filled with tears as anger got mixed in with her emotions. She madly got up, slamming her chair into the table, and started leaving the pizza place; tears freely falling down her cheeks.

Oliver quickly got up to go after her. "Lilly, wait!" he shouted after her as he ran.

She stopped and whirled around to face him, "Leave me alone!"

"I'm just taking her out on one date, Lil, that's it," he said, trying to defend himself.

"How could you do this to me?! You knew how much I like her, Oliver!"

"I kind of like her too. She's not your girlfriend anyways, so I think I have every right to ask her out," he started to get a little mad himself.

She looked at him with disbelief, "You just don't get it, do you?!"

"What's there to get?! She's available so I"—

"I'm in love with her!!" she shouted, interrupting him.

Oliver's look softened as he looked at her. More tears were falling from her eyes; he had never seen her look this sad and upset before. "Lilly, I…I didn't know…"

"I kept telling you how much I like her! But that obviously doesn't mean anything to you! I thought you were my best friend…boy was I wrong…" she turned and started leaving again.

Oliver was left standing there, feeling worse than he did before. Sure, he knew Lilly liked Miley…but he didn't realize she was _IN_ love with her. He sighed in frustration knowing what he had to do…even if he didn't want to at all.

Meanwhile, Miley and Jackson got home. Jackson turned to Miley when they got into the house, "You're crazy."

"I couldn't say no. He told me he really liked me, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Tell him you're flattered, but your heart belongs to someone else."

"I wanted to, but…" they both sat on the couch. "Then he'd ask who it is; then what?"

Jackson gave her an understanding look, "I know…Maybe you should just tell him."

She sighed, leaning her head on the back of the couch, "I want to…I'm just afraid of how he'd react. He could think I'm disgusting and tell Lilly."

"I doubt that would happen. I also doubt that Lilly would think that if you told her yourself. Plus, you said that you think you two almost kissed…which I'm sorry about interrupting by the way…"

"It's okay…" she looked up at the ceiling. "I should've said no." Just then, her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and saw that it was Oliver. "Well, here's my chance." She flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley…It's me, Oliver…"

"I gathered that much," she joked. "What's up?"

"I feel really dumb doing this; since I just asked you earlier, but…uh…I'm gonna have to cancel that idea…"

She was slightly confused, but relieved at the same time, "Alright. How come?"

"I just, uh…know someone else who likes you…and I don't want to upset them…"

"That's sweet of you…Who is it?" she was curious.

"I can't really tell you that…sorry…"

She sighed, "It's okay…"

"Well, thanks for understanding. I still feel like a jerk…"

"Don't feel like a jerk, it's okay."

"Alright, well…I gotta go. See you later."

"Bye," she hung up and smiled at Jackson. "Well, that was perfect. He cancelled the date with me."

"How come?" he wondered.

"He apparently knows someone else who likes me and doesn't want to hurt them like that or something. He wouldn't tell me who though…"

Jackson smacked his hand on his forehead, "Seriously??"

"What?" she was totally clueless.

"It's obviously Lilly…Come on, Miles…It's getting more and more obvious every day. You've been bumming yourself out ever since you almost kissed her…It's going to get worse unless you tell her. Or at least tell Oliver…" Jackson couldn't help but worry about his sister. He just knew there was something special between her and Lilly.

Miley stared up at the ceiling again as tears started to well up in her eyes. "You don't think I don't notice anything?" she said sadly, putting her head on her brother's shoulder.

Jackson put a supporting arm around her, "Then what's stopping you?" he practically whispered.

A tear escaped her eye, slowly running down her cheek, "…That it's too good to be true…I'm afraid that I'm wrong…"

"I understand that you're afraid of things. But Lilly's different…she won't change how she acts around you if she doesn't feel the same way. You're old friends were terrible; they treated you differently when you became famous. I know those are two separate things, but…Lilly wouldn't do anything to hurt you…That much I know for sure."

Miley wiped her eyes and took in a deep, shaky breath, "I just don't want to be rejected…I don't know what I'd do if she didn't like me back…" she started crying more and buried her face into Jackson's shoulder. Once he pulled her into a tighter hug, she broke down completely.

_**Meanwhile at Lilly's house—**_

Lilly was lying on her stomach on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so hard, which also caused her throat to feel slightly sore. She couldn't believe Oliver would ask Miley out behind her back; he knew she liked her, a lot. Lilly glanced at the picture of her and Miley at the cabin and sighed. She thought back to what she said to Oliver not even an hour ago; she knew she meant what she said. She was totally and completely in love with Miley Stewart…and it was breaking her heart. Lilly had spent numerous of times locked up in her room crying over loving Miley. She figured she should tell Miley how she felt soon. Oliver was right; she was only making herself more depressed about it, and didn't want it to get worse. Too bad telling her was easier said than done. Then, her phone started vibrating on her night stand. She reached out, flipped it open, and glared as she saw she got a text from Oliver—

_'Lilly, I knew U wouldn't answer UR phone if I called U. So I thought I'd text U. I called Miley and cancelled the date. I didn't tell her exactly why, but she understood. I didn't know U were actually in love w/ her…I wouldn't have asked her otherwise…I'm sorry 4 upsetting U. Seems like I do that a lot these days…-- Oliver'_

A small smile spread across Lilly's face. She felt better knowing that Miley wasn't going to go out on a date with him. But…her heart was still broken. She loved Miley so much it hurt. Lilly looked back over at the picture as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I need you, Miley…I need you so much…" she buried her face into her pillow, crying once again.

**:-( Poor girls. So yea, basically this chapter just captures the fact that it's getting extremely hard for the girls to hide their feelings for each other much longer; and Oliver's starting to realize that he needs to stop being a jerk. Hope you liked it!! Thanks again for reading, and reviews are always appriciated :-)**


	14. Daddy, I Can Explain

**Hey everyone, thanks again for all the great reviews. They do mean a lot :-) It's good to know that people like this story, cos I love writing it for all of you. So, this chapter is pretty important...it might not be very exciting...but important nonetheless. Hope you enjoy it anyways! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 14- Daddy, I Can Explain…

Spring break approached rather quickly and everyone at Seaveiw High was overly excited. It was Friday afternoon, the day before break started, and Lilly was staring eagerly at the clock on the classroom wall. It was the final class of the day and she couldn't wait to get out of there. She sighed in frustration, "This agony will never end!"

Miley laughed, turning around in her seat to face her, "Don't worry, Lilly; it'll be over sooner than you think."

Lilly smiled, "I know…but not soon enough."

"Well, I'm not too excited to go home. I have to go to a meeting with my Dad at the studio."

"It doesn't sound so bad," she reassured her.

"They're so boring…Luckily there's instruments there so I have _something _to do there."

Lilly thought for a moment, then smiled, "Ah, you could write another new song while you're bored out of your mind."

Miley smiled back, "Nah, if anything, I'd finish writing a song."

Lilly's mouth dropped with a grin, "Another song?? Really??"

"Well, technically two…but I've only actually started one of them. The other one is just in my mind…you know, still in the works."

"It's still awesome. You have to let me know when it's finished."

"Uh…yea, of course. But, I'm not sure if I'm ever going to release it."

"Why not?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Well, um…I-I just don't know if, uh…it'll be good or not…yea…"

Lilly was still giver her the same confused look she had before, "I'm sure it'll be good, Miles."

"I hope so…I've been working on it for months. I just want it to be perfect…"

The bell rang and loud cheers erupted the classroom before Lilly could reply right away. They gathered their things quickly, "Finally!" Lilly said happily.

Miley grinned at Lilly's excitement, "Two weeks of freedom…We're gonna hang out a lot, just so you know."

"That's a no brainer," Lilly teased. They left the classroom and started heading out of the school. "Mind if I walk you home?"

"Sure," Miley tried to act casual by hiding her excitement. She glanced around, "Aren't we going to wait for Oliver?"

Lilly shook her head, "I'm not really speaking to him at the moment…"

"How come?" she gave her a questioning look.

"Well, um…we just had a disagreement about…something…"

"I see," she decided to leave it at that. After a while, they got to Miley's; she turned to face Lilly, "I'll call you later when I get back, 'kay?"

"Sounds good," they leaned in to give each other their usual good-bye hug. When they pulled apart, Lilly smiled, "At least try to have fun."

"I'll try," she smiled back. "Bye."

"Bye," Lilly turned and left.

Miley closed the door behind her as she entered the house, "I'm home!" She tossed her backpack by the door.

Robbie Ray walked down the stairs, putting his wallet in his pocket, "Ready to head out?"

"I guess so," she continued standing by the door, waiting for him to get ready. "How long is this going to take, Dad?"

"Don't know, bud. But, don't worry; I'm sure it won't be so bad."

"These meetings are so boring…Why do I have to go?"

"'Cos you're the famous pop-star, that's why. Now come on, we don't want to be late," he opened the door and they headed out.

At the studio, Miley's eyes were becoming heavy from sheer boredom. She wasn't even paying attention to what the producers and her Dad were saying; they weren't even talking to her. After glancing at the clock on the wall across from her, she realized that they have been there for almost two hours now. Letting out an annoyed, soft groan, she pulled out her cell phone. She opened up her picture gallery and started glancing at all of them with a smile on her face. Every picture she had taken on her phone were pictures of Lilly. She came across her favorite picture and simply just looked at it. Miley couldn't believe how beautiful Lilly was…and that smile…

"Bud?" Robbie Ray asked with a confused look.

"Huh??" she quickly looked up from her phone.

"We're going to go over some papers. You can go into the music room if you want to."

"Okay…" she quickly set the picture of Lilly as her phone wallpaper and got up. "About how much longer is it going to be?"

"Not even an hour. I'll come get you when we're done, alright?"

"Sounds good," she grabbed her folder and left the room. She walked down the hallway of the studio until she came across the music room. Before walking in, she double checked to make sure no one else was in the room; she wanted to be alone. When she knew she had the room to herself, she walked in and quickly went over to the grand piano. After sitting down on the piano bench, she pulled out her music and placed it on the piano. She examined it briefly, and then started to play what she had so far. Miley was pretty much done with the piano part…it was they lyrics that were getting to her. They had to be perfect. She's been working on this song for months. She continued to replay her song over and over, softly singing along with the melody. A smile spread across her face as ideas came swarming into her mind. After jotting them down, with quite a few touch-ups, she felt that her song was pretty much completed. She got so caught up with her song that she didn't hear the door open; she started singing.

Robbie Ray smiled, leaning against the door frame as he listened to his daughter's beautiful song. He loved what he was hearing so far; it was a great song. But there was one line that caught his attention the most…

"Help me before I get used to this girl…" her voice faded and her fingers stopped moving across the keys of the piano. She sighed as her elbows hit the keys and her face went into the palms of her hands.

Robbie Ray's eyes were wide; completely shocked. "Miles?..."

Her head shot up from her hands, elbows hitting the keys again as she whipped around. "Daddy??" she asked, startled. "You gave me a heart attack," she turned back to the piano to gather her music.

He stood there, looking at her, not really knowing what to say, "Miles, I…I liked that song…"

Without turning around, her eyes widened, "…You heard it?"

"Yea…" he walked over to her, "I did…How come you never told me?"

She turned to face him, completely scared, "Daddy, I…I can explain…" her voice shook.

"Let's just…head home, okay?" he turned and walked towards the door.

Miley slowly got up, gripping onto her folder, and followed her Dad out the door.

The ride home was very quiet, which made Miley more nervous than she already was. When they pulled up in their driveway, Robbie Ray pulled the keys out of the ignition and just sat there. Miley's heart was pounding in her chest as she kept glancing at her Dad. "Dad…" her voice cracked, "are you mad at me?..."

He honestly didn't know if he was or not. Sure, he was upset that she never told him before, but he didn't know if he was upset about the situation in general. "Just head inside…" he opened the door to the car and got out.

Tears rolled down Miley's cheeks as she slowly got out of the car. She watched her Dad go inside ahead of her; soon after, she went inside as well. When she didn't see her Dad anywhere, she darted upstairs to her room, slamming her door behind her.

Jackson was in his room, doing homework, and looked up when he heard the sound of a slamming door. Knowing it was Miley's, he quickly got up and headed over to see if she was alright. "Miles? Can I come in?"

"Yea…" her voice cracked again.

He opened the door and found his sister lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, with tears rolling down her face. "What happened??" he sat down next to her.

"Dad found out…" she wiped her eyes.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "What? How??"

"He heard me singing my new song…and now he won't even talk to me…"

"You probably just caught him off guard…He'll come around, Miles."

"What if he doesn't?" she looked up at him.

"Give him time, okay? He'll talk once he gets his thoughts straightened out."

Her gaze went back to her ceiling, "…Can you talk to him?"

He gave her a warm smile, "Sure." Jackson got up and left his sister alone with her thoughts. When he got downstairs he immediately headed out to the back deck. Just as he suspected, his Dad was leaning against the railing looking out at the ocean. He slowly walked up beside him, "Dad?"

Robbie Ray turned his attention to his son, "Hey, Jackson…"

"So, uh…Miley's pretty upset…Why aren't you up there talking to her?"

"It's…It's complicated, son," he looked back at the ocean.

Jackson continued looking at his father, "You shouldn't be mad just because she likes a girl."

"Wait…what? How did you…"

"I've known for years, Dad. You know how close Miley and I are…she tells me everything."

A hurt look came upon Robbie Ray's face, "Why couldn't she tell me?"

"Because, she was afraid that you'd, well…act like this. She doesn't want to disappoint you or have you think that it's wrong or anything."

"I'm not disappointed in her…I just don't know what to think…or say…"

"All you can really do is be there for her and tell her it's okay. There's nothing wrong with her liking another girl."

He took one more look at the ocean before turning around, "I guess I should go talk to her…"

"That would be a good plan," Jackson went back inside, leaving the rest up to his father.

Robbie Ray took in a deep breath and gave himself a few moments to think through what he would actually say to his baby girl. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he made his way into the house and up the stairs. When he reached her door, he stood there for a moment and then gently knocked on the door.

"What…" a sad voice called out.

"It's me…Can I talk to you?" he kindly asked.

"…I guess…"

He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him when he got in. Miley was still on her back staring at the ceiling. Robbie Ray sat down on the edge of the bed next to her; he still wasn't sure what he was going to say. To his advantage, Miley broke the silence before he did.

"You hate me…don't you…" she didn't look away from the ceiling.

He sighed, "Of course I don't hate you…"

"Then why have you been acting like you do?" she pulled both her hands up to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just…shocked. I didn't know what to think about it at first…The thing that bothers me the most is that you never told me before…"

"Well can you blame me? This isn't easy to talk about…" she rolled over to her side; not facing away from him.

"I guess I understand, bud…" he looked down at her and noticed that she was sadly looking at a picture of her and Lilly that was on her night stand. A sad smile formed on his lips, "…Does she know?"

Miley quickly looked away from the picture, "Who?" she tried playing dumb.

"Come on, Miles…" he smiled. "You like Lilly, don't you."

She bit her bottom lip and then let out a shaky breath. "Y-Yea…I do…" she looked down. "But, she doesn't know…"

Robbie Ray placed his hand on her shoulder, "Have you thought about telling her?"

"Of course I have…I've wanted to tell her since the very first time I saw her at my concert…"

"Love at first sight?" he wondered.

"No…not love at first sight. I don't believe in that…I just wanted to get to know her…" she laughed a little to herself and sat up. "And now that I have…" her voice started cracking, "I can't stop thinking about her…" tears started slowly falling down her cheeks.

Robbie Ray pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest. He held her close, "It's alright, bud…" Even he felt tears lining up in his own eyes; he didn't like to see his daughter so upset. Just then, Miley's phone started ringing and he knew she wasn't in the mood to answer it. So, he reached over, picked it up, and answered it for her, "Hello?"

"Mr. Stewart?" Lilly asked in a very confused voice. "Did I call the house by mistake?"

"No, this is Miley's phone, Lilly." He heard Miley choke down a bigger sob at the mention of her name. "She's just, uh…not feeling very well at the moment."

Lilly became instantly concerned, "Is she gonna be okay??"

He smiled a little, "Yea, I'm sure she'll be just fine. Well, I'll, uh…tell her you called."

"Alright, thanks. Tell her I hope she feels better soon; bye."

"I will; bye, Lilly." They both hung up; he sat her phone down on the bed next to him. "…She told me to tell you that she hopes you feel better soon…" When she didn't reply, he figured that he should try to change the subject. "Want me to make you some loco hot cocoa?" She just nodded her head 'yes' and slowly let go of him; he kissed the top of her head. "It'll be alright, but…I'll be right back," he got up and left the room.

A little over ten minutes later, he finished making his famous cocoa and headed back up to Miley's room. Jackson came with this time to make sure she was alright. When they walked into her room, they found that she was sound asleep. Robbie Ray turned to Jackson, "Okay…want some cocoa?" he smiled.

Jackson laughed a little, "Sure, why not," he took the cup from his Dad.

After Robbie Ray tucked his daughter into bed, he turned his attention the picture Miley was looking at earlier. He couldn't help but notice how happy Miley looked in the photo, "She _really _likes her, doesn't she."

"Head over heals," Jackson replied.

He laughed slightly as he set the picture down. Miley really did seem happy when she was around Lilly. And that's all Robbie Ray wanted was for her to be happy…even if it meant her dating a girl…

**So Robbie Ray finally found out, and he's okay with it, yay! lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update ASAP...and trust me, the next chapter will be way better ;-) lol. Thanks again for reading!! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	15. Sharing Secrets

**-whew- I was finally able to get this chapter finished, yay! lol. You know how school gets. Ugh, it's so frustrating. Anyways, you dont need to hear about my boring school issues...on with the story! And I'm sure you guys will like this chapter...I hope ;-) Enjoy!!**

Chapter 15- Sharing Secrets

Five days of spring break had already come and gone, and Miley had spent every day of it hanging out with Lilly. Well…except for today. Lilly's mother insisted that she should help her around the house and go grocery shopping. This was not Lilly's idea of a fun day at all. But, as always, she promised Miley she would text her later. Miley thought about hanging out with Oliver for a while, but he had some thing to do in the morning. He told her he could swing by later to hang out. So, she was left with nothing to do and no one to hang out with. Her Dad would be in and out of the house all day and Jackson was at work until four o'clock. Deciding that this would be a perfect day to work more on her song, she went over and sat at the piano. She spent the next hour practicing it and felt rather satisfied with everything she had written. Months of hard work had really paid off.

After a while, Robbie Ray came back for a lunch break; it was about one o'clock in the afternoon. He smiled when he saw his daughter at the piano, once again, playing her song. "How's it goin', bud?"

She looked up and turned around, "Good…how long are you going to be here?"

"I'm just here on a lunch break," he replied as he walked towards the kitchen.

She got up and followed him, "Is it okay if Oliver comes over later?"

"I don't know, Miles…I don't really like the idea of you alone with a boy…"

Miley gave him a look, "Dad…you know I don't like him like that…"

"I know…I just don't know him that well."

"He's harmless. He's been friends with Lilly since pre-school and you trust her, right?" she smiled.

He smiled, "Absolutely. I take it she's busy today?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she leaned up against the island counter.

"Well…I guess Oliver could come over," he continued making his lunch.

"Thanks, Dad," she smiled. "And you don't have to worry; we'll most likely end up at the beach or something."

"Alright," he packed up his lunch. "Just call if you need anything."

"I will, don't worry." They waved good-bye to each other and soon enough, Miley was left alone again. She wondered over to the couch and turned the TV on. When she finally found something worth watching, her phone started ringing. She happily got up from the couch to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Oliver replied happily.

"Oh, hey. My Dad said it was alright if you came over."

"Sweet. How does now sound?"

"I thought you were busy."

"I was; my Mom took it easy on me and let me go early."

"Awesome, 'cos I'm bored out of my mind," they both laughed.

"I'll be over in a few."

"Okay, bye," they both hung up and Miley went back over to the couch to wait for Oliver.

In about ten minutes, Oliver walked up to the door at the Stewart's and knocked. He smiled when he saw Miley walking up to the door…she was gorgeous.

Miley opened the door and smiled, "Hey, come on in."

"Thanks," he walked in and, after shutting the door behind him, followed Miley to the living room. "So…what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking maybe the beach or the mall."

He smiled, "Ooh, the mall! There's a skateboard I want to get, and I finally have enough money for it."

"Perfect, 'cos I want to buy a new outfit."

"Sounds good," he held out his arm to escort her. "Shall we?"

She smiled, laughing a little, and linked arms with him, "We shall."

The two made their way to the mall and Miley was spotted instantly by people passing by. As usual, she was more than happy to sign autographs and have pictures taken. Oliver watched in amazement at how Miley didn't miss a single person in the crowd that formed. She even sang one of her songs with a little girl that told her it was a dream of hers to be able to sing with her; and of course the little girl's mother recorded it on her digital camera. The crowd cheered and eventually parted their ways and Miley walked back over to Oliver. "That was amazing," he said, smiling.

"Well I wasn't going to just ignore any of them," she smiled back. "I hate doing that."

He laughed a little, "I'm sure they appreciate it," they both started walking again.

"So, where's this skateboard place you and Lilly like?"

"You mean she's never showed you before?"

She shook her head, "Nope. She never brought it up while we go shopping."

"Wow, she must really like y…I-I mean, uh…like…shopping…" he cringed at his lame cover-up.

Miley was giving him an odd look, "What were you going to say?"

"Uh…nothing?" he smiled; then, he looked ahead, "Ooh there it is!" he walked a little faster.

Miley gave him a funny glare, even though he couldn't see it, and ran to catch up with him. They walked into the skate shop and she saw Oliver instantly run up to a certain skateboard. "Is that the one?" she asked.

"Yup, that it is," he picked it up. "Isn't it a beauty?"

"I guess so," she glanced around; secretly wanting to buy something for Lilly.

Oliver ended up looking at other skateboards and noticed that they finally had the skateboard Lilly wanted in stock. "Whoa!" he practically yelled with excitement.

Miley wondered over to him, "What?"

"Lilly's wanted this skateboard for like…forever! They finally have it!" he was smiling from ear to ear. "She is going to be so happy…" his smile suddenly disappeared. "Oh, wait, never mind…"

"What do you mean?" Miley kept her eyes on the skateboard.

"Her Mom won't let her buy another one 'cos the one she has now is 'good enough' as she says."

Miley smiled, "What if I bought it for her? Would her Mom let her keep it then?"

"I guess…but why would you want to buy Lilly a forty dollar skateboard?"

"Uh…" she started to blush a little. "Because…" she quickly picked it up and stood in line at the counter.

Oliver stood behind her, feeling rather curious, and tapped her shoulder with his finger.

She turned around, "What?"

"…Why are you buying her that skateboard?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Uh…well, um…you said she really wanted it. So, yea, that's why," she turned back around; her heart thumping in her chest. '_Does he know?_' she thought to herself.

"You still don't have to buy it for her," he was still smiling.

"I want to, okay?" all she wanted was for him to drop the subject before she cracked.

After they both purchased their items, they left the skate shop. Oliver glanced back at Miley; noticing a nervous look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Miley started fidgeting with the skateboard in her hands, not looking up at Oliver, "I, um…I just need to…tell you something…"

"You know you can tell me anything…" he reassured her.

She glanced around nervously, "I know…just…not here."

"We could go outside if you want. It's usually peaceful out there."

She nodded her head in agreement and followed him outside. To her surprise, it was very secluded in the area Oliver brought her, which she was thankful for. Especially if she was about to tell him her biggest secret ever.

Oliver sat on a bench that was close to the wall and patted the spot next to him. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Miley took a deep breath as she sat down next to him, "I, um…promise you won't say anything about this to anyone?"

"I swear I won't. You can trust me," he smiled.

"I know…" she looked back down at the skateboard in her hands. "I'm just afraid of what you'll think of me…"

"Miles…no matter what it is you'll still be the same ol' Miley to me. I'm very open-minded."

She looked up and gave him a small smile, "Thanks…" she set the skateboard on the ground and placed her feet on it. "I, um…this is so hard to say…I'm…okay, uh…I really, really like someone…"

Oliver laughed a little, "What's so bad about that?"

Miley avoided eye contact with him; her heart was racing. "It's bad because I don't think I have a chance with them…"

He looked at her, "Who is it?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

She was silent for a little while before she finally looked at him. "It's…it's Lilly…" she said softly, but loud enough for him to hear her.

Oliver's eyes widened with a big smile spreading across his face. He couldn't believe he was actually right. "Really??" he couldn't hide is excitement.

She gave him a confused look, "Yea…why do you sound so happy about it?"

Oliver didn't know what to do. He promised Lilly he wouldn't say anything…but this was different. Miley actually liked her back. "Oh man, I…I have to tell you something."

She was starting to get more confused, "Tell me what? That I'm disgusting?"

"No, no, no…you're not disgusting. I just…I can't screw up anymore; I have to tell you this."

"You're confusing the heck outta me. What are you talking about?"

"Lilly loves you!" he blurted out.

Miley stared at him for a few minutes with a look of complete shock on her face, "…What?"

"She loves you…" he said more calmly.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't take her eyes off him, "You're…you're joking…this isn't funny, Oliver…"

"Miley, I'm not joking…"he put his hand on her shoulder. "I promised her I wouldn't tell you anything…but now that I know you like her too, I had to tell you. I need to not be a jerk for once…"

"You mean you're...serious?" a smile started spreading across her face.

"Very…Look, you've been her celebrity crush for years and all she wanted was to at least meet you. But then you became her best friend and she started to fall for the real you. You mean the world to her…"

Tears were lining in Miley's eyes; she couldn't wipe the happy look off her face even if she tried. "I…I can't believe this…" she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "This is like…a dream come true…"

Oliver smiled, "I knew there was something between you two…So, when are you going to tell her?" he asked with nothing but excitement.

"It has to be today! When does she get back to her house??" she pulled out her phone, still smiling.

"Probably not until six or seven, I think? Why don't you just call her and tell her you love her back?"

Miley looked at him like he was the dumbest person alive, "You are such a boy! That's so not romantic." A sudden thought came to her mind and she smiled, "But, I know what _would _be romantic."

"What?" he wondered.

"I'll tell you on our way back to my house. I need to buy my new outfit first," she grabbed him by the wrist and led him back inside the mall.

Miley wasted no time finding her outfit and paying for it. They were in and out of the store in less than fifteen minutes; which was rather fast for her. Oliver laughed to himself at the fact that the smile on Miley's face hasn't left yet. He was so happy for the two of them already…and they weren't even together yet. They were on their way back to Miley's and she told him her idea for asking Lilly out. He grinned, "That is so cute. Do you think you could actually do that tonight?"

She opened the door to her house, "With a few phone calls, yea." She glanced around the living room, "Daddy?? Are you home??" she hollered.

Robbie Ray came down the stairs, "Yea, bud. What's up?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Do you think it's possible to head over to the stadium in L.A. tonight?"

He gave her a questioning look, "How come?"

"It's important…I have to play that song for Lilly. I want to play it for her there because that's where I first saw her."

Robbie Ray smiled, "You mean you actually want to tell her?"

"Yea…" she smiled and blushed slightly.

"What made you decide to tell her?" he asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

Her smile grew, "I have my reasons."

He smiled again, "Alright…well, I'll do my best to get it for a while." Pressing the phone to his ear, he waited patiently for the other person to answer. "Hello?...Hey, this is Robbie Ray Stewart…" he walked out onto the patio as he continued to talk.

Miley watched, eagerly hoping that her Dad could get them to let her use the stadium for at least an hour. She sighed nervously and felt Oliver's hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why I'm so nervous…"

"It'll be fine, Miles. You're going to sweep her off her feet," he grinned.

"I just hope this whole set up works out. I just want it to be perfect…"

Right at that moment, Robbie Ray came back into the living room. "Thanks a lot, Jim. This means a lot to us…Sure thing; bye." He hung up and smiled at his daughter, "It's all ours. And, I told them to set up the piano onto the stage for you."

Miley let out a high pitched excited squeak, ran up to her Dad, and hugged him. "Thank you soooo much, Daddy."

"No problem, bud," he returned the hug.

"I have to call Lilly," she released the hug and instantly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. After pressing the send button, she waited for her to answer; slightly bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Hey, Miles," Lilly answered happily, "What's up?"

Miley grinned, "Hey, uh…I was wondering if you would be able to go to the stadium in L.A. tonight. It's kind of important," she bit her bottom lip, smiling.

"I could ask," she sounded confused. "Why there?"

"It's a surprise…" Miley could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hold on, I'll ask my Mom."

"Alright," she could hear faint talking in the background, and after about a minute or two, Lilly returned.

"She said I could go. Should she drive me there? She was just wondering because she said she could."

"That would work…Um…be there around…" she glanced at the clock on the wall; it was already almost six o'clock. "Be there around seven-ish, if you can."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there then."

Miley blushed, she didn't know why, she just did, "Yea…see ya there." They both hung up and Miley was still smiling. She couldn't help it, she was just so happy.

Jackson came down the stairs, "I finally finished my homework, Dad." He smiled when he noticed Miley and how happy she looked, "What's up with the grin?"

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Lilly likes me back!" she squealed happily.

Jackson's smile grew, "Aww, I'm so happy for you!" he hugged her back tightly in return.

They pulled apart, "We're heading to L.A. soon…I'm gonna play my song for her at the stadium where I first saw her and ask her out. Want to come with?"

"Absolutely," he smiled.

"Thanks," she turned to Oliver. "You go with Lilly and make sure she sits in the same seat she sat in at the concert…and don't tell her anything, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets in the right seat, and I won't say a word."

"Thanks, Oliver." She went to get her coat and her music folder. "Let's go people!" she happily yelled as she ran out the door.

The three boys laughed and followed shortly after. Oliver parted, heading towards Lilly's house, while Robbie Ray, Jackson, and Miley left right away for L.A.

In the car, Miley held onto her music folder tightly. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was finally going to ask the girl of her dreams out, knowing she liked her back. Miley couldn't wait to see the look on Lilly's face…Most of all, she couldn't wait to be able to hold Lilly in her arms the way she's always wanted to.

**I know it wasnt much, buy hey, she finally knows Lilly likes her! lol. I promise the next chapter will be WAY better ;-) Hope you enjoyed this one, thanks for reading. Reviews are always aporiciated :-)**


	16. You're One In a Million

**Hey everyone! First off I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this update. SO many things came up during the week. A lot of homework..bleh..and then this weekend my cousin came up. It was hectic! lol. But yea, I finally finished the chapter and got it posted. It's the chapter we've all been wating for, and I hope I did it justice. In other words...I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and if you have the song 'One In a Million', you should listen to it as she 'sings'..it adds more to it. But that's only if you want to, lol. Enjoy :-)**

Chapter 16- You're One In a Million

Lilly had her head leaning against the car window in the back seat, watching other cars pass by in the night. She was very anxious to find out what exactly was going on; since Oliver wouldn't tell her a thing. After a light sigh, she glanced over at Oliver, noticing he was texting someone, "…Who are you texting?"

"Miley…" he finished the text and looked at her, "Just letting her know we're almost there."

"Why won't she tell me what's going on?"

"She already told you; it's a surprise."

Ms. Truscott glanced in the rearview mirror, "Just relax sweetie. You're probably stressing over nothing."

"You have no idea…" Lilly mumbled. She looked out the window and realized they were pretty close to the stadium. They pulled into the parking lot and Ms. Truscott parked right by the door.

Oliver turned to Lilly, "Go on ahead; I'll catch up with you."

Lilly gave him a questioning look, "Okay…" she opened the door, got out, and started heading inside.

He smiled and turned his attention to Ms. Truscott, "Okay, I'm just going to make sure Lilly gets to the right place and be right back."

She smiled, "Sounds good…" before Oliver opened the door, she spoke up again, "Oliver?"

"Yea?" he asked, looking back at her.

"What's all this about anyways?" she wondered.

"Uh…well, that's actually up to Lilly to tell you."

"Is it at least a good thing?"

"Yea, totally. Don't worry, Ms. T, everything's going to be just fine," he smiled, and with that, he got out of the car.

Lilly waited impatiently inside the entrance. Her attention turned to Oliver as he walked through the door. "Hurry up, Oken, I want to know what's going on."

He laughed a little, "Chill, Lilly. Patience will be rewarded," he grabbed her by the wrist and led her to where they had to go.

They got to the main part of the stadium; Lilly looked around, "Whoa, it's weird being the only ones here. It's so vacant."

"Creepy isn't it?" he smiled. They got to the front by the stage, "You remember where you sat, right?"

"Of course I do," she walked over to her old seat. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Oliver grinned, "Good…Well, gotta go," he turned around to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" she was utterly confused.

"This isn't my show," he couldn't help but smile once again. "Have fun," he turned again and left. Oliver pulled out his phone to text Miley— '_You're on._'

Backstage, Miley pulled out her phone and read the text she received from Oliver. She took a deep breath and looked at her brother, "Show time…"

Jackson smiled, "Nervous?"

"For some reason, yes…Is Dad ready to work the lights?"

"Yes; I'll tell him when to turn the lights on. It's all taken care of."

"Okay…" she took another deep breath and headed out to the stage. Miley peeked out and smiled when she saw Lilly looking out into the empty stadium. She turned to Jackson to signal him for the lights.

Jackson smiled, giving her a thumbs up, and pulled out his phone. After a few rings, his Dad answered, "Hey, Dad, she's ready…Yup, the lights…Yea, bye," he put his phone away and grinned, knowing his little sister was finally getting her girl.

As Lilly was looking around, a sudden spotlight startled her; causing her to jump. "Whoa!" she turned around and froze. A white grand piano sat there on the stage and Miley was walking towards it, smiling as her eyes were focused on her. A smile crept its way onto Lilly's lips as her eyes locked with Miley's. "Miley?" she asked, slightly confused.

Miley couldn't stop smiling, "Have a seat." When Lilly sat down in her seat, Miley sat down on the piano bench; happy that the piano was angled perfectly so she could look into Lilly's eyes during her song.

Lilly gave her a puzzled look, "What's going on?"

"Well…" she ran her fingers across the keys, "I wrote another song for my best friend, and I wanted to know what she thought of it," her smile grew when she heard Lilly laugh a little.

"She'd be delighted to hear another song," she sat back in her seat, crossing her legs.

Miley gulped and quickly looked at the keys again, "It's uh…just a little d-different…" she placed her fingers into position, took in a shaky breath, and started playing. She looked up at Lilly, smiled, and started singing—

'_How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true _

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this girl

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this girl

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
One in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million…' 

Ever since the first verse ended, Lilly had tears welling up in her eyes. Eventually, by this point, her tears flowed feely down her cheeks. She was too afraid to speak; fearing that she was wrong. Although, she knew she couldn't be wrong…Miley just sang a love song to her.

Miley stood up, walked to the edge of the stage, and held out her hand for Lilly to take; giving her a loving smile. Lilly took her hand, returning the smile, and then Miley pulled her up onto the stage with her. They locked eyes, "So…did you like it?" she softly asked.

Lilly was still slightly speachless, so she just nodded her head 'yes'. "I just…you?...me?" she said, trying to form a sentence.

Miley laughed a little, pulling Lilly closer, "Yes…I really like you, Lilly…"

She was beyond shocked, "H-How long have you…"

"I've wanted to know you since the first time that I saw you here at this very stadium…I prayed every single day to be able to see you again, and…and when it happened, I just…" she blinked back tears that threatened to fall. "I've never been this happy before…" she smiled warmly as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Lilly couldn't hold her own tears back any longer. She pressed herself against Miley, holding her in a tight hug. Once she had her emotions under control, she pulled back slightly to look into Miley's eyes, "I…I love you…"

A grin appeared on Miley's face, "I love you too…" she gently raised her hand to caress Lilly's cheek. Their eyes locked once again, "I should do something I should've done two months ago…"

Lilly's heart started beating faster, "Wha…" she was interrupted by Miley's finger pressed to her lips.

She laughed to herself and slowly leaned in; softly pressing her lips upon Lilly's. Everything else around them seemed to disappear as their lips slowly moved together. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck, deepening the kiss, as Lilly's arms wrapped around Miley's waist. After a few moments, the two girls broke the kiss; due to the lack of air. Miley smiled when she saw the happy, yet shocked, look on Lilly's face, "Wow…" she breathed.

"Y-You could say that again," Lilly was simply beaming inside.

Miley smirked, "Wow."

Lilly laughed and very lightly hit Miley's arm in a playful matter, "I was kidding."

"I still like saying it," she leaned in once again to capture Lilly's lips with hers. It was shorter, but still highly enjoyable. "So, I take it you'll be my girlfriend?" she smiled, biting her lower lip.

"Do you even have to ask?" she beamed, "Of course I will."

"This is the greatest thing that's ever happened," she placed her forehead against Lilly's so they could gaze into each other's eyes.

"I never thought this would ever happen…" she tightened her grip on Miley's waist.

"How about we move this to a fancy resturant?"

"Really?" Seeing a happy nod from Miley, she smiled, "What if, like…the paparazzi sees us, and…yea…"

"I already took care of it. How does a resturant to ourselves sound to you?"

Lilly's mouth hung open, "Seriously?"

"Yea, I want this to be as perfect as possible…"

She smiled, "It already is, Miles," this time, Lilly leaned in and softly kissed Miley. "I just can't believe you actually like me. Usually when this happens, I wake up and end up feeling really bummed out 'cos it wasn't real."

"Well this _is _real, and I couldn't be happier about that," she took Lilly's hand in hers and led her towards backstage.

Lilly just followed, grinning like an idiot. This was something she's dreamed about for years. She actually got to kiss Miley Stewart and it was the greatest experience she's ever had. Lilly was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized they were outside; a limo right in front of them, "Whoa…"

Miley grinned and stood in front of her, "You like?"

"I _really _like…You're amazing," she smiled lovingly at her.

"Only for you," she continued to grin as she opned the door to the limo for her, "After you."

"Thanks," she giggled a little, getting into the limo; followed by Miley shortly after. So far, she was having the best night of her life.

The rest of the evening went rather smoothly for both girls. Miley brought Lilly to a fancy Italian resturant that she knew she's been dying to go to. To her delight, she got a very long thank you kiss from her. They linked arms and walked into the deserted resturant, getting a lovely greeting from their waiter. He brought them over to a nice table near the back with candles lit all around them.

Lilly turned to Miley, "A candle light dinner?" she grinned.

Miley kissed her on the cheek, "Like I said before…I just want this to be perfect," she said in a caring gesture.

"And as _I've _said before…it's already perfect."

They both sat down, took the menus from their waiter, and thanked him. After a while, Miley decided to order authentic Italian speghettie with meatballs, and Lilly decided on Chicken Alfredo. Throughout dinner, they made small talk; along with telling one another how cute they were. They even fed each other bites of their own food every once in a while; both girls were in heaven.

"Oh man," Lilly said, setting down her fork. "I'm stuffed," she smiled.

"Me too," Miley pushed her plate away from her. Her eyes widened as she smiled, digging through her purse, "I almost forgot to do something." She pulled out her digital camera and gave Lilly a sweet smile.

Lilly smiled back with a questioning look on her face, "What?"

"I want a picture of us on our first date," she scooted her chair next to Lilly.

"Aww," Lilly grinned, "that's so sweet."

Miley wrapped her arm around Lilly's shoulders and held the camera up, "Smile..." they both smiled as Miley took the picture. "Not done yet; I want another one," she batted her eyes.

"Anything you want," she pecked her on the lips.

Laughing slightly to herself, she held up the camera again, "Alright, smile…again." Miley glanced at Lilly and right before she pressed the button, she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Lilly's smile grew as the camera flashed.

"Okay, you're gonna send me these pics, right?" she beamed.

"Anything you want," she mocked her, smiling.

"Thanks," they both leaned in and shared a nice, long kiss.

When they pulled apart, Miley slowly got up and held out her hand, again, for Lilly, "Ready to head out?"

She took her hand and stood up, "I don't want this night to end…"

Miley kissed her again, "I know…unfortunately, it has to. But, it's not like this is the only night we'll be together," they held hands after paying and headed out.

"Yea, I know…it's just…I've wanted this for so long."

They got to the limo and hopped in; Miley holding Lilly close to her. "Me too, sweetie," she kissed her temple, then leaned her head against hers.

Lilly's free hand wrapped securily around Miley's waist as her head rested against her chest. She never felt so content and thrilled in her life. A smile spread across her face as she watched their hands inertwine with each others. They spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the company of one another. Lilly's eyes became heavy as she listened to Miley's steady heart beat; rising and falling to the rhythm of her breathing. Too bad this moment ended sooner than she wanted…

"Lil," Miley said soothingly, "we're at your house…"

"No…" she said with disappointment.

"Yes…come one," she kissed the top of her head. They eventually got out of the limo and Miley walked her to her door.

Lilly looked into Miley's stunning eyes, "Thank you so much for that song, Miles…it was so beautiful."

She tucked a strand of Lilly's hair behind her ear, smiling, and placed her hand on her cheek, "Not as beautiful as you are." They both grinned and slowly kissed each other; making the moment last as long as they could. Their eyes locked when they pulled apart, "Well, uh…I guess I should head on home…"

"I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Lilly hopefully asked.

"For sure," she gave her one more kiss and started walking backwards towards the limo. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay," she grinned. They both waved good-bye as Miley got into the limo and drove off. When she got into the house, she closed the door behind her, her grin never leaving her. She pinched her mouth shut and let out a very happy, high pitched squeal. She then pulled out her cell phone to call Oliver.

Meanwhile, Miley was dropped off at her house shortly after Lilly was. She thanked the driver as she walked up her driveway; still grinning. When she to inside, she gently closed the door behind her and was happy to see Jackson watching TV in the living room. "Hey, Jackson," she said happily.

He trurned around, smiled, and got up, "Hey, how'd the date go?"

"It was amazing! Totally the best night of my life!"

Jackson gave her a knowing look, "What do you mean by 'best night'?"

She rolled her eyes, "We didn't _do _anything, you perv," she laughed.

"I'm just doing my job at being an overprotective older brother," he smiled back.

"Thanks, but you don't have to worry about that. Her and I just got together."

"That's my little sis," he hugged her.

"So," they broke the hug, "where's Dad?"

"Uh…he, um, went to bed. Pretty tired I guess," he tried not to sound like he was lying.

"Oh, alright," she continued to smile. "I'm pretty beat as well. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Night, Miles," he said as he watched her go upstairs. Once she was out of sight, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He quietly walked over to the back patio, staring out the window at his father.

Robbie Ray was staring out into the dark with the stars shining brightly above him. In his hands, he held onto the Bible; holding it tightly. He didn't know what to think…he was happy that Miley was happy, but…he didn't know what to think of it.

Jackson stepped outside onto the patio, "I thought you were fine with it…"

Robbie Ray turned around, "I thought I was too. I'm just…I don't know…confused…"

"She's so happy, Dad…Ever since she met Lilly, she's been like her old self."

"I know…I'm glad she's happy. Lilly's good for her…I think I should just talk to her."

"She's getting ready for bed…"

"If she's asleep, I'll wait 'till tomorrow," he walked back inside, heading up the stairs. When he got to her door, he slowly opened it, noticing the lights were off. He looked over at his daughter to see she was already sound asleep with a big smile on her face. Within that smile, he realized exactly how happy he was for her. It seemed as though any doubt he had was washed away right then. He crept over to her and kissed her goodnight, tucking her in with a smile upon his own face. "Night, bud…" he whispered. After he silently shut her bedroom door, he went to bed a happy father.

**Hmm, will Robbie Ray continue to have doubts?? Let's hope not! Hope you liked the chapter. I worked pretty hard on it to make sure it was perfect. Thanks again for reading, and reviews are always, of course, appriciated :-) Thanks!!**


	17. So Happy Together

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long on the update; I should've updated like a week ago. But I had things to do and a little bit of writers block. That got fixed obviously, lol. Hope you like this chapter...  
ALSO! I updated my profile by putting up my upcoming story ideas on it. It has summaries and titles, so if you want to check it out, then you are more than welcome to. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 17- So Happy Together

The next morning, Lilly woke up bright and early to get ready for the day ahead of her. She was really excited to spend the whole day with her new girlfriend. A huge grin spread across her face as she said those words in her mind…_my girlfriend._ She glanced at the poster of Miley on her wall with a dreamy look on her face. Before she headed into her bathroom for a shower, she decided to check to see if she had any e-mail. When she finally got online, she had two e-mails from Miley. Lilly clicked on the one that said 'Read Me First!' on the subject line; causing her to laugh a little.

_Hey, Lilly! I woke up early due to old habits from touring, and thought I'd e-mail you the pictures from last night. I can't wait to see you today; I couldn't stop thinking about you all night- even in my dreams :) I love you! Love, Miley 3 P.S. I LOVE YOU!_

Lilly had the biggest grin on her face by the time she finished reading the e-mail. Then a thought hit her; Miley was awake! After she opened the next e-mail, she quickly got up to grab her cell phone. Once she dialed Miley's number, she sat down at her computer again to save the pictures to her computer; a smile on her face the entire time.

"Hey, Lilly," answered a very cheerful Miley.

"Hey you," she laughed to herself. "I got your e-mail, and I love you too."

Miley grinned, "And I'll say it again; I love you."

"Aww, you're so sweet," she smiled. "So, what are you doing up so early?"

"Old habits…and because I really want to see you as soon as possible. How 'bout you? How come you're up so early?" she flirted.

"Well, I was hoping if I got up early enough, I could spend as much time with you as I could."

"Then what's stoppin' ya?" Miley teased.

"I want to take a shower. But, afterwards, we can hang out at…somewhere…"

Miley giggled, "I was thinking maybe a private movie at the theater?"

"Aww, you don't have to go through all that trouble," she replied sweetly. "Actually, my Mom will be gone all day…want to watch a movie here at my place?"

"_That _sounds even better. When should I come by?"

"Does an hour sound good?" she questioned.

"Sounds perfect; I'll see you then," she happily said.

"Can't wait," Lilly grinned, "love you!"

"Love you too; bye," she flirted. Then, they both hung up.

With a grin still plastered on her face, Lilly set her phone down and quickly went into the bathroom for her shower. It only took her fifteen minutes to shampoo and condition her long, beautiful hair; which she was thankful for, she wanted to hurry. The rest of her time, for that hour, was spent picking out a cute outfit, and drying her hair. Once her hair was straightened and her clothes were on, she was ready for Miley's arrival. She casually walked downstairs and found her Mom getting ready to head out.

Heather turned to her daughter, "Hey sweetie," she smiled. "Do you have plans for today?"

"Yea, Miley's coming over," she beamed.

"That's good, 'cos I feel bad that I have to be gone all day. But anyways…how'd it go last night?" she wondered.

"Uh…good…" Lilly nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Ms. Truscott smiled a little, "How about we talk about it later, 'kay?"

"Um…okay?" she started feeling a little panicked.

There was a knock at the door before Heather could say anything else. She happily opened the door to find a very happy looking Miley. "Hello, Miley. How are you today?"

Miley glanced at Lilly and grinned, "Couldn't be any happier," she replied dreamily towards Lilly.

Heather glanced over at her daughter and back to Miley again. Her smile only grew as well as her suspicions, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Anyways, I have to get going…you two have fun."

"We will, bye Mom," Lilly absent mindedly said as her eyes were glued to Miley walking towards her.

Once she knew the door was closed, meaning that Ms. Truscott was gone, Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist and pulled her closer to her. "Hey you," she smiled.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's neck, grinning like an idiot, "Hey yourself." They both leaned in; softly kissing each other for several seconds. The joyous looks on their faces never left them when they broke the kiss, "I missed you."

Miley smiled, "I missed you too," she kissed her again. "I got a surprise for you…It's outside 'cos I set it down and kinda forgot about it when I saw you," she sheepishly smiled.

"You got me something?" she was in heaven.

"Yea, I did," she took Lilly's hand in hers, leading her towards the door. Miley opened the door and quickly turned around, "Close your eyes," she smiled.

Lilly laughed slightly, "Alright," she tightly closed her eyes with a big smile.

Miley knelt down to retrieve the skateboard from the deck. She turned to face her girlfriend, holding the gift behind her back, "Okay…open your eyes." As Lilly opened her eyes, Miley revealed the skateboard, "Ta-dah!" she beamed.

Lilly's mouth hung open as she stared at the skateboard in Miley's hands; the one she's always wanted. "Oh my gosh…" she reached out for it, "how did you know?"

"Oliver told me at the mall yesterday, so…I bought it for you," she smiled.

"Aww," Lilly set the skateboard down and pulled Miley into a big hug. "You're the greatest…"

Miley smiled as she returned a hug, "I'm glad you like it. Do you want to go try it out?"

Lilly pulled back slightly, "Maybe later…we have a movie to watch."

They both smiled as they linked hands and walked over to the couch. "So, did you have a certain movie in mind?" Miley asked as she sat down.

"I'm not sure," Lilly started looking through the DVDs. Her eyes lit up when she spotted one of Miley's favorite movies, "I know," she picked it up, "how about 'Dirty Dancing'?" she grinned.

Miley's face lit up with happiness, "I love that movie!"

"I'll take that as a yes," she quickly put the movie in the DVD player, pressed play, and quickly sat by her girlfriend. Once she was settled, Miley leaned in and kissed her; and she happily kissed her back.

The rest of the time, they watched the movie as they held each other in their arms. Miley took Lilly's hand in hers and spent a few moments examining it. She blushed as certain thoughts crossed her mind with a small smile on her face.

Lilly looked down and smiled, "What'cha smiling about?"

She found herself blushing evenmore now, "Nothing…" 

"Doesn't look like nothing…you're blushing!" she teased.

Miley laughed, clearly embarrassed, and buried her face into Lilly's shoulder, "You're mean," she joked.

"I'm sorry," she kissed the top of Miley's head. "I just want to know what you're blushing about."

"I, uh…was just thinking about that time we went to the cabin," she lied.

"What about the cabin?" she held her closer.

Once Miley thought of a good cover up story, she actually did blush slightly from it. "When we rolled down that little hill and I took your surf shorts off…" she then realized that what she had just brought up was somewhat on the same train of thought she was originally thinking. '_Oh great…_' she thought to herself.

Lilly's eyes widened a little, "…And?" her heart started beating faster.

"It's just, uh…funny I did that…and we liked each other the whole time…"

"Yea, that is pretty funny," she replied with a nervous smile.

Miley instantly felt stupid for saying anything, "I don't know, it just popped in my mind…I'll shut up now," she laughed it off.

"You don't have to shut up," she kissed her on the forehead. "You're too cute."

"Thanks," she smiled, holding her closer. Throughout the rest of the movie, Miley still couldn't shake off her thoughts; which made her nervous. '_Why am I thinking about this?...We just got together! Is it normal? I mean, it's not the first time I've thought of her like this…I need to talk to Jackson later…_'

Before too long, the movie ended and Lilly got up to shut it off. "I have to agree with you, Miles. This is one of the greatest movies of all time," she smiled at her.

"Definitely," she got up from the couch and stretched.

Lilly turned around just in time to see Miley stretching. Her mouth fell open, "Whoa…"

Miley grinned, "Like what you see?"

"Y-Yea…" Lilly blushed.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed," she walked over to her, pulling her in for a long kiss. "I check you out all the time," she smiled.

Lilly raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face, "You do, huh?"

"Guilty!" Miley chimed in. "So, how about we go to the skate park so you can use that new board of yours."

"Only if you come with me…"

"Of course I'll go with you. Now, go get your helmet…I don't want your pretty little head to split open."

"You don't have to worry about that," she gave her a light peck on the lips and went to gather her gear. Once she put the gear in her backpack, the two lovebirds headed out to the skate park.

For the next forty-five minutes, Miley watched Lilly ride around on her brand new skateboard. She always enjoyed watching Lilly skateboard; it looked like so much fun. Miley smiled when she saw Lilly skating towards her, "Having fun?" she grinned.

"Absolutely! This is the greatest skateboard ever; it rides so smoothly," she sat down next to Miley.

"That looks like so much fun…" Miley bit her bottom lip, smiling. "Do you think you could…I donno…teach me?"

"You want to skateboard?" Lilly asked in amazement.

"Yea," she laughed to herself by the shocked look on Lilly's face.

"…That is _so _hot!" Lilly grinned; her eyes twinkling.

Miley laughed, "Just teach me already," she smiled.

"Okay, okay," she took Miley's hand in hers and they walked over to a more secluded area. "Have you ever been on a skateboard before?"

"Yea…Jackson taught me how to do a wheelie on one when I was younger. That's all I've ever known how to do."

"Okay…that's hotter," they both smiled. "Let's see if you can still do it," she set the skateboard down and helped Miley put on the helmet and other safety gear. When Miley hopped on the skateboard, Lilly smiled, "Impressive."

"I didn't do anything…yet," she smirked, then pushed with one foot, causing the board to glide along the pavement. She then leaned back slightly to bring the front of the board up; coasting for a few seconds. Miley decided to surprise Lilly by adding in another trick along with this one. She spun around in a 360, keeping the wheelie in tact. 

Lilly's eyes widened along with her mouth. She wasn't expecting Miley to know how to do that…she was definitely _very _impressed. "Whoa…" she said to herself.

Miley, still on the board, rode over towards Lilly with a big smile on her face, "How was that?"

She blinked a few times with the same shocked look on her face, "That was…how'd you…Wow!"

"I'm glad you're impressed," she hopped off Lilly's skateboard. "Like I said, that's the only thing I know how to do."

"Well, that's a great start," Lilly smiled. "It shouldn't be too hard to teach you more things." They both gave each other a quick kiss and went straight to skateboarding.

A while later, Oliver came skating into the skate park on his board. He wanted to spend some time alone today to think things through. So he was glad that Lilly and Miley were going to spend some 'alone time' together. Well…he was kind of glad about that. He wasn't sure if he was happy for them or not, because he liked Miley as well. Oliver glanced up and froze…there they were…laughing and having a great time together. He watched as Miley leaned in and kissed Lilly on the cheek; causing her to brightly smile. After seeing this, he decided against staying at the skate park. He turned around on the board and skated off towards Rico's; a sad look on his face the whole way there. It only took him a few minutes to get there, and when he got there, he took a seat on a stool.

Jackson looked up after giving a customer their hot dog and saw a saddened Oliver. "What's up, Oken?"

He sighed, "Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me," he leaned against the bar, "Tell me; I'm a good listener."

Oliver finally looked up at Jackson, "If you must know, it's about your sister…"

Jackson smiled, "Oh, don't worry. Just because…she and Lilly are together," he whispered, "doesn't mean Lilly will stop hanging out with you."

"It's not that…" he looked down again. "I…I like Miley…"

Jackson gave him a look, "Well, get over it, 'cos Miley is head over heels for Lilly. She's never felt like this for anyone before."

Oliver glared at him, "Sure, kick me when I'm down."

"Sorry…I just think you should get over it. It's never gonna happen."

"I thought I was happy for them. I helped them get together after all."

"A lot of guys like her…She's a pop-star for cryin' out loud. You're probably just star struck about it. Do you picture spending your life with her?"

"Well, eer…no…" he scratched the back of his head.

"There you go…you just think she's pretty."

"Dude, Miley's hot!" he laughed.

"Hey," Jackson pointed at him; like giving him a warning, "Watch your mouth, boy."

"Sorry…" Just then, they heard laughing coming from behind them. Oliver turned around to see Lilly and Miley walking towards them. "Great…now they'll be flirting in front of me."

"Just chill," Jackson said as he prepared some more hot dogs.

Miley sat on a stool next to Oliver and pulled Lilly onto her lap, "Hey, Oliver!" she beamed.

"Hey…" he replied, not looking directly at the two.

Lilly looked at Jackson, "Two hot dogs please."

"Coming right up," he smiled. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Just stopping by for hot dogs," Lilly replied.

Miley smiled, "Then we're going back to Lilly's for another movie and snuggle time."

Oliver clenched his hands into a fist, "I have to go," he said bitterly, quickly getting up.

Lilly gave him a puzzled look and followed him, "Oliver? What's wrong?"

"Just go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone!" he practically shouted.

She glared at him, "Fine, be that way!" She turned and walked back to Miley, "Geesh, what's wrong with him?"

"He likes Miley," Jackson stated.

"Oh…" Lilly sat back down on Miley's lap.

Miley was a little confused, "I don't get it…he was happy for us yesterday."

"He'll get over it," Jackson said as he handed them their hot dogs. "I talked to him about it."

"Oh good, thanks," Miley smiled. The girls took their hot dogs and got up. "Well, come on, Lil; let's go watch a movie," she smiled.

Lilly linked arms with Miley, "Sounds good."

They got to Lilly's in no time at all. Lilly pulled out the keys to unlock the door and she let Miley in first; giving her a loving smile.

"Thanks, Lil," Miley grinned.

"You're welcome," they both walked over to the couch. "Do you think Oliver will be okay?" she worried.

"He'll have to be…'cos there's no way I could like anybody besides you," she softly kissed her.

Lilly looked her in the eyes, "I love you," she smiled warmly.

"I love you too," they leaned in once again and kissed each other for several minutes. Miley could feel herself leaning more into Lilly and quickly pulled herself up; breaking the kiss. "So, uh…movie?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, uh, right," Lilly got up and popped in 'Sweet Home Alabama.' Then, she sat back down next to Miley. She placed her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around her stomach. Miley wrapped her arm around her shoulder and placed her head on top of Lilly's.

Miley mentally slapped herself, '_What am I doing? I have to stop thinking about…that…_'

Miley managed to keep those thoughts out of her mind throughout the rest of the movie. She noticed that Lilly has been quiet for quite some time now. Looking down, she saw that Lilly was sound asleep; her head on her chest. Miley smiled and kissed the top of Lilly's head. Her heart finally felt complete…she didn't know what she'd ever do without Lilly. "I'm so in love with you…" she whispered. Her smile grew when she realized how right if felt to say that…She was, no doubt, in love with Lilly Truscott.

**Yea, not a lot happened in this chapter. I feel like it was kind of a filler type thing. Mostly just Liley fluff and Oliver's jealousy kicking in again, lol. Like I always say, I hope you liked the chapter anyways. Iwill try to update sooner this time, I promise. Thanks for reading and reviews are ALWAYS appriciated :-) thanks!**


	18. Talk It Out I'm Listening

**Hey everyone! I actually updated sooner like I said I would, horray for me :-) I'm not too thrilled with this chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. Anywho, enjoy!!**

Chapter 18- Talk It Out; I'm Listening

It was the second to last day of spring break and Robbie Ray insisted that they spent the day at home together. Miley tried protesting that idea because she really wanted to be with Lilly; they've been dating for a week now. He let his guard down and said he might let her see Lilly later on in the day, but no promises were made.

"Come on, Daddy," Miley begged. "This way everyone wins."

"I said maybe, Miley. Plus, you were with her all day yesterday…and all the other days before that."

"Well, yesterday was our week-aversay," she smiled.

"I'm just asking for one day, Miles, and that's final," he replied firmly.

Miley sighed; "Fine…" she pouted and went to go upstairs. Right before she reached her room, Jackson came out of his. She figured this would finally be the perfect time to talk to him. "Hey, uh…can I talk to you about something?"

Jackson walked over to her, "Yea, sure…What's up?"

"Let's talk in here," she said as she opened her door. "I don't want Dad to hear…"

"Ooh, juicy stuff," he teased and followed her into her room.

She smiled; rolling her eyes, "Well, kind of…" they sat on her bed. He looked over at her, encouraging her to continue. She took a deep breath, "Okay, um…I don't know where to begin…"

"Is it about you and Lilly?" he wondered.

"Yea…" she started pulling a string on her comforter. "You see, I…uh…well…"

His eyes widened, "You guys didn't…you know…" he didn't want to say what he was going to say next.

Now her eyes widened a little, "No…no, no, no," she blushed a little. "But, uh…it kinda has something to do with that…"

"She's not begging for it, is she?" he started to feel over-protective towards his sister.

"No…the subject never came up. It's just…I've been thinking about it. Every time I kiss her I just get this urge…" she was blushing even more by now.

"I see…" Jackson couldn't believe his ears.

"It freaks me out, Jackson. What if I accidentally go too far and ruin everything?" she panicked.

"Don't worry about it, Miles. It's normal to feel that way, especially when making out," he smirked, causing her to blush. "I think the best thing to do is talk to her about it. But, I don't want you to rush into it…That would be a bad idea."

"I'm not going to…But, how am I supposed to talk to her about it? What if talking about it scares her off?"

"Believe me, it wouldn't scare her off. Just talk to her when you feel comfortable about it. It's good to know where boundaries lie."

"I know…It's just so hard because I'm so in love with her…"

"In love?" he interrupted her, smiling.

"Yea…" she smiled bashfully.

"Are you sure?" he intently looked at her.

"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't have said it otherwise," she smiled. "I wasn't sure before, but once we got together…that was like, the final test. I really love her, Jackson…" she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Aww!" he grinned and pulled her into a one-arm hug. "My little sis is in love."

Miley playfully smacked his stomach, blushing, "Shut up," she laughed.

"It's cute," he released her from his grip.

"Well, it's not cute that I keep thinking like this…"

"Miley…" he looked her straight in the eye. "You're a teenager…it's normal!" he smiled. "Don't worry about it so much. Just talk to her, find your boundaries, and everything will be just fine."

"You really think so?" she smiled.

"Yes, I do," he smiled back. "Now, since we're pretty much stuck here all day, how about we go play Guitar Hero?"

"Sounds good," she cheerfully replies. "The third one, and I'm totally going to kick your butt," she teases.

"You are so on!" They both laughed and raced each other downstairs.

_**Meanwhile at Lilly's—**_

Lilly sat slouching on the couch in the living room, flipping through channels; nothing was on. She was extremely bored since she couldn't see Miley today, and Oliver _still _wasn't talking to either of them. If he wanted to act like a five-year-old, then she didn't care; she was happy.

Heather Truscott walked through the door to see her daughter flipping through channels rather quickly. She smiled, "How can you tell if something's on if you go so fast?"

Lilly turned around and smiled, "How come you're home so early?"

"I've been so busy all week," she walked over to sit by her daughter, "so they gave me the rest of today and all of tomorrow off."

"Sweet," she hugged her Mom. "I've been bored all day."

"No Miley today?" Heather wondered.

"No…" she replied sadly. "Her Dad's making her stay home today."

"Well, you two have been spending a lot of time together," she gave Lilly a knowing smile.

Lilly's eyes widened a little, "Well, uh…she is my best friend after all."

"I know." There was a short pause of silence before Heather decided to talk again, "You know, we never got a chance to talk about what happened last week."

"Um…well…" Lilly didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should tell her Mom or not. Both Miley's Dad and brother knew…so she might as well tell her. She just didn't know how her Mom would react. "I…I'm just afraid of what you'll think," she nervously looked down at the floor.

"Honey…if it's what I think it is, I'm okay with it," she smiled reassuringly at her.

Lilly gave her a puzzled look, "…What do you think it is?"

"You tell me; I'm listening," she smiled.

"I…" she took a deep breath and slowly looked up at her mother. "Miley and I…we're…we're dating…" she looked down once again, afraid to see the look on her Mom's face.

Heather grinned, "I knew it!" she said with excitement.

Lilly's head shot up, a confused look upon her face, "Wait…What?? You're happy about it??"

"Of course I am," she hugged Lilly tightly. "I kind of had a feeling you liked her anyways."

Lilly blushed, "Was it _that_ obvious?"

"You might as well have tattooed it on your forehead," she laughed to herself. "All those posters, computer wallpaper, phone wallpaper, ring tone, never talked about any boys, never had a boyfriend, plus you're always with her, or talking about her, or…"

"Okay!" Lilly laughed, blushing, "I get it. How come you never said anything before?"

"It's your story to tell, sweetie," she kissed the top of her head. "So, fill me in on how you two got together."

Lilly grinned; she couldn't believe her Mom was this happy about her and Miley. She told her Mom everything from when Miley played her the song to their date afterwards, and everything else they've been through the past week.

Heather had a smile on her face all throughout the story. She loved how happy her little girl seemed to be. "That was so sweet of her…I can't believe she wrote a love song for you."

"No kidding; How do you think I feel?" Lilly smiled.

"I want to hear it…Hopefully she'll put it on her next album or something."

Lilly grinned as she thought about that possibility, "Whoa…I never even thought of that. Do you think she would do that?"

"I don't see why not," she continued to smile, and then started laughing slightly.

Lilly looked at her, confused, "What's so funny?" she questioned.

"Nothing; I just can't believe _my _daughter is dating the biggest pop star on the planet."

"It is pretty sweet, isn't it?" Lilly grinned. "But, she's so much more than a pop star," she clearly pointed out to her mother.

"I know, dear. Miley's a wonderful girl, and I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, Mom." Just then, Lilly's phone started vibrating in her pocket; indicating that she just received a text message. "Ooh, I hope it's Miley," she said happily as she pulled out her phone. When she flipped it open she was surprised to see that the text wasn't from Miley. "Oliver?" she asked herself with confusion.

Heather returned a confused look towards her daughter, "Why do you sound surprised?"

"He hasn't talked to me in like a week…" she opened the text and read—

_'Lilly…Sry 4 avoiding U n Miley all week. I've been doin' some thinkin'…can we go somewhere 2 talk?'_

She smiled a little, glad to know he was still talking to her. She quickly replied, _'Yea sure. U can come over if U want 2. Miley's stuck at home 2day.'_

Shortly after she sent the text, she got one back, _'Thanx. I'll be there soon…'_

Lilly looked back up at her Mom with an innocent look on her face, "Mom?"

"Yea?" she smiled back.

"Can Oliver come over? He wants to talk about things."

"Of course he can. He doesn't even need to ask; he's pretty much a son to me."

"Yea, considering I've known him since pre-school," she smiled and stood up from the couch. "I'll be upstairs. If he shows up before I come back down, just send him up."

"Okay, sweetie," Heather got up as well so she could start making dinner.

Not even fifteen minutes later, Oliver knocked on the door and slowly opened it. He peeked his head in and found Ms. Truscott in the kitchen, "Hey, Ms. T…Where's Lilly?"

"Hey, Oliver," she smiled. "She's upstairs; you can go on up."

"Thanks," he closed the door behind him and headed on up to Lilly's room. The sound of Miley's music could be heard through the door; he laughed to himself and knocked.

"Come in!" she yelled over the loud music.

Oliver opened the door; entering the room, "You just can't get enough of her, can you?" he said loud enough so she could hear him.

Lilly turned down the volume on her computer speakers, "I never could," she smiled. "So…" they both sat down on her bed, "What did you want to talk about?"

"The way I've been acting…again," he looked at her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"No, it's not. I got angry at you for no reason. I really am happy for you, Lil."

"Well I understand why you got mad. I mean, you like her too."

"I _thought _I liked her," he corrected her.

"You mean you don't?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, she's extremely hot…stop glaring at me…but a lot of guys think that. But, I realized I was mostly star-struck and jealous…"

"Jealous of what?" Lilly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That you're dating the biggest pop star on the face of the earth. I know it's dumb, but…I don't know…I guess I've always wanted to date a celebrity."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You're right, that is dumb."

"I said sorry…But hey, at least I don't like her the way you do. I just got caught up in the fact that I know a celebrity."

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. So…You really are happy for me?" she looked hopeful.

"Of course I am, you're my best friend," he pulled her into a hug.

"Aww," she hugged him in return, "thanks, Ollie."

"No problem," they broke the hug, smiling. "So, how far have you two gone?" he grinned.

Lilly smacked him upside the head,"Perv! We've just kissed and we've only been going out for a week."

"Yea, yea, I know," he smiled. "Hey, uh…what are you two going to do when we go back to school on Monday?"

"I don't know…we haven't talked about that yet. But anyways, want to go to the skate park? I've been here all day."

"Sure…" he found it odd that she changed the subject so quickly, but he shrugged it off for now. "We'll have to stop at my house first to get my stuff."

"That's fine," Lilly got up and gathered her gear, then turned off her computer. "Alright, let's go," they both headed out of her room and went downstairs. "Mom, we're going to the skate park."

Heather looked up from the stove, "Okay, but be back in time for supper."

"I will, bye," she shut the door behind her and they headed out towards their destination. Lilly thought about telling Oliver about her Mom being so accepting, but she knew she wanted to tell Miley first. She was her girlfriend after all.

After a while, they were finally at the skate park. They both decided to do little contests with each other to see who could do each trick the best. They were having a blast and Lilly was so happy Oliver wasn't mad at her anymore. She had a feeling that things were going to be great from now on. School was going to be a little rough for her and Miley, but she knew they'd make it through that. And if Miley wanted to keep it a secret for a while, she was perfectly fine with it. As long as they had each other and Oliver by their side, there was nothing that could bring Lilly down. Miley was worth everything to her.

**Sorry it was so short...and a tad boring. But I wanted Lilly's Mom to actually find out, and to have Oliver tell Lilly his real thoughts. Hope you liked it anyways. Chapters after this will be way more exciting, I swear, lol. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appriciated :-) Thanks!!  
OH yea, I will most likely post up a new story either this weekend the following week. It's called "Sleeping With Hannah." I put the summary on my profile if you havent checked that out yet. :-) But no worries, "This Is The Life" is the one I will update the most...due to the fact that I just love writing it, lol. But I think adding another story to the list will be fun as well. Thanks again!! **


	19. Their School's Biggest Secret

**Hey everyone! Sorry again for the delay. I had writers block, loss of enthusiasm, and I ended up getting sick. Even though I'm still sick, I finally was able to finish the chapter and post it for all of you :-) I finished it while I watched "American Idol: Idol Gives Back" It was great...especially when Miley performed twice :-D hehe. She was great, as usual, and when she sang 'See You Agian' I was glued to the TV. She loook goooooood! lol. Anyways, enough with my yappin, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Enjoy :-)**

Chapter 19- Their School's Biggest Secret

Monday rolled around much sooner than Miley wanted it to. She highly enjoyed her spring break; it turned out much better than she could have ever imagined. Spending pretty much every day with Lilly had been great, but what was even greater was the day they finally got together. Miley was actually eager to get to school. Anything was acceptable if she got to be with her girlfriend.

Miley was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. She finished putting her hair up into a nice bun and quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me; Landing in thirty seconds!" Lilly said cheerfully, followed by silence.

Miley chuckled as she hung up as well. She grabbed her backpack that was leaning against her desk chair and raced downstairs.

Jackson glanced up from the kitchen table as he heard his sister racing down the stairs. He laughed to himself when she eagerly looked out the glass doors. "Waiting for someone?" he teased.

"You bet," she beamed. "Lilly will be here very soon…Ah, here she comes!" her hand immediately gripped the door handle. A few seconds later she swung the door open and Lilly rolled in on her skateboard. Before she got too far away from her, Miley swept her up, causing the board to keep rolling.

"Whoa!" Lilly grinned. "What was that for?" she asked warmly.

"I missed you," she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww, I missed you too," she gave her a long kiss; both girls highly enjoying it.

Jackson paused mid-bite of his cereal as he saw them really get into it. A disgusted look spread across his face, "Excuse me?? I'm right here. I don't need to see my little sister making out with someone."

They broke the kiss; both blushing, "Sorry," Miley replied.

"It's okay," he grinned. "Just don't suck each other's faces off in front of me."

"Jackson!" Miley laughed. Lilly laughed as well, burying her face into Miley's shoulder.

He laughed to himself, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." After putting his bowl in the sink, he turned to face them again, "So, what are you two going to do about school?"

Lilly glanced up at Miley. She wasn't exactly sure what they should do with school. To her, it didn't really matter. Whatever Miley wanted to do was fine with her.

Miley shrugged, unsure of what exactly what would be the best thing to say was. "Well, um…I guess, maybe, keep it a secret for a while?" she said with uncertainty.

Lilly noticed the uncertainty in her girlfriend's voice and smiled, "That works for me," she reassured her.

"Really?" Miley beamed, looking into Lilly's eyes.

"Yes, really," Lilly looked over at the clock on their wall. "We'll talk more later; we have to head to school."

"Sounds good," she leaned in to kiss Lilly again.

Jackson picked up Lilly's skateboard that rolled his way, "Alright you two, let's get goin'," he handed Lilly the skateboard.

"So, we get to ride with you?" Miley questioned.

"Yup, otherwise you two might be late. Let's go," he headed towards the door and held it open for the two girls. Then, the three of them were off to school.

First period went rather slowly as Mr. Corelli welcomed the students back from spring break. He started class off by passing out a new book they would be reading for the remaining days of the school year; 'Romeo and Juliet.' Then, he handed out study guides for the students to write notes down on to make it easier for upcoming tests. "Alright everyone," Mr. Corelli started, "I want you to read the first act by Wednesday and have the notes finished for that act." The students groaned, "Oh come on; It's not that bad. Now, start reading," he said as he sat down at his desk.

Miley smiled as she opened the book. She personally loved 'Romeo and Juliet' and practically had it memorized. Looking up, she noticed Lilly tapping her pencil on the side of her head; probably trying to figure out how she was going to do the study guide. Then, Miley looked over to see if Mr. Corelli was paying any attention to his class; he wasn't. Miley quickly wrote a note to Lilly and casually leaned forward, "Lilly…" she softly whispered.

Lilly slightly turned her head to see Miley's hand holding a folded piece of paper for her. She glanced around to make sure it was safe and took it. A smile spread across her face as she unfolded the note— '_I know this book by heart. I can help you if you need it. Luv, Miley._' Her smile grew and she quickly wrote back. After she finished writing, she carefully handed it back to Miley.

'_That would be awesome. I have trouble with Shakespeare. Luv, Lilly._' Miley grinned and placed the note under her notebook. Then, for the rest of the hour, she finished up the study guide for act one. Before too long, the bell finally rang and everyone gathered their things so they could head out to their next class. Right as Miley was about to say something to Lilly, a boy in their class, Lucas, walked right up to her.

"Hey, Miley," he smiled.

"Um…Hi," she hesitantly replied.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me sometime. I've wanted to ask you for quite some time now, but, well…you know," he laughed nervously.

Lilly glared at him as her hands tightened into a fist.

Miley gave him a genuine smile, "Lucas, um…I'm really flattered, it's just…I'm not really interested…Sorry…"

Lucas's smile fell, "Oh, well…that's alright, I guess…um…thanks anyways…." With that, Lucas left feeling rather disappointed.

Miley sighed in relief, "Well, at least he took it well," she smiled at Lilly.

"Yea…" Lilly got closer to Miley. "I hate it when guys keep asking you out," she frowned.

"You don't have to worry about that," they both left the classroom and walked over to their lockers. "Besides, all the guys at this school only want to date me because I'm famous and whatnot."

Lilly smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "_And _because you're insanely gorgeous."

Miley blushed and lightly laughed, "Thanks."

All of a sudden, Amber and Ashley hurriedly walked over towards the two of them; a look of disbelief on their faces. "You turned down Lucas Hanson??" Amber asked.

"Yea…So?" Miley simply stated.

"He's one of the hottest guys in our grade, and you're the most popular girl in the entire school! You two belong together!" she sounded extremely shocked by all this.

"Look…" Miley began as she opened her locker. "I don't want to date any guy at this school. They only like me because I'm famous. I'm not going to waste my time with that."

"But he's hot…" Ashley added.

"What's the big deal? I don't like him, so what?" Miley was starting to get really annoyed.

Amber noticed the annoyed look on Lilly's face and an evil grin spread across her face. "What's wrong, Truscott?" she sneered.

"You're annoying," Lilly stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you not want Miley to date guys here?" she stared at her, eyes narrowing.

Lilly's eyes widened, "Wh-What??"

"I've always had my suspicions about you, Truscott, and I'm keeping my eyes on you," Amber then turned on her heels and walked off; Ashley hot on her tail.

Miley's eyes widened as well as the two mean girls walked away. "Why did they only bash you on that?"

Lilly sighed, looking down at the floor, "Because they've always hated me and you're the popular pop star. They'll never suspect, or accuse you of that…"

"Just ignore them, Lil." They both headed off to their next class. "All that matters is that we're happy, and nobody can take that from us," she said, smiling at Lilly.

Lilly smiled and blushed slightly, "I know…It still worries me though."

"Don't let it get to you. Now come on, we don't want to be late." They both grinned and raced each other to class; making it right on time.

The rest of the day, before lunch period, consisted of teachers welcoming students back and giving them short assignments to work on. Then to everyone's joy, it was finally lunch time. Oliver wandered over to his locker to put his books away and noticed Lilly and Miley were there as well. "Hey you two," he teased.

Lilly looked up, smiled, and waved, "Hey doughnut."

He tossed his books in his locker, "So…how's the sneaking around going for you two?"

"So far, so good," Miley beamed.

"For you at least," Lilly looked over at Oliver. "Amber's totally onto my secret."

"Come on, Lilly," Oliver began as they walked to lunch. "They've been giving us crap for years. Don't let them get to you now."

"That's what I said," Miley stated as she wrapped her arm around Lilly's shoulders.

Lilly grinned, "Okay, okay, I'll ignore her."

"Good," Miley swung the lunchroom door open and they headed towards their table; everyone smiling at Miley's presence.

Across the room, Amber sneered at Lilly and Oliver, "Why in the world does Miley Stewart hang out with those two losers?"

"Maybe she's…trying to be a loser too?" Ashley dumbly smiled.

"That doesn't make any sense…" Amber continued to watch them. She watched as Miley laughed at something Lilly had said and noticed the loving look on Lilly's face. "Hmm…" an evil grin spread across her lips. "I may be on to something…"

"Ooh," Ashley said with excitement, "What??"

"About Truscott…I think I've been right about her all this time…" She then turned her attention to Ashley, "I know a way to make Miley want to hang out with us normal people and far away from _those_ two." The two evil friends grinned and started discussing their theories and plans.

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on forever for both Lilly and Miley. They were now in their last call of the day; eagerly waiting for the bell to ring. Both girls had planned on spending the rest of the day together at Miley's house and they definitely couldn't wait for that.

Lilly sat behind Miley; dreamily staring at the back of her head. '_Man she has nice hair…I just want to run my hands through it while I…_' Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. '_Whoa…Where did that come from? Okay…sure it's crossed my mind, but…I am SO not ready to start thinking about actually doing anything!_' Luckily, for Lilly, the bell rang; interrupting her thoughts.

Miley turned to Lilly, "Finally! So, what do you want to do at my house?"

"Uh…" Lilly started feeling nervous. "Movie?" she shyly smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Since no one was around, Miley quickly leaned in and kissed Lilly softly on the lips. She smiled, "I've wanted to do that _all_ day."

Lilly giggled, "Me too. But, we can do plenty of that during our movie."

"For sure," she slowly ran her hand through Lilly's hair; a sexy grin on her face.

Lilly gulped, "Y-Yea…"

Miley laughed to herself, "Come on, we don't want to waste our time here at the school."

She silently followed Miley out of the classroom…

About a half hour later, the two girls finally arrived at Miley's. Miley quickly walked ahead to open the door for Lilly. "After you my dear," she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," she returned a smile and headed inside; Miley right behind her. "So, what shall we watch?" Lilly asked as she sat down on the couch.

"How about…" she knelt down to look through their movies, "Across the Universe?"

Lilly's eyes lit up; a smile spreading across her face, "I love that movie!"

"That's good," Miley grinned as she popped the movie into the DVD player. Then, she sat down next to Lilly; immediately snuggling against each other as the movie began.

About a half hour into the movie, Miley started kissing Lilly along her jaw line as she ran her hand up her arm. Lilly's eyes widened, her heart started pounding against her chest, and a soft moan escaped from her. Their lips soon met which turned into a heated make-out in a matter of seconds. Miley ended up on top of Lilly, straddling her hips, and lightly pressing her body against hers. Lilly tightly wrapped her arms around Miley's body; highly enjoying the body contact. As long as it didn't go too far…

Robbie Ray walked through the door, placing his briefcase next to the piano. He noticed the TV was on but didn't notice anyone around. "Hello? Miles??" he called out.

Miley's eyes shot open and she sprung herself up off of Lilly, "Hey, Daddy," she laughed nervously. Then, Lilly's head popped up and nervously smiled at Robbie Ray.

His eyes stared suspiciously at the two girls, "What's going on?"

"Nothing…" Miley lied. "We're just watching a movie."

Robbie Ray's eyes darted back and forth from his daughter to Lilly. Even though he wasn't exactly sure what had been going on, this was bothering him—Big time. "…Movie time is over," he said sternly.

A confused look appeared on Miley's face, "What?? Why??"

"Because I said so," he turned to leave the room.

Both Miley and Lilly stood up from the couch to follow him. "Dad, what's going on with you?" Miley asked with concern.

Robbie Ray stopped dead in his tracks, causing the girls to do the same. He turned to face them, "Me? What's going on with _me_? I think the question should be what's going on with you!" anger rose in his voice.

Miley jumped back, grabbing Lilly's arm with both hands, "What are you talking about?" she fearfully asked.

"You two," he pointed at the two of them.

Lilly looked over at Miley and noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. She stood closer to her, feeling the need to protect her.

Miley kept her eyes on her father. She couldn't believe the way he was acting. "I…I thought you were fine with this…"

"I thought I was, but…I'm not so sure anymore…I'm sorry, bud…" with that said, he walked outside onto the patio.

Lilly looked to the floor, then back up at Miley, "Maybe I should go…"

Miley tightened her grip on Lilly's arm, "No…I don't want you to leave just because my Dad's being a jerk…"

"I think the two of you need to talk about this…"

Miley noticed the doubt in her eyes, "Listen…nothing he says will stop me from being with you, okay?"

"He obviously thinks this is wrong, Miley…" she wrapped her arms around Miley's waist; not looking her in the eye.

"Lilly," Miley put her finger under Lilly's chin, lifting it so she could look into those beautiful blue eyes she loved so much. "If loving you is wrong…then I don't want to be right," she smiled warmly at her.

When she felt the tears rim her eyes, Lilly pulled Miley into a hug, burying her face into her neck. "I love you so much," she said in a near whisper.

"I love you too…" she pulled back slightly to give her a soft, slow kiss. "Let's go finish our movie, okay?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What about your Dad?" she looked towards the door that Robbie Ray had walked out of.

Miley swallowed the lump in her throat, "Forget him…" she took Lilly by the hand and together they walked back over to the couch.

Outside, Robbie Ray sat on the steps looking out at the ocean. He found this to be his favorite place to go think things through. He's been out here a lot lately; mostly thinking about his daughter. Something about Miley dating a girl really bothered him, and he wished it didn't. His daughter was happy, so why couldn't he be happy too? All he knew was that he needed to really figure out exactly how he felt about all this before he really hurt Miley's feelings. If there was one thing he knew for sure, that would be it. He shouldn't be mad that his daughter loved someone. With a sigh, he looked up at the dimming sky. He really wished his wife was still here with them. She always understood Miley better. She and Jackson did at least. Miley always seemed to shield her life away from him, and he didn't know why. Maybe if he knew more about her, then things would be better. A tear escaped his eye, slowly rolling down his cheek. He just wanted his wife back and for his daughter to be more open with him. Actually, he wished his daughter was normal…and he hated that he thought that.

**Uh oh, there he goes again with his doubts. Hope you liked the chapter. I know it was too exciting, but things are about to happen with school and family issues. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated...especially since Im sick :-p lol, thanks again!**


	20. Cos You Had a Bad Day

**Hello! Ah yes, I was able to update at a normal time, lol. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, you all rock! :-) Oh, who else watched the CMT Video Awards on Monday?? I thought Miley was great on that, lol. But then again, she's always great, so yea, haha :-D Anywho, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 20- 'Cos You Had a Bad Day

"I just don't know what's going to happen, Oliver…It's been four days since Miley's Dad has spoken to her…"

It was Friday afternoon, and Lilly and Oliver sat at their usual lunch table, waiting for Miley to come back with her food. Oliver set down his cheeseburger, "Nothing bad is going to happen. She still cares about you," he calmly replied to her.

"What if I'm not enough?" Lilly sadly looked down at her food.

"You can't honestly think that, do you? From what I've heard about your little make out sessions with her, you're plenty," he smirked.

Lilly smirked as well at the thought, "Yea, she does seem to enjoy those."

"Then there you go," Oliver once again took his burger in his hands and started eating.

She gave him a look, "That doesn't prove anyth"—

"Hey guys," Miley smiled as she sat down next to Lilly. "That line was insanely long."

"Aww, and they wouldn't let you go ahead of them?" Oliver asked.

"They said I could, but I said no," she picked up her burger.

Lilly laughed, "Then that's your fault," she teased.

Miley stuck her tongue out at her, followed by a loving smile, "I just don't need to be treated differently because I'm famous, that's all."

Oliver finished his burger and looked up at Miley, "You should take _some _advantage to it though."

"Already tried that, thank you." The three friends spent a few minutes in silence as they continued eating their lunch. Since Oliver was almost done in the first place, he finished up before the two girls did. After Miley finished, she returned her attention to her girlfriend, "So, you still on about coming over today?" she smiled hopefully.

Lilly pushed her trey aside, smiling, "Of course I am." Then, her features turned slightly serious, "If you're positive it's alright that I come over…"

"Of course I am. Plus, my Dad never said you couldn't," she gave her a small smile; hiding the fact that she really was upset about the fact her Dad wasn't speaking to her.

Lilly could see right through Miley's smile. She knew she was upset about her Dad, but she always put a smile on her face anyways. She smiled back, "Then it's definitely on…"

"Good," Miley picked up her milk to take a sip, but found that it was empty. "Sweet niblets…I'll be right back. I'm still thirsty."

Lilly and Oliver both laughed, "Okay, I'll be waiting," Lilly flirted.

As Miley got up, she gave her a wink, and then she headed off to retrieve another mini-carton of milk.

Oliver smirked at Lilly as her eyes were glued to Miley walking away. "Geesh, just go jump her already," he laughed.

She slowly turned to him, turning bright red, "Excuse me?" she laughed nervously.

"Oh chill, I was joking…But," he smirked again, "since we're on that topic…How far have you two gone?"

She rolled her eyes, "If you must know, you perv, we've only made out…a lot…on top of each other," she smiled, blushing even more than before.

His smile brightened, "Really?? That's hot!" He ignored the glare she was giving him. "So, you two haven't, you know…touched each other?" he whispered to her.

Lilly covered her face with her hands, laughing a little, "No, not yet. Now shut up." Oliver laughed right along with her; finding it highly amusing.

Meanwhile, Miley was waiting patiently, once again, in line for her milk. Amber Addison casually made her way over next to Miley; an evil grin on her face. "Hey, Miley," she said sweetly.

She turned around, not returning a smile, "Hi, Amber…" she lamely replied.

"So, I just head something interesting about your little friend," she smiled as she started up a 'good' rumor.

Miley's eyes widened as she quickly turned back around to face her again, "What??" she panicked.

Amber laughed, "Word is she's a lesbian and she's totally into you…So, you might want to back out now before she tries to do anything to you."

Miley's eyes quickly narrowed into a glare, "Excuse me?"

"It's so true, I swear! It's okay though, you can always hang out with me and the other cool people. Just where you belong."

Before she said anything, Miley grabbed a little carton of milk and paid for it. Then she turned to Amber with a very annoyed look on her face. "Okay, first off, who are you to say that you're even right about Lilly? Have you heard her say it out loud?"

Amber was flabbergasted, "Well, I…uh…no?"

"Then you have no right to be telling people that. And second of all, even if she said she was, and told me she liked me, I wouldn't care."

Her mouth dropped; a look of confusion written on her face, "What?? How could you not care?? It's disgusting!"

Anger overshadowed Miley's eyes, "No it's not!" she yelled. The entire cafeteria became silent; everyone looking at the two girls.

Amber looked puzzled, "Y-You don't think it's disgusting?"

"No…I don't," she sternly stated. "What if I was? Would you think I'm disgusting?"

"Well, no," Amber laughed. "You're Miley Stewart…You can do anything you want."

"Will you shut the hell up!" she shouted, shoving Amber, and turned to run out of the cafeteria. Amber had gone too far.

Lilly quickly shot up from her seat when Miley started to leave. "Miley, wait!" she ran over to where she once stood and glared at Amber. "What did you say to her??" she angrily spat.

"Like I'm going to waste my time explaining it to you," she rudely remarked and walked away from Lilly.

Lilly rolled her eyes and quickly dashed out the door that Miley previously left. Her eyes scanned the hallways around her. When she didn't see her girlfriend, she darted towards the bathroom. Just as she suspected, Miley was in there. She was leaning over the sink splashing water onto her face. "Miley? Are you okay?" she asked, worry taking over her voice.

Miley turned around at the sound of the one voice she really wanted to hear at the moment. She gave her a small smile and dried her face with a paper towel. "Yea…Just kind of lost my temper…" she threw the paper towel away.

Lilly walked closer to her, "You know you can tell me if you're not okay, right?" she placed her hands on Miley's arms; running them up and down smoothly to comfort her.

"I know," she pulled her into a hug; holding her as close as she could. "One of the many reasons why I love you," she whispered soothingly into her ear.

Lilly smiled as she buried her face into Miley's neck; enjoying her soft hair falling against her skin as well. "I love you too…" she pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "What did Amber say to you that upset you so much?"

"Well…to make a long story short, she started a 'rumor' about you being a lesbian so I would think you were disgusting. I yelled at her, she said she wouldn't think I was gross if I was 'cos I'm famous, and now I'm in here."

"I see…Just ignore her, it's not really that big of a deal," Lilly reassured her.

"You sure?" she wondered.

"Yes…Now, let's head back to the lunch room. Oliver's worried too," she smiled.

She smiled back and gave her a tender kiss, "Okay, let's go." They both smiled as they headed out of the bathroom and walked back to the cafeteria.

For the rest of the day, Miley was pleased to notice that Amber hadn't really said that much about her little rumor. But, Miley was rather annoyed that Amber kept telling people that she was fine with same sex relationships because Miley was okay with it herself. Luckily the day came to an end quickly so she could just go home and spend time with her girlfriend. After the bell rang to release the students, Lilly, Miley, and Oliver wondered over to their lockers.

"Is it just me, or is Amber being extremely annoying today?" Oliver asked.

"Don't worry, it's not just you," Lilly closed her locker and turned to Miley, smiling, "Ready to go?"

"You bet," Miley shut her locker and threw her backpack over her shoulder, "Bye, Oliver." The two girls waved goodbye to him and started walking out of the school.

When they reached Miley's house, she took out the key to unlock the door. Lilly smiled, "Nobody home?"

"Either that, or my Dad's trying to lock me out of the house," she opened the door to let Lilly in, and followed shortly after.

"I doubt he'd do that, Miles," they both plopped down onto the couch.

"I hope not…I just wish he'd talk to me," she snuggled close against Lilly.

"He will," she kissed Miley on her forehead.

Miley smiled, "You know…today was kind of suckish."

"What can I do to make it better?" she smirked.

"Ohh, I don't know…maybe a kiss?" she teased, tracing Lilly's lips with her index finger softly.

Lilly gulped, which caused Miley to slightly giggle. She smiled as Miley leaned in. They met up in the middle, sharing a long, passionate kiss. Soon enough, it turned into a complete make-out, causing both girls to heat up quickly. Before she realized it, Miley felt Lilly pushing her back on the couch; lying down on top of her. Lilly's hands grazed along Miley's sides and settled on her hips, gripping them tightly, getting a soft moan from Miley. Miley lightly traced her hands down Lilly's back, stopping at the rim of her jeans. Lilly let out a moan in return, turning Miley on immensely.

"Woo-ee," a sudden voice interrupted them. "If you weren't my sister, Miles, this would be totally awesome to watch," Jackson grinned, laughing.

Both girls jumped; Lilly sprang off of Miley. "Jackson!" Miley yelled in surprise.

"Sorry," he said while still laughing. "I just think you two should cool it before Dad comes in. So, you should take your cold shower now, Miley," he continued laughing.

Miley's eyes bulged open as her face turned a deep shade of red. Lilly turned to Miley with a huge grin on her face, "Aww, don't be embarrassed," she kissed her on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have to be if Jackson would shut up," she smiled towards her brother.

Jackson smiled proudly, "I said sorry. Plus…" he looked out the door, "Dad's comin'. So I saved your butt."

A frown formed on her face. She looked at Lilly, "Let's go upstairs…" she took Lilly by the hand and together they started walking up the stairs to Miley's room.

Just then, Robbie Ray walked through the door and froze when he saw Miley going upstairs with Lilly. "…Where do you think you're going?" he roughly asked.

The two girls froze; Miley turned to face her father, shocked that he was actually talking to her. "Uh…upstairs?" she really didn't know what to say to him.

"Not a chance…Not with _her_," he said pointing at Lilly.

Jackson glared at his Dad, "Dad…why are you acting like this??" he practically yelled.

"Stay out of this, Jackson. This doesn't concern you," he tried his hardest to sound calm.

"Yes it is, she's my sister!" his face started turning red with anger.

"I said stay out of it!"

"Stop it!" Miley shouted. "Why are you acting like the biggest jackass on the planet, Dad?!"

The room fell silent. Lilly and Jackson stared at her with a look of complete shock on their faces. Robbie Ray on the other hand had so much anger written all over his face. "…Jackson, go to your room…Lilly…you leave," his glare never left his daughter.

With uncertainty, Jackson slowly walked past his sister and Lilly, going to his room.

Miley gripped onto Lilly's arms, not wanting her to go. "Daddy, I…"

"Lilly, go," he said all too calmly.

Lilly looked at Miley, "It's okay, Miley…I'll just go…" she softly kissed her on the cheek and quickly made it out the door once Miley released her from her grip.

Tears welled up in Miley's eyes as she watched Lilly leave the house. The look in her father's eyes terrified her, "D-Dad, I'm sorry…" she chocked out.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, you hear me?! I'm your father! And I do not want you alone in your room with Lilly…In fact; I don't even want you to _be_ with Lilly!"

"Well I do! I love her, Dad…" she gave him a saddened, confused look. "I thought you were going to be okay with it…"

"I tried…I really did! But I can't accept this! You're a disgusting freak, Miley! Don't you realize that you're going to end up in hell for this?!" his harsh words rang throughout the house.

Miley backed up against the wall, tears streaming down her face as she began crying pretty hard. He walked right up to her and harshly grabbed her face with his hand; ignoring the flinch of pain she presented. "If you choose to stay with her, you'll lose my respect," he angrily whispered.

Miley was able to find her voice through her harsh crying, "I-I wont leave her!" she cried.

"…Then you're no longer my daughter…" he pushed her away with the hand that he held her face with and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him; tears building up in his eyes as well.

Miley stumbled to the floor from the force of the push, not being able to control her crying at all any longer.

After Jackson heard the door slam, he bolted downstairs to see what had happened. To his horror, he found his sister laying on the ground, her face buried in her arms crying uncontrollably. He rushed over and scooped her up in his arms, "What happened??" All Miley did was grip him tighter, somehow managing to cry even more. Jackson rubbed her on the back to sooth her. He felt anger overtake him; their Dad had really crossed the line this time.

**Dang...Yea, I was shocked too when I wrote this. It just kinda came out this way. But I'm not complaining. I Know Robbie Ray is being a huge jerk, but it goes with the story. Hope you liked it anyways :-)  
And I decided to move the rating up to M...not because there's a crap load of violence (which I can promise you there won't be) but because of, well..other stuff that will eventually happen in the story ;-) Thanks again for reading, and reviews are always appriciated.**


	21. Too Soon

**Yay, I finally finished the chapter! lol I worked on it pretty much all day, because you guys deserve an update :-) Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And Im glad that pretty much everyone was pissed off at Robbie Ray- you were supposed to. Anywho- on with the story! **

Chapter 21- Too Soon

It wasn't even five o'clock in the morning when Robbie Ray woke up. He couldn't ease his mind from what he had said to his daughter. Just the thought of it brought tears to his eyes. He had stayed up most of the night thinking about what he said to Miley. There was no way he actually said that…he wouldn't believe it. But, unfortunately, he did… After throwing the covers off his body, he slowly sat up; rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Sweet niblets…" he mumbled as he stood up and walked out of his room.

Miley's bedroom door slowly creaked open and Robbie Ray peeked his head into the slightly dark room. Miley was sound asleep with a box of tissues on her nightstand, and used tissues scattered on her floor by her wastebasket. Even in her sleep, she looked incredibly saddened. With a sigh, Robbie Ray quietly walked over towards her bed and picked up the tissues; throwing them away for her. He glanced up at his somewhat peaceful looking baby girl; his harsh words ringing in his ears. Grimsing, he slowly stood up and pulled the kicked off bed sheets over Miley's curled up body. After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he quietly left the room to start planning her favorite breakfast.

Three hours later, around eight o'clock, Miley's eyes fluttered open to the morning light shining through her windows. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, grabbed Berry Bear, and groggily walked downstairs. When she entered the living room, she saw Jackson sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Jackson…" she said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Miles. How you feelin'?" he gave her a concerned look.

"I don't know…" she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I just want to be with Lilly…"

"Well, it's Saturday. So…you should spend the whole day with her. Maybe even spend the night, huh?" he teased, smirking.

Miley's face lit up, "Ooh…that'd be fun!"

Jackson's face scrunched up, "Hey, I was kidding!" he laughed.

"Well, I'm not. We haven't had a sleepover since we started dating."

"I don't think you could handle that, Miles. The way you've been talking, you'd probably jump her," he smirked as he watched his sister's face turn red.

"That wouldn't happen yet. Anyways," she stood up, "I need to get dressed." When she turned around, she froze. Their Dad was in the kitchen, setting the table.

Robbie Ray looked up and froze as well. He gave her a faint smile, "Hey, bud…" when she didn't respond, he finished setting the table. "I uh…I fixed up your favorite breakfast…"

Miley looked down and, without a word, darted upstairs.

Disappointment flooded Robbie Ray as he set the pancakes on the table. Jackson walked over, shaking his head, "Do you think this would really make up for what you did?" he questioned

"No, but I wanted to talk to her at least," he sat down, staring at his empty plate sadly. "I made a huge, unforgivable mistake…"

"Just leave her alone for a while." He grabbed a few pancakes and set them down on his plate, "She's going to Lilly's today."

"…She is?" he looked up at his son.

"Yup, and probably spending the night too," he smiled smugly at his father.

"Don't test me, boy," Robbie Ray grabbed some pancakes for himself.

"I just want to know why it bugs you so much," Jackson took a large bite, waiting for an answer.

Before he could reply, Miley came bouncing down the stairs talking on her cell phone. "Yea, I'll be over soon then…" she smiled, walking over to the kitchen near her father. "Aww, I love you too…bye," she replied sweetly. When she hung up, she sat at the table and took some pancakes, not once looking up at her Dad.

"So…" Jackson spoke up, breaking the silence. "Are you going to spend the night there?"

"Most likely," she beamed, finishing her breakfast quickly. "I'm heading out, and I'll be back for my stuff if I can stay over. Bye, Jackson," she stood up, smiling.

"See ya, Miles." The two guys watched as Miley slipped her shoes on and left.

Robbie Ray sighed, "I guess I deserved that…"

Jackson got up to place his dishes in the sink, "That you did." With that said, he went upstairs to his room.

Robbie Ray was left alone with his thoughts. Miley ignoring him hurt almost as much as him saying those awful things to her did. He deserved it; that much he knew. There just had to be a way to make it up to her. But the problem was, he didn't know if he could ever be okay with Miley's sexuality.

Meanwhile, Miley made her way to Lilly's house and happily knocked on the door. She glanced around and noticed that Lilly's Mom wasn't home; she grinned. Just then, Lilly opened the door, grinning as well. Miley leaned in to kiss her, "Hey you."

"Hey, come in," she stepped aside to let Miley in. She followed Miley into the living room after closing the door behind her.

"Where'd your Mom go?" Miley questioned as they sat down on the couch.

"Went to a meeting. So…it's just us," Lilly leaned into her girlfriend; enjoying the loving embrace. "What do you want to do?"

"I, uh…" her mind wouldn't function as Lilly's back pressed up against her body. "I-I don't know," she laughed nervously.

Lilly tilted her head so she could look up at Miley. She laughed a little, "Why do you sound so…nervous?"

"Me, nervous?" she laughed again. "I'm not nervous. Why would I be? It's just you and me, alone. No need to"—

Lilly placed her index finger on Miley's lips, silencing her. She smiled, laughing a little to herself. "You're rambling, sweetheart."

"…Sorry," Miley blushed. "I'm fine, really."

Lilly switched her position so she was facing Miley, "You sure?"

"Yea…I'm sure," she smiled warmly.

"Still upset about your Dad?" Lilly wrapped her arms around her waist; practically lying on top of her.

"Who?" Miley replied, getting lost in Lilly's eyes.

She laughed, "I'll take that as a no." Their lips quickly connected and everything around them disappeared.

As usual, things heated up quickly between the two girls. Miley's hormones were starting to get the best of her as Lilly's body moved slowly upon her own. Her legs spread apart, allowing Lilly more access to move freely. Miley let out a loud moan when she felt Lilly grind up against her, with her hands firmly on her waist. Miley's hands immediately dove into Lilly's soft, blonde hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Without really thinking, Miley's hands started moving down towards Lilly's chest.

Lilly's eyes shot open at the sensation she got from Miley holding her chest softly, yet firmly. Her eyes closed as a small moan escaped her. Hesitantly, she mirrored Miley's actions. This was something she's wanted to do for a _long _time. But once she felt Miley's other hand stop at the rim of her jeans, she pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Maybe…we should…stop," she said breathlessly.

Miley was disappointed but nodded in agreement anyways, "Sorry…" she said softly.

"You don't have to apologize," she placed her head on Miley's chest. "I was, um…kind of getting carried away…"

"I-It's okay," she replied, trying very hard to ignore the throbbing sensation in her lower region.

Lilly grinned as she felt Miley squirm underneath her. Looking up, she said, "My, my, is someone turned on by any chance?"

A blush quickly appeared on her face, "…Maybe…"

"I'm sorry," Lilly caressed her face and slowly started to kiss her. When she broke the kiss, she smiled, "I am too, that's why I…you know…stopped."

Miley's hand straddled Lilly's hips again, "Well…then maybe we shouldn't stop…" She softly kissed her lips and placed light kisses along her jaw line down to her neck; slowly sucking on her pulse point.

Lilly sucked in a shaky breath, moaning, "M-Miley…" Her heart pounded in her chest when Miley's hand started pulling up at the hem of her shirt. "Miley, wait…" she pulled back slightly.

Miley looked up at her questionably, "What's wrong?"

The two girls sat up, sitting next to each other. Lilly nervously glanced at Miley, not exactly sure what to say. "I'm sorry…It's just…" she looked away. "I'm just not…ready…"

"Oh…" Miley looked away as well; disappointment evident in her voice. "I just…I thought that since we…"

Lilly took Miley's hand in her own. She looked at her, "Miley, I really liked what we did. It was awesome," they both grinned. "But…I'm just not ready…I'm sorry…" she couldn't look at her while telling her that.

Miley bit her bottom lip, looking down at their intertwined hands. "It's okay…" she said softly.

"…You're mad…" Lilly replied sadly.

"No," she took her other hand, holding them both. "I'm not mad. If you're not ready, then I'll wait, okay?" she looked her in the eyes, showing her that she was serious.

"You sure?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Of course I'm sure. I love you," she brought Lilly's hand to her lips and gently kissed it.

Lilly grinned, "You're so sweet…I love you too." They shared a long, loving kiss; breaking for air several seconds later.

"I still feel stupid," Miley leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"Please don't," she gave her a peck on the lips. "How about you go get your stuff from your house and, when you get back, we can have a movie night."

Miley smiled, "Sounds good. But, I might take a little longer at my house," she blushed.

"Why's that?" Lilly looked amused.

"I _really _need a cold shower." They both laughed as they stood up.

"I think I do too," she walked Miley to the door. "Anyways, I'll see you in a little while."

"For sure," she pulled her in for another kiss, making it last a lot longer than she planned. She quickly pulled back, "Okay, I need that shower. I'll see you later."

Lilly laughed, "See ya." Once Miley was out of sight, Lilly squeaked with happiness and ran upstairs to take her highly needed cold shower.

Nearly ten minutes later, Miley walked into her house with a huge smile on her face. Jackson walked into the living room from the kitchen, noticing his little sister's happy mood. "Well, you look happier," he smirked. "What happened?"

The smile on her face grew as she thought about it more. "Let's just say I really, really need to take a very cold shower."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay, let me rephrase that…What did you two do to each other?" he laughed in amusement.

Miley headed upstairs with Jackson following her. "We're on the same baseball team," she closed the door and face him, still grinning, "And we finally got to second base!" she jumped up and down, squealing happily.

Jackson's jaw dropped, "Seriously??"

"Yes, and it was awesome!" she kicked her shoes off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shower to take," Miley quickly ran into her bathroom.

Jackson laughed and continued on to his destination- the couch to watch football on TV.

About a half hour later, Miley happily bounced down the stairs with her overnight bag, feeling much better. "See you tomorrow, Jackson," she said as she slipped her shoes back on.

"Have fun!" he teased.

"Shut it!" she teased right back.

Right as Miley was about to open the door, Robbie Ray walked in, causing her to bump right into him. "Oh, sorry Miles…" They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before he decided to try to talk to her. "Hey, um…could I talk to you for a minute?'

Her eyes narrowed, "To yell at me again?"

He looked down, "No…I want to apologize…"

"For what? Yelling at me? Hurting me? Disowning me as your daughter?" she angrily asked.

"You're not making this easy, Miley," he tried not to sound upset.

"Good," she tried walking around him, but he stopped her.

"Please, just hear me out…" he pleaded.

Miley sighed, "Fine…" She followed him out onto the deck. They sat down on the steps and she waited for him to talk.

"Listen…" he started, glancing at her. "I said a lot of horrible things yesterday. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but…I hate myself for it…"

Miley rolled her eyes, "So you don't think I'm a 'disgusting freak who's going to hell'?" she quoted him.

"I don't know what came over me…but I certainly did not mean that at all…"

"…That really hurt, Dad…" her voice cracked as she looked down at her feet.

"I know, bud…" tears lined his eyes. "And I don't want to disown you…I just lost it, Miles. I don't know what to think of this."

"It doesn't matter if you're okay with it or not." This time, she looked him dead in the eyes. "I love her. Nobody's ever made me feel this happy before and I'm not going to let anything or anyone ruin that…"

"What about your career? What if word gets out and it gets ruined?"

"Then let it get ruined. I'd choose her over singing any day."

"…You're really serious about this, aren't you?" he was amazed.

"Dead serious," a small smile formed on her lips. Which she was surprised by.

Robbie Ray smiled at this, "I really want to be okay with this, bud. It's just, I was raised to think it was wrong. I tried pushing those feelings aside several times for you. It's really hard…I don't know if I'll ever be fully okay with it…but, I'm gonna try…"

Miley's smile grew into a real, happy one, "As long as you try…then I guess that's okay…"

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while before Miley pulled back.

"I need to get going. Lilly's expecting me…"

"Okay…" he hesitantly leg to; knowing that his daughter was spending the night at her girlfriend's house. "Be careful, okay?" he called out after her as she started leaving.

Miley turned around, "Don't worry, Dad…I will." When he smiled at her, she continued heading towards Lilly's. She was glad that her Dad apologized and said he'd try harder, but all the things he said to her the day before still stung her heart. All she could do was wait and see what would happen. Hopefully, he'd come to his senses and be fine with her and Lilly being together. Time could only tell…

**This was happier than the previous chapter right? lol. Hopefully things will be okay with them. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be another time skip. Again, not a huge one, but it needs to be done cos well, i dont want this story to drag on and get sucky, lol. It's going to be set in the summer, where a lot more things are going to happen. Good? Bad? We'll see :-) Thanks again for reading, and reviews are always appriciated :-D**


	22. Too Soon Part 2: Movie Night

**Ugh! This week has been crazy! lol. Sorry for the long wait. And I know I said that I was going to post two chatpers at the same time, but with finals and everything, I didnt know exactly when I could do that. So I figured since I finished this one, I'd post it for all of ya...You've waiting long enough, lol. Sorry again, and I know this is short, but its just a second part to the pervious chapter. People wanted to read a movie night, so I wrote one for ya :-) Hope you like it...even though its short. Ha, anyways, I'll shut up now so you can read it.**

Chapter 22- Too Soon (Part 2)- Movie Night

Lilly just finished setting up the living room for her movie night with Miley. The couch was pulled out into a bed, quite a few blankets covered it, and four pillows lay on it as well. Everything was all set and ready to go. She was glad that the cold shower she took cooled her down and made it easier for her to function. But, the smile never left her features. Their previous activity had left her smiling since Miley left to get her things. Lilly glanced at the clock and realized Miley would probably be back soon. Once that thought entered her mind, there was a knock at the door. A huge grin spread across her face and she sprinted for the door. She opened it quickly, smiling at Miley, "Hey, welcome back."

"Glad to be back," Miley leaned in to kiss her, then she followed her into the living room. She took a good, long look at the pajamas Lilly was wearing; loving how good they looked on her. "Cute pajamas, Lil," she grinned.

"Thanks," they both sat down on the pulled out bed. "Where are your pajamas?" she asked, looking at Miley's outfit.

"In my bag," she replied, holding up her overnight bag. "I'll just go change and be right back," she got up, smiled, and headed towards the bathroom.

Lilly licked her lips as she watched Miley walk away. Shaking off her thoughts, she got up to set up the movie.

Minutes later, Miley came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She chose to wear a looser, black tank top with a pair of pink and red plaid boxer shorts. She smiled as she sat down next to Lilly, "So, what are we watching?"

"I figured we could watch 'John Tucker Must Die' if you wanted." Lilly turned to look at Miley and her eyes instantly widened, "Whoa…"

Miley smirked, raising an eyebrow with amusement, "Like what you see by any chance?"

"That I do." They both exchanged a smile and then Lilly picked up the remote, "Anyways…ready?"

Miley kept her eyes on Lilly as they settled next to each other under the covers. "You have no idea…" she mumbled.

Lilly turned her attention to Miley again, "Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing!" she smiled innocently.

"O-kay," she laughed. Lilly pressed play, placed the remote on the lamp table next to her, and snuggled up close to Miley. The TV light glowed in the darkness, making the setting more romantic. Her gaze fell upon Miley's lips; they looked so inviting. Lilly repositioned herself and slowly leaned in, capturing Miley's lips with hers.

Miley's eyes widened at the sudden move but quickly smiled, returning the kiss. She gently placed her hand on Lilly's cheek and her other hand on her knee. Already, she knew that it was pretty much pointless of her to have taken a cold shower earlier; she was heating up fast. What really took her by surprise was Lilly's next action. Lilly's left hand fell upon Miley's upper thigh, covered by her boxers, giving it a light squeeze. A moan got caught in Miley's throat as sparks of pleasure shot through her body, only allowing a squeak to escape her.

Lilly smiled into the kiss; she was highly enjoying this as well. Her hand made its way up Miley's leg and onto her waist, and then slowly pulled her down on top of her. She laughed as she felt Miley's hands reached up her shirt and her fingers lightly ran over her stomach. Right as Miley's hand made it up to Lilly's chest, the front door swung open; announcing that Lilly's Mom was home. The two girls jumped and Miley rolled off of her. Both of them were breathing heavily, and their faces flushed from their activity.

"I'm home!" Heather called out as she headed towards the living room.

"In here!" Lilly answered, trying to catch her breath.

Heather smiled when she saw the two girls on the couch, "Enjoying your movie night?"

"Yes!" they both replied at the same time quickly.

"O-kay," Heather laughed. "Anyways, I didn't know I was going to be gone so late. I'm exhausted…Goodnight girls," she smiled and headed upstairs.

"Night, Mom!" Lilly called out. With a smile, she turned back to Miley, who was smiling right back at her. "What?" she giggled.

"You're just adorable…" Miley leaned in, again, and pressed her lips against Lilly's. "I just wish we weren't interrupted."

"I know," Lilly snuggled close against Miley, placing her head on her shoulder. "Things were heating up though…"

"No kidding," Miley wiggled as she tried to get comfortable. She was, yet again, extremely turned on.

"Something wrong, Miles?" Lilly asked with concern.

"No…It's just, um…It was kind of pointless to take a cold shower…ya know?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry…You're just an insanely good kisser."

"You are too," she gave her a peck on the lips and then they settled into comfier positions to continue their movie.

Lilly glanced up at Miley again, "Hey, Miley?"

"Yea?" she asked, still looking at the TV.

"…Are things getting _any _better with your Dad? If…If you don't mind my asking…"

Miley rolled over onto her side so she could look into Lilly's eyes, "Of course I don't mind," she kissed her on the nose; Lilly smiled. "But…I don't know how things are really," she looked down. "He apologized and said he'd try to be okay with this, it's just…I can't fully forgive him for what he said to me…"

That was one thing that Lilly worried about the most. That Miley's Dad would refuse to accept them and make Miley break up with her. "…What if he never accepts us?" she softly asked.

"That's his problem, not mine," Miley started to play with Lilly's soft, blonde hair.

"But, he's your Dad…"

"I don't care," she interrupted. "You're what matters most to me and I'm not going to let _anyone _get in the way of that."

Lilly blinked several times, letting Miley's words sink in, "D-Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it," she grinned. "I don't care if my Dad hates me, I don't care if the world hates me, I'm not going to give you up to please others. You're stuck with me," they both giggled as Miley pulled her close to her.

Lilly was touched beyond words by what Miley had just said. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "But…what if it ends up ruining your career?"

Miley smiled at the same question that her Dad had asked her right before she left. "I got to live the dream, but now I found an even better dream…and that's you," she kissed the top of Lilly's head; breathing in her lovely sent.

That last statement sent the tears to roll down Lilly's face as she bit her bottom lip smiling. She lunged forward, pressing her lips firmly against Miley's. The kiss deepened within seconds before Lilly pulled back moments later for air. "I love you…" she breathed; tears continuing to roll down her face.

Miley smiled, feeling her own tears run down her face, and gently wiped Lilly's away with her thumbs. "I love you too…" she held Lilly tightly as Lilly buried her face into Miley's neck. They held onto one another in that same position, arms wrapped around each other, and fell asleep moments later from the comfortable setting they were in. From that point on, both girls knew that things would be alright as long as they had each other.

**Yea, just mostly a Liley-fluff chapter, but those are good right? lol. Anywho, I promise the next chapter will be the short time skip one. Cos I already started writing it, ha. Hope you liked this chapter...Short but sweet. I will try to update as soon as I can. Like I said, its finals week and things are pretty crazy. Thanks again for reading and leaving lovely reviews...those are always appriciated :-)**


	23. Hidden Cameras

**Yay, school's over! :-) lol. And to celebrate my first day of summer vacation, I finished this chapter for all of ya. I know it's been a while, but its finally here. I dont have to worry about homework for the next few months, so I should be updating more now. Hope you like this chapter :-) Remember, this is a little time skip; it is now summer vacation for them. Ironic huh? lol.**

Chapter 23- Hidden Cameras

Summer vacation was a time all kids and teenagers looked forward to, and it was finally here. Miley was greatly looking forward to her first summer with real friends for the first time in years. She and Lilly had been dating for two months now, and they were still closer than ever- maybe even closer.

Lilly and Miley were out on Miley's private balcony from her bedroom looking out at the ocean. Miley was sitting on a long lawn chair, her legs stretched out with Lilly sitting between the space she left for her. Her hands were draped around Lilly with her hands resting on her stomach; Lilly's hands rested on top of Miley's hands. "I'm so glad school's over," Miley said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Me too," Lilly replied as she played with Miley's hands. "I'm just surprised we managed to keep our relationship a secret in school."

Miley laughed, "I know. It really does amaze me because _someone _can't keep her hands off of me," she grinned.

Lilly playfully smacked Miley's leg, trying hard not to blush. "I wouldn't be talking, Stewart," she returned a smile.

"Okay, I'm guilty…But I can't help it. You're too darn cute," she kissed the back of Lilly's head.

Lilly closed her eyes, smiling from her girlfriend's touch, "I'm just worried about word getting out for your sake."

"Why's that?" she wrapped her arms around Lilly tightly.

"It'd be all over the press and everything. I just don't want it to overwhelm you," she turned her head and smiled.

"We've been through this, Lil," she kissed her on the cheek.

"I know…I just can't help but worry," Lilly sat up, followed instantly by Miley.

"You shouldn't though," she placed her chin on Lilly's shoulder. They spent the next few minutes in a peaceful silence until an idea popped into Miley's head. "Hey," she smiled, "know what sounds _really _good right now?"

Lilly looked to the side in thought, "What sounds good?"

"Ice cream!" she beamed enthusiastically.

Lilly laughed, "That does sound good, doesn't it?" She stood up and held her hand out for Miley.

Miley happily took her hand and stood up. They continued to hold hands as they made it back inside Miley's room and down the stairs. When they entered the living room, Miley looked over at her Dad, "Dad…?"

Robbie Ray turned around, "Yea, bud?" he asked.

"Lilly and I are going to get some ice cream," they both put their shoes on. "We'll be back in a while, 'kay?"

"Alright, just be careful," he warned. "There are a lot more tourists this time of year."

"I know, Dad, we'll be fine. Besides, I'm used to it," she opened the door. "Come on, Lil," she smiled.

"Coming," she finished tying her shoes and looked over at Miley's Dad. He was intently watching a basketball game. With a sigh, she stood up and followed Miley out the door. "I wish your Dad would talk to me again…"

"He's just being a stubborn jerk," Miley wrapped her arm around Lilly's shoulder and smiled when Lilly leaned her head against her. "All he needs is time. This isn't easy for him…"

"At least he's talking to you…I just don't want him to hate me."

"Lilly, he doesn't hate you. The only thing he hates is that his little girl is dating a girl."

"Then he kind of hates m"—

Miley clamped her hand over Lilly's mouth, laughing, "Stop." When she head Lilly mumble an 'okay', she removed her hand. "You don't listen very well, do you?" she teased.

"Most of the time, no." They both laughed and before too long, they arrived at the ice cream parlor.

Once Miley opened the door, a little girl standing in line with her mother turned around and froze. Her eyes widened as far as they could go and she let out an excited squeal; jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! Mommy!!" she tugged on her mother's skirt. "Mommy! It's Miley Stewart!!"

Miley smiled at Lilly and then looked back at the little girl. "Hi, sweetie," she knelt down next to her, "what's your name?"

"Uh…um…" the little girl blushed as she realized she couldn't remember her own name.

The mother laughed, "Ashley…Her name's Ashley."

"Well, hi Ashley," she greeted. "How old are you?"

"Eight," she smiled. "How long are you on your singing break?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I have been writing new songs," she reassured her.

"Cool!!" she beamed. "Because you're the bestest singer in the whole world!"

"Aww, thank you," Miley smiled when Ashley leaned in and gave her a big hug.

Ashley's mother smiled, "Ms. Stewart?"

"You can call me Miley," she stood up after Ashley pulled back.

"Okay, Miley, do you mind if I get a picture with you and Ashley?"

"Absolutely," she looked down at Ashley just in time for her to jump in her arms. "Whoa!" she laughed, catching her. She reassured her mother it was alright after seeing the worried look on her face. After the picture was taken and she autographed Ashley's new photo album, Ashley and her mother started to happily leave the parlor with their ice cream.

Now Lilly and Miley got their ice cream and sat down at a corner booth. Lilly smiled, "That was so adorable, Miles."

"I know, I love how excited fans get." She took a bite of her ice cream and smirked, "Especially when they stutter and faint."

"Hey!" Lilly said defensively, causing Miley to laugh. "That was an important moment for me," she put on her best pouty face.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed. It was flattering," she continued eating with a smug look on her face.

"It was embarrassing!" They both laughed as they started talking about that day they had met.

The two girls were too busy talking and flirting with each other to notice that someone sat very close to them; a camera firmly in their grasp. The mystery man kept his eyes on Miley, waiting for the perfect moment to take a picture that would change everything for her. Unfortunately, no move was made inside the parlor. The only move he saw Miley make was her getting up with the blonde and heading out of the place. The man stayed back to avoid Miley catching him, he wanted to blend into the background. Once it was clear, he got up and carefully followed her.

When Miley noticed they were approaching the beach, she gave Lilly's hand a light squeeze, "Wanna talk a walk on the beach?"

"Sure," Lilly smiled lovingly. She looked down at their linked hands and couldn't help but grin. A small laugh escaped her as she felt Miley pull her towards the beach; smiling as well.

A couple of minutes later, the two girls were in a more secluded area, standing at the shore line. Lilly looked over at Miley and noticed she was looking back with a smile on her face. "What?" she grinned.

Miley glanced around, still smiling, "Well…I was thinking that since nobody's around…that maybe I could kiss you?"

Lilly's smile grew as she glanced around herself, "I think that could be arranged." They both smiled as they leaned in and softly pressed their lips together.

In the nearby bushes, the guy from the paparazzi fumbled for his camera quickly. He couldn't miss this shot; he wouldn't miss this shot actually. To his luck, Miley and the blonde had yet to pull away from each other, so he snapped his camera madly; taking many great pictures.

After several seconds, they both broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Miley smiled and laughed lightly, "Sorry, I just couldn't wait 'till we got back to my house to kiss you."

"You really don't need to apologize," Lilly grinned. "I'm always up for Miley kisses."

"Good," she leaned in to give her another kiss, and that's when Miley noticed something moved in the bushes that were fairly close by.

Lilly noticed the confused look on Miley's face. She turned around to look in the direction she was looking, "What are you looking at?" she wondered.

"I don't know…" she continued looking over at the bushes. "I thought I saw something move."

"Weird…" Lilly looked back at Miley. "It was probably a bird or something…"

"Maybe…" after a couple seconds she took Lilly's hand. "Come on, let's head back."

Without another word, Lilly and Miley continued their way back to Miley's. The whole way back, Miley had a feeling that they were being followed. Every time she turned around though, she didn't see anyone there. She shrugged it off once they approached the deck of her house.

Lilly smiled, "You're cute when you're paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid," she laughed.

"Whatever, you were looking behind us the whole way here," Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist.

Miley copied her actions by wrapping her arms around Lilly as well, "I just know what it feels like when you're being followed. It's happened plenty of times."

"I know, but there's no one around. You should just relax," she grinned. "And I think I know what would help you relax…"

Miley, who was thinking something totally different than Lilly, grinned, "Really??" she said with excitement.

Lilly tilted her head in wonder, "You really like kissing me, huh?" she smiled.

Miley's smile fell, but she quickly laughed, "Oh, that. Well yea, of course I do!"

Lilly shrugged off her girlfriend's odd behavior and leaned in to kiss her yet again.

The man from the paparazzi smiled as he got more shots of the world's beloved little pop star kissing a girl. When he saw them pull back and head inside smiling, he got up from behind the bushes he was hiding in. He looked down at his camera, "Yes! I'm gonna be _so _rich!" And with that, the man hurriedly walked away so he could develop the pictures for the whole world to see that Miley Stewart had a girlfriend.

**Uh oh, lol. Someone spotted them. Ha, anyways. Hope you liked it. I know this chapter was pretty short too, but that was just the perfect time to end the chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can, cos I have yet another story to update. Luckily I have more time now, lol.  
OH and I came up with another story idea too! So many ideas swarm my mind, ha. I put the title and summary on my little profile thingy, so if you want to check it out, you can.  
Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviews are always welcome :-)**


	24. This Just In!

**I am horrible at updating lately, lol. But it's finally here :-) Sorry for the wait, but my brother moved out the day after his bday, and then I went to visit him for a couple days after that, so I didnt have time to update this. I stayed up really late last night to finish this chapter so I could post it this morning :-) I care that much, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 24- This Just In!

The following day, Robbie Ray and Jackson went to the local store to buy more groceries. It took a lot of convincing from Jackson to have his father allow Miley to be alone with Lilly at their house. "Relax, Dad, they'll be just fine."

"I don't trust them alone…" he said as he placed several boxes of cereal into the cart.

"They've been alone plenty of times before. She's a smart kid, Dad. No…scratch that; she's a smart woman."

"Don't start with me, boy. You can't force me to like this. I said I'd _try_,okay?"

"Fine…" Jackson mumbled. "I'm going to go look at the magazines," he stuck his hands into his pockets and, without waiting for a reply from his father, walked away.

Robbie Ray sighed and continued shopping. He really did wish he could be better about this whole situation. But he just couldn't…

Jackson arrived at the magazine section of the store. He reached for a car magazine but something else caught his eye. Something totally unexpected. The car magazine fell from his hands and onto the floor, "Oh, God…" He grabbed the daily magazine and panicked as he stared at the headline— 'Miley Stewart: GAY?' "Oh no, no, no, no!" with the article still in his hands, Jackson ran off to locate his Dad.

Robbie Ray was just setting things down at the check out line when he noticed his son darting towards him. "I'm not buying you anything," he joked.

"No, Dad, look!" he pretty much shoved the magazine in his Dad's face.

Once Robbie Ray pulled the magazine away from his face and was able to actually see it properly, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, "What the Hell is this??" he practically shouted.

"Dad, calm down…" Jackson said in a hushed tone.

"Calm down?! I can't calm down!" Robbie Ray turned to the sales clerk at the counter, "I want these magazines off these shelves immediately!"

The young man that looked to be about Jackson's age, stared at him, "I'm sorry, sir. We can't do that." He took the magazine away, "Besides, these are selling like hot cakes," he grinned at the picture. "You have to admit, it is so hot that Miley Stewart is gay."

"That's my daughter!" he shouted as his fist slammed against the counter.

The boy's smile was quickly replaced with a look of fear, "…Oh…I, um…I d-didn't mean to…"

"Save it," he angrily slapped down the money for the groceries and stormed out of the store with the magazine.

Jackson glanced around, noticing people were staring, and quickly handed the clerk money for the unpaid for magazine. "Sorry about my Dad," he said politely and then rushed out to catch up with his angry father.

Meanwhile, at the Stewart's home, Miley and Lilly were both upstairs in Miley's bedroom. The lights were shut off and Lilly was lying on top of Miley as they hungrily kissed each other; hands lost under one another's shirts. Miley moaned quite loudly as Lilly pressed herself up against her. She let her hands wonder around to Lilly's back and she started fiddling with the clasp of her bra.

Lilly broke the kiss, "Miley," she said breathlessly.

Miley quickly pulled her hands away, "Sorry…" she said with disappointment.

Lilly saw the look of disappointment in Miley's eyes and quickly softened her own look. "No…I'm sorry. I keep teasing you…" she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Miley's forehead. "But…I think I know a way to make it up to you," she grinned seductively.

Miley smiled immensely, "How?"

"Well, even though I'm not…you know…_ready_…" she blushed, "doesn't mean I'm not willing to meet you half way," she smirked. Lilly laughed inwardly at the shocked, excited look on Miley's face, and laughed out loud when all Miley came up with was a high-pitched squeak. "Is that a yes?"

"Y-Y-Yes," Miley squeaked out. "But what do you mean by"—

"Just relax, 'kay?" she smiled warmly. After Miley nodded 'yes', Lilly leaned back down and passionately kissed her, making it as heated as she could possibly get it; which wasn't hard to do at all.

Miley's hands dove into Lilly's hair, getting a good grip as she felt Lilly once again grind up against her. She took Lilly's bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a light tug, causing Lilly to let out a loud moan. Lilly then wrapped both her legs around Miley's left leg as the sensation became too much for her. Then her hand started migrating south, surprising Miley by slowly rubbing her through her jeans. Miley let out a yelp that Lilly instantly swallowed by clamping her mouth over hers; giving her a hot, intense kiss.

Lilly continued this for several minutes, highly enjoying the activity, and absolutely loving how much Miley was enjoying it. She pulled away from Miley's lips and slowly started sucking and nibbling on the pulse point of her neck.

Miley gasped, "Oh, Lilly…" she heavily breathed, digging her nails into Lilly's back. "I love you."

Lilly licked Miley's neck, and after feeling her girlfriend shudder with excitement, she looked into her eyes, "I love you too." Then she firmly pressed her lips against hers once again, continuing what she was doing. Even though they weren't having sex, she already felt more connected to Miley in more of an intimate matter.

Miley continued moaning as Lilly rubbed herself against her leg and Lilly's hand rubbing her. The duel sensation was really starting to heat her up, and she really wished they were actually making love with each other. She really wanted to show Lilly how much she loved her in the most physical way possible…but his _was_ working fine for now.

Before the two girls had a chance to finish, they both heard the front door downstairs slam shut and somebody came rushing up the stairs. "Don't stop," Miley breathed into Lilly's ear, "my door's locked," she said with a hint of a moan. Lilly just nodded in agreement and continued making out with her girlfriend.

"Miley!" Jackson called out in a panicked manner. "Whatever you're doing in there, stop. Dad's back and he's extremely pissed off," he warned.

"H-Hold on," she squeaked as she answered him. It took everything the girls had to stop and pull away from each other; considering they weren't nearly as satisfied as they wanted to be. They both stoop up to notice their legs were shaking, they were throbbing, sweating, and breathing heavily. Lilly sat at the edge of the bed as Miley opened the door.

Jackson looked at his sister and smirked, momentarily forgetting about their father's rage. "Whoa, what exactly _were_ you two doing?"

"Something that I didn't want interrupted…but it's not what you think," she smiled.

"Then what's with the sex hair?" he laughed.

"What??" she looked at Lilly, who was also laughing.

"Sorry…" Lilly blushed. "But I swear we didn't do that, Jackson."

"Better not have," he teased.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Anyways, why did you interrupt our alone time?"

"Oh…right," his features turned serious again. "Well, you see, um…"

Just then, the door slammed shut again, announcing that their Dad had brought in the groceries. "Miley Ray Stewart, get down here now!!" he yelled up the stairs.

Miley's eyes widened, mixed with a look of confusion, "What did I do?" She didn't wait for an answer; she just walked out of her room and down the stairs with Lilly and Jackson hot on her tail.

Robbie Ray paced the living room angrily as he clung onto the daily magazine. He stopped dead in his tracks as his daughter entered the room.

"…Hi, Daddy," she greeted with confusion.

"Don't '_Hi, Daddy'_ me young lady. You have a lot of explaining to do," he glared.

Miley felt more confused than ever, "What are you talking about??"

"This!" he shouted as he held up the photo.

Miley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she looked at the magazine cover. It was a picture of her and Lilly kissing at the beach. "Oh…" she slowly took it from her father's hands, carefully looking at the picture and headline.

"Oh??" Robbie Ray said in disbelief. "That's all you can say is oh?! Do you realize what this is going to do to you?? This is going to ruin you!"

Miley's arms fell to her side as she looked up at her father. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't give a crap what happens to my career??" she snapped.

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" he glared.

"No! You just don't get it…You care more about my career than I do." She held up the magazine to look at it again."

"What about your fans? I thought you cared about them…"

"I do," she said calmly. "And if they care about me, they'll stick by me no matter what. As for the ones that don't, then that's their problem…"

"You really think it's going to be _that _easy, Miley? Children aren't gonna understand and their parents are going to be furious. There are going to be even more people out there who will be disappointed in you."

Miley's calm look turned into a saddened look, "…What…What do you mean by _more_ people…?"

Silence filled the room; Robbie Ray tucked his hands into his pockets as his eyes gazed to the floor, avoiding looking at his daughter.

"…You're still disappointed in me?" After receiving no reply from her father, she let her anger come pouring out. "Why do you keep lying to me?! If you hate me then just tell me! But know what? I don't care anymore! I don't care if I lose fans because their not the ones I'm in love with! I'll still have fans that care about me, and I'd still have Lilly, so I just don't care…" tears rimmed her eyes from being so angry and upset. "I just wish you'd get it through your head that I'm _In Love_ with Lilly and nothing you, or anyone else, says or does is going to change that," she finished off harshly.

Robbie Ray slowly looked up to face her, "Mile…just let me explain…"

"Don't bother…I've heard it all before. And frankly, I'm sick of hearing it. You don't mean anything you say anyways. Just continue hating me, your daughter, and leave me alone!" Miley then stormed out of the house, magazine in hand, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Lilly was about to go after Miley but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Jackson sadly looking at her.

"Let her be alone for a bit…" he suggested in a near whisper.

Lilly turned back to look at the door. She really wanted to run after her…Especially after hearing her say that she was in love with her. Most of all, she just wanted to be there to comfort her.

The two froze when Robbie Ray walked by them on the stairs; luckily, he didn't seem to care that they were there. He just continued up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. Jackson stood up, "Come on…let's watch TV for a bit," he said as he looked down at Lilly.

"…Okay…" she replied softly, following him to the living room.

Half an hour later, down at the beach, Miley sat in a secluded area her and Lilly went to quite often to think things through. She had to avoid a lot of people asking her questions and dodging flashing cameras on her way over there. Luckily there was a hidden way to get to the spot, so nobody could follow her; she had it all to herself. She finally cooled herself down, but she was still upset. Everything she said to her father was true…She just didn't care about what everyone thought of her relationship with Lilly. Speaking of Lilly, she really wished she was there with her.

As if she read Miley's mind, Lilly rounded the corner to spot her girlfriend sitting in the warm sand all by herself. She continued walking towards her, "Miles…you okay?"

Miley turned her head to see Lilly taking a seat next to her. She smiled, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Lilly questioned, smiling.

"Pop up out of nowhere when I need you the most," she said as she leaned in to give Lilly a loving kiss.

Lilly smiled when they broke the kiss, "Well, I do that because I really care about you." She wrapped her arms protectively around Miley, pulling her in closer.

Miley smiled, closing her eyes and wrapped her arms around Lilly as well, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" They both lay down in the sand; Miley resting her head on Lilly's chest, "Miles?"

Miley lifted her head so she could look at Lilly, "Yea?" She laughed slightly as Lilly rolled over so she was on top of her.

"Miley, you know you mean the world to me, right?" she gazed into her piercing blue eyes.

"You mean the world to me too," she caressed her cheek soothingly, tears of happiness glossing her eyes.

They shared another kiss; this one was soft, loving, and reassuring. After the kiss, Lilly pressed her forehead against Miley's; their eyes locked. "I'm in love with you, Miley…"

Miley looked at her in complete amazement, "Y-You are? Really?" she grinned, a tear slowly sliding down her cheek.

"Yea," she smiled lovingly, "I have been for a long time…I was just afraid to tell you in case you didn't feel the same…"

Miley kissed her, making it last a few minutes, "I don't know if you heard me earlier, but…I'm in love with you too."

They smiled as they both continued staring into each other's eyes, "Yea, I heard…" She leaned down to place a more passionate kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

After several more minutes of intense kissing, they broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Lilly placed her head on Miley's chest and spotted the magazine next to them. She reached for it, "This is a cute picture," she grinned.

Miley laughed, "I agree. I'm going to frame it."

"Me too…Once I get myself a copy that is," she placed the magazine back down next to them. She then looked back at Miley, "Are you sure you're fine about that?" she asked, referring to the picture.

"As long as we're together, I'm fine with everything," she kissed her on the nose.

"Good," Lilly smiled, "cos I'll be right here with you whenever you need me…I promise."

"Same here…and that's all I'll need." They smiled and sealed their promise to be by each other throughout the rough ride they knew was right ahead of them.

**This chapter was a little different from what I usually write, but I hope you liked it all the same :-) I know a lot didnt happen in this chapter, but there will be plenty in the next chapter. I just wanted Miley to blow up in her fathers face for once, hehe. He deserved it :-p Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. I will try my very hardest to update soon...and my other story. Thanks again for reading, and reviews would rock :-D**


	25. Frustration

**I deeply apologize for taking so long on updating this story. I was gone for a week last week, and I didnt have a lot of time to write then. Then when I got back home, I wrote this, but then didnt like what I came up with, soooo I re-wrote half of it, lol. It was hectic. It seemed like no matter what I wrote down, I didnt really like. But hopefully I got it right and you all enjoy it :-) I can only hope right? ha, anyways, enjoy!!**

Chapter 25- Frustration

Oliver followed Lilly down the sidewalk with a curious grin on his face. He couldn't help but notice that his friend seemed a little happier than usual. "Come on," he pleaded, "Why are you so happy?"

"It's nothing, Oken," she blushed.

His eyes widened, "Did you…Did you two sleep together??" he gushed.

Lilly turned to look at him with an amused look on her face, "No, Ollie…We didn't sleep together," she continued smiling.

Oliver narrowed his eyes curiously, "You did something…Tell me!" he begged.

She rolled her eyes, took his hand, and walked over to a bench next to a nearby store so they were out of people's way. "If you must know, Miley and I kind of…well," she blushed, "fooled around a little yesterday."

"No way!" Oliver grinned. "Was she in her underwear??"

Lilly smacked Oliver's arm…hard. "Stop picturing my girlfriend in her underwear you doughnut!" she warned.

"Ow," he grimmsed, rubbing his arm. "It was just a question…"

"Well, no, she wasn't. _All_ of our clothes were on. But, it was the hottest thing I've ever done in my life," she smiled as the two continued walking.

"You are so ready to have sex, Lilly. What are you even waiting for?" he looked at her.

"The perfect moment…" she answered half honestly.

Oliver could tell she was leaving something out. He put an arm around her shoulder, "There's more, isn't there?"

She sighed, "I'm…I'm just scared…" she said looking down. "What if it's not what she wanted and she dumps me?"

"You know darn well that's not going to happen, Lilly. Miley is absolutely crazy about you…Trust me," he smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as they neared a magazine stand. Lilly found what she was looking for and smiled.

"Let's just say I know what she wants to do with you," he said in a hushed tone.

Lilly's head quickly turned around to face him, "What??"

"Yea," he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "It was very hot to hear…Quite enjoyable."

"Cool it, horndog. You're telling me more when we get back to my house." They walked up to the register to pay for the magazine. Lilly set it down on the counter and when the guy picked it up he did a double-look at her.

"Hey…You're the chick on this magazine," the older man said, showing no emotion towards her.

"Uh, yea…" Lilly answered nervously.

"You're going to kill her career you know," he remarked rudely.

Lilly and Oliver both glared at him, "Excuse me?" Lilly snapped.

"Well, you are. I shouldn't be surprised though…I hear she's quite the slut," he smiled smugly.

Lilly angrily lunged forward but was quickly stopped by Oliver pulling her back, "You take that back!" she hollered.

The man laughed, "Tell it to someone who cares." He then ignored her and stared helping his next customer.

"Just ignore him, Lilly…Come on," Oliver said as he started pulling Lilly along with him.

"No, I want to kick to his ass for calling my girlfriend a slut," she crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Chill…Let's just head back to your place, okay?"

"Fine," she sighed. "I just hope things are going well at Miley's meeting. Her Dad's pretty pissed and I bet the people at the record company are too…"

"Stop worrying so much. I'm sure things are going just fine," he wrapped a supporting arm around her shoulders.

"God I hope so…"

_**Meanwhile—**_

Robbie Ray rubbed his temples as he waiting impatiently for the president of the record company to return. He figured he knew what was going to be discussed soon anyways though. It was clear that the company president wasn't happy about the picture that was printed and Robbie Ray feared that his daughter's career was already gone. "This is ridiculous," he spat, slamming his fist onto the table.

Miley, who was sitting next to her father, jumped from the sudden outburst. She found it hard to speak due to the large lump in her throat from trying not to cry. It was also obvious to her that everyone here was upset with her. Her eyes watered as she thought about how mad her Dad must be right now.

Robbie turned to his daughter, "Why did you have to go out and kiss her in public?"

Miley gave her father a strange look, "…What?" she croaked out.

"Answer my question! What made you think it was a good idea??" he spat.

"Shut the hell up, Dad! I can kiss Lilly whenever and wherever I want!" Tears leaked from her eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks.

"I swear if you use that language with me one more time"—

Robbie Ray was cut off as the door swung open and the president of the record company walked in along with a couple of his assistants. "Sorry about the wait, but we had a lot to talk about," he said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"It's not a problem, really," Robbie Ray replied, hiding his frustration.

"Mr. Stewart," Mr. Stevens started, "the photograph of your daughter kissing a girl is going to cause a lot of problems."

He sighed, "What kind of problems?"

"Well, there are a lot of people who are against homosexual relationships, kids won't understand, parents will be furious, and she'll lose fans. In simpler terms, we predict that her career is pretty much going down the drain."

"No…No, it can't," he panicked. "She's got a contract!"

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Stewart. I am also aware that she's due for a new album soon. So, we were thinking that we'd release this album, see how things go, and if they go well, then we won't cancel the contract."

"Isn't there any way around this? Miley could say that it was a mistake or something on television and"—

"I am not saying that!" Miley angrily yelled. "And stop talking like I'm not even here!"

Mr. Stevens looked at Miley with a shocked expression, "I'm sorry, Miley, but…you're the one that messed this up. You'll be lucky if your next album even sells at all."

"First of all," she fumed, "I _didn't _mess up…Secondly, I don't care if people won't like my new album because I'm making it for Lilly anyways. Lastly, I'm not going to sit here and be talked down on. I'm leaving!" With that said Miley got up and walked out of the room, making her way out of the studio building; tears streaming down her face. Just as she had expected, there were photographers and reporters everywhere waiting for her. Camera flashes and questions were thrown at her left from right, and there was no easy escape from the large crowd. All she wanted was to leave, go see Lilly, and be in her warm, loving embrace. With that soothing thought in mind, she pushed her way through the annoying media and practically ran to the curb when she saw a taxi approaching from down the street. "Taxi!" she yelled, waving her hands in the air, "Taxi!"

The cab driver pulled over after seeing the frantic looking girl on the sidewalk. When she entered the cab, he instantly recognized who she was, but decided not to really say anything. "Where to Miss?" he kindly asked.

Miley buckled her seatbelt and slouched in the seat, "Malibu please…"

"Sure thing." As he pulled away from the curb, he took another look in his rearview mirror. Miley Stewart was actually in his taxi, but…she looked so upset; and he figured he knew why. "…Things will get better Ms. Stewart," he smiled warmly.

"Thanks," she gave him a weak smile in return. Much to her liking, the rest of the ride was quiet, besides the music coming from the radio. Miley was glad that the cab driver seemed to get the hint that she just wasn't in the right mood to talk.

Meanwhile, at Lilly's house, Oliver had just finished telling Lilly everything Miley had told him. She looked at him wide-eyed with her mouth slightly open. "She…She actually said all of that?" she asked with a smile.

"Yup," Oliver smirked. "Told ya she really wants you."

"Wow," she breathed. "That's just…Wow."

Lilly's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her cell phone going off. The ring tone 'See You Again' indicated that it was Miley calling her. She quickly flipped it open, "Hey Miles, what's up?"

"…Can I come over?" Miley sadly asked in a small voice.

Worry and concern filled Lilly's mind at the sound of Miley's voice. "Of-Of course you can hun. What's wrong?"

"I'm just frustrated and I need to be with you right now…I'm in a cab on my way to Malibu…"

"What? Why are you in a cab?" Lilly panicked.

"Long story…I'll tell you when I get there, 'kay?" she replied sincerely.

"Well…okay. I'll see you soon then?"

"Yea," Miley smiled, "You will. Love you."

Now Lilly smiled, "Love you too." Lilly closed her phone after saying goodbye and couldn't stop smiling as she thought about what Miley said just a day ago.

Oliver looked at her, "Man, you're whipped," he laughed.

"That may be true, but that's not why I'm smiling. I was just thinking about what she said yesterday," she beamed.

"And what was it that she said?" he pressed on.

Just from thinking about it, Lilly felt like she was floating on a cloud. "She told me she's in love with me," she grinned, "and I told her the same thing."

"Aww!" Oliver smiled. "I'm so happy for you two," he gave her a half hug. "As much as I'd love to stay 'till Miley gets here, I have to head home."

"Alright, see you later, Ollie," she gave him a hug goodbye and waved as he left the house. Then, Lilly reached for the remote, turned the TV on, and waited for Miley to arrive.

About a half hour later, Miley showed up at Lilly's. As she reached for the money in her purse, the cab driver spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Stewart. It's on me," he smiled.

"Are you sure? I've got the money…" she insisted.

"Nah, I didn't even turn the machine on. It seems to me that you've had enough stress these few days, so yea…It's on me," he continued smiling.

Miley smiled in return, "Well, uh…Thanks. But, you're getting a tip at least," she said as she pulled out some money.

"Thanks, Ms. Stewart. I wish you nothing but luck and happiness," he said as she got out of the cab.

Miley grinned, "Thanks." They waved bye to each other and then she made her way into Lilly's house; happy to see that her Mom was, once again, not there. She opened the door, quietly closed it behind her, and walked towards the living room. "Lilly?" she asked as she looked around. When she approached the couch, she froze with a loving smile on her face. Lilly was sound asleep on the couch, lying on her side with the remote still in hand. Miley walked over, knelt down next to her so she was face to face with Lilly, and then slowly leaned in to kiss her.

A warm, comfortable sensation upon her lips caused Lilly to slowly wake up. She smiled when she saw Miley right next to her; matching her smile. "Hey," she yawned, "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here," Miley stood up. "Any room for me?" she smiled.

"Perhaps," Lilly sat up, still smiling, "but there's more room upstairs for us on my bed."

Miley's face lit up, "That sounds like more fun."

Lilly laughed as she took Miley's hand in her own and led her up to her room.

After Miley told Lilly about events that happened at the meeting, they shared a very intense make-out session. After several minutes of kissing, Miley pulled back from lack of air. She smiled down at Lilly, who was underneath her, and placed a gentle kiss upon her cute, little nose. "I love holding you like this, you know that?" she smiled.

"I think I do," Lilly smiled back, running her hands through Miley's lush, dark hair. "Hopefully it's as much as I love holding you."

"Let's call it even." They both nodded and sealed the deal with a kiss. As usual, the kiss deepened and the two girls were soon lost in each other. Miley's hands snaked their way up Lilly's shirt and settled on her bare waist. "Lilly…" she moaned. "I want you…I want to make love to you," she whispered against Lilly's lips.

Lilly's heart rate increased; she looked down to avoid eye contact with Miley but instead found that she could slightly see down her girlfriend's shirt. "M-Miley, I'm just n-not…"

"Ready…" Miley sadly finished for her.

When Lilly felt Miley roll off of her, she sighed; closing her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she glanced over to see Miley staring up at the ceiling. "Miley, it's…it's not that I don't want to, it's just…I just want the moment to be absolutely perfect. You know, like, no possible interruptions…"

Miley turned her head to look at Lilly once again, "Really?"

"Yes," she scooted closer to her, placing her head on Miley's chest. "I love you…"

"I love you too." Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and kissed the top of her head. "And I'm sorry…I'm just so frustrated with my Dad and people telling me this is wrong. I just want you to know how much in love with you I really am…"

Lilly couldn't help but smile warmly at her for saying that, "I feel the same way…That's why I want us to be absolutely alone together. I want it to be all about us."

Miley gently pulled Lilly on top of her and kissed her. "You're so amazing…Look, I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for, so I'm willing to wait because I love you so much."

"Thanks, Miles. I love you too." She gave her a peck on the lips, "So, um…What else went on at the meeting?"

"Well…I have a lot of interviews lined up for the next few weeks. Mostly magazine ones, but still…I'm pretty nervous."

"Things will be okay, Miles. Plus, I'll be right here when you need me," Lilly reassured her.

"That means the world to me, Lil, you have no idea." Just then, Miley's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She quickly took it out and saw that it was a text message from Jackson. It read—

'_I'm on my way to get you. Dad called, he's pissed that you left the meeting. I told him you were home. I'll be at Lilly's in a few… Jackson._'

"Dammit, my brother's on his way," she said as she closed her phone.

"I know, I read it," Lilly smirked.

Miley laughed, "You're nosey. Luckily for you, I love you." Lilly just smiled and they both got up, held hands, and headed downstairs.

A few minutes later, Jackson arrived. Lilly hated to see Miley go, "I'll miss you," she said, kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Miley smiled.

"I know…" They both kissed each other goodbye and Lilly leaned against the door frame, watching Miley and Jackson drive off. With a sigh, Lilly headed back up to her room. She fell backwards onto her bed and thought of all the things her and Miley had just said to each other. She loved Miley so much, and she wanted to find the perfect words to express how she felt for her. She wanted to make sure Miley knew she could always turn to her no matter what. A smile crept its way across Lilly's lips as she reached for her private notebook and started to write down the ideas that flowed from her mind. But in her mind, it came out as more of a song…and she couldn't wait to finish it.

**Yea, that was the best I could come up with. Hope you liked it! lol. I didnt think it was too bad, but eh, oh well. Anywho, I will be updating my other story next. Cos I know there are people who are dying for me to post the next chapter of it up, lol. It shouldn't take long at all, cos yea, I've been thinking about it for like, what, two weeks I believe. So yea, I should be able to finish that chapter before the 4th of July. Anyways, Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter, and reviews would rock :-)**


	26. A Turn Around

**Hi everyone, sorry this took so long to update. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, lol. But I've been busier than lately than I though. Right now Im in a hotel in Nebraska, on my way home from Colorado. And today (July 23) was just crazy. My grandparents have been driving me and my mom nuts on this trip...bleh. But luckily I got Miley's new CD yesterday, so I've been listening to that like, nonstop, hehe. I love it. She's awesome...Anyways, enough of my rambling. On with the story! Enjoy :-)**

Chapter 26- A Turn Around

The past two weeks had bed hectic weeks for Miley Stewart. There had been numerous rumors going around, tons of interviews, and both nice and harsh comments from people. It was now another day, and Miley was getting ready to head out for her first televised interview since the picture got out. Of course there had been more pictures of her and Lilly together since then…and she saved each and every one of them.

Miley walked downstairs to find her father waiting patiently for her. He gave her a small smile, "Ready to go?"

"Uh…yea…" she gave him an odd look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…I just want to talk to you later, okay?" he smiled again to reassure his daughter that it wasn't about anything bad.

"Um, okay?" she followed him out to the car with a confused look on her face. Sure he seemed to have been lightening up about things over the past couple weeks, but it was still weird.

About a half hour later they arrived at the television studio for Collin Lassador's show. As soon as Miley entered the building, producers rushed over to her. "Ms. Stewart, you're right on time. Your dressing room is the same as last time you were here. You're on in half an hour," he then quickly walked away to make sure other things were in order.

Miley sighed as she watched her father walk off with the other producers. She turned on her heel and walked towards the dressing room to do final touches on her hair and makeup. But first, she wanted to make one phone call.

_**Meanwhile—**_

Lilly sat on her bedroom floor, leaning up against her bed, strumming on her old acoustic guitar. She got it a few years ago, along with lessons, just so she could learn to play Miley's music. She laughed to herself at the memory of it all. It sill amazed her at how much things have changed in not even a year.

Her head turned to her nightstand as her phone started going off; and by the ring tone, she knew it was Miley. She placed her guitar on her lap and reached for her phone. "Hey, Miles, what's up?" she smiled.

"Just wanted to talk before the show starts. Plus, my Dad's acting weird," Miley stated.

Lilly looked puzzled, "How so?" She got up and placed her guitar on the foot of her bed.

"He's acting…I don't know…nice?"

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" she sat on her computer chair; spinning around in it slowly.

"Yea, it should. But, he does this so often. I mean, one minute he's pissed, then he says he's sorry and he'll try harder, and then he'll get pissed again. It's like he has a freakin' bipolar disorder on my orientation."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh, "That would totally make sense. Anyways, maybe he's finally opening his eyes and realizing we're dead serious about each other."

"I really hope so. I'm sick to death of his attitude. But, um, I should probably get going. Are you going to watch the show?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Duh, of course I am. You look cute on TV," she smiled when she heard Miley laugh. "Knock 'em dead, Miles."

"Will do," she smiled, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay…Love you," she cooed.

"Love you too, Lil. Bye."

After saying their goodbyes, Lilly set her phone back down and picked up her guitar. With a smile on her face, she continued working on her song; which was going surprisingly well for her so far.

Back at the studio, nearly a half hour later, Miley sat in a chair backstage waiting to be called onto the show. Her thoughts kept going back to Lilly…in her swimsuit…Miley smirked at the thought.

Robbie Ray slowly walked over to his daughter, "Do you think you can handle whatever he's going to ask you?" he kindly asked.

Miley turned to face him, "Hmm? Oh, uh…Yea, I am."

"You just seem kind of…zoned out or somethin'," he pointed out.

"Nah, just daydreaming," she hopped off the chair. Then, before she realized it, her Dad pulled her into a hug.

"I just worry about you, Miles…" he whispered to her.

A smile formed upon Miley's lips as she hugged her Dad in return, "You don't have to worry…Things are going to be fine."

Just then, one of the producers walked over to them, "You're needed on set, Ms. Stewart."

Robbie released Miley, placed his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a warm smile, "Good luck…"

"Thanks, Daddy…" After giving him one more hug, she followed the producer. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders already.

_**Meanwhile—**_

Oliver walked into the Truscott's home and headed into the living room where he found his best friend. "Hey, Lil."

"Hey, Ollie," Lilly replied with a mouth full of popcorn. "You're just in time; the interview is about to start."

"Are you nervous for her?" he asked as he sat down next to her, taking a handful of popcorn himself.

"Yes and no…But, either way, I'm still recording it on my DVR," she smiled.

Oliver chuckled, "You're weird." The two stayed silent as the commercials rolled and then a sudden thought entered Oliver's mind. "You know…the last time we watched Miley on TV, we hadn't met her yet," he smiled.

Lilly thought about that for a minute. "Wow…you're right," she grinned, "and now she's my girlfriend who I am totally in love with…It's great how things turn out," she said dreamily.

Oliver just stared at her, "You're whipped…I've said it once, and I'll say it again." He laughed as Lilly smirked and nodded her head in agreement.

When the commercials ended and the show started, the two friends turned their full attention to it. Lilly mentally prayed that everything was going to turn out okay for Miley.

_"Welcome back to 'The Real Deal' and this is Collin Lassidor. Today we have a very special guest with us. She was here months ago and agreed to come back for another interview. Everyone, give a hand for Ms. Miley Stewart!" The crowd cheered loudly as Miley walked onto the set, waving at the audience, and taking a seat next to Collin. "Welcome back, Miley. It's great to have you here on the show again."_

_"Thanks, Collin. It's nice to be back," she smiled._

_Collin clasped his hands together, "So, Miley, there have been a lot going on in your life since the last time you were here. Have things been good, bad, hectic…?"_

_Miley pondered what to say for a few seconds, "Well…I'd say a bit of a mix of all three. Right now things are pretty hectic, but at the same time, really, really good."_

Lilly smiled, placing her hand over her heart, "Aww!" she cooed.

Oliver laughed to himself, keeping his eyes on the TV.

_"How do you mean that? If you don't mind my asking," Collin asked._

_"Like, with that whole picture thing, people have made harsh comments. But, it doesn't bother me at all. There have been other people who give me kind comments about it too, and that's always nice to hear."_

_"Yes," he cleared his throat. "About that picture…There have been a lot of rumors going on about it, and I was wondering if you could give us the real deal on it."_

_"Well, I know one rumor was that the girl in the photo with me was an obsessive fan who just wanted to kiss me, and that's like, totally untrue. I feel bad that my fans had to find out by that picture and no real story behind it. Truth is, I am kissing her on purpose. She's my best friend and my girlfriend," Miley nervously fidgeted with the hem of her shirt._

_Collin's eyes widened, "So that part is true? That you have a secret girlfriend?"_

_"Yea…Although, it's not really a secret anymore," she smiled._

_Collin and the whole audience laughed. Miley was relieved that the audience was taking this so well._

Lilly couldn't help but smile as the interview continued. She was glad to see that Miley seemed less nervous now that Collin, and the audience, seemed to be okay with everything. Lilly was in complete awe at how open Miley was being on live TV. But what Miley said next completely swept her off her feet.

_"If this isn't too much of a personal question, how strongly do you feel for this girl?"_

_Miley smiled, biting her bottom lip as a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Well, to be perfectly honest, Collin, she's everything I could've hoped for. I can always be myself around her, and vise versa, and it's just a wonderful feeling. I mean, Lilly's the other half of me that I had been longing to find, and now that she's in my life, I never want to live without her. I know there are people out there who think it's wrong, but I'm so in love with her that those negative opinions don't mean anything to me. The only thing that matters is that we make each other happy."_

Lilly didn't hear Collin's reply; she was too busy soaking in everything Miley had just said about her. Tears rimmed her eyes while her hands covered her mouth. She didn't want Oliver to know she was crying…

"Aww," Oliver smiled, "you're crying!" he wrapped an arm around her.

_Damn…_"No I'm not," she croaked happily.

"Yes you are," he teased. "Don't be embarrassed; what she said was sweet. Are you going to rush over to her house later and make out with her?" he smirked.

Lilly wiped her eyes with one hand and smacked Oliver's arm with the other. "Shut up," she laughed. "Miley can't hang out today…Her Dad made that very clear. But, I am going to call her."

"How are you going to thank her? Buy her flowers or jewelry?" he questioned.

"Actually, I have a better idea," she smirked, avoiding eye contact with Oliver.

Oliver's eyes widened, "You mean you want to"—

"Maybe," Lilly quickly added. "But, I do want to bring her back to the cabin." After thinking things through for a while, a smile spread across her face, "Yea…I definitely want to bring her back there…"

_**Meanwhile—**_

When the interview was finished, and everything else was dealt with at the studio, Miley and her father were finally on their way home. Miley smiled when she saw that she had one new voice mail from Lilly. She pressed her phone to her ear and smiled while she listened to it.

_'Miley, I watched the show and I-I love you so much…I can't believe you said all of that on live TV. You have no idea how much all of that means to me…I wish I could see you today. But, just give me a call or something whenever you can. Can't wait to see you again; Love you!'_

Miley saved the message once it was over and happily looked out of the window. After several seconds, she turned to look at her Dad. "Hey, Dad? Is there any way I can see Lilly today?"

"I'd prefer if you wait 'till tomorrow…I want to talk to you when we get home and it's kinda important," he replied sincerely.

"Okay…" she said, sounding a tad disappointed. "…Things are alright though, right?" she looked at him.

Robbie glanced at her, seeing a worried look on her face; he smiled, "Yea, things are alright."

The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence. For once Miley didn't feel tension between her and her father. She couldn't quite figure out why he seemed happier about things, but she'd find out soon enough.

Robbie Ray parked the car in their driveway and the two got out to head inside. Once inside, Miley slowly walked over to the couch to lean against the back of it. After Robbie put his keys and wallet on the little table near the entrance way, he turned to look at his daughter, "Wanna come upstairs with me for a sec?"

Miley pushed off from the couch, "Sure." She then followed her father upstairs and into his bedroom. Miley's nose scrunched up in confusion as she wondered why they were in here.

"Have a seat, bud," Robbie said as he walked over to his closet. He reached up on the top shelf to retrieve a medium sized wooden box he was looking for. After sadly looking at it, he turned around, walked over to his bed, and sat down next to Miley; placing the box on his lap. "Miles…these last couple weeks have really made me realize how much you're growing up. You've also opened my eyes…I can really see now, with this whole picture situation, how much you care about Lilly. It blows me away at how well you've handled all the things that's been thrown at you lately. And, well…I just want you to know that I'm okay with it."

"For real?" Miley asked with uncertainty.

"Yea…for real. I have something I want to give you, and well…I think it'll prove that I really do mean it…" Robbie's attention returned to the box he held in his hands. With a content sigh, he opened the box and pulled out a small, velvet box. "I gave this to your mother when we were dating…" he opened the little box and pulled out a ring. It was a silver band with a blue sapphire stone in the middle. "Once we started getting serious, I bought it for her and asked her to be my official girlfriend." Robbie carefully handed the ring to Miley, "I want you to give it to Lilly…" he said with a smile.

Miley looked at the ring she held in her hand in complete shock. "A-Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Very…I know your mama woulda been proud of your decision. It just took me a long time to realize that…Lilly's a great girl who's done nothing but treat you right. Your mama would have wanted you to give her this ring…'Cos I know I sure do…"

As tears rimmed her eyes, Miley dove into her fathers arms for a hug. She was so touched that he gave her one of her mother's rings to give to Lilly. Most of all, she was just so happy that he finally accepted her and Lilly's relationship. "Thank you so much, daddy…" she cried happily.

Robbie Ray gave her a tighter hug, "No, thank _you_. You really opened my eyes, kiddo. You stood up for what you strongly believed in, and that makes me very proud to call you my daughter."

Miley smiled into his chest, hugging him tighter. Things were finally going to be okay. Now that her Dad accepted her relationship, nothing was ever going to stand in her way at all. Lilly was her world and she was going to make sure the rest of the world knew that as well…Especially Lilly.

**Aww, he finally accepted their relationship :-) yay! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had plenty of time to finish up this chapter due to being in the car for hours on end, lol. But I should get to sleep, I have to wake up early to continue our journey home. We'll be on the road a lot, so I will have plenty of time to continue working on the next chapter to my other story. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviews would be sweet, lol :-)**


	27. Truly Happy

**I finally finished this chapter! lol. It took a while cos I wanted to write it properly. Hopefully that worked out well, ha. Anyways, did anyone watch the Teen Choice Awards?? Man, Miley looked GOOD! lol :-) Well, then again, when doesn't she? hehe. Anyways, before I start rambling on how cute she is, here's the next chapter to my story! :-) Enjoy!!**

Chapter 27- Truly Happy

Miley inhaled nervously as she continued to stand in front of her mirror in her bedroom. She had been spending the past few hours rehearsing how she was going to give Lilly her mother's ring. Just thinking about it caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach. She really wanted to do this, but was unsure if it was a good idea or not.

Jackson walked by his sister's room to see that her door was open. He peeked in and smiled when he saw her in front of the mirror, looking quite nervous. "What's wrong, Miles?" he asked as he entered her room.

Miley, who was a little startled by her brother, turned around, "I just don't know what to do…"

"About what?" he sat down on his sister's bed.

"This ring Dad gave me for Lilly two days ago," she replied as she walked over to her desk to pick up the ring.

"I thought you were going to give it to her yesterday," he smirked.

"I chickened out…It didn't seem like the right moment anyways. Plus, we ended up doing…other stuff…" she blushed.

Jackson's eyes widened, "You slept with her??" he whisper-yelled.

"No," Miley said with disappointment. "If _that _happened I would be a lot happier than I already am. All I'm going to say is that we might as well have…" she smiled at the memory.

_**Flashback—**_

_Lilly's tongue swept across Miley's bottom lip as she flipped Miley underneath her. Miley moaned as Lilly's tongue slipped into her mouth. Her hands slowly slid down Lilly's back and into the back pockets of her jeans. This caused Lilly to tighten her grip on Miley's chest and let out a loud moan, "Miley…" she breathed._

_With a disappointed groan, Miley released her hands from Lilly, "Sorry…"_

_Lilly brushed Miley's hair back behind her right ear, smirking, "I didn't say stop," she whispered._

_Miley's heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened, "Wh-Wh-Wha"—_

_"Shh…" Lilly smiled, planting a soft kiss upon Miley's trembling lips. "Let's just see where things go."_

_"B-But your Mom's home," she said, nervously placing her hands back into Lilly's jean pockets._

_"That's why the pants stay on," Lilly whispered against Miley's lips; smiling when she felt Miley shiver beneath her. Then, she firmly pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. Just seconds later, Lilly's hands found the hem of Miley's shirt and she slowly pulled upwards at it. She broke the kiss to stare intently into Miley's eyes for any signs of doubt._

_Seeing Lilly's uncertainty, Miley snaked her hands up the back of Lilly's shirt, "I love you," she smiled._

_With a warm smile, Lilly relaxed, "I love you too."_

_Their lips soon connected once again as the two girls slowly sat up; Lilly still upon Miley's lap. Lilly moaned as Miley pulled her shirt up, only breaking the kiss momentarily to take her shirt off. Miley gulped, eyes slightly widened, at the sight of her beautiful Lilly in just her jeans and a bra. It seemed at that moment her mind shut down and she didn't know what to do._

_Lilly's breathing quickened as she pulled Miley's shirt off gently. She tossed the article of clothing aside, not taking her eyes off of Miley. "W-Wow…" she couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked like this. Her eyes focused on her girlfriend's stomach as she lightly ran her fingertips up and down her exposed skin. Then, her hands cupped Miley's face and she leaned in for another loving kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Lilly managed to lay Miley down underneath her once more, pressing her chest against hers._

_Minutes ticked by and Miley was getting more turned on by the second. Her fingers dug into Lilly's back as Lilly grinded herself up against her body. A slight gasp escaped her as Lilly placed kisses along her jaw line and started sucking on her neck. Miley squirmed; she couldn't take this any longer. "L-Lilly, st-stop," she moaned._

_Lilly pulled back, looking at Miley with confusion, "What's wrong?" she asked in concern._

_"Nothing, I-I just, um…don't want to accidentally go too far…" she replied breathlessly._

_"Miley," Lilly smiled, "don't worry about it. I'll let you know if things go too far…" Then, she closed the distance between them by kissing Miley full on the lips._

**_End Flashback--_**

"…and we continued that for several more minutes," Miley sighed, sitting down next to Jackson on her bed.

"How did it end?" he smirked.

Miley looked down, "I embarrassed myself…"

He looked to the side in confusion, "Meaning…?"

"I, um," she coughed nervously. "I kind of got _too _excited…If you know what I mean."

Jackson's eyes widened in realization, "Oh…Did she notice?"

"Of course she noticed…" Miley stood up, "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Plus, I have to finish getting ready for my date."

"Alright, Miles," Jackson stood up as well, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. "And Miles…things like that happen. Don't let it get to you, 'kay?"

Miley just gave him a small smile and a nod; not wanting to discuss it any further. Once Jackson left her room, and closed the door behind him, she started changing clothes. She figured that wearing a skirt wouldn't be such a great idea, so she changed into her favorite jeans, a comfy t-shirt, and her favorite pair of Converse sneakers. Miley looked in her mirror, gave herself an approving smile, and then grabbed her purse; placing the ring inside it.

Robbie Ray was seated on the couch reading the paper when his daughter came down the stairs. He turned his head to see her, "Hey, bud. Where are you an' Lilly headin' tonight?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Probably the beach because her Mom is taking the car tonight. So, yea…limited options there."

Robbie stood up, smiling, "Tell you what," he said as he reached into his pocket. "I'll let you take my car for the night," he tossed her the keys. "Take her somewhere nice."

Miley caught the keys with a huge smile on her face, "Really?? You're going to let me drive your car?"

"Yes, I trust you. But, I want you home before midnight, okay?" he said seriously.

"Yes, sir," she smiled. "Thanks, Dad…" They both smiled and waved bye to each other as Miley walked out the door. She let out an excited squeal as she hopped into the car, started the engine, and drove off towards Lilly's house.

Less than five minutes later, Miley pulled into the driveway of the Truscott's house and happily got out of the car. After knocking on the door a few times, she waited patiently for someone to answer. She smiled when Ms. Truscott answered. "Hello, Miley," Heather smiled warmly, "how are you today?"

"I'm fine," she kindly replied as she walked inside. "Is Lilly ready?"

"I think so…" Heather turned towards the stairs, "Lilly! Miley's here!" she hollered up to her daughter.

"Be down in a sec!" Lilly hollered back.

Heather smiled, turning back to Miley, "Well, she already knows I'm leaving, so you two have fun."

"Thanks," she smiled. After Ms. Truscott left, Miley wondered into the living room to sit on the couch as she waited for Lilly.

Lilly came bounding down the stairs and smiled when she saw Miley on the couch. She did a quick look-over at her outfit; a simple black t-shirt, her favorite grey Volcom Stone zip-up sweatshirt, jeans, and her grey Converse shoes. Her hair was straight with a simple braid off to the side. Satisfied, she continued walking towards the couch. "Hey, Miley," she smiled.

Miley stood up; "Hey…" they gave each other a peck on the lips.

"Ready to head out?" Lilly asked, sensing Miley's nervousness.

"Yea," Miley took Lilly's hand in her own. "Oh, I have a surprise too," she smiled.

"Ohh, I like surprises," Lilly grinned as she followed Miley outside.

When they reached the car, Miley turned around, smiling, "Ta-da!"

Lilly's jaw dropped, "Whoa! Your Dad actually let you drive?"

"Yup, and he said that he wants me home before midnight. Things with him are getting a heck of a lot better." Miley walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Lilly, "Here you go," she smiled sweetly.

"Aww, thanks Miles," Lilly kissed her on the cheek and then got into the car.

Miley closed the door and got into the drivers seat, still smiling, started the engine, and then drove off to their unknown destination.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Miley spotted a park that was fairly close by. "I didn't know there was a park over here," she smiled towards Lilly.

"Yea, people don't really come to this one since they built that newer one closer to town. It's pretty much abandoned," she returned a smile.

With a smile still plastered on her face, Miley pulled into the graveled parking lot, turning off the engine. "Abandoned parks are my favorite. I can kiss cute girls without being bothered," she flirted.

Lilly smirked, biting the inside of her cheek, "I like them for the same reasons too…" They both leaned across, meeting in the middle, and shared a soft kiss. When the kiss ended, the two girls got out of the car and walked towards the park holding hands.

For the next hour, both girls enjoyed the park to themselves. They eventually ended up chasing each other, laughing, all over the playground. Lilly darted for the slide in a fun attempt to escape her girlfriend who was pretty much right behind her. She let out a loud '_eep_' as she slid down the slide backwards. Miley laughed hysterically as she slid down right after her; landing on top of Lilly at the bottom. After their laughing subsided, Miley looked lovingly into Lilly's eyes, taking in everything that Lilly truly was; beautiful. Without a word, she leaned down to give Lilly a soft kiss as her hands straddled her hips.

Lilly smiled into the kiss. Her hands slowly ran through Miley's hair; grabbing fistfuls of the soft, curly brown locks. "Oh, God," she moaned as Miley started nibbling on her neck. "I love you…"

Miley pulled back, "I love you too," she grinned. Then, she stood up, extending her hand out for Lilly to take.

"What, no making out?" Lilly asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"W-Well, I was thinking we could take a walk instead," she smiled nervously.

"I'm not going to say no to that," she gave her a warm smile, giving Miley's hand a light squeeze.

During their walk, Lilly spotted a sandy pathway by a few bushes. She turned to Miley with a gleeful smile on her face. "Let's go this way. I'm pretty sure I know where this goes."

"Lead the way," Miley smiled. Still gripping onto her hand, Miley followed Lilly through the bushes and was surprised to see a part of the beach she's never seen before. "Wow…" she said in amazement, "Lilly, this is beautiful."

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist from behind and placed her chin on her shoulder. "It sure is," she softly said, placing a gentle kiss on Miley's cheek.

Miley smiled at the warm contact of Lilly's soft lips against her skin. She laced her hands with Lilly's and stared out at the sunset before them. The sky was mixed with pinks and a reddish-orange glow; the water reflecting the beautiful colors. This was the perfect time to give Lilly the ring. She turned to look at her, "Wanna sit down by the shore?"

"Sure," Lilly smiled, following Miley to the shoreline. "You're being extremely romantic this evening," she smirked.

"Sometimes I just can't help myself." They both sat down, holding each other close. Miley's purse sat in her lap and she nervously looked at it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cold breeze swept across the beach, causing Miley to shiver. "Jeez, that was cold!" she laughed.

"Aww," Lilly laughed along with her. Then, a sincere look spread across her face. "Here," Lilly unzipped her sweatshirt, took it off, and draped it over Miley's shoulders. "I want you to have it…" she gave her a shy smile.

"Really?" Miley lovingly asked. "But, it's your favorite one…"

"And that's why I want you to have it…" Lilly leaned in to kiss her; letting it linger for several seconds.

When the kiss ended, Miley immediately buried her face into Lilly's neck, wrapping her into a tight hug with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Lilly," she whispered against her skin. She pulled back, locking eyes with her, "There's, um…something I want to give you too." She took a breath when Lilly smiled, encouraging her to continue. Her hand reached into her purse and slowly pulled out the box that held her mother's ring. "Lilly…" she opened the box to reveal the ring, causing Lilly to gasp slightly; eyes widened. "This ring was given to my mother by my Dad when they were dating. He gave it to her to symbolize how much he loved and cared about her…and my Dad passed it down to me to give to you." Miley took Lilly's hand in her own and slowly slipped it onto her left ring finger. She smiled when she saw tears slide down Lilly's cheek with a smile upon her lips. "I _really _do love you, Lilly… I'd really love for you to wear this ring."

Lilly lunged forward, not being able to control her emotions any longer, and firmly pressed her lips against Miley's. Tears continued to seep from her eyes as the two wrapped themselves around each other. Air became a desperate need for both girls so they pulled apart. Lilly placed her forehead against Miley's, "I-I don't know what t-to say," she sniffled. "This means so much to me, Miles…"

Miley gently wiped Lilly's tears away with her thumbs as she cupped her face with her hands. "So, you'll wear it?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course I will," she gave her a soft kiss. "I love you _so _much…" Lilly didn't give Miley a chance to respond; she leaned in and continued to kiss her.

Before things got too heated, they both broke the kiss and lay back in the sand to stare up at the forming night sky. Lilly placed her head on Miley's chest, wrapping an arm across her stomach. For the next hour, they watched the stars form in the sky until nothing else could be seen besides them. From then on, time didn't exist as they laughed together, finding shapes in the sparkling sky. Miley's arm darted up, pointing at a cluster of stars, "There's the Big Dipper," she grinned.

Lilly scanned the area Miley was pointing at, "Ah, and there's the Little Dipper," she pointed as well.

Miley sighed in content but was soon brought back to reality when the alarm on her cell phone went off. "Shoot…" she grabbed it from her purse to turn it off. "We need to get going," she said sadly.

They both sat up, Lilly getting to her feet first to help Miley up. "This was really fun, Miles," she said as Miley got up to her feet.

"I know," she grinned. "This was one of the best dates we've ever been on." They linked hands and started walking back to the car.

"Definitely," Lilly placed another kiss upon Miley's cheek; getting a smile from her gorgeous girlfriend.

Around twenty-five minutes later, Miley pulled the car into Lilly's driveway and shut off the ignition. "Mind if I walk you to the door?" she offered.

"Not at all," Lilly grinned. They got out of the car and Miley wrapped her arm around her waist as they headed towards the front door. Lilly leaned against the door as Miley leaned into her for a kiss. "Mmm…I don't want you to be late and get in trouble," she smiled.

"I'll be fine," Miley stated. "I still have a little over ten minutes and I live down the street."

"Then I guess we have time for one more kiss, huh?" They smiled again and then shared another kiss. This kiss deepened quickly; lasting much longer than the last one. Lilly broke the kiss, still smiling, "Oh, um, I was thinking that we could go back to the cabin again soon," she said softly; her hands slowly sliding down Miley's sides and settled on her hips.

Chills ran through Miley's body, "R-R-Really?" she squeaked.

"Mhmm…" Lilly lightly kissed Miley's lips. "I'll talk to my Mom and let you know," she smirked.

"O-Okay," Miley's heart rate sped up at the look Lilly held in her eyes- Lust.

Lilly opened the door, not being able to hide her smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

A grin spread across Miley's face, "For sure…" They waved goodbye, blowing a kiss to one another, and then Miley got into the car. Once she was on the road to her house, she let out a small squeal of excitement. She was definitely happy.

At the Stewart's house, Robbie Ray sat on the couch constantly checking his watch. Miley still had plenty of time to come home without getting in trouble, but he was still worried. His head turned towards the door as he heard his car pull up into the driveway. He leaned back against the couch, letting out a sigh of relief. The door opened to reveal his happy, love-struck looking daughter. "Hey, bud. Have fun?" he eagerly asked.

"Yea…" Miley pulled the sleeves to the sweatshirt over her hands and buried her face into them; happily breathing in Lilly's scent. "I had the best time."

Robbie smiled, "Hopefully you didn't have _too _much fun…"

Miley laughed to herself, "No, daddy…we just hung out." She walked over to give him a goodnight hug. "She loved the ring by the way… Thanks for letting me give it to her."

"No problem, bud," he smiled as he hugged his little girl. "Night, darlin'," he said as they pulled apart.

"Night, daddy." Miley then happily walked up the stairs to get ready for bed. Throughout the process of getting ready to go to sleep, she replayed the night's events over and over in her mind. She crawled under her sheets wearing her pajama pants and Lilly's sweatshirt. Then, she soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber. There was no doubt that she was truly happy with her life.

**I personally liked this chapter. It just shows how happy Miley is with her Dad being okay with everything now and just how much she adores her Lilly :-) Hopefully you all liked it too. Lemme know, lol. I love reading reviews :-D I'm going to work on writing the next chapter to my other story next, and hopefully that won't take too long so I can update this story again. Thanks again for reading, and as I said before, reviews are awesome :-) **


	28. Entering the Limelight

**Ugh, I stayed up pretty late finishing this chapter for eveyone :-) I was really busy last week, so I worked extra hard the past 3 days finishing this. Plus to top it all off, I start school on Monday.. boo. But luckily most of my classes are online. Thank God lol. Anyways, hopefully you like this chapter. There's not a lot too it, mostly just a set up chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it. Thanks!**

Chapter 28- Entering the Limelight

"Lilly??" Heather Truscott called out as she scanned the kitchen cupboards.

"Yea, Mom?" Lilly asked as she quickly made her way down the stairs.

"Can you do me a huge favor by going to the grocery store for me? I have a meeting I need to get to and we're out of food," she politely asked.

"I could do that," she smiled. "I was going to go out to buy Miley something anyways."

"Oh you're a life saver," Heather grinned. "Since your credit card goes through my account, you can just use that. I'll be back later for supper, alright?" she picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Sounds good….Oh, um, mind if I ask you something later?" Lilly smiled.

"Absolutely. Now, I have to go, so have fun today," Heather said and closed the door behind her.

Lilly grinned and made her way up to her room. She shoved her wallet into her back pocket, grabbed her skateboard and helmet, and darted downstairs. Once Lilly made sure the door was locked after she shut it behind her, she hopped on her skateboard and headed towards town.

Oliver was practicing skateboard tricks on the sidewalk in front of his house when he noticed Lilly skating towards him. "Hey, Lilly," he smiled.

"Hey, Ollie," she smiled in return, stopping in front of him. "Do you want to come with me into town? I need to get groceries and a little something for Miley," she smirked.

"Uh, sure… What are you getting Miley?" he questioned.

"Just…something for the cabin trip," a blush crept across her face.

Oliver tapped his chin with his index finger, "Hmm…a cabin trip for you and Miley…alone," he smirked. "Gee, I wonder what you've got planned," he sarcastically wondered.

"Shut up," she whined, covering her flushed face with both her hands.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh, "So, are you?"

Lilly peeked through her fingers to see him, "It's none of your business…"

"Alright, fine," he laughed. They both pushed forward on their skateboards to continue towards town. Oliver glanced at his friend and noticed a slight smirk on her face. "Okay, please tell me what you're up to," he pleaded.

"You'll find out once we get to the store I need to get to. Just…don't get all weird about it," she looked over at him.

"I promise," he placed his hand over his heart.

The rest of the trip consisted of races and trick competition. Before too long, they got to the mall and rented lockers to place their skate gear in. Oliver then, without any questions, followed Lilly to where she wanted to go. Lilly spotted the store she wanted to go to, but was cut short by going near it when a group of girls excitingly ran over to her. "Oh my gosh!" the first girl gushed, "You're Miley Stewart's girlfriend!"

"Um," Lilly smiled, "Yea…That'd be me."

"Can we have your autograph??" one of the other girls quickly asked.

Lilly gave the girls a quizzical look, "You want _my _autograph?"

"Well yea," the first girl answered. "You're only like, the luckiest person on the planet. Miley Stewart is insanely gorgeous!"

"That much I know," Lilly smirked, getting a good laugh from the group of girls in front of her.

After pictures and autographs were made, the group happily walked away. Oliver turned to Lilly with an amused look upon his face, "That was weird."

"You're telling me," she then started walking again. "It was pretty cool though."

"Yea…" Oliver looked up to find that they were standing in front of Victoria's Secret. "Whoa, you're not expecting me to go in there are you?"

"Please, Oliver? I need a guys opinion," she gave him her best puppy dog face she could pull off.

"Fine," he grimsed. "Wait…" he said, realizing something, "is this for Miley??"

"May-be," Lilly smiled. "Now come on," she grabbed his hand and led him inside the store with her. "Oh, and I'm not going to model for you by the way," she warned.

"Good, 'cos that would be just plain awkward…"

Half an hour later, Lilly found the perfect clothing item, with help from her friend. "So…you really think she'd like it?"

"Heck yea. Just picture Miley in it like I did," he smiled.

Lilly shot him a glare, "What?" she snapped.

"Uh…nothing?" he smiled innocently as he took a step back.

"Nice save," Lilly rolled her eyes; walking over to stand in line. After paying for it, the two finally left the store. "I just hope it's not too much," she peeked inside the bag.

"It's not, Lil. It's simple yet sexy," he reassured her.

"I hope so. I just want to look nice…and not like a slut," she laughed lightly.

"Trust me, it's perfect, okay? But man…I can't believe you're finally going to do this. You sure you're ready?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm sure. Plus, she's been so patient…It just finally feels right, ya know?"

"I suppose so… I'm just glad all this publicity didn't wreck your relationship with her," they reached the lockers and gathered up their gear.

"If she doesn't care what people think of us, then why should I? Things are just so great with us and I want to take the next step with her…badly," she smiled.

Oliver sighed happily as they walked down the sidewalk, "I love having two lesbian best friends. The stories are awesome to hear."

"Why do you have to be such a guy?" she laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "Anyways, we have to pick up groceries now. If you're will to help me out of course."

"Of course I am," they both smiled and walked onward to the grocery store.

Later on, Lilly and Oliver made it back to her house with the groceries. Oliver was kind enough to start putting the food away while Lilly ran up to her room to hide her Victoria's Secret bag. There was no way she wanted her mother to see it. After the success of hiding it in the back of her closet, she returned downstairs to help Oliver. To their luck, it didn't take long to put it all away. So once they were done, they sat down to watch TV and relax. Lilly took a quick glance at her watch, "I wonder if Miley's home yet."

"Call her," Oliver said as if it were that obvious.

"I was getting to that," she pulled out her cell phone. "I'm hoping she can come over for supper when I ask my Mom about going to the cabin."

"Wouldn't that make it obvious that you want to _be _with Miley?"

"Even if it were to be obvious, I don't think she'd care. Now shush, I'm calling my girl," she smiled as she pressed her phone to her left ear.

"Lilly!" Miley happily cried. "I'm so glad you called."

"Busy day?" she asked.

"Yes! Man, two interviews and a meeting in one day…I'm beat!"

"Are you too tired to come over for supper tonight?" Lilly flirted.

"Are you kidding? I'm never too tired to see you. Mind if I come over early?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Lilly's smile grew, "Sure! Just, um, come by whenever. Oliver's here too, so we could all hang out before supper."

"Sounds great. I'll be over in a few."

"Okay, love you," Lilly cooed.

Miley laughed, "I love you too; see ya."

Lilly put her phone back in her pocket, grinning like an idiot, "She's coming over."

"Really? Hmm, I don't think I caught that from your conversation with her," he laughed at his sarcasm.

"Oh be quiet," she playfully shoved him. "I haven't seen her all day and I _really _want to."

"You can act like such a guy, you know that?" Oliver teased.

With a playful glare, she stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't help it…she's so adorable."

"Alright, alright…Let's just watch TV," he suggested as he picked up the remote. Getting a nod in agreement from Lilly, Oliver turned it on to some random sports channel.

Fifteen minutes later, the door to the Truscott's house opened and in came Miley, "I'm here," she smiled.

Lilly quickly turned around, "Hey, Mil-…whoa," she said as she checked out her girlfriend. Miley was wearing an extremely small denim mini-skirt and a tight, black t-shirt.

"What are you watching?" Miley asked as she walked over to them on the couch; sitting on Lilly's lap.

"I-I can't remember…" Lilly gulped.

Miley smiled, shifting so she could see her, "Something wrong?"

"No, n-not at all," Lilly grinned; scanning up and down Miley's smooth legs.

Cupping Lilly's face with her right hand, Miley slowly leaned in and pressed her lips upon her girlfriend's; kissing her tenderly.

Oliver's eyes widened at the sight before him; you could say he was a tad turned on. "O-kay, I'm gonna go," he quickly got to his feet.

The girls broke the kiss, both looking up at him. "Where are you going? I thought we were all going to hang out," Lilly questioned.

"I, um…I forgot that I have to clean…my room…yea…bye!" he darted out of the house before they could ask him anything else.

Miley raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What was that about?"

Lilly smirked knowingly, "I'm guessing it may have had something to do with your outfit. Which I must say looks _so _good on you," her eyes scanned her once again.

"Thanks, I wore it for you…and not for Oliver," her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Forget him," Lilly laughed, "He's a boy, it's normal."

"I'd rather just have you kiss me," Miley smiled, and then carefully repositioned herself on Lilly's lap; having both her legs on each side of Lilly's waist.

Lilly felt her whole body catch fire while her heart rate increased. Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips melted together in a soft, tender kiss. As if it were instinct, her hands settled on Miley's upper thigh, slowly running them upwards.

Miley let out a shaky breath, followed closely with a moan. She was soon underneath Lilly in heated make-out. Her arms wrapped securely around her waist once she felt Lilly's hand snake up under her skirt and stroked her inner thigh.

Lilly pulled back, settling her hands on Miley's waist, and then placed her forehead against Miley's; breathing heavily. "So…what are your thoughts on the cabin trip idea?" she asked in a near whisper.

"I'm all for it…" She stared into Lilly's striking blue eyes, "You're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful too…" she closed the space between them and continued kissing the young woman she loved more than life itself.

Minutes later, Heather walked into her house and instantly placed her briefcase down in the entrance hall. "Lilly, I'm home," she said as she made her way towards the living room.

The young lovebirds stumbled off each other, "Hey, Mom," Lilly replied quickly. "I thought you were going to be home later."

"I got to leave a few hours early. Did you get the groceries I asked for?"

"Yea…Oliver and I put them away too," she added.

"Thanks. Oh, and how are you, Miley?" Heather smiled.

"I'm good," she dreamily replied, leaning her head against Lilly's shoulder.

"Hey, Mom, can I ask you something?" Lilly looked over at her mother again.

"Sure, sweetie," Heather sat down on a chair across from the coffee table and couch. "What's up?"

"Well…" she began, "I was wondering if maybe, possibly, Miley and I could go up to the cabin again?"

Heather looked unsure as she thought about it, "I don't know…"

"Please, Mom? It's just going to be like before…We're just going to get away from publicity and stuff. Please…?" Lilly pleaded.

"I…I guess it's okay, but only if Miley's father is okay about it like last time," she warned.

"I'll ask him now," Miley suggested as she got to her feet.

"Alright," Heather leaned back into the chair. "Let me know if he needs to talk to me."

"Will do," Miley pulled out her cell phone and excused herself out onto the front deck.

Awkward silence fell between Lilly and her mother. Heather eyed her daughter suspiciously, "So…you want to spend time with your girlfriend, alone, at our cabin huh?"

"Well, I, uh…yes. But, publicity's been so crazy and"—

"Don't start rambling," Heather laughed, "I'm just concerned…"

"You don't have to be…Things will be fine," she said honestly.

Before Heather could reply, Miley came back inside with a shocked look on her face. "He said yes…He didn't even argue. All he said was 'Great, have fun.' How weird is that?" she reclaimed her seat next to Lilly on the couch.

"Really? Is he sick?" Lilly confusingly asked.

"No," Miley laughed, "he's just finally realizing that I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Heather shrugged, "Well, then I guess you two can go. How long are you planning on staying there?"

"A few days, maybe?" Lilly answered.

"Okay…Just let me know for sure when you're going so I know when to rent a car again."

After agreements were made, and Heather left the room, Lilly and Miley went to work on deciding when to go. "How about the day after tomorrow?" Lilly suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Miley smiled. "I can't wait to go," she leaned in and kissed Lilly on the cheek.

"Neither can I," she pulled Miley to her and kissed her full on the lips. Both girls had a feeling that this trip was definitely going to be one to remember.

**Yea..not the most exciting chapter. But I had to have something to lead up to the cabin trip, and I didn't want it to be really long and even more boring, lol. Hopefully I wrote it well enough... I donno :-) lol. Anyways...  
Hmm, so I'm guessing everyone knows what's gonna happen in the next chapter wink wink It may take some time to write it, cos I want to make sure its just right, and I also have to update my other story as well. So hopefully you can be patient with me :-)  
Oh yea, I also wanted your guys' opinion on something. I keep getting more and more ideas for this story line, but I dont want this story to be too long, so I was thinking about making a sequel...What do you think? If not, I could try to squeez in some of the ideas into this. But another story for it would probably be better. I dont know, just let me know what you think, lol. Afterall, I am writing this for all of you :-)**


	29. Heat of the Moment

**OMG I finally updated! lol. Sorry for the, what.. month long wait you all had to sit through? Ha, yea seriously, blame science. I had a lot of homework, bleh. It was nonstop, and it was killin' me. Believe me, I wanted to write this and post it a lot. But, here it is, finally. Enought with my chit chat, read on! :-D**

Chapter 29- Heat of the Moment

Miley sat on the steps of the deck, her suitcase sitting beside her, bouncing her legs in anticipation. It was almost six o'clock and Lilly would be here any minute. They would have left hours ago, but Miley's Dad had to find them disguises to wear for when they left, and it took him a lot longer than he had expected. With the paparazzi being so bad lately, there was no way the two girls could leave town without anyone following them. Just then, Miley's cell phone started ringing, "Hey, Lilly," she smiled.

"Hey, uh, where do I park?" Lilly asked, puzzled.

"Park in front of my neighbor's house…the nice ones…and then come in through the back door," she happily informed.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then," and with that, both girls hung up.

Miley stood up and headed back inside, leaving her suitcase by the door. She spotted her brother and father on the couch, "Lilly's here, so we can head over to Mrs. Walker's place soon."

"Sounds good," Robbie Ray stood, "I already brought the wigs over there to avoid any suspicion if someone were to see."

"Ah, good thinkin' old man," Miley chuckled.

"Hey," Robbie said, faking hurt feelings, "I'm not that old."

Before Miley could think of a snappy remark, the back door opened, "Hi, hi," Lilly greeted. Lilly laughed as Miley ran up to her and engulfed her into a big hug. "Happy to see me?" she giggled.

"Mhmm…" Miley then pressed her lips against Lilly's; the two sharing a very intense kiss.

Jackson raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Hey you two, you're not alone yet," he joked.

Miley broke the kiss to glare at her brother, "Must you ruin the beautiful moment?"

"Yea," he continued to smile, eventually getting a smile from his sister. "I just don't want to see you two mackin' on each other in front of me."

"Normally guys dig that," Lilly smirked.

"Normally, yes, but not when one of the girls is the guys sister." Jackson stood up, "I'll get your suitcase, Miles."

"Thank you…" Miley turned back to face Lilly, "Where was I?"

Lilly placed her index finger upon her own lips, "Right here…"

Right as their lips connected, Robbie Ray walked back into the room, "Okay, let's head over to Mrs. Walker's so you two can get a move on."

With another disappointed sigh, the girls broke apart and followed Robbie Ray to the neighbor's house; Jackson trailing along right behind them.

Once they arrived, Miley and Lilly were given the wigs and sent into the bathroom to try them on. Robbie and Jackson sat down on the couch besides Mr. and Mrs. Walker. "Thanks for helping us with this. The last thing I want is for someone to follow my daughter all the way out there without adult supervision," Robbie thanked.

"Oh, it's not trouble at all," the old lady smiled. "I think the press is horrible to want to intrude on a young girl's life."

"And it's not like we'd tell them anything," Mr. Walker added. "All we know is that they're leavin' town…don't know where," he smiled.

Jackson smiled and then turned his head when he heard Miley and Lilly re-enter the room. He laughed at the sight, "Sweet niblets, you two look weird!"

"Thanks," Miley stuck her tongue out at him. Miley wore a red haired wig while Lilly had on a black wig with one strand of red going down one of the sides. Each wig's length was a little past shoulder-length.

Lilly grimsed at her appearance, "I look like I'm goth…"

Robbie Ray laughed, "The point is that you look different…way different…and nobody will recognize ya'll."

"True," Miley looked in a nearby mirror. "I really hope this works."

"It will," Robbie insisted. "But the only way to find out is to head out."

"Yea, we probably should get going before traffic gets worse," Lilly smiled.

"R-Right, we should do that," Miley nervously ran her hand through her fake hair as she and Lilly walked out the door. Robbie Ray and Jackson went back home through the back so no suspicions were made.

Before Miley tossed her suitcase into the car, Mrs. Walker came rushing out of her house, "Girls, wait," she called.

"What?" Lilly asked, getting a little impatient.

"Take my car…Incase people were to recognize your car," she handed her keys over to Lilly.

"Are you sure?" she skeptically looked up at the kind, old woman.

"Yes, I'll watch over the car, or have your mother come pick it up. I just want you two to get there safely," she took the keys to Lilly's mother's car.

"Thank you so much," Lilly beamed. Then, she and Miley transferred their luggage into the old '58 red Corvette convertible, said their goodbye's to the Walker's, and were finally on their way out of town.

Both girls were thrilled to see that their disguises had indeed worked. Going through town was successful; nobody had a clue who they really were. Miley glanced at Lilly with a huge grin upon her face, "This is so cool! Usually, at stop lights, people see me and go nuts. Now, they have no clue!"

Lilly laughed at her girlfriend's bright enthusiasm, "Your Dad had a pretty darn good idea, Miles. Plus, I'm getting used to this wig," she grinned.

"Good, cos you look pretty hot in it," Miley informed with a sly smile.

Lilly blushed, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Miley gave Lilly a wink and then casually turned the radio on.

Lilly tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as butterflies erupted in her stomach. She decided to pay close attention to what was on the radio to keep her mind clear of the thought of spending a whole week alone with Miley. '_And now lets hear some good ol' fashion Rock music from Cheap Trick!_' the DJ announced. The sound of the song 'I Want You to Want Me' blared out from the speakers, causing each of the girls to freeze; wide-eyed. Lilly laughed nervously as she reached out to change the radio station, "This song is _so_ overplayed…" she lied.

Miley cleared her throat, "Y-Yea, I agree…" They both settled on a country radio station and felt more relaxed for the rest of the car ride.

Nearly an hour later, the girls arrived at the cabin. Miley looked over at Lilly, "This is great…We haven't been here in months."

"I know, and this time we get to spend a whole week here together," she smiled and then they got out of the car; gathering their luggage.

Miley followed Lilly inside the cabin, "Can we take these wigs off yet?" she asked, scratching her head through the itchy object.

"Of course we can, it's safe now," Lilly walked over to Miley with a smirk on her face and slowly took off the wig that rest itself on top of Miley's head. "That's better," she pecked her softly on the lips.

Miley's eyes lit up as she shook out her hair. "You're amazing," she said as she took Lilly's wig off, watching her blonde hair slide down to her shoulders.

Lilly brushed her hair out with her fingers to untangle the mess, "So, um…what do you want to do?"

"How about a movie? I just want to sit back and relax with my girl," Miley kissed Lilly on the cheek as her arms wrapped around her waist.

"That sounds great. All that driving wore me out," Lilly laced her hands with Miley's and the two walked over to the movie shelf to pick one out to watch. Miley instantly went for Casablanca, giving Lilly a pleading look, which only made Lilly laugh. "You don't need to beg, go put it in."

"Yay!" Miley beamed and then popped it into the DVD player. After pressing play, she walked over to the couch to snuggle up against Lilly; her arm draped across her stomach. She sighed contently, "This is perfect…"

Lilly closed her eyes, smiling, as her head rest against Miley's, "Beyond perfect." Both her arms wrapped securely around Miley, bringing her slim body closer to hers; finally feeling content about this whole night.

As the movie continued, the girls flirted. Lilly grinned as Miley climbed on top of her, kissing her along her jaw-line. "Miley," Lilly giggled, "we're missing the movie."

"We've seen it before," Miley stuck out her bottom lip; batting her eyelashes.

"Oh no, don't you look at me like that," she laughed.

"I just want to kiss you," she softly whispered into Lilly's ear.

"Hmm…okay," Lilly smiled as she cupped Miley's face and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

For once, Miley didn't get things heated up. This moment they were sharing was really romantic, and she was enjoying every minute of it. She held Lilly close from behind as they finished the movie, burying her face into her hair from time to time. A smile appeared on her face when she felt Lilly rub the back of her hand with her thumb. Miley brushed Lilly's hair off to the side so she could kiss her on the cheek, "I love you, you know that?"

Lilly smiled, "I had a hunch…" She then changed her position so their fronts were pressed together on the couch, "Lucky for you, I love you too." With that, they closed the small space between them with another kiss.

Miley moaned as their kiss deepened and Lilly crawled her way on top of her. "Lilly," she stopped, "you're missing the end of the movie."

"It's losing the romantic feeling to it anyways," she smiled. "How does star gazing on the upstairs balcony sound to you?"

"You know that's my favorite thing to do," Miley returned a smile.

"Exactly," she gave her a peck on the lips, "let's go." Lilly carefully rolled off of her girlfriend, stopped the movie, shut off the TV, and then the two girls grabbed their suitcases they left by the door. When they made it up the stairs, Lilly led the way to the master bedroom; her heart pounding with each step. "Welcome to the best room in the cabin," she said as she opened the door.

Miley's jaw dropped as she looked around. The queen sized bed was pushed up against the wall in the center of the room with two night stands on each side. To the right of the bed was the sliding glass door that led to the outside balcony. But what impressed Miley the most was the fireplace on the opposite end of the room from the bed. "Wow…this room is gorgeous," she smiled.

"Glad you like it," Lilly walked over to the massive dresser to the left side of the room. "You can put your clothes in here to if you'd like," she offered.

"Thanks," Miley smiled and she too placed her clothes into the dresser drawers.

Five minutes later, Lilly grabbed a blanket from the closet and opened the sliding door for Miley and followed her right after. They both got comfortable, holding each other on the blanket, staring up at the clear, night sky. Lilly tightened her grip around Miley, "I'm so glad we get to spend this time together, Miles."

"Oh me too," she kissed the crook of Lilly's neck. "We can make out whenever we want without getting interrupted."

Lilly gulped, "Mhmm…" She rubbed Miley's arm and smiled when she remembered she was still wearing the sweatshirt she had given her. "Have you worn this since I gave it to you?"

Miley blushed, "Yes…I love it."

"Well, I'm glad you love it so much," she kissed her temple. Lilly's attention turned to the sky after noticing how beautiful the moon looked. "Miles, look," she pointed with a smile.

Miley looked up; her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh…" she stood up and walked over to the railing to get a better look. Her smile brightened when she felt Lilly's arms wrap around her, resting her chin on her shoulder. "It's so bright…"

"Yea it is," Lilly moved to stand next to Miley. The moment she looked at her, it felt as if all time stood still. Miley's beauty radiated from the soft glow of the moonlight. Her soft, brown curls shimmered…her striking blue eyes sparkled…her beautiful face looked softer…and her full lips shinned. Everything about Miley seemed more stunning to Lilly. Their eyes locked as Miley turned to face her, giving her a loving smile. Within that smile, Lilly knew this was the moment. The moment they've both been waiting for. Without a sound, she placed her hands on Miley's hips, slowly pulling her closer, and passionately kissed her.

A shock shot through both their bodies as they melted together; putting all their feelings they had for each other into that kiss. Miley's hands dug into Lilly's heavenly soft blonde hair as a heavy moan escaped her throat. Her whole body caught fire as she felt herself being gently pulled back into the bedroom- their kiss not once breaking. She felt the back of her knees bump into the end of the bed, which only made her heart pound against the inside of her chest.

Lilly broke the kiss, panting heavily, and looked into Miley's eyes. Love and desire were held in each of their souls, desperately wanting to be released. With shaky breaths, Lilly traced her hands up Miley's body, grabbing hold of the zipper of the sweatshirt, slowly unzipped the article of clothing, and pulled it off the brunette, tossing it aside onto the floor. Her arms wrapped around Miley's torso as their lips found each other once again. Miley slid her tongue through Lilly's parted lips, inching her hands up the back of her shirt. Before she knew it, they were both laying on the bed…

Their shirts were off within seconds. Miley moaned as Lilly pressed herself against her left thigh, "L-Lilly…" she whispered.

Lilly nibbled on the pulse point of Miley's neck before she pulled back to gaze into her piercing blue eyes. "I love you, Miley…" she spoke softly. Sensing the uncertainty her girlfriend held, Lilly placed soft butterfly kisses across her cheek and then gently kissed her lips. Nothing else needed to be said as Lilly ran her hands through Miley's lush hair, deepening the kiss. Lilly's hands then settled on her hips, flipping them so Miley was now on top of her.

Miley nervously fumbled at Lilly's jeans, desperately trying to unbutton them as quickly as she could. After that task was completed, she leaned down and slowly licked Lilly's stomach as she slid her pants down. Lilly moaned, gripping onto the bed sheets tightly, and then a pair of soft lips were pressed upon her own. When she opened her eyes, she saw the beautiful sight of Miley hovering over her. Lilly pushed herself up so they were both on their knees, leaned in, and slid her tongue across Miley's bottom lip; causing her to shiver with excitement. Their foreheads rest together as Lilly worked on Miley's jeans. Licking her own lips, she slowly slid them off as Miley laid down, making it a lot easier for her. Miley was back up in no time and took a moment to admire everything about Lilly and the moment they were about to share together. Lilly smiled warmly before she closed the space between them for a deep, heated kiss. Miley reached behind and started unclasping Lilly's bra and smiled when she felt her copy her actions. Taking a deep breath, Miley broke the kiss to try and calm her nerves. Lilly looped her thumbs under the shoulder straps of Miley's bra and slid the garment off with ease. Her eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat, "Oh God…" she breathed.

Miley smiled, feeling a light blush make its way to her face. A gasp escaped her when Lilly crashed their lips together and slowly pulled her down on top of her.

With the rest of their clothing out of the way, their bodies melted together as one as they shared a tender kiss. Lilly's hands roamed her girlfriend's body, memorizing every single detail. She hugged Miley when she felt her entire body tremble. "I need you…" she moaned, "make love to me."

Miley's breathing became ragged; sweat trickling down her forehead. Her hands ran up and down Lilly's smooth thighs, returning her right hand up into her inner thigh, stopping right at Lilly's warm center. "I l-love you so much…" she whispered lovingly.

Lilly smiled, "I love you too…" Her hands gripped onto Miley's waist as she felt her hands travel further and gently entered her. She hissed in pleasure, mixed with slight pain, and arched her back from the highly enjoyable sensation given to her.

A squeaked moan escaped Miley as two of her fingers were coated by the warm substance of her girlfriend. She had waited so long for this moment and she was going to give her all to Lilly. Every feeling she had for her was expressed at that very moment. Miley buried her face into the crook of Lilly's neck, nibbling on her pulse point, as she steadily worked her fingers in and out of the girl she loved most.

Lilly's eyes squeezed shut while digging her fingers into the back of Miley's shoulders; her moans deep with passion. Sweat soon coated both their bodies once Miley increased her speed. Lilly quietly pleaded for more, moaning loudly when her wish was granted by Miley pounding into her. Her hips moved in rhythm with Miley as she felt herself coming closer to her climax. "Miley, m-more…please…" she begged, groaning. Her wish was granted as Miley curled her fingers deep into her core. Moans escaped each of them once Miley pushed her center against Lilly's thigh and sped up her pace even more. They shared a fiery kiss when Lilly's hands ran up and down Miley's back, and finally settling on her waist, where her nails dug into her smooth, exposed skin. Her hips bucked and she squirmed underneath the gorgeous brunette, "M-Miley!" she called out loudly, over and over, as her orgasm rippled through her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she rode through the ecstasy. Miley buried her face into her lover's neck as her moans turned into cries of pleasure. The feeling of her girlfriend's release nearly pushed her off the edge as well. Miley clung onto Lilly's shaking body…she had never felt so complete and happy in her entire life as she did at this moment.

Several seconds passed before Lilly's eyes fluttered open as she tried to catch her breath. A soft smile appeared when she opened her eyes to see Miley. Miley leaned down and pressed a soft kiss upon her lips. Lilly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear once the kiss broke, "You're so amazing, Miles…I love you…" she whispered.

Miley could feel tears brim her eyes as she caressed Lilly's cheek with her hand; wiping away trickles of sweat from their love making. "I love you too… more than you'll ever know," she replied happily.

Lilly cupped Miley's face to pull her down for another kiss. With ease, Lilly rolled over on top of her girlfriend. She wanted to give Miley everything she had. Her hand grazed down Miley's thigh, getting a satisfied moan from her. After taking a shaky breath, she slid two fingers into Miley's wet center.

Feeling Lilly push into her caused Miley to hiss from the mixture of pain and pleasure. She let out a low growl as Lilly started pumping her fingers into her. Miley's back arched and she let out a loud moan, "L-Lilly…" she breathed. Before she knew it, Lilly's lips crashed into hers.

The pleasurable feeling increased as time ticked on and Lilly's pace quickened. Miley's hands clung onto Lilly's hair as Lilly started kissing and sucking on her neck. She let out a loud, high pitched squeal as Lilly started hitting a sensitive spot within her. "God, Lilly…" she gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Lilly took this as a chance to heat things up further. She could tell Miley's body was begging for release and she was going to grant it. Their breathing became ragged as their lips collided once again. Miley's legs soon quivered and kicked as she felt her climax coming. Seconds later, she started yelling Lilly's name over and over as her orgasm hit her dead on.

Lilly held Miley close to her as she rode out the orgasm. Miley's body shook beneath hers and sweat continued to coat their bodies. Lilly panted into Miley's dampened hair, softly whispering 'I love you' to her. When she felt Miley's body relax, she lifted her head to look at the angel she loved so much as a single tear trickled down her cheek with a smile on her face. "…Hey beautiful," she lovingly whispered once Miley's eyes fully opened to meet her loving gaze.

Miley sighed contently while running her right hand through Lilly's hair, pulling it away from her damp forehead. "Hi…" she smiled, and then pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Miley rolled Lilly onto her back, smiled, and then went under the covers to continue the best night of both the girls' lives.

Hours had passed and now the two lovers held each other close under the covers in the warm glow of the fire they had made in the fireplace. Lilly struggled to keep her eyes open from the steady rhythm of Miley's chest moving up and down as she breathed. It soothed Lilly to no end. She smiled as she nuzzled her face into Miley's neck, placing a gentle kiss, and held her as close as possible.

"Mmm…" Miley smiled, "I love you, Lil."

"I love you too," Lilly smiled back and then placed her head back down on Miley's warm, bare chest.

Miley smiled while looking down at the blonde hair sprawled out across her. "Do you, um…do you have any…regrets?" she hesitantly asked.

Lilly turned her head up to look at her with a confused look on her face, "What? Of course I don't…" she smiled. "Miley, this has been the best night of my life."

"Mine too," she beamed, reaching up to give her girlfriend a kiss.

They both rolled onto their sides, still holding each other with their faces nearly pressed together. Lilly let out a yawn and slowly closed her eyes, "Hold me forever, Miles…" she mumbled sleepily.

Miley bit her bottom lip with a smile. Tears blurred her vision as she stroked Lilly's hair, "Forever and always, Lilly…Forever and always…"

Lilly dozed off into a peaceful sleep in Miley's arms. Miley smiled as she wathed the love of her life sleep with a small smile on her face. Memories of the concert flashed through her mind once again; remembering seeing Lilly there for the first time. She knew she would never forget the look on Lilly's face when her hand touched hers. In some way, Miley always knew from that moment on that the blonde haired angel would be the one for her. Her one in a million. Just then, a big yawn escaped the brunette while sleep started taking over her body. She took one more glance at Lilly before allowing sleep to overpower her. Each girl slept with smiles on their faces, just like the last time they had spent time together at this very cabin. Only this time, they had become one.

**Yay, hopefully that wasnt too bad, lol. I like it. As for the wig thing, I didnt put Miley in a blonde wig because, well.. that would have been too obvious, lol. And I really liked Emily Osment in that black haired wig, hehe. Anyways, hopefully all of you liked it. And for my chat buds, what did you all think?? Hopefully good things, ha. I know you liked it.. perverts, ha Just kidding!! Thanks for reading everyone, and again, sorry it took so long :-D**


	30. Angel of the Morning

**Hey everyone! I know, I suck. I should have updated this a long time ago, lol. I had writers block and a whole bunch of other things in my way. I deeply apologize and I hope I didn't lose any readers from the long wait. Hopefully this chapter is well enough to make up for my delay. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot :) So, here is the next chapter... finally! Enjoy :-D**

Chapter 30- Angel of the Morning

_Miley blinked in confusion as she found herself on the beach. She glanced around noticing the sun was setting and the sky was painted with mixtures of pinks and orange. A warm breeze swept through her long, brown hair, causing a smile to appear on her face. Miley glanced down as the water calmly splashed against her feet and noticed she was wearing a simple light pink sundress. Seagulls could be heard in the distance, making this even more peaceful to her._

_Her attention turned to her left when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. A look of complete awe was shown as Miley found Lilly slowly walking towards her, in the water's shore, in a light blue sundress; her arms hidden behind her back and a warm smile upon her beautiful face. The wind blew Lilly's hair to the side, making her, somehow, look even more beautiful. "Lilly?" Miley smiled._

_Lilly reached Miley, stopping only a few inches away from her, "Hey, beautiful," she continued smiling._

_Miley's smile turned into a full love-struck grin, "Hey yourself."_

_"You look amazing," Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist, pulling her closer. "You know I love you, right?" she asked sincerely. _

_Miley leaned in, pressing her forehead against the blonde's, "Of course I do… and I love you too." She closed the small gap between their lips and softly kissed her; making it last for several seconds._

_After the kiss, Lilly lightly licked her own lips; eyes still closed. Miley smiled at this, adoring everything about her girlfriend._

_"Miles," Lilly smiled, "I don't want you to forget how much I love you, because, well… I have a feeling that we're going to last for a long, long time."_

_"I feel that too," she admitted honestly._

_Lilly sighed, turning her head slightly to gaze out at the ocean, "I'm…I'm just afraid of losing you…"_

_Miley's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "What? Lilly…I'd never leave you."_

_"It's just, you could have anyone, and I'm afraid someone else will come along and… and…"_

_"No," Miley interrupted. "I love __**you**__, __Lilly. Besides," she smiled, "nobody comes close to you. My heart beats for you and you alone."_

_"Oh, Miley," Lilly smiled, giving her a gentle kiss, "I love you."_

_"And I love you… Please remember that." After getting a loving smile from her, she continued. "Things might get tough or rocky in our relationship, but nothing will change the way I feel about you," she finished, caressing Lilly's face gently with her thumb. With nothing else to say, they both leaned in for another kiss…_

Miley stirred in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes to the glow of the morning light. She found herself face to face with a beautiful, sleeping Lilly. Memories of the previous night came flooding back into her mind; a huge grin spreading across her face. Miley pulled Lilly closer to her, careful not to wake her, and tangled her fingers into her hair. She studied her while thinking about the dream she had. Did it mean something? Was Lilly really afraid of losing her? Miley pushed the thoughts aside, knowing there was nothing to worry about, and placed soft butterfly kisses along Lilly's jaw line.

A smile spread across Lilly's sleeping face, causing Miley's smile to widen with admiration. She never knew she could ever feel so happy in her entire life. "I love you, Lilly" Miley softly whispered against Lilly's full lips; nuzzling her face against hers.

Lilly slowly opened her eyes, with a smile still on her face, and was thrilled to see Miley's sparkling blue eyes gazing into her own. "Hey," she breathed dreamily.

Instead of returning a hello, Miley pressed her lips against Lilly's in a passionate kiss. They both let out a low moan when Lilly tugged at Miley to lie on top of her. Miley eagerly settled herself between Lilly's parted thighs, gently pressing up against her. She let out a small gasp when she felt Lilly cup her left breast. Air became highly needed for both girls, so they slowly broke apart from the kiss. With her fingers still tangled in her girlfriend's blonde locks, Miley placed her head down on Lilly's chest. "I want to wake up like this with you every morning," she said happily.

"So do I," Lilly smiled, slowly running her hands up and down Miley's arms. "Last night was so…so…."

Miley moved her head to face Lilly, "Amazing?" she smirked.

"Beyond amazing," she breathed.

Smiling in agreement, Miley reached up to re-capture Lilly's lips with her own. Miley broke the kiss long enough to ask, "How awake are you?"

"Definitely awake enough," Lilly whispered, licking her lips suggestively.

Each girl's smiles grew before resuming their kiss and giving in to their lust and desire for each other.

_**Meanwhile—**_

Jackson rose early that morning to get ready for work, slipping on his work t-shirt as a final touch. He checked his phone for any messages after fixing his hair; Nothing. Jackson was quite curious of how things were going for his sister, but he assumed things were fine and made his way downstairs.

After eating a proper breakfast, Jackson walked out onto the deck to leave but was surprised to find his father out there as well. "Dad?" he questioned.

Robbie Ray, who was sitting on the steps, turned to look at his son, "Mornin' son," he gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Jackson took a seat next to him.

"Just…thinkin'," Robbie replied, looking down at his folded hands.

Jackson sighed, "Is this about Miley?" Getting no reply in return, he continued, "Dad, if you're still upset about her dating Lilly then"—

"No," Robbie interrupted, "No, that's not it. I've just been nervous about their little cabin trip… I couldn't really sleep last night 'cos of it."

"Oh," Jackson said with a slight laugh. "Come on, Dad… Even if something does, or did happen, at least they actually truly love each other," he reasoned.

"It would still be weird and disturbing. She's my little girl…" he stood up, followed by Jackson. "It just makes me think of how much she's grown up."

"Exactly! She's grown up," he smiled. "And she's doing great too. Look at all the things she's had to go through, and she's still the same 'ol Miley. Especially after she met Lilly."

"I know son, and I'm really proud of her." Robbie was then interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He waved bye to Jackson when he signaled he was heading out for work and then answered the call, "Hello?"

"Is this Robbie Ray Stewart?" the man on the other line asked.

"Yes, that would be me… What can I do for you?" he asked, sitting down on the couch inside.

"This is Chad Stephens from the Young Variety children's charity, and I was wondering if I could talk to you about our upcoming charity event?"

Robbie smiled, "Absolutely."

"Great! Well, we were planning on having a charity concert and everyone has been demanding for your daughter Miley to perform there. It's going to be sometime at the end of the month in Los Angeles at the Arena. We would absolutely love it if Miley could be there. There's going to be tons of performers at the event, but Miley's highest on demand."

Robbie Ray couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe people were practically begging him to have his daughter perform at the event. "Wow, I-I don't know what to say. This is amazing! I'd love to book her for the event. I'll just talk to her about it and give you a call back later, if that's alright."

"Sure thing, Mr. Stewart. Just call me back on this number and we can go from there."

"Okay, thanks." They both said their goodbyes and Robbie Ray hung up his phone with a big smile on his face. He looked at his phone, debating if he should try calling Miley now or not. Figuring that her phone would be shut off, he called her to leave a quick message about it. Just as he figured, it went straight to voicemail, and after the beep, he spoke. "Hey darlin'! Just calling to let you know that you have been requested to perform at the Youth Variety children's charity later this month. They're holding a charity concert and they're begging for you to perform at it. So, just give me a call as soon as you can to let me know if you're interested. Hope you're having fun and I'll talk to you later. Love you bud; bye." And with that he hung up, feeling rather proud of his daughter.

Twenty minutes later, back at the cabin, the two girls came out of the bathroom wrapped up in one big towel together; kissing. Lilly held the towel together behind Miley's back and moaned at the feel of Miley's hands massaging her freshly washed scalp. Lilly giggled when Miley started nibbling on her bottom lip. "Oh man," she laughed, "your Dad would kill me if he knew what I just did to you in that shower."

Miley bit her own bottom lip, allowing a light blush to creep its way across her face. "What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides…" she gave her a peck on the lips, "I _loved _it."

"Oh trust me, I know," Lilly smirked playfully.

Miley smirked as she lightly ran her fingertips along Lilly's sides; tickling her.

"Eeep!" Lilly laughed uncontrollably, "Miley!"

They both fell onto the bed after Lilly dropped the towel. "That's what you get for embarrassing me," Miley said triumphantly.

"Okay, I-I'm sorry!" She laughed harder, "Please stop…!"

"Oh, alright," Miley smiled, placing her hands on the bed next to Lilly's sides. "Only because I love you."

"And I love you," Lilly smiled while pulling Miley down for another sweet kiss.

A sudden beep startled both girls and Miley sighed when she realized it was from her cell phone. "I guess I missed a call…" she picked it up to call her voicemail, not surprised that the call was from her Dad. Her eyes popped open, along with a huge grin, at the mention of the charity event. "Oh my gosh!" she happily squealed.

"What?" Lilly piped in after slipping on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Miley, still grinning, tossed her phone onto the bed, "I get to perform at a youth charity concert! They're practically begging me to come!" she explained with high enthusiasm.

Lilly's mouth dropped, "Really??" she beamed. "Miley, that's fantastic!" she pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

Miley happily returned the hug, "This just proves that I was right. I knew my fans would support the idea of the two of us dating."

"Of course they would. You've been honest with them from the start." She softly pressed her lips against Miley's cheek, "That's what makes you so lovable."

"Aww," Miley smiled, "Thanks, Lilly," she gave her a quick kiss. "I suppose I should get dressed and call my Dad back."

"Well, you don't _have _to get dressed, but whatever," Lilly smiled.

Miley laughed as she slipped her robe on, "You're such a pervert."

"But I'm your pervert," Lilly pouted, adding her puppy dog eyes for full effect.

"You always win with that look," she replied while picking up her cell phone. "I'll be out on the balcony."

"Okay…" Lilly smiled while she watched Miley walk outside, and she herself walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

At that moment, Robbie Ray made his way into Hollywood Records to talk to the executives about recording Miley's next album. His cell phone rang as he entered the lobby and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket; smiling as Miley's name displayed on the screen. "Hey baby girl," he greeted.

_"Hey, daddy. I got your message and I'd love to perform at the charity event," _she beamed.

"I figured you would," he smiled. "I'll call them and let them know then. How's the trip goin'?" he asked out of dying curiosity.

_"Oh, um, great! We watched movies and star gazed, and finally slept to—uh, I mean, slept in two different rooms! In fact, we were each on different levels of the cabin!" _Miley panicked.

Robbie rolled his eyes, cringing slightly, "O-kay… So star gazing huh? That sounds like fun. What do you two have planned for today?"

_"Not sure. But I should get goin' anyways. I'll talk to you later though."_

"Alright bud, you two have fun, and be safe…"

_"Don't worry, daddy. We'll be fine. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"_

"Sounds good; bye." After receiving a goodbye from his daughter, he hung up. Robbie's day was booked solid with meetings and he couldn't wait for them to be done and over with. Although, it did help distract his mind from what Miley _almost _said to him. With a sigh, he checked in and walked up to the meeting hall.

-----

Miley walked back into the bedroom, smacking her phone against her forehead repeating 'stupid' to herself over and over.

Lilly walked out of the bathroom and froze; a confused and amused look spread out across her face. "What are you doing?" she laughed to herself.

"Well…" Miley started, "I _might _have accidentally let it slip that we slept together…" she instantly flashed Lilly and innocent smile; hoping to get out of trouble.

Lilly's eyes widened, "Oh… He's going to kill me," she pouted.

"No he's not," Miley smiled. "Who knows, maybe he didn't catch it. But anyways," she said as she started digging through the dresser drawer, "what do you want to do today?"

"It's a nice day out. How about hiking?" Lilly suggested.

"Sounds great," Miley then finished getting dressed and walked over to Lilly. "Could we add some swim time to our schedule?" she smirked.

"Of course," Lilly placed her hands on Miley's hips. "Along with my little surprise I have for you tonight," she lightly kissed her.

Miley laughed a little, "Wasn't last night enough of a surprise? I totally wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Neither was I," Lilly answered honestly. "I mean, I obviously wanted it to happen during this mini-vacation," she blushed, "but you just took my breath away last night, and I knew I couldn't wait."

"Aww," Miley lovingly replied, "You're so sweet…" She kissed her; letting it linger for several seconds.

"Mmm," Lilly smiled. "Let me just say that the surprise does have something to do with last night's activity," she teased.

Miley gulped, "Can't I have it now then?"

"No!" Lilly chuckled, "You'll have to wait and see." With that, she took Miley's hand with her own and drug her out of the bedroom.

-----

Nearly three hours later, Robbie Ray made it out of the meeting at Hollywood Records, and was now on his way to meet up with the President of the Youth Charity event. Many other managers were going to be there as well, so he knew this one was going to be much longer than three hours.

Pushing open the doors to the meeting hall, he was greeted instantly by Mr. Stephens. "Mr. Stewart, glad you could make it. Please, have a seat," the man smiled from the head of the table.

Robbie gave him a slight nod and took a seat at an empty seat near the middle of the table. '_This is going to be a long day…_'

Many hours, arguments, and agreements later, the meeting was finally coming close to an end. One manager that really got on Robbie's nerves was Margo- Mikayla's manager. Mikayla was a newer up-coming artist who has apparently been mad about Miley's rising popularity after coming out. And her manager wasn't all that happy about it either.

"My client should get more stage presence than that Stewart girl!" Margo argued.

"Excuse me," Robbie interrupted. "That's my daughter you're talkin' about." He glared at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Please," Mr. Stephens cut in, "Mikayla will have plenty of stage time. Miley's higher in demand right now, and we need to give these people what they want."

"They should be given a better role model to look up to rather than that lesbian slut daughter of his," Margo sneered, pointing towards Robbie Ray.

Robbie jerked forward, being held back by Patrick Langlois (whom was filling in for Simple Plan's manager). "Take that back…" Robbie growled.

"Ms. Williams!" Mr. Stephens shouted. "That's enough! Mikayla will have enough stage presence, but she won't if you keep arguing and insulting Miley Stewart," he sternly warned.

Feeling slightly defeated, Margo sat down in a huff.

Mr. Stephens sighed, "Okay, I think that's enough for this evening. I'll see you all next week to go over more things about the concert." He dismissed everyone with a wave on his hand; not wanting to deal with any more arguments.

Robbie, glad the meeting was over as well, left in a hurry. To his dismay, he was called after by the one person he didn't want to talk to. "What?" he dryly asked.

Margo stood in front of him, fuming, "My client deserves more publicity than yours. So, this isn't over."

"I don't see what the big deal is. This is for charity, it's not a popularity contest!" he spat.

"It's always a popularity contest, Stewart, so deal with it. I will find a way to have Mikayla rise about your daughter."

"You'll ruin her chances at a good career if you push her too hard." He was shocked at himself for actually giving this woman good advice.

"Listen, and listen good… Mikayla _will _rise above Miley. Even if it's the last thing I do." She pushed him aside, not giving him a chance to respond, and stormed off.

Rubbing his right temple with his free hand, he continued leaving the building. Robbie knew he had to find a way out of this predicament before things got completely out of hand.

-----

Later that evening, Miley ran into the cabin laughing, holding Lilly's bikini top in her left hand, in attempt to run away from Lilly. Lilly kicked the door open while she covered her bare chest with her arms, "Miley!" she laughed. "Give it back!"

Falling onto the couch, gripping her stomach from laughing so hard, Miley shook her head 'no'.

Lilly smirked and took a running leap onto Miley. She tickled her until her hands lost grip of her bathing suit top. "You are such a brat," she joked.

Gasping for air and happy Lilly stopped tickling her, Miley managed to speak. "But y-you love me…anyways," she breathed deeply.

"Yeah, lucky for you," she managed to get her suit top back on and then smiled down at her girlfriend. "It was so unfair though. You took it off while making out with me in the lake."

"I had to do it," Miley reached up to kiss her. "The opportunity was right there in front of me."

"You've been trying to strip me down since the first time we came here," she arched an eyebrow with a smirk.

"No… I was trying to help you gain your self-confidence." Miley looked over at the clock above the TV, "Whoa, we were outside pretty much all day."

"I figured that out when it started getting darker outside." Lilly hopped up from the couch, "Which means that it's getting closer for you to get your surprise."

Miley sprang up, "Yay!" she squealed with excitement; clapping.

Lilly couldn't help but laugh to herself, "Okay, you can take your shower first, and while I take mine you can get ready for bed. Then, you'll get it," she winked, giving her a mysterious smile.

"Sweet niblets," Miley whispered. Her eyes focused on Lilly as she walked over towards the stairs. When Lilly turned her head to her, and motioned for her to follow, she was right behind her in no time.

Miley only spent fifteen minutes in the shower; eager to know what Lilly had up her sleeve. Hopping out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in her robe, grabbed her hairbrush and hairdryer, and walked out into the bedroom. "All yours," she announced.

"You could dry your hair in there if you want," Lilly giggled.

"No, no… I don't want to take up any of your time."

"Right…" Lilly walked by her, gave her a kiss, and entered the bathroom.

For the next twenty minutes, Miley dried her hair- leaving her natural curls- and got into her favorite pair of pajamas. She figured Lilly would be out soon, since she heard the water shut off about ten minutes ago, so she crawled under the bed sheets.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Lilly slowly walked over towards her; smiling.

Miley's heart started racing from the look Lilly was giving her. She watched intently as Lilly dimmed the lights and stood at the end of the bed. "S-So…" Miley stuttered. "Wh-What's my surprise…?"

"This…" Lilly smiled seductively and dropped her robe with ease.

A loud squeak let out from Miley's mouth and her eyes instantly shot wide open. Lilly wore a black, lacey, see through nighty. Miley's body shook, catching fire, as Lilly slowly crawled her way on top of her.

"You like?" Lilly whispered, giving Miley a light lick below her earlobe.

Miley's grip on the covers tightened as her eyes tightly closed shut while a rush of arousal shot through her lower abdomen. "Y-Y-Yes…" she breathed rapidly.

"Good…" Lilly cupped Miley's face, making her look directly into her eyes, "'Cos this night is _all_ about you."

The next thing Miley acknowledged was Lilly's lips firmly pressed up against her own and her pajamas being slowly pulled off. Fireworks erupted in both girls, and they both knew they were in Heaven, and always would be as long as they had the other girl by their side.

**So? Whatcha think? lol. There was a lot of important things in this chapter.. even if it wasn't exciting (although I hope it was). Miley's dream, along with the meetings, are important to both this story and the sequel. I'm not gonna give too much away though ;-) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again, I apologize for the delay. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading :-D**


	31. Hollywood's Newest Diva

**Hello everyone! Yes this story is still alive and kickin'. I'm really sorry for the delay. Once the holidays and school came around I realized exactly how long it has been since I last updated. I worked as hard as I could at getting this chapter finished. And here I am, at almost 5 thirty in the morning, with the chapter complete. I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the long wait I have put you all through (again). I would also like to thank everyone who has read my other story "Sleeping With Hannah" and leaving all those wonderful reviews. it means a lot :-)  
I also have another story going with a friend of mine ('The Great Idiot 21). It's called "Realness I'm Faking" and if you haven't read it yet, please feel free to check it out. We're having a blast writing it, and we're loving the reviews from everyone. So if you have read it and reviewd, Thanks :-)  
Also, I always fear this, I hope I haven't lost any readers due to my lack of upates. It would be great to hear from you all. Thanks again, please enjoy :-)**

Chapter 31- Hollywood's Newest Diva—

Lilly parked in front of the Walker's house, turning off the ignition. Leaning back in her seat, with her wig securely on her head, she turned to look over at Miley. "I can't believe our week to ourselves is already over," she sighed.

"I know," Miley frowned. "It went by way too fast. But, we could always turn around and go back," she smirked.

"Miley," Lilly laughed. "You know you have tons of things to get done for that charity concert coming up. Besides…we can do fun stuff here too." They both grinned, knowing fully well what fun things they could do.

After sharing a quick kiss, the girls got out of the car, grabbed their suitcases, and walked up to the door of the Walker home. Only after a couple of seconds, Mr. Walker opened the door and smiled when he saw Miley and Lilly. "Hello, girls. Come on in," he offered, stepping aside to let them in.

"Thank you," Miley smiled. She took Lilly's hand in hers as they followed him to the living room.

Mrs. Walker smiled brightly when the girls walked into the room. "Hi girls! Did you two have a nice week?" She asked, standing up from the reclining chair she was sitting on.

Lilly could feel a light blush creep its way up to her cheeks as she thought about her and Miley's weekly 'activity'. "Yea," she smiled. "It was very…relaxing."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that," Mrs. Walker smiled.

Miley returned the smile and then held out the car keys for her. "Thanks again for letting us use your car. We took great care of it."

"Oh I'm sure you did. You're a responsible young lady." She reached out to take her keys and set them down on her lamp table. "You're father stopped by earlier to ask me to tell you that he wants you home as soon as you get back."

"Sounds about right," Miley mumbled. "Well, thanks again for everything. I guess we should be heading over to my house." She and Lilly grabbed their bags they had set on the floor and started walking towards the back door. After saying their goodbyes, they exited the house and hurried their way over to Miley's.

Miley opened the door to the kitchen, relieved that nobody had recognized them. "Yes! We made it." She turned around to face Lilly.

"Of course we did," Lilly smiled. "These wigs are magic."

"Especially after that one night," Miley smirked. A giggle escaped her when Lilly blushed; burying her face into her hands. "Oh come on, Lil. You enjoyed it just as much as I did." Miley walked over and wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist.

Lilly's arms snaked around Miley's neck. "I know," she said while kissing her on the lips. Miley instantly deepened the kiss, not noticing Jackson walking in the living room from upstairs.

"Whoa! Don't know if you noticed, but you two aren't alone anymore." He teased.

Miley shot him a look. "Well, we would be if you went back upstairs."

"Would you rather have Dad come down and see you two groping each other?" Both siblings stared at one another with the best serious facial expressions they could pull off before cracking into smiles.

"I guess you're right…" Miley settled for wrapping her arm around Lilly's shoulders.

Just then, Robbie Ray walked into the room from the outside deck. "Hey, bud," he smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

"Hey, Daddy," Miley walked over, returning a smile, and hugged him.

"So, uh… How was your little trip?" He asked, uneasily.

"Great," Miley smiled over at Lilly. "We're gonna go upstairs to unpack my stuff, okay?"

Before Robbie could reply to that, the girls went right up the stairs to Miley's room. "Great," he started. "She's addicted now." With a sigh, Robbie took a seat on the couch where Jackson was currently sitting.

"Oh please. I doubt she's addicted. Plus, we don't even know if they actually did anything." Jackson continued flipping through TV channels.

Without questioning it further, Robbie Ray leaned back on the couch and settled for any show Jackson chose to watch.

Upstairs, Miley set her suitcase onto her bed, unzipped it, and went through her clothes. Lilly plopped down on the bed next to the suitcase. "You know, I'm shocked your Dad didn't smother me with questions of what I did to you," she smirked.

Miley glanced at her, "I'm sure he'll bug me about it later, and then plot a way to kill you."

"That's not very comforting, Miley," Lilly pouted.

"Wasn't supposed to be," Miley joked before pouncing on top of Lilly; pinning her to the soft mattress. "Don't worry though, I'll protect you."

Lilly smiled and watched as Miley's face inched closer to hers. Their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. It soon turned into a heated make out. Miley tried shifting her and Lilly further up onto her bed, only to knock her suitcase off and onto the floor with a loud thud. "Sweet niblets," Miley mumbled.

"What did that used to be?" Robbie hollered up the stairs.

"Nothing Daddy! Just my suitcase!" She replied, then quickly got up to shut and lock her door. With a sigh of relief, she returned to her bed to take her previous place on top of Lilly. "Where was I?"

"Up my shirt," Lilly giggled. "But maybe we should cool it down a bit. Your Dad is here after all."

"That's why we practiced being quiet, remember?" Miley kissed Lilly on the cheek, smiling suggestively.

"Yea, and remember how that totally didn't work? Now get off me," Lilly giggled.

Miley let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine," she pouted.

"Oh come on, I know you're actually not mad." Lilly scooted closer to Miley, who was lying down next to her. "I know you're trying not to smile…"

Before she could stop herself, a grin spread across Miley's face, causing Lilly to laugh in victory. "That's not fair. You know I can't stay mad at you."

"Exactly," Lilly said lovingly. She then leaned in to Miley and pressed her lips fully upon the brunette's.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Mile. I have a meeting to go to today and I think it'd be good if you came with. It'll give you a chance to know more about what's going on with the concert."

Miley groaned at the thought of going to a meeting, but she knew her father was right. "Sure, I'll go with." She glanced down at Lilly who mouthed '_Can I come with?_' "Hey, can Lilly come with? Please?"

"Well, alright. But have her call her Mom. Oh, and one more thing… Unlock your door." He commanded and then went back downstairs.

Lilly and Miley got off the bed. "Okay, I'm going to change into something suitable for a meeting while you call your Mom."

"Sounds good," Lilly said as she pulled out her cell phone. While she talked to her mother, Miley decided to tease her by slowly changing in front of her; making Lilly's words jumble. After getting permission to go, she hung up, looking at Miley. "That was so mean," she smiled.

Miley smirked, "I told you I was changing."

"You stripped for me," Lilly continued smiling. "All that was missing was the dance pole."

"Lilly!" Miley laughed. "We'll think about that later. Let's go downstairs before my Dad comes back up to check on us."  
"Okay. Wait…" Lilly said as she followed Miley downstairs. "What did you mean by 'think about that later'…? Miley??"

-----

Later on, Robbie Ray, Miley, and Lilly all made it to the conference meeting down at the concert hall. Robbie turned to the girls. "Okay, for now the managers need to talk. So you two can wait in one of the dressing rooms until you're needed Miles."

A grin spread across Miley's face. "Okay!" She then took Lilly's hand and the two ran off to find the dressing rooms, leaving Robbie Ray behind regretting his suggestion.

Down the hall, Lilly pressed Miley up against the wall next to the dressing room door. "So," she smirked. "What should we do in there?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Miley leaned in to kiss Lilly. "I think we could come up with something."

The two continued kissing and didn't notice someone else rounding the corner. "Um, excuse me? Either get a room or stop mackin' on each other where everyone can see you," the female voice rudely spoke.

The girls broke the kiss and turned to the person who spoke to them. Their eyes widened when they realized who it was. "Hey, you're Mikayla!" Miley smiled. "I'm Miley," she greeted, sticking her hand out for her.

Mikayla scuffed, rolling her eyes. "Yea, I know who you are."

"Um… Okay?" Miley placed her hand back onto Lilly's waist. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yea, you thought you could last in the music business," Mikayla evilly smirked.

Both Miley and Lilly's eyes narrowed at her. "What are you talking about?" Miley snapped. "I'm doing perfectly fine."

"Yea!" Lilly shouted, defending her girlfriend.

Mikayla kept her eyes on Miley. "For now… But once I get up on that stage, people are going to be begging for more of me instead of you. I'm a _good _role model for kids."

Miley looked completely dumbfounded by the other pop star's attitude. "We haven't even met before! Why are you bashing my career?"

"Because I'm ten times better than you and I'm going to prove it at the charity concert."

"Know what," Lilly jumped in. "The reason Miley's popular is not just because she's an amazing singer, but she's also honest with her fans, and she's real! And from the looks of it, the only things about you that are remotely close to being real are the clothes you are wearing."

A gasp escaped Mikayla, and by not being able to come up with a come back, she stormed off in a huff. She stopped before she rounded the corner. "This. Isn't. Over." She glared; then she was gone.

Lilly smiled and then turned to face Miley. "Looks like Hollywood's got themselves a new diva."

Miley continued looking at Lilly in complete awe. "I so want you right now." She opened the door, took Lilly's hand, and pulled her into the dressing room; locking the door behind her.

-----

Some time later, Miley unlocked the door and slowly peeked her head out to see if anyone else was out there. With a smirk, she opened the door the rest of the way. "The coast is clear, Lilly."

Lilly walked out of the room with Miley; a blissful smile upon her face. "I hope nobody heard us…" She blushed.

"Don't worry about it. There's hardly anyone here. But, we should go check to see if I'm needed at the meeting soon."

"If not, you're always needed for our little meetings." Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley and pulled her in for a deep, heated kiss.

Meanwhile, Mikayla lamely walked around the backstage area looking at her digital camera. She smiled when she came across a picture of her and Jake Ryan; her celebrity crush. Suddenly, she heard moaning coming from the other end of the hallway. With a thought in mind, Mikayla made her way over there, and just as she thought, Miley and the blonde were heatedly making out. "Perfect…" She smirked, setting her camera to video mode, and started recording the two lovebirds.

Miley pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily. "Okay, now all I want to do is go back into that room, rip your clothes off, and have my way with you…again," she smiled.

Lilly sighed contently, "Sounds tempting, but we should really head over there. Otherwise, you're going to completely wear me out."

"Wow," Mikayla laughed, causing both girls to jump. "I wasn't expecting to hear any of that at all, but this is gold!"

Miley's eyes widened. "Wh-What are you talking about??"

Shutting off her camera, Mikayla looked back at the pop star. "Nothing really. Let's just say I've got some dirt on you now."

"Delete that video right now, Mikayla," Miley snapped, glaring at her.

"I don't think I will. This could be useful to me one of these days." Mikayla placed her camera in her purse, crossed her arms, and glared at both Lilly and Miley. "Another thing, Stewart… Tell your little girlfriend not to trash me again. Payback's a bitch."

Right as Miley was about to snap at her, a man in a black suit walked up to the three of them. "Miley, Mikayla, you're needed at the meeting now."

"Thanks…" Miley replied sternly, keeping her glare on Mikayla. Then, the tree of them followed the man to the main office.

-----

Tension was sky high throughout the meeting as Miley's Dad and Mikayla's manager kept arguing over stage time for their clients. Margo still wasn't satisfied that Mikayla wasn't getting any added time to her performance. Mr. Stephens groaned in annoyance. "We've been over this a million times. Ms. Stewart is what these kids want, and that's what we're going to give them!"

"Mikayla's a new artist! How is she going to get anywhere if people don't give her a fair chance?!" Margo argued.

"Everything is already planned. We can't change anything." Mr. Stephens closed his briefcase, "I think we're done here. I will see you all at rehearsals." With that, he closed the meeting, and everyone filed out.

Miley excused herself from Lilly and her father to try to talk to Mikayla rationally. Lilly gulped when she realized she was left alone with Mr. Stewart. "Hope that didn't bore you too much, Lilly." Robbie smiled.

"Oh, uh no, not at all," she smiled back. It was a relief that he was kindly talking to her. Taking a deep breath, Lilly figured that this was the perfect time to ask him something she's wanted to ask for a while now. "Hey, Mr. Stewart? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." They both took a seat on a couple of chairs set out in the halls. "What's on your mind?" He asked, clasping his hands together.

"Well, um… You see, I wrote a song for Miley and I'm too nervous to actually sing it to her in person. So, I was wondering if you could maybe help me record it." Her heart was pounding in anticipation for his reply.

Robbie smiled, "You wrote Miles a song?" After Lilly nodded her head 'yes', he continued. "I'd love to help you record it. I didn't know you wrote songs."

"It's my first one," she admitted. "I just want to know if it's any good."

"I'm sure it's great Lilly." Just then, Robbie and Lilly saw Miley walking back towards them with a sour look on her face. "What's wrong bud?"

"It's Mikayla, Dad. She's just…difficult." Miley replied with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, I'm sure things will lighten up once the concert takes place. Now," he said, standing up, "I'm going to go get the car. You two can wait by the door for me, alright?"

The girls nodded and watched Robbie walk away. Lilly turned to look at Miley. "What happened with Mikayla?"

Miley took Lilly's hand in hers as they walked towards the backstage door. "She said she's not deleting the video… Apparently she's going to use it for if I piss her off or something."

"Great," Lilly sighed. "It'll probably be on the internet by tomorrow just because of what I said to her."

"Let's just not think about it…" They silently agreed and shared a quick kiss. When Robbie's car pulled up, Lilly opened the door for Miley and the three of them left to head back home.

After a long car ride, Robbie pulled up in Lilly's driveway. She had brought her luggage with her when Robbie offered to drop her off at home after the meeting. Miley, not wanting to leave Lilly, offered to walk her up to the door. "I'm really going to miss you, Lil." Miley sadly spoke.

"I'll miss you too…" She lovingly wrapped her arms around Miley in a warm hug. "But if I miss you too much, I could just stare at your poster, listen to your music, and pretend you're the one that's pleasing me," she whispered seductively; smirking.

Miley's knees buckled. "Oh sweet niblets…" She moaned.

Lilly laughed to herself, "You probably shouldn't keep your Dad waiting." They shared another tender kiss and then Lilly softly caressed Miley's face with her right hand. "I'll see you tomorrow though, okay?"

Miley's hand reached up to touch Lilly's hand that was caressing her. "I'll call you…" Slowly, they let go of each other's hands and Miley, reluctantly, walked down the driveway to her Dad's car. She stopped suddenly to turn around. Lilly was still standing by the door, watching her go. "I love you," Miley called out.

"Love you too," Lilly smiled. Her heart soared when Miley blew her a kiss and then got into the car, still smiling. Once the car was out of sight, Lilly unlocked the door and went inside.

There was a note on the kitchen counter from her Mom saying that she'd be home late from work. Shrugging it off, Lilly brought her suitcase upstairs to her room so she could put her dirty laundry in the hamper. Once that was accomplished, Lilly decided to upload her pictures from the week spent with Miley onto her computer. She was nowhere near tired at the moment.

Since she had quite a few photos, it took a while to upload them and label them all. An adoring smile crept its way to her lips when she came across one of her favorite pictures from that week. Miley was at the end of the bed, the covers pulled up over her and rest upon her head. Her head peeked out from under the covers; left hand holding her head up and her right arm bent to rest in front of her. Miley smiled brightly at the camera, her blue eyes sparkling. "God I love her…" Lilly whispered to herself before printing off the picture. It was only to her and Miley's knowledge that Miley was completely naked underneath those covers and that made the picture all the more precious in Lilly's eyes.

After finding a cute frame for the photo, Lilly got into her pajamas (a pair that Miley had given her since she didn't wear them all that often) to get ready for bed. She placed the picture on her nightstand, aside many other pictures of Miley, and crawled into bed. When she realized just how much she missed Miley at that moment, Lilly reached out to grab the newest picture, holding it close to her. Feeling at peace, Lilly then drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Not too long after Lilly had fallen asleep, Heather Truscott returned home from the office. Heather locked the door and smiled when she saw her daughter's shoes next to the door. Judging by the time, she figured that Lilly was asleep by now. She missed her daughter too much to wait for morning to be able to see her, so Heather made her way upstairs to Lilly's room.

Quietly opening the door, she saw that Lilly was indeed sound asleep. She smiled and went over to place a soft kiss on Lilly's forehead. Before she fully stood back up, she noticed Lilly holding onto a picture of Miley that she has not seen yet. Smiling softly, Heather pulled the covers further over Lilly as she realized that her innocent little girl wasn't so little and probably not so innocent anymore. But she knew she was still extremely happy for her, and always would be. "Goodnight sweetie…" She whispered, and then quietly left the room; shutting the door behind her.

**I know not a lot has happened in this chapter, but I did introduce how rude Mikayla is :) Plus I just can't help not writing Liley fluff hehe. Thanks for reading, I really do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your thoughts, they're always welcomed and apriciated :)**


	32. Crossing the Line

**Hey everyone! I apologize, again, for the delay on updates. Homework is driving me nuts. I swear it's all I do, lol. Not much else to say excpet thanks for all the great reviews :) I love them all. Oh, and also, I finished Miley's book days ago and I highly enjoyed that. I really wanna give her a hug tho.. she's been through so much. Anyways, enough of me talking, enjoy the new chapter! :-D**

Chapter 32- Crossing the Line-

Early the next morning, Jackson slowly opened the door to his sister's room; a mischievous smile played out on his face. Just as he had expected, Miley was still in a peaceful sleep. He walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to her. Jackson then stuck his finger into his mouth, getting it slobbery with spit, and then, with caution, stuck it into Miley's ear.

A small smirk appeared on Miley's face. "Mmm…Lilly. That feels so good."

Jackson's hand shot back while he darted up from the bed. "Ew!" He whined.

Miley opened her eyes, smirking. "Relax, I knew it was you."

"That was mean…" He sat back down. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I've been half awake for about ten minutes. I saw you come in with that look on your face." Miley smiled and sat up to lean her back against the headboard.

"Brat," Jackson joked. "Anyways, Dad left for his jog so I thought this would be perfect timing to ask you about your week with Lilly."

Blushing furiously, Miley grabbed her other pillow and pressed it to her face. "Miley's not here right now, please leave a message… Beep…"

"Cut it out," he laughed. "Tell me what happened."

"Okay, okay." She set her pillow down upon her lap. When Miley met her brother's gaze she couldn't hold back her excited smile. That alone was enough to convince Jackson that he was right.

"Oh man, you two did it, didn't you?" He smirked.

"Yes…" Miley smiled while laughing lightly in embarrassment. "But don't tell Dad," she warned.

"Like I'd ever do that. Although, he suspects that it happened, so don't be shocked if he has a little _chat _with you."

"Yippy Skippy," Miley deadpanned. "Well, since I'm awake, I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, see ya downstairs." Jackson stood up, exited his sister's room, and shut the door behind him.

Miley stretched before standing on her feet. She gathered fresh clothes for the day and made her way to her bathroom for a nice relaxing shower.

Downstairs, Jackson started raiding the refrigerator for an after breakfast snack. His attention turned to the door when he heard knocking and found Lilly standing there; smiling and waving. Snickering, Jackson walked over to the door. "Miss her already?" He teased when he opened the door.

"Of course I do," Lilly beamed. "Is Miley awake yet?"

"Yea, she's in the shower." He pointed in the direction of the stairs.

"Okay…" Lilly said, trying very hard to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh just go," Jackson laughed.

"You've always been awesome, Jackson!" Lilly called back to him as she darted upstairs.

Jackson shuttered at the thought of what Lilly's intentions were but shrugged it off once his stomach growled again.

Around ten minutes later, Robbie came back from his morning jog, desperately wanting a big bottle of water. He glanced over at Jackson. "Hey son. Is your sister awake yet?"

"Yea, she should be out of the shower by now. Oh, and Lilly's here too," Jackson informed.

Robbie rolled his eyes, smiling. "They spent the whole week together and they still can't get enough of each other."

"What can I say, Dad? They're nuts about each other."

"I know." After getting a bottle of water, Robbie sat down next to Jackson, spending the next few minutes watching basketball.

Within the next couple of minutes, Miley and Lilly came downstairs with blissful smiles on their faces. Miley noticed her father in the living room and nudged Lilly's side to make sure she wouldn't say anything about what they did. "Hey, daddy," Miley greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey bud," he smiled back as the two entered the living room. "You ready for some work today?"

Miley groaned while taking a seat on the chair with Lilly. "Not really… But I guess so."

"Don't worry; all we have to do is decide which songs you're gonna sing." Robbie chuckled to himself as a look of relief crossed his daughter's face. "Think you can handle that?"

"Sounds good to me…" Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's body; placing her head on her shoulder.

Right as Lilly got comfortable her cell phone rang out, disturbing the silence that settled in the room. Both girls sighed while they untangled themselves from each other. "I'll be right back." She excused herself, getting up and walking out to the deck.

Miley's eyes hungrily followed Lilly, not noticing that her father saw the lustful gaze she portrayed towards Lilly.

"Ahem!" Robbie cleared his throat, startling Miley.

"S-Sorry…" Miley blushed and sunk lower in her seat.

Nearly a minute later, Lilly re-entered the room with a pout. "I have to go home…"

"What? But you just got here." Miley pouted with her.

"Yea, I know." Lilly then signaled to Miley that they should talk more outside. So, the two headed outside; closing the French doors behind them.

"So, what's up?" Miley asked.

"My Mom wants to spend the day with me at the Spa. What if she's doing this just to ask me about our week at the cabin?" She panicked.

Miley couldn't help but let out a light laugh. "Just relax," she smiled warmly. "Maybe it's just for bonding time from you being gone for a week."

"Part of it, yes." Lilly took Miley's hands, pulled her closer to her body, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Wish me luck?"

"Always…" Miley gave her another quick kiss. "I need luck too… I'll probably end up seeing Mikayla today."

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world." Lilly then pulled Miley towards her once again to enjoy another kiss before she left. "I'll give you a call later, okay?" Lilly smiled.

"Can't wait…" They both smiled and waved goodbye to each other, and with that, Lilly was off.

Miley turned to head back inside and saw her Dad looking over at her from the couch. Once Robbie noticed he was caught, he quickly turned his head away. "Smooth, Dad," Miley laughed.

"I wasn't doin' anything." Robbie shuffled papers together and placed them in his briefcase. "That looked like a really long kiss out there…"

"Daddy…" Miley warned. "Lilly and I have kissed hundreds of times."

"I know, I know." He smiled, chuckling to himself. "Anyways, we better get a move on. Lots of work to do." Robbie stood up and picked up his briefcase. "Ready?"

"I guess so. Who's all going to be there?" Miley cautiously asked.

"Everybody I'm guessin'." They both headed out to the car.

"I just hope Mikayla leaves me alone…" Miley grumbled as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Now Miles, just be nice and I'm sure things will be fine," he reasoned.

Without her father noticing, Miley rolled her eyes and then looked out of her window. She knew no matter what she did, Mikayla would stop at nothing to make this worse. She just prayed that the video would never, or hasn't been released.

-----

Half an hour later, Lilly was found with her mother at a nearby Spa where they would spend the day together at. Currently, both of them were taking a nice, relaxing mud bath. Lilly stretched out in the tub she was in, wishing with everything she had that Miley was with her instead of her mother.

"Isn't this nice, Lilly?" Heather asked with a smile.

"Yea," Lilly replied. "It is pretty relaxing."

Heather glanced over at her daughter, carefully going over her words in her mind. "So, Lillian… How was your vacation with Miley?"

Lilly gulped, feeling her heart rate increase. "I-It was, um…" She cleared her throat nervously. "It was fine… So, great mud bath huh?" Lilly laughed.

"Lilly…" Heather said while looking at her. "I think you know what I'm trying to get at here."

"Mom, do we have to talk about this?" Lilly sighed.

"I'm just concerned. Plus you can talk to me about anything." Heather smiled warmly.

Sinking lower in her mud bath, Lilly let out a shaky breath. "O-Okay, we did stuff…" she mumbled.

"Was Miley your first?" She questioned.

"What?? Of course she was… Can we not talk about it anymore?" Lilly pleaded. She could then tell that her mother was going to ask another question, and before she could ask, Lilly answered. "I know what you're going to ask and yes, I was hers too…"

Heather laughed to herself, "Alright Lilly, I'll stop with the embarrassing questions."

"Thank you," Lilly smiled thankfully and started to relax more.

"You really love her don't you?" Heather spoke with a smile.

"Yes Mom, I do." Lilly found herself smiling at the thought of her girlfriend and how easy it actually was to talk to her mother about it. "I actually wrote Miley a song and Mr. Stewart's going to help me record it."

"That's wonderful Lilly," Heather beamed. "Tell me all about it."

From then on, Lilly and her mother spent time talking about the song, her relationship with Miley, and so much more. Lilly was quite surprised at how open she could be with her own Mom. It was then she realized that their relationship as mother and daughter was growing even stronger. This day was turning out way better than she had expected.

-----

Some time later down at the concert hall, Miley walked around backstage bored out of her mind. It was moments like this where she really, really missed having Lilly with her. On the plus side, Mikayla has yet to bother her. So far at least. With a sigh, Miley propped herself up onto one of the many large amps, tapping her fingers against it.

"Well, well, well… Look who we have here." Mikayla said as she walked over towards Miley.

Miley groaned, "What now, Mikayla?"

"Where's your little sex toy?" She smirked.

"That's it!" Miley hopped off the amp to stand in front of Mikayla, giving her a hard glare. "She's not my sex toy! Lilly's my girlfriend!"

"Ohh touchy. Just wait until the whole world sees that wonderful smut talk I caught on camera."

"You better not release that video. That was a personal conversation between Lilly and I." Miley crossed her arms, continuing glaring at the diva before her.

"That's the point! People would love to watch it. Plus, if things go well for me, it would ruin you," she smirked.

Miley surprised herself, as well as Mikayla, by losing her self control. Her arms lunged forward, pushing Mikayla with great force.

Mikayla gasped. "Oh, you did _not _just push me…"

"I think I did," Miley replied with a proud smile.

"Nobody pushes me around and gets away with it," she growled.

"Really? Watch me get away with it." Miley then turned around, not noticing Mikayla rushing forward to push her as hard as she could. Feeling herself falling, Miley gripped onto the first object she could get her hands on, not caring what it was. It did no use as she fell hard onto her back with a loud thud and the next thing she knew, a heavy electric guitar was falling right at her. The head of the guitar, where the strings were held in place, smacked hard onto her forehead causing sharp, blinding pains to shoot through her head. The only thing that could be heard after that was Miley's cries of extreme agony; blood pooling out of her newly exposed wound. Both of Miley's hands darted towards her head at the first sign of pain and her cries became louder; harder.

Mikayla's hands flew to cover her mouth as she watched the scene unfold. She had no intention of actually causing Miley any physical harm. "Oh God… Help! Someone!" She hollered, hoping someone was nearby.

Mr. Stephens, Robbie Ray, and Margo- along with other workers- rushed over after hearing the loud cries of pain. Robbie momentarily froze in his tracks at the sight of his baby girl thrashing in pain, blood all over her, on the ground. "Miley!" He panicked and darted over to her. "What the hell happened??" Quickly, Robbie took off his black, button-up shirt, leaving him in only a grey t-shirt, and he carefully tried to sooth his daughter.

Margo stood by her client. "Mikayla, what happened?" She questioned.

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen…" Mikayla croaked out through tears.

Robbie looked up at Mr. Stephens while he started cleaning up the blood with his shirt. "Call an ambulance, please!" He pleaded. With a swift nod, Mr. Stephens pulled out his cell phone; calling the hospital. "Miley," Robbie spoke. "Darlin', can you sit up at all?"

Miley's hands gripped onto her father's hand which was pressing the shirt to her wound. She barely nodded her head no as she continued crying. Never in her life has she experienced such physical pain like this.

Finally feeling anger sink into him, Robbie glanced up at the other young pop star next to him. "What did you do…?" He coldly asked.

Scared out of her mind, Mikayla replied to the man. "I j-just pushed her cos sh-she pushed me… I didn't know this would h-happen…"

"We'll deal with you later…" Then, his full attention went back to his daughter. Her crying seemed to be slowing down by now. "Don't worry bud; we'll get you fixed up."

Miley tried opening her eyes, only to find that the room seemed to be spinning around her. "L-L-Lilly…" She finally spoke with great difficulty.

"I'll call Lilly at the hospital, alright?" He tried reassuring her. With his free hand, he wiped off some more blood away from her eyes. Robbie let out a shaky breath by looking at her hands- they were covered with the red substance. Tears stung his eyes from seeing Miley in so much pain.

What seemed like a lifetime to Robbie, the ambulance finally showed up. Two men came rushing in with a rolling stretcher. Robbie helped them lift Miley up onto it and then he watched them roll her away. "Mr. Stephens, I want Mikayla out of this concert and away from my daughter," he demanded before storming off to leave.

"You can't do that!" Margo shouted. "It was an accident!"

Robbie stopped to turn around. "An accident that split my child's forehead open! Now stay away from Miley!" Not wanting to discuss things further, he finally left for the hospital.

-----

"Thank you for choosing Malibu Health and Spa. Please feel free to come again." A lady behind the counter smiled at Lilly and Heather after Heather paid for their time spent there.

"Well thank you for the wonderful time," Heather smiled. Then, she and Lilly headed out to the car to return home.

"I had a lot of fun Mom, so… thanks," Lilly said with complete honesty.

"I had fun too sweetie," she grinned.

After they got into the vehicle and buckled up, Lilly's phone started ringing. She quickly fumbled for it in her pocket. Once she retrieved it, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Lilly, it's me; Mr. Stewart…"

Lilly's heart dropped at the tone of his voice. "Mr. Stewart? What's going on?" Her voice shook.

"Well, Miley had a fairly bad accident at the concert hall. She's in the emergency room right now. I mean, she's going to be fine and all, but maybe you should come by to see her."

"Oh my God…" Lilly felt her eyes prick with tears. "I-I'll be there soon."

"Alright Lilly, I'll see you in a bit."

Lilly mindlessly hung up her phone, trying to process the information given to her in her mind. "Mom," she finally spoke. "Miley's had some kind of accident… Can you bring me to the hospital?" She asked, trying hard not to burst into tears.

"What??" Heather asked. "Is she okay?"

"Mr. Stewart said she was…" Lilly continued staring straight ahead- not really processing anything.

Nodding, Heather turned off on an exit to the hospital, hoping that things were okay with Miley.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived and headed in as quickly as they could. Lilly soon spotted Robbie Ray. "Mr. Stewart! Is Miley okay?" She rushed.

"Yes Lilly, she'll be fine. The doctor's said she'll need stitches and she'll be good to go," he informed the teen.

"Thank God," she breathed. "What happened anyways?"

"Not too sure. All I heard was that Mikayla pushed her... and somehow a guitar fell on top of her, smashing into her forehead."

Before Lilly could reply, one of the doctors walked out of the ER. "Mr. Stewart?"

"That'd be me," Robbie calmly replied.

"Miley's currently getting stitches in, and after that she should rest up a bit. That was quite a gash she got."

"Yea…" he sighed. "I can bring her home tonight, right?"

"Oh absolutely. I'll just subscribe some pain pills for her and then she'd be all yours."

"How long will she be in?" Robbie wondered.

"Give or take an hour. I'll keep you updated," the doctor smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson." He smiled.

Robbie, Lilly, and Heather watched him walk back into the ER. Lilly turned to her mother; blazed with anger. "Can I borrow the car?" She huffed.

"Well, sure but… Where are you going?" Heather asked as she handed over the keys to her daughter.

"To, um… tell Oliver what happened." Not looking at her mother directly, Lilly took the keys and stormed out of the hospital.

Heather and Robbie shared a knowing look. They knew all too well of where Lilly was actually going.

-----

Minutes later, Lilly peeled into the parking lot of the stadium and came to a quick halt in a parking space. After yanking the keys out of the ignition and locking the door, Lilly ran into the building. To her luck she found Mikayla right away in the main lobby. "Mikayla!" She shouted.

Mikayla's head shot up from her hands. She stood up quickly as the blonde approached her. "Just here me out"—

"No, you hear me out," Lilly interrupted. "I know you don't like Miley, for whatever reason, but you had _no _right to hurt her like that!"

"It was an accident!" Mikayla yelled back defensively.

"Like I'm going to believe you! You are so going to pay for this…" she hissed. "This whole time you've wanted the stage to yourself, and this is what you do to get it?!"

"That's not what happened…"

"Whatever… I hope people hear about this so they know exactly how much of a bitch you really are. There is no way you'll _ever _be more popular than Miley…" Lilly's hands clenched into fists and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

For the first time since the incident happened, Mikayla finally got angry about somebody yelling at her. "You shouldn't have said that," she glared.

"I don't care. You crossed the line, and if you ever mess with my girlfriend again you'll regret it…"

"What goes around comes around blondie," Mikayla stated, crossing her arms.

"Look… I'm going to leave before I do anything stupid. If you come near Miley again, you'll have to answer to me…" Lilly then turned on her hells, not giving Mikayla a chance to say anything and left.

Mikayla shot daggers towards her rival's girlfriend; crossing her arms in anger. She glanced over at her purse as a thought came to mind. "We'll see about that," she mumbled. Then, she picked up her purse and walked off to find her manager. She was not going to lose this starting battle.

**Hey no worries, Miley's going to be perfectly fine. Just in some pain. Ya know, I just realized I'm pretty rough on Miley in my stories... and she's my favorite! lol Well, its a tie between her and Emily.. but still. Anywho, all this will lead up to something more of course. There's a few chapters left of this story, which is sad. I'll try to update as much as I can. Homework has been taking over my life lately. Last day of the semester is May 8, yay! ha. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm worried it didnt turn out so great, but it could be just me. Either way, please let me know what you think. Thanks again! :-D**


	33. Music Straight From the Heart

**Look at that, a somewhat quick update! This chapter is pretty long, consisting of lots of Liley fluff :-) I'm sure you guys won't mind that. I am also working on the next chapter to "Here Without You, Miley," and I hope that will be finished sometime soon. Finals are coming up for school of course, so that's what keeps me busy- lots of homework. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter :-D**

Chapter 33- Music Straight from the Heart-

A few hours had passed since Miley was brought into the Emergency Room. Miley was currently located in a hospital room sound asleep. She had been sleeping since after the stitches had been placed upon her forehead. Eventually, Miley slowly started waking up. She grimsed when the first thing that washed over her was an intense headache. Wincing in pain, Miley quickly brought her hands up to rub her forehead; one hand being forced back down with weight before it could reach its goal.

Lilly's head snapped up from the feeling of her hand moving slightly upwards. A smile broke out onto her face when she realized Miley had finally woken up. "Hey…" she spoke softly. "How are you feeling?" Lilly got up from the chair she was sitting on to take a seat next to Miley on the bed.

"It…It hurts…So much…" Miley painfully replied. She squeezed Lilly's hand tightly as another surge of pain washed over her.

Lilly quickly, but carefully, leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Miley's forehead next to the stitched up wound. "It'll be okay," she comforted while caressing Miley's cheek with her free hand.

Feeling Lilly's warm breath softly hit her head sent a feeling of relief take over Miley. She let out a shaky breath and gently held on to Lilly's arm. "…Can you k-kiss me again?" Miley whispered.

With no hesitation, Lilly started placing soft butterfly kisses all around the wound, reaching her hand up from her girlfriend's cheek into her soft, tangled hair. She would do whatever it took to make Miley feel better. A soft smile appeared once she felt Miley's hand move slowly up and down her arm. "Want me to get anybody for you? Your Dad? A Doctor?"

"Both would work… I just want any kind of medicine to make this pain go away," Miley replied with her eyes shut.

"Okay, I'll go get them. In the meantime…" Lilly stood up, which caused Miley to re-open her tired eyes. Then, Lilly picked something up that she had placed on the floor next to her chair. "I brought someone to help cheer you up," she smiled, holding up Miley's beloved teddy bear.

Miley's face lit up with love and adoration. "Oh my gosh," she gushed. "You brought Berry for me?" She reached out to take her favorite childhood toy.

"Of course I did." Lilly brightly smiled after seeing Miley's face light up. "I know you always have him around when you don't feel good and whatnot."

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Miley told Lilly lovingly.

"Only because you are." Lilly leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Miley's lips. "I'll be back."

Holding Berry close to her chest, Miley watched Lilly walk out of the room. Even after what happened, she still felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

It wasn't even five minutes when Lilly returned with Miley's doctor, her Dad, and even Oliver and Jackson. "Good evening Miley," Dr. Wilson spoke. "How did you feel when you woke up?"

"Horrible," she stated matter-of-factly. "My head is killing me."

"Well, I did prescribe you pain medicine to help with that. My only question now is do you want to go home today or spend the night here?"

"I would love to go home." Miley looked over at Lilly and gave her a soft smile.

"Sounds good, I'll get things ready for you then." Dr. Wilson smiled and then left Miley with her family and friends.

Robby Ray walked over to his daughter, "You gave me quite a scare there, kiddo."

"Yea, well it scared me too," Miley openly admitted.

"I'll make sure Mikayla gets kicked out of the show so she won't do anything again."

Miley's eyes widened. "Dad, you don't have to do that. It was an accident, and well… I started it. I know Mikayla's a pain but this concert would be good for her career."

Everyone in the room looked at Miley in confusion. "Miley," Lilly started. "She could ruin you with that video! Why do you want to be nice to her?"

Oliver looked between Miley and Lilly, confused. "What video?"

"…Oops," Lilly shyly looked down.

"Yea, what video?" Robbie asked his daughter.

Miley's face turned red, not sure how to explain it at the moment. "Can we talk about it later? My head is killing me and I just want to go home."

"Sounds fair," Robbie caved. "Anyways, I brought you fresh clothes, so we'll let you be to get dressed, okay?"

"Thanks Daddy," Miley smiled.

Robbie placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead and then he, Jackson and Oliver left to give her privacy.

"Need any help Miley?" Lilly politely asked.

"Yea, thanks Lil." Miley slowly started to sit up while Lilly grabbed the pile of clothes. "I'm glad you were next to me when I woke up,"' she smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Lilly leaned down for a soft kiss after placing the clothes on the side of the bed. "Let's get you dressed and get you out of here."

Once Miley was dressed, she and Lilly went out to join everyone in the waiting room. Miley's doctor had just handed Robbie her pain medicine and Mederma to help soften the scar's appearance. "Thanks again Doctor," Robbie smiled while shaking the man's hand.

"No problem at all Mr. Stewart." Before Dr. Wilson turned to leave, he faced Miley once more. "Hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks," she smiled warmly.

"Alright darlin'," Robbie started. "Let's head home so you can rest up and I'll make you some Loco Hot Cocoa."

Miley smiled, sighing contently while resting her head against Lilly's shoulder. Then the gang headed out, got into Robbie's car, and drove off to the Stewart's place; Miley resting against Lilly the whole way home.

-----

Later that night, Oliver decided it was time for him to head home himself. They all shared the evening watching movies together and he figured Miley would appreciate spending time alone with Lilly. "Thanks for having me over, Miley," he smiled.

"Anytime Oliver…" Miley sleepily replied from Lilly's lap.

"Get better soon." He waved goodbye to Lilly and the Stewart's on his way out the door.

Robbie waved appreciatively before looking over at his daughter and Lilly. "Aww, looks like the pain pills made her drowsy."

Lilly continued to slowly run her hands through Miley's soft hair, smiling when she took a glance down at her angel. "Should she just sleep on the couch?" She asked while looking back up at Robbie.

"Nah," he smiled. "I'll carry her upstairs. Can one of you bring up a glass of water for her incase she wakes up before morning?"

"I'll do it!" Lilly chimed in, hopping to her feet to head into the kitchen after Robbie carefully lifted Miley into his arms.

Lilly smiled lovingly at the sight of Miley asleep in her father's arms; her head resting against Robbie's shoulder. She turned off the faucet and quickly followed.

Jackson had gone up with his father so he could open Miley's door. "I can't believe how fast she fell asleep," he chuckled.

"As long as the medicine helps, that's all that matters." At that moment, Lilly walked in and placed the glass of water on the nightstand by Miley's bed. "Hey, Lilly? Could you pull back the covers for me?"

"Yea, sure." She quickly pulled back the comforter, allowing Robbie to lay his daughter down.

"Well, let me know if she wakes up and needs anything," Robbie said as he made his way to the door. After seeing Lilly nod her head in agreement, he started closing the door behind him. "Goodnight, Lilly."

"Goodnight…" When Robbie left the room, Lilly turned on Miley's lamp on her nightstand and turned off the main lights. Right as Lilly reached down to pull the covers over her girlfriend she spotted Miley's diary wide open on the nightstand. Being respectful, Lilly picked up the book to close it, but was cut short when she saw her name written in a big heart on the top left corner of the page; a loving smile quickly took over her features. Before she could stop herself, Lilly started reading the one entry that was written the day they returned from the cabin trip.

_'I never knew it could ever be possible to be this happy. I never would have believed it like, a year ago. Meeting Lilly was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I thank the Lord every single day for bringing her to me. We just got back from a lovely, out of this world cabin trip. We made love for the fist time the night we got there and Oh. My. Gosh. Wow! It was the most amazing feeling in the world to experience sharing that moment with her. First time for both of us… Eep! I love Lilly so, so, so much. I seriously don't know what I would do without her. People say fame is the best way to live your life but they obviously haven't lived a life with my Lilly. I made it pretty clear to everyone that she comes first before my career. I wish she was with me right now. I miss holding her close to me. Sleeping is going to be tough tonight. But, the sooner I sleep, the sooner I get to see the love of my life- the one I want to spend forever with. My Lilly— Miley S.'_

Lilly lightly traced the words Miley had written with her right index finger. Tears threatened to shed as she turned to face the girl who never seized to amaze her. Placing the diary back where she found it, Lilly slowly crawled into bed next to Miley. She pulled the covers over both of them, shut the lamp off, and cuddled up next to her lover. "Night Miles… Love you," she whispered; placing a kiss on her cheek before drifting off to sleep. Lilly knew that she definitely wanted to start recording her song soon and would talk to Mr. Stewart in the morning about it. In the meantime, she would hold onto Miley and never let her go.

-----

_**Three Days Later ~**_

"Jackson?" Miley turned to her brother. "Can you please get me some apple juice?"

"I'd love to," he smiled, standing up. "Want anything to eat as well?"

"Not at the moment, thanks," she smiled.

Jackson smiled while pouring juice for his sister. "So, does Dad know about the video Mikayla keeps threatening you with yet?"

"Nope," she replied, taking the glass from him. "He's been pretty busy lately. Probably sidetracked."

"Well, luckily for you the video hasn't been posted." Jackson sat back down on the couch next to Miley. "What do you think she's actually going to do with it?"

"I have no idea." She let out a shaky breath. "Which scares me. I'm just hoping she won't post it since I convinced everyone to keep her in the show."

"Hopefully…" He sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"Hey kids," Robbie greeted as he entered the house.

"Hi Daddy," Miley smiled.

"How are ya feelin' bud?" He questioned while putting his briefcase down.

"Better… I took my medicine earlier, and Jackson has been quite the gentleman," she beamed.

"I don't want you to over do it," Jackson admitted.

"Well, it was very nice of you, son." Robbie took a seat on the nearest chair to where he was standing.

"Thanks. Oh Dad? I was wondering if I could go to Max's party tonight." He smiled sweetly

"Sure thing son. I do have a meeting tonight though…"

"Ohh, can Lilly come over?" Miley cut in. "That way you two can go out and Lilly could be here to watch and take care of me."

Jackson chuckled, "Yea, like how she 'took care of you' last night? Loudly…"

Miley quickly threw a pillow at him, "Shut it!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and say yes. I don't want you home alone anyways," Robbie reasoned.

"Really? Thanks!" Miley reached out to grab her cell phone from the coffee table to call Lilly.

Jackson and Robbie both stood up and walked over to the kitchen so Miley could talk in private. "I'm surprised you're letting them be here alone together," Jackson smiled knowingly.

"It's not like things haven't already happened. Plus, Lilly has a gift for Miley that I've been helping her with the last few days. We finished it earlier today," he explained.

"You and Lilly?" Jackson was shocked. "What is it?"

"Lilly wrote Miley a song and I helped record it for her. The song actually brought tears to my eyes; it's very sweet."

"Wow, impressive. I bet Miley will love it." He turned around to glance at his sister. "She is so getting lai—I, uh, I mean…"

"Save your pride boy and just hush up," Robbie laughed slightly.

"Hey guys," Miley spoke up. "Lilly will be here soon. When are you leaving?"

"Soon, okay?" Robbie walked over, giving Miley a hug. "Remember, if you two need anything or if there's an emergency, call either me or Jackson."

"I know, Dad. You don't have to worry," Miley replied while returning the hug.

"Come on, Jackson. I'll drop you off at Max's place. Looks like we're being kicked out," he teased.

Miley just smiled smugly. "Yup, have fun!"

Robbie and Jackson laughed at Miley's joking matter and then left the house. After they were gone, Miley slowly stood up, careful to not give herself a head rush, and went into the kitchen to make some popcorn for her and Lilly. She was glad to have the whole night alone with her girlfriend.

A few minutes later, Lilly arrived at the Stewart's house; hands sweating. Lilly looked down at the wrapped CD she held and nervously fiddled with the object. "You can do this…" she whispered to herself. Feeling more confident, she swiftly opened the door. "Miley, I'm here," she called out.

"Hey, Lilly," Miley called back from the kitchen.

"Where'd your Dad and brother go?" Lilly hid the present under the coffee table and walked over towards Miley.

"Dad's at a meeting and Jackson's at a party," she smirked.

"So we get to have some Miley-Lilly time?" Lilly smiled back, wrapping her arms around Miley's waist.

"We sure do." Miley leaned in, kissing Lilly tenderly. "Want to watch a movie? I made popcorn." She grinned.

"Sounds good, but first… There's something I want to give you." Lilly looked down nervously.

"You got me a gift?" Miley lovingly smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know…" Lilly slid her arms down to take Miley's hands into her own; leading her over to the couch. "It's just, you've done so many sweet, amazing things and I wanted to do something for you. I've been working on it for months…" she blushed. Before Miley could reply, Lilly reached down to grab the wrapped CD. "Here, open it."

Miley looked at the object in her hands after they shared a loving smile and unwrapped it, surprised to see what it was. She read the cover twice to make sure it actually said what she thought it said— _There's No Way _Written and Performed by Lillian Truscott. "You… You wrote me a song?" Miley looked up to lock eyes with Lilly.

"Yea, I mean you've written me a couple of amazing songs and I wanted to do the same for you. It's everything I feel about you… It took so long to write because I wanted to make sure it was perfect, and your Dad helped me record it…"

"Oh Lilly," Miley smiled, pulling her closer to share a quick kiss. "It'd be perfect no matter what just because you wrote it for me."

"Thanks… I'm still nervous about it though," Lilly shyly laughed.

"Don't be," Miley couldn't stop smiling. "Can I listen to it now?" She asked, standing up again. Lilly simply nodded her head yes and Miley went over to the stereo. After placing the disc in its place, she dimmed the lights and went back to snuggled up with Lilly. Miley placed a kiss upon Lilly's lips, letting it linger as she pressed play with the remote she brought over with her…

_As I lay by your side and hold you tonight,  
I want you to understand,  
This love that I feel is so right and so real,  
I realize how lucky I am.  
And should you ever wonder if my love is true,  
There's something that I wanna make clear to you._

_There's no way I could make it without you,  
There's no way that I'd even try,  
If I had to survive, without you in my life,  
I know I wouldn't last a day,  
Oh babe, there's no way._

_It means so much to me, whenever I see,  
That "wanting me look" in your eyes,  
I don't know how I could do without,  
Holding you close every night.  
I've waited so long just to have you to hold,  
And now that I've got you, I'll never let go._

_There's no way I could make it without you,  
There's no way that I'd even try,  
If I had to survive, without you in my life,  
I know I wouldn't last a day,  
Oh babe, there's no way._

_I never knew until you, what I was missing,  
Now you say forever, and I find my heart is listening.  
Yes I'm listening._

_There's no way I could make it without you,  
There's no way that I'd even try,  
If I had to survive, without you in my life,  
I know I wouldn't last a day,  
Oh babe, there's no way._

_Baby, there's just no way…_

Tears silently fell from Miley's eyes as she kept her face buried in the crook of Lilly's neck as the song faded to an end. She held her close, spending a few seconds to let Lilly's song sink in her mind. "Lilly…" she croaked out happily.

"Did you like it?" Lilly softly asked, rubbing Miley's back soothingly.

"I love it Lilly," she smiled, pulling back to look at her dream girl. "You're the greatest… I love you so much."

Lilly smiled while she and Miley leaned in for a kiss. Her breath hitched in her throat as Miley lightly ran her fingers up and down her bare stomach; slowly lifting her shirt up. Miley broke the kiss to pull the piece of clothing off over Lilly's head and when Lilly leaned in to do the same, she froze. "How's your head?" Lilly breathed.

"It's fine," Miley smirked. After Lilly finished taking off her shirt gently, Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's body and slowly pulled her down on top of her.

-----

Forty-three minutes later, the two girls held each other close under the warm blanket Lilly had wrapped around them earlier. Lilly, still placed on top of Miley, leaned down to kiss around the wound just as Miley liked it. "Still feeling okay?" She worried.

"Yes," Miley giggled. "I'm fine, Lilly. You don't have to worry."

"Well, I just don't want to be, you know… too rough on you." Lilly's eyes averted downwards when she felt her face heat up.

"Aww, look at you all shy," Miley teased. "Don't worry; you're never too rough on me." She kissed Lilly on the lips for reassurance.

"Good," Lilly happily sighed. "So, you think the concert won't be too much for you?"

"Nope. I get my stitches out in a couple more days and it'll be smooth sailing from there. Unless Mikayla does something else…"

"She better not. I told her if she messes with you again, then she'd have to answer to me," Lilly huffed.

"You've always had my back." Miley lightly ran her hands up and down Lilly's bare sides. "Want to watch some TV or a movie?"

"TV sounds better. That way neither of us has to get up," Lilly grinned.

"Very good point…" Miley smiled as she grabbed the remote, turned the TV on and continued to cuddle up with her Lilly. The only thing Miley could really pay attention to was the song Lilly had written for her. She still couldn't believe her father produced it for Lilly. He has been so supportive for a while now and Miley couldn't have been anymore thankful for that lovely turn around. "I love you, Lilly," Miley softly spoke; running her hands through Lilly's golden hair.

Lilly smiled, turning to face her girlfriend. "I love you too…" She gave her a kiss that lasted much longer than she originally planned it to be, resulting in the two girls getting lost in the moment together; expressing their love in the most intimate way possible.

-----

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Mikayla sat at her computer at her house trying to figure out why she couldn't get the nerve to post the video of Miley and Lilly on the internet. She slammed her fists down in annoyance. "Ugh! Why can't I do this??" She pouted. Giving up, again, she closed the video and started browsing the internet out of boredom. "There's got to be something I can do to her…" she said to herself while typing in Miley's name into Google.

For the next half hour, Mikayla read up on information on her rival in hopes to find anything that could be helpful to her. Something finally came up that caught her attention, causing her to smirk. "Miley Stewart gets sick from the taste and/or smell of raspberries huh? Interesting…" With the smile still plastered on her face, she closed out of the internet and made her way downstairs with a brand new plan forming in her mind. Mikayla pulled out her cell phone, calling up her manager. "Hey, Margo," she greeted happily. "I found a way for me to get more stage time at the concert…"

-----

**Yea, Mikayla's evil. Will her plan work? Well, I won't tell you lol. And sorry for another cliffhanger... hehe. The song Lilly wrote for Miley was actually by a country band called Alabama. If you want to listen to the song, find a way to download it. It's really good, I love it. Plus it was just perfect for them :) And with Miley's stitches, I looked online to see how long stitches on the forehead would last and they said at least a week, maybe a little more. Otherwise, the scaring would end up worse or something. I'm no doctor, but that sounded logical enough for me lol. Hope you enjoyed this and I will try to update as soon as I can. Reviews are always awesome, you guys never disappoint. Thanks! :-D**


	34. Love Me, Love You

**Ah I have a good excuse this time for taking so long... kind of, lol. First, writers block again. Annoying little thing, isn't it? Then, I wanted to make sure I had this chapter written well enough. Understandable right? :) And then I had to figure out how many chapters I had left to write, so I could wrap things up in my mind of how things will go. Looks like there are going to be two more chapters left of this after this one :( It's sad and good at the same time. But I'll get to that once the time comes. Anyways, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Hopefully it is well enough to make up for my long abstance :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 34- Love Me, Love You

"Miley!" Lilly called out excitingly as she barged into the Stewart household.

Jackson jumped and yelped in surprise, spilling some popcorn onto the floor. "Geesh Lilly, you scared me half to death."

"Sorry," she apologized. "Is Miley back from the hospital yet?"

"No; but they should be back sometime soon. It's been a couple hours." Jackson finished picking up the spilled popcorn and placed them back into the large bowl.

"Couple hours?" She confusingly asked. "Seems like that'd be a long time to get stitches out." Lilly walked over to take a seat next to Jackson on the couch.

"Dad had to stop to get paperwork for the concert and I'm sure he brought her out for ice cream as well."

"Well, I'm just glad the stitches are going to be gone. Miley will feel so much better." Lilly leaned back against the couch; folding her hands awkwardly.

Nearly five minutes later, Robbie and Miley walked into the house. "Hey you two," Robbie smiled.

"Lilly!" Miley beamed, dropping her purse and running to the couch, practically jumping onto Lilly's lap.

"Oof!" Lilly gasped. "Nice to see you too," she replied breathlessly.

Miley repositioned herself to make them both more comfortable. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you right when I got home."

"It's okay," Lilly smiled before leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Now remember, Miley," Robbie cut in. "Put the Mederma on before bed tonight. Twice a day like the doctor said."

"I know, Dad. I won't forget," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Good. Now excuse me while I make a million phone calls for the concert."

When Robbie disappeared upstairs, Jackson turned to his sister. "Want me to leave so you two can make out?" He smirked.

"No," Miley blushed along with Lilly. "We're fine."

"Alright, but…" He then stood up. "I'm going to go get something upstairs quickly. Be right back." With that, Jackson raced up the stairs to his room.

"I guess he's giving us a bit of time to ourselves then," Miley grinned.

"Looks like it," Lilly smiled in return. Then, she and Miley leaned in for a searing kiss.

Jackson bounded down the stairs holding two cases in each hand. "I'm back; you two can stop sucking each other's faces off now." He laughed in amusement.

"You could put it in a nicer way you know," Lilly stated.

"As an older brother, I have the right to be mean. But this time I won't be." He held out each case to both girls. "I got both of you something."

Miley gave her older brother an odd look while she and Lilly took the gifts from him. "You got us both a gift?"

"Yes, open them." His grin grew wider.

The girls exchanged a look of curiosity and then opened up their gifts. Two gasped were heard as Lilly and Miley found themselves looking at matching necklaces with the word 'Liley' on them in cursive. They were both sterling silver and the emblems were made out in small diamonds. "J-Jackson…" Miley breathed.

"Before you say anything, I want to say that I got these for you guys for a good reason. You two have handled things so well since you were outed by the press, and these show how proud I am and to show how much I'll support you two…"

Without saying anything, Miley stood up and wrapped her older brother into a warm hug; tears lining her eyes. Lilly quickly joined the hug as well. "That means so much to us, Jackson," Lilly stated, smiling.

"Thank you so much," Miley said softly, a smile playing out across her face as well.

Jackson happily returned the hugs. "No problem. Just don't break up," he joked. "Those weren't cheap."

Laughing lightly, the girls broke the hug from Jackson to hold each other instead. "Ain't happening," Miley beamed while looking at Lilly.

Lilly smiled into Miley's neck. "Definitely not; and thanks Jackson. These necklaces are awesome."

"Again, no problem. You two are all over magazines and when I go places I always hear people talking about how cute you two are together. I figured you might as well be branded," he said with a smirk.

"Who's branded and where?" Robbie asked as he walked back into the living room.

Miley laughed. "Nowhere Daddy. Jackson just got Lilly and I necklaces, that's all."

"Oh, well good. No daughter of mine is getting a tattoo."

"I don't even want one. But anyways, rehearsals are today, right?" Miley wondered.

"That is correct. We should head out in about two hours." Robbie glanced at the clock to make sure he was correct; which he was.

"Shoot," Miley started. "I need to start getting ready. Want to help me, Lil?" She smiled.

With a smile, Lilly raised an amused eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Uh, duh!" They each shared a laugh and made their way upstairs.

Miley started digging through clothes in her large closet after entering her bedroom. "Oh, can you call Oliver and tell him he can come along? We haven't really seen him that much lately."

"I could do that real quick." Before calling their male best friend, Lilly walked over to give Miley a peck on the lips. "I'll be right back. You know I can't talk on the phone while watching you get dressed and undressed."

"It's cute when you stutter though," Miley teased.

Lilly chuckled lightly while pressing her phone to her ear. "Hey, Oliver…" She continued walking into the main part of Miley's bedroom. In the meantime, Miley pulled out clothes to wear for the big rehearsal.

-----

Thank you so much for bringing me along, Miley." Oliver slung his right arm around his friend's shoulder. "It's so awesome that you're the main attraction of the concert."

"We missed you," Miley replied as the gang walked into the stadium.

"Yea, what have you been doing lately anyways?" Lilly asked, looking over at Oliver.

"Job hunting. We're going to be juniors in high school soon and I want to help my parents out more," he explained.

"That…actually sounds like a good idea." Lilly looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I should do that."

Miley slightly tightened her grip around Lilly's waist. "It wouldn't be a bad idea. Having a job teaches you great responsibility."

"It sure does darlin'," Robbie cut in. "And your job starts now. Your choreographer is waitin' on you."

"Luckily I'm on time." Miley leaned in to Lilly for a kiss. "You guys can play with the spare instruments if you get bored, or watch TV in my dressing room."

"Okay," Lilly smiled sweetly. "Good luck."

Miley simply winked at her, blew her a kiss, and then rushed over to practice with her backup dancers; happily greeting each of them.

"Come on, Lilly," Oliver smiled. "Stop drooling and let's go play some instruments."

"I could watch Miley perform all day," Lilly sighed happily. "She's so full of life."

"That's what you said when you recorded her performance on 'Good Morning America' two years ago." They both approached the back where the spare instruments were. "You watched that over and over."

"Some things never change." Lilly picked up a black Gibson acoustic, giving it a light strum.

For the next couple of minutes, Lilly played around with some chords and eventually came up with something she really liked. Oliver on the other hand played on the keyboard; both lost in their own world.

"Hey blondie," a familiar voice called out.

Lilly froze her actions, glaring up at the pop star. "I thought I told you to stay away from me…"

"Hey, you just told me to stay away from Miley, which I am," Mikayla smirked.

"Well, then stay away from me too," Lilly sneered.

"Listen, I didn't come over here to cause trouble. I wanted to ask if Miley's feeling any better."

"Yes, Miley is doing much better. Why? Are you going to pull some other stunt now?" Lilly quickly stood up, staring down Mikayla ready to defend her girlfriend.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you it was an accident??" She half yelled.

"As many times as you want, because I won't believe you!"

"Lilly!" Oliver cut in. "Let it go. Miley said it was an accident too."

"Either way Miley ended up with a gash on her forehead. I'm not letting this go so easily," Lilly glared.

"Okay, fine," Mikayla replied, holding her hands up. "Don't believe me. Just let me say that I do plan to become more popular than your little pop princess girlfriend over there, but I wont stoop so low to do it violently." She held Lilly's gaze for several seconds before continuing her way to find her manager.

Lilly let out an aggravated groan once Mikayla was out of sight. "I seriously can't stand her!"

Before Oliver could try to comfort his friend, the sound of Miley's laughter filled the area, causing both of them to look in the direction of the brunette and her dancers. A tall, sandy haired young man held Miley upside down by the waist and spun her around as fast as he could without falling over. The other dancers' laughter soon joined in as Miley pleaded in laughter for him to stop.

"…She makes everything so much easier," Lilly spoke softly with a loving, content smile on her face.

Oliver nodded. "Even before you actually knew her she could always make you feel better."

"Yea, you're right…" She turned back to Oliver once Miley was put back down to continue working; after chasing her backup dancer for a bit. "Now whenever Miley tells me she loves me and things like that, it feels like everything's possible. Nothing is out of reach for me." Lilly suddenly paused as a thought came to mind. "Oh, that's good!" With an excited smile, she rushed back to the guitar she was using and went right back to work. Oliver simply shrugged and went to play with the keyboard again.

-----

After a good two hours of rehearsing, Miley and her crew were given a nice half hour break. "Jeff, if you ever spin me upside down again, you're gonna pay," she joked.

"Whatever," he laughed, walking with Miley since she was going in the direction of the snack table.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley called out when she spotted her girlfriend.

"Hey!" Lilly set the guitar down and stuffed a piece of paper into her pocket. "How's the dancing going?"

"Really well," she replied and then leaned in for a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Damn," Jeff smirked and then looked at the shaggy-haired boy next to them. "Enjoy seeing this all the time?"

"I never complain," Oliver laughed. The boys high-fived each other, getting a funny glare from each girl. "Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Don't worry about it. See you in a half hour, Jeff," Miley spoke while waving.

"Yea, see ya." Jeff waved back, taking a good look at Lilly in the process.

"O-kay," Lilly scooted closer to Miley. "Was he just checking me out?"

"He sure was. I really don't blame him for it though. You look _so _good today." Miley flirted, lightly pinching Lilly's cheek.

"_You're _so cute!" Lilly cooed with a smile.

"Enough with the mushiness!" Oliver pleaded.

"Shouldn't you be used to this by now?" Miley asked while wrapping her arm around Lilly's waist from the back.

"One would think. Can we go get some food? I'm starved."

"Sounds good to me." Lilly rubbed her stomach. "Want to go to the burger place around the corner? They have great fries," she suggested.

"Perfect!" Miley beamed. They all started heading out, not noticing Mikayla glancing at them from afar.

-----

Jeff finished the second croissant sandwich he had made and started pouring himself a glass of Fruit Punch. Glancing up, he noticed Mikayla walking over to him. "Hey," he nodded in greeting.

"Hey," she said _too _sweetly. "I saw you checking out blondie earlier."

"So?" He took a bite of his sandwich. "Miley has great taste in women."

"If you're interested you should do something about it. Ask her out"—

"Okay, stop right there." Jeff held up a hand to silence her. "I'm not stupid, alright? We all know you hate Miley. There's no way I'm going to hit on her girlfriend. Miley is my friend, she's a great person. Maybe you should stop trying to focus so hard on competing with her and be nice to her. Miley's not in this business to show off by trying to be the best. Take a lesson from her and grow up." Giving Mikayla a hard glare, Jeff turned and left the bewildered pop star behind.

"Ugh!" Mikayla groaned. "Why is _everyone _on Miley's side?!" Plopping down onto a chair by the snack table, Mikayla decided to think about what the cute dancer had said to her. "Try being nice to Miley… Hmm…" she whispered to herself. "Hey," she smiled. "That could work." Mikayla got up and quickly headed off to start doing adjustments on her plan.

-----

Hours later, rehearsals had finally come to an end for the day and Miley was exhausted. "Good work everyone!" The choreographer called out to everyone. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Miley leaned against the wall between Lilly and Oliver, downing a bottle of water they had gotten for her. She was still fuming at what Jeff told her Mikayla suggested to him. "The nerve of that stuck up little bit"—

"Miley," Lilly soothed her by running her hand through Miley's sweaty hair. "Don't let it get to you. That's what she wants you to do. It's not like I would have said yes to him anyways."

"That's not the point," Miley sighed sadly. "Mikayla is trying to get something to come between you and I. She knows if we argue, it will make me miserable and I'd be too distracted by that to focus on the concert."

"And since you know that, don't let her push your buttons," Oliver pointed out.

"I know I shouldn't, but it still bugs me."

Lilly smiled softly at the feeling of Miley resting her head against her shoulder. "Would it cheer you up if you spent the night tonight? My Mom would be there, but still."

"I'd love to." Miley turned her body in front of Lilly's so her face was buried in her neck; arms wrapped around each other.

"Hey bud," Robbie said while approaching the kids. "Ready to head out? You must be beat."

"Extremely. Hey, can I spend the night at Lilly's?" She asked, giving her father the fool proof puppy dog eyes.

"Will your Mom be home?" After getting an affirmative nod from Lilly, he agreed. "Alright, just don't forget about rehearsals at two tomorrow."

"Thank you, Daddy, and I won't forget." She smiled, tightening her hug with Lilly.

"Where're you headin', Oliver?" Robbie asked the boy as they exited the building.

"Back home is fine," he replied.

"Okie dokie." They all piled into the car; Oliver up front and the girls in the back. Then, Robbie drove off to drop them all off.

-----

"Goodnight girls," Robbie smiled after Lilly and Miley got out of his car.

"G'night, Daddy." Miley leaned in through the open window to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Mr. Stewart." Lilly waved.

Robbie gave a final wave, and then he disappeared down the street.

Lilly laced her fingers with Miley's and the two walked up the short steps to the front door. "Hello girls." Heather smiled when she saw her daughter and Miley enter the house. "How was the rehearsal, Miley?"

"Tiring," she honestly replied. "Overall it was good."

"That's good." Heather finished organizing her paper work, a sigh of relief escaping her.

"Mom, we'll be upstairs watching a movie, okay?" Lilly informed.

"Okay sweetie, let me know if you two need anything."

"Will do." Rolling her eyes, causing Miley to laugh lightly, she led the way upstairs into her bedroom. "Here, I'll get you some pajamas to wear."

"Thanks," Miley smiled, taking a seat on Lilly's bed watching her dig through her dresser. After they each changed out of their day clothes, they both crawled into Lilly's soft bed.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Lilly whispered, caressing Miley's face with her left hand.

"How about '_Music and Lyrics'_?" She suggested.

"Anything you want." After giving Miley a quick kiss, Lilly got up, grabbed the DVD from the shelf, and popped it into the player.

Warmth filled Miley's body when Lilly crawled back next to her; cuddling up against her side. Previous worries of Mikayla flew from Miley's mind, only leaving thoughts of the cute blonde next to her. "I wish every night could be like this…"

"One day, Miles. One day," she smiled, pressing her nose against the side of Miley's face.

"Promise?" Miley turned her body to the side so she and Lilly's bodies were pressed together.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Their lips lightly brushed before surrendering to a much needed kiss. Lilly gripped the back of Miley's neck to keep her in place. A deep, throaty moan let out of each of their throats as hands started roaming underneath their tank tops.

"L-Lilly…" Miley breathed, pulling away only slightly. "What about your Mom?"

"Sorry," she replied, trying to catch her breath. "It's been a few days, I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"I did too, you don't have to apologize." Miley then kissed Lilly on the forehead gently.

Slowly, Lilly traced Miley's parted lips with her thumb. "Watching you dance earlier kind of put me in the mood though…"

Miley's heart rate increased from the look Lilly held in her eyes. She wanted this just as much as Lilly did. "W-Wouldn't your Mom freak out?"

"Not if she doesn't hear us." Lilly smirked, grazing Miley's stomach underneath her shirt. "All I know is that I really, _really _need you…"

Next thing Miley knew, she was being slowly pulled on top of Lilly, sharing a passionate kiss. She eagerly ran both hands down Lilly's sides, looping her thumbs under the waist band of the blonde's pajama pants, and pulled them down with ease. "I love you so much," she whispered against Lilly's soft lips.

"I-I love you t-too." Her breathing increased as Miley readjusted herself and quietly gasped at the feeling of Miley entering her.

Right after the gasp, Miley clamped her mouth over Lilly's in a hot kiss to help soften the noises she was making. Since the TV was already on, they really didn't need too much help for that.

Lilly's hands dove into Miley's hair, gripping onto her while waves of passion shot through her. "Miles…" she moaned in a near whisper.

Miley nuzzled her nose to the side of Lilly's face as she slowly but firmly made love to her. Her own desire was wildly increasing from the soft pleads coming from Lilly. So with her free hand, Miley slid down and wiggled out of her own pajama bottoms. Each of them moaned into each other's mouths when Miley pressed herself up against the side of Lilly's thigh.

Throughout the next twenty-some minutes, the two girls moved together expressing their love for the other to the fullest. Miley's eyes fluttered shut when Lilly's hands smoothly caressed her flushed face. Just when Miley thought she could last a little while longer, Lilly suddenly whimpered uncontrollably, biting her lip, with her legs quivering along with the rest of her body. "M-Miley… Mil"— Their lips melted together, muffling both of their cries as they came together; bodies shaking.

Afterwards, when their shaking subsided, Miley lifted her head to glance down at her beautiful lover. "I love you, Lilly…" she let out heartily.

Delighted, Lilly looked up at her angelic girlfriend. "I love you too, Miles. I can't say it enough, I really can't," she told her, wrapping her arms around Miley's back, keeping her close to her body.

Smiling, Miley placed her head back down next to Lilly's. "I can't either sweetie. You mean the world to me. Don't forget that."

Tears stung her eyes at Miley's honesty. "I won't if you promise me the same thing." Lilly turned slightly to kiss Miley atop her head, keeping her face buried in her brown, curly locks.

"I will..." She yawned, feeling her fatigue take over at that moment.

Minutes later, holding onto one another, they both dozed off in a peaceful slumber; completely forgetting about the movie playing in the background. Nothing else was important in that moment alone together.

_Your love is my perfection…_

**Awww :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one is going to be the big charity concert. Then you will see if Mikayla's plan (whatever it may be) works or not. Well, part of her evil little plan at least. Thanks again for reading, let me know what you think :) You all have been awesome reviewers, I love hearing from ya!**


	35. Jagged Hearts

**Yay, I updated! :-D It's 2:30 in the morning, but I did it. I finally finished this chapter, which I think is the longest one so far... which is why it took so long, and I couldn't wait to post it. You guys have waiting long enough. I worked hard on this one, and hopefully you'll like it. Important stuff in this chapter that will be brought up in the sequel. That's all I'll say for now. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 35- Jagged Hearts

"I can't believe the concert is tonight. I feel like I have a bazillion things to do and no idea where to begin." Miley let out a frustrated sigh; plopping down, face first, onto her bed.

Lilly's eyes saddened slightly as she turned her head towards her stressed girlfriend. "You've done this all before. It won't be so bad once things get going." She soothed her, running her right hand up and down Miley's back.

"I know…" Miley mumbled in response. Then, she turned her head to face Lilly. "It's just been a while since I've had a concert, ya know? Almost forgot how much work it is to get ready for one."

"How could you almost forget? You've been doing this for years," Lilly teased, scooting closer to cuddle with her favorite brunette.

"I've been too busy dreamin' and droolin' over this cute blonde girl to focus on anything else." Miley smiled.

"Oh really?" Lilly smirked.

"Really…" Right as their lips locked, a knock on the door echoed through the now silent room. "What?" Miley asked, somewhat annoyed from the interruption.

"Just making sure you're getting ready. We have to head over for the sound check in about an hour." Robbie informed.

"I know, Dad. I'm trying to pick out an outfit." Miley smiled while Lilly continued kissing the corner of her mouth, down her jaw line, and then gently kissed her collar bone.

"Okie dokie, darlin'." Sounds of descending footsteps were heard, signaling that Robbie Ray left to go back downstairs.

"Alright Lilly, we need to get up before we start something," Miley smiled.

"I already started something," Lilly replied from Miley's neck.

"Yea, I know," she giggled. "I really do need to get ready."

Sighing dramatically, playfully rolling her eyes, Lilly slid off of Miley's leg, allowing the pop star to get up. "Okay fine," she pouted.

"Drama queen," Miley sang as she hopped up from her bed. "Oh, should I wear skinny jeans or a skirt?" She asked once she made her way over to her dresser.

Lilly moved so she could lie on her stomach to face the direction Miley was at. "Well, I would say a skirt, but I don't want anyone to try to sneak a peek up to see you."

"Skinny jeans it is then," Miley confirmed; smiling.

Lilly's attention was fully on the brunette when she started shedding her clothes. First, Miley removed her baggy t-shirt, shaking out her hair afterwards, and then slid off her grey sweatpants, leaving her in just her undergarments.

Miley could feel her girlfriend's eyes on her body. "Having fun?" She asked, slipping her jeans on.

"Don't I always?" She smiled innocently.

With a smile still intact, Miley walked back over towards Lilly, zipping up her jeans along the way. "If you help me pick out a shirt now, I'll let you take a better look at this," she pointed to her body, "later. Deal?"

"Deal," Lilly beamed. She then got up and followed Miley into her closet, smirking the whole time.

-----

Jackson adjusted his tie, making sure he looked decent for the concert. He looked behind him through the mirror in the living room to see his father pacing the room. "Nervous?" He chuckled.

"A little bit." Robbie sighed, checking his watch. "I really hope your sister's almost ready."

"Miley! Lilly!" Jackson called up to the girls. "Almost time to go!"

"I know! I know!" Miley said as she and Lilly rushed down the stairs. Lilly stood in front of Miley, pushing her brown curls to the side after seeing they fell in front of her eyes.

"You two look great," Jackson complemented.

"Thanks," Miley smiled, checking over her outfit. She wore a long, tight black t-shirt that sported a headphone print across it. With it, she wore her faded jeans and black leather boots that stopped a few inches from her knees. She let her hair out in natural curls, wore simple make up, and a few pieces of jewelry; one of them being her Liley necklace.

Lilly on the other hand had Miley style her hair in beautiful waves and curls. She too wore tight black jeans, a fitted dark blue Volcom Stone t-shirt, her blue converse shoes, Liley necklace as well, and to top it off, a black wristcuff. Miley also did her make up, making her look absolutely stunning.

"You ready?" Robbie smiled.

"Yea, I think so," Miley sighed.

"You'll do great darlin'. Now come on, the limo's waitin'." He opened the door, letting the kids out first. "We still have to pick up Oliver too."

"Dad, we have plenty of time," Jackson spoke after checking his PDA.

"It's sound check anyways. There are people before me." Miley looked at her father. "Chill out," she smiled.

Robbie smiled in return. Then he leaned back in his seat to enjoy the ride. After picking up Oliver, the whole gang was then on their way to Los Angeles for the big night ahead of them. Robbie felt great pride in Miley as he watched her laugh and enjoy herself with her two best friends and her brother. He knew tonight's concert was going to be one to remember.

-----

Mikayla walked out of her dressing room holding onto a gift basket. She was already done with her sound check so she had just enough time to have the basket delivered. To her luck, one of the security guards walked by in her direction. "Hey, could you do me a huge favor?" Mikayla smiled.

"Absolutely, Mikayla. What can I do for you?" The man asked.

"Could you deliver this to Miley Stewart for me after she's done with sound check? I'd give it to her myself, but I'm just so busy," she explained, faking sadness on the issue.

"Sure, no problem," he replied, taking the basket from her. "I'll make sure she gets it."

"Thank you _so _much." Mikayla then gave him a fake, cheery smile and walked off. Her fake smile soon turned into a devious smirk when she saw Miley walk in with her group. Since she didn't want to be caught too soon, she quickly walked away from all of them. "Too perfect" She sighed happily to herself.

-----

Robbie Ray took off in the direction of the stage manager as make up artists and costume designers rushed to Miley's side. They all went over on when Miley's wardrobe change would be; right before her last song. "Miley Stewart to sound check!" The stage manager called out.

"See you in a little while," Miley said sweetly to Lilly. They shared a tender kiss before Miley hurried off with her band.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Lilly exclaimed, clapping her hands with excitement.

Oliver grinned. "I'm proud of Miley. She stood strong when people were trying to drag her down. Now look where she is…the main attraction at this huge charity concert."

"Well, she certainly deserves it," Lilly happily sighed. "She's going to blow everyone away with her performances."

"Who does she go on after?" Oliver wondered.

"All Time Low," she grinned. "I love them!"

"Sweet!" A grin spread to his face. For the next fifteen minutes, the two friends talked about the other performing artists playing that night and ate a few things from one of the many snack tables. Soon enough, Miley wondered back over to them; her father right behind her.

"Okay darlin', show starts in an hour. Do whatever you need to do to get ready." Robbie instructed.

"Don't worry, Daddy. There are a few performances before me, I'll be ready." Miley smiled.

"I know," he smiled in return. "Come find me if you need me. I'll be around making sure things run smoothly."

Miley waved at her retreating father. "So, where's Jackson?" She asked her friends.

"Ate some food and said something about guitar hero," Oliver replied.

"Dressing room it is," Miley laughed. Smiling, she took Lilly's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together, and the trio walked off to Miley's dressing room.

Jackson kept his concentration on the game when he heard his sister, Lilly, and Oliver enter the room. "Hey," he greeted quickly.

"Who said you could play my Guitar Hero?" Joked Miley.

"I did," Jackson smiled, continuing to play.

Oliver sat down next to Jackson on the couch while the girls went to the back of the room. Lilly sat on an armchair, pulling Miley on top of her. Miley placed her legs on each side of Lilly, straddling her, and leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss.

A sudden knock at the door brought the girls back to the rest of the world. Sighing, Miley eased her way off her girlfriend, walking over to the door and swiftly opened it. "Yes?" She politely greeted.

One of the backstage security guards stood in front of Miley, smiling as he held onto a gift basket. "Special delivery from Mikayla. She asked me to give it to you," he said while handing it over to Miley.

Skeptically, Miley took the gift. "Thanks…" she replied. After the security guard left, Miley shut the door, carefully looking over the basket.

"Who did he say that was from?" Lilly curiously asked.

"Mikayla… What if it explodes?" She looked up at Lilly.

"Jackson, check this out for Miley," Lilly said.

"No way," he replied, plugging in a second controller for Oliver.

Miley set the basket onto her table and picked up a card that was placed on top. Then, she started reading aloud—

_'Dear Miley, I would personally like to apologize for that horrible head injury you got due to me pushing you. I really didn't mean for that to happen. Hope you accept the chocolates. I know it's not much, but it's a start. Sorry again. Sincerely, Mikayla.'_

"That was pretty nice of her." Miley smiled up at Lilly.

"Nice?!" Lilly snapped. "Throw it way. I don't trust her."

"Lilly," Miley scolded lightly. "She's made mistakes but everyone deserves a second chance."

"Fine," she sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Besides, chocolates sound great." Miley smiled, grabbing a few chocolates and popped them into her mouth. Her face dropped almost instantly, turning pale as the taste of raspberries consumed her mouth.

"Miley…?" Lilly placed her hand on Miley's shoulder. "Are you okay??"

A cold sweat broke out all over Miley's body. The room started spinning, stomach churning, causing the brunette to fall to her knees. Lilly's words of concern sounded so far away, and then to Miley's dismay, she threw up onto the floor below her; coughing and heaving.

Jackson rushed over to his sister's side. "Oh God, Miles!"

Lilly whipped around to bury her face into Oliver's chest when her stomach started churning as well.

"Someone get my Dad!" Jackson ordered. He placed his hands around Miley's waist, lifting her up to a standing position and slowly led her into the bathroom.

Oliver grabbed one of the chocolates and placed it in his mouth. Right after chewing, he found the source of the problem. "Raspberries…" he breathed in disbelief.

Lilly's head snapped up. "What?!"

"Lilly, go find Mr. Stewart, okay? I'll clean this up and we'll deal with Mikayla later. You need to get away from this anyways before you get sick yourself," Oliver said as calmly as he could.

Nodding, Lilly quickly fled out of the room. She kept her focus on getting her sick girlfriend help, desperately trying to find Robbie Ray in the massive crowd of workers backstage.

-----

Robbie rushed into his daughter's dressing room, worry etched out across his face. "Where is she?" He asked Oliver, whom was almost done cleaning up the mess.

"Bathroom," Oliver replied sadly. "I don't think she's stopped throwing up."

Robbie picked up the basket of chocolates. "Lilly told me the filling was raspberry… Who sent these?" He questioned.

"Mikayla did," Lilly said angrily as she came back into the room with a can of Sprite in hand.

Soon after Lilly returned, Jackson and Miley carefully made their way back into the main part of the room. Miley's make up smeared down her pale face, eyes bloodshot, and her body shook. Her left arm was around Jackson's shoulders while his right arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. With ease, Jackson lowered his little sister onto the couch.

"You gonna be okay, bud?" Robbie sadly asked as he knelt down next to his daughter; placing the back of his hand against her forehead.

"I…I think so…" she weakly replied. "Daddy, I thought they were j-just chocolates…"

"Don't go blamin' yourself on this, darlin'," he warned. "If you don't feel up to singing tonight, then we'll schedule a different concert for you some other time."

"No," Miley firmly said. "Everyone out there is expecting to see me. I'm not letting them down." A flash of concern was thrown her way from her loving girlfriend. She offered the best smile she could muster. "I'll be fine. This always blows over."

Robbie looked thoughtful for a moment, taking time to figure things out. "There are three acts before each of your performances. If you want, I could get someone to switch things around so there are four before you and so on."

Miley gave her father a genuine smile. "Thanks, Dad, but I'll be okay by the time I'm set to go on. The three bands before me will be performing several songs and that'll be plenty of time for me to feel better."

"If you don't feel well enough, let me know." Robbie kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm going to find Mikayla and her manager. They have _a lot _of explaining to do…" With a stern face, Robbie left the room; closing the door behind him.

Lilly placed the Sprite can on the coffee table and tended to Miley with a cold, damp washcloth. "I should have checked those first, knowing they were from Mikayla," she said with an edge to her voice.

"Don't worry about it right now, Lil. It was probably an accident anyways…"

"An accident?! You can't be serious," Lilly interrupted in a shout.

Miley narrowed her eyes. "Sorry for having a little faith in people. Mikayla might not have known that raspberries make me sick," she firmly replied.

"She's been trying to get you out of this concert from the beginning!" Lilly shouted.

"She apologized!" Miley shouted back, sitting up slightly in anger.

Jackson quickly jumped in while Oliver stood there in slight shock. "Hey, stop fighting!" Jackson put each of his hands on the girls' shoulders.

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Frustrated, Jackson walked over and opened it. Mikayla stood on the other side. "What do _you _want?"

Mikayla displayed the best sympathy look she could. "I heard what happened. How's Miley doing? I feel horrible about this," she spoke with completely fake sadness.

Miley looked over towards the brunette girl; eyes blazed with anger and sadness from arguing with Lilly. "I'm better thanks," she murmured.

Without asking, Mikayla pushed her way into the room. "If only I had known. Miley, I really am sorry…"

"It's fine." She let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back against the couch. No eye contact was made between her and Lilly.

"The stage manager is really concerned," Mikayla continued. "He said he could switch us around in the first half, and then have me play twice and you twice." Her smile was in full effect now.

"No, that won't be necessary," Miley confirmed. "The show will go on as planned." Carefully, to make sure her stomach wasn't too upset, Miley lifted herself up from the couch. "I'll be right back," she said to no one in particular. Then, she left the room to find the stage manager, leaving Lilly in near tears.

Mikayla left shortly after Miley did, not showing her anger until she was faced away from everyone. Her main plan failed.

-----

Time ticked on and now it was the big moment of the concert. The first band, Boys Like Girls, started off the night with their hit song _Thunder. _Shouts of excitement filled the stadium. Everything was, so far, running smoothly.

Miley assured the stage manager, and her father, that she was feeling well enough to perform the songs she was scheduled to do. She still felt queasy and had her make up fixed by her make up crew.

Jackson had eventually found his sister a couple of Rolaids to help ease her stomach. The only thing that worried him now was that neither Lilly nor Miley have talked to each other since the small argument in the dressing room. "Hey, Miles?" He asked; worry in his eyes.

"Hmm..?" She mumbled sadly.

"Why aren't you talking to Lilly? She was just trying to look out for you."

"I know…" Her voice cracked. After taking another sip of a new Sprite, she took a seat on an available chair. "It's not that I don't want to talk to her, it's just…she's being so unreasonable."

"Well, go fix it. You two love each other…" His soft eyes bore into Miley's cold stare.

"She's being stubborn, Jackson. I'll deal with it later." Miley glared back, obvious to Jackson that she was fighting to control her tears. Then without another word, Miley got up and walked away.

"Miley!" He called out, trying to get her to stop, but it was no use. "Whatever…" Mumbling to himself he turned around to see Lilly staring off at Miley's retreating form. Jackson had never seen Lilly look so hurt, so lost, like she was right now.

"I…I was j-just going to…" Tears spilled from Lilly's eyes; keeping her from talking. Once she found her voice again, she looked up at Jackson. "She's the one being stubborn…"

A hand on his shoulder distracted him from watching a very upset Lilly walk away. Jackson knew who it was without even looking.

"What's going on between Miley and Lilly? They've been ignoring each other for a while now" Robbie confusingly asked.

"They're fighting over something stupid. Where'd Miley go?" He asked.

"Not sure, son. Let's just let them figure this out themselves, okay?"

"Fine," he agreed. Then he and his Dad walked off to make sure things were still running smoothly.

-----

Plain White T's played after Boys Like Girls, drawing the crowd into a frenzy. They finished their last song of the night. As the crowd continued to cheer them on after they left, All Time Low took the stage, causing the noise to somehow get louder.

Miley's band gathered near stage left to re-tune their instruments if needed ahead of time so they could go right out on stage when it was time.

Miley, on the other hand, had rushed into her dressing room bathroom after her still unsettled stomach began churning again. Jackson had followed her to make sure she'd be alright or not. She had only thrown up twice this time, but he was still pretty concerned. "You sure you'll be okay on stage?" He asked for reassurance.

Miley held up her right pointer finger, signaling him to wait for a response, as she swished mouthwash around to get the foul taste out of her mouth. After she spit it out into the sink, she turned to her brother. "Yes, Jackson; I'll be fine," she grumbled miserably.

"Not without Lilly," he said with all seriousness. "You're being too hard on her, Miles. She heard you call her unreasonable and stubborn earlier… If you saw the look on her face, you would have fallen apart right then and there."

A painful lump in her throat prevented Miley from replying. She didn't even want to imagine the hurt look on Lilly's face.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Lilly. She froze when she saw Miley and Jackson were already in the room. "S-Sorry…" she spoke softly.

"No need to be," Jackson said, offering Lilly a warm smile. "I'll just…be out here." Ignoring the icy glare from his sister, Jackson quickly left the room; standing outside to make sure neither of them walked away from the other.

For the first time, there was a heavy awkward silence between the two girls. Miley continued to lie on the couch, staring at the blank T.V. Finding her courage, Lilly slowly made her way over to the cream colored sofa. "…Miles?" She wearily spoke.

"What…?" Miley deadpanned, still avoiding any kind of eye contact with the blonde.

Lilly hesitantly knelt down by the couch to look at her girlfriend's face. "W-Why are we fighting…?"

The hurt in Lilly's voice almost broke Miley. Almost. "Because you're too paranoid about Mikayla. She apologized, Lilly. Stop being jealous just because she's starting to act nice." Miley spoke firmly to show just how upset she was.

"Jealous?!" Lilly yelled. "You seriously think I'm jealous?!" When Miley didn't respond, Lilly continued. "Don't you get it Miley? Mikayla is trying to get you to either mess up or miss this concert. _She _purposely got you sick and now _we're _fighting. It has nothing to do with jealousy, cos I'm not jealous! Unless…Unless there's a reason I should be." She finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, of course not," Miley replied honestly; keeping her voice calm.

"Okay. I trust you with that. Why can't you trust me when I say that Mikayla's apology was just to make her evil scheme work better? Remember when she tried to get Jeff to ask me out to piss you off? This is no different." Relief washed over her when Miley finally looked up into her sad eyes. "I don't want to fight anymore…"

Tears blurred Miley's vision when she finally allowed her fear of losing Lilly due to the fight settle into her heart and mind. "Neither do I…" she choked out. "I just want this drama to be over… I don't want to lose you." Her tears were flowing freely at this point.

"Oh, Miley…" Lilly sat on the couch to pull Miley into her loving embrace. Miley's face nuzzled into Lilly's neck and Lilly's face was buried into the singer's soft, brown hair. "You're not going to lose me," she soothingly whispered.

Miley's grip on Lilly tightened as she let her feelings loose. For a little under two hours she had been holding back on crying. Now, with her girlfriend there in her arms, she could let it all out. Everything was fine now. Finally.

-----

Mikayla ran up to her manager, determined to find out if Miley had cancelled her first performance out of the three. "Margo? Is Miley canceling?" She asked with hope.

"Sorry, she's still going on next. Apparently she and her little girlfriend made up and she's feeling much better," Margo informed her client. "Miley's in make up as we speak."

"You have got to be kidding me," Mikayla sighed unhappily.

"Listen… Just let the concert go on as normally planned. We'll do something big just for you another time, okay?"

"Fine, whatever." Without another word, she made her way back to her dressing room. Watching Miley sing was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment.

-----

All Time Low was currently in the middle of their last song, _Lost In Stereo_, which meant everyone backstage was bustling about to get Miley ready. Her make up was fixed and finished. It was about the fourth time she had to re-do it all. Either way she looked absolutely perfect in the eyes of Lilly Truscott. "Are you completely sure you're stomach's okay?" Lilly asked before leaning in to kiss Miley on the cheek.

"It is now," Miley smiled. "Let's try not to let Mikayla come between us anymore, okay? I was really scared," she said while locking her gaze with Lilly's.

"We both were…and we'll try to not let her get to us. Let's face it Miles, she's pure evil." Lilly shared a loving smile with Miley before the two leaned in for a sensual kiss. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks." Just then, Miley was rushed over to the stage by a group of workers as All Time Low started finishing up.

The stage lights went out, giving Miley enough time to get into position for her first song of the night- _Start All Over_. Near silence filled the large area as the audience waited to see who was next. Seconds later a single blue spotlight shone down on Miley; her back facing everyone in the crowd. Ear shattering screams roared out as the introduction to her song started. Miley turned, a full smile upon her face, and began singing. To Miley, the night had only just begun.

-----

Time ticked on and before she knew it, Mikayla had already finished her share of the concert. She had been third after Miley and was pretty unsatisfied of her response from the audience. It would have been normal to anyone else, but to her it wasn't enough. At Miley's second performance, which was right after hers, Mikayla shuddered at how much louder the cheers were compared to hers. Even though she was a new upcoming artist, she still expected more than what she was getting. Her expectations for her career were extremely high.

Instead of doing anything drastic though, Mikayla sat back and enjoyed the rest of the concert. There were three more acts before Miley sang again. She could finally relax.

-----

"You have been doing fantastic, bud," Robbie smiled. "I'm glad you ended up feeling better."

"Thanks, Dad," Miley replied after taking a water bottle from Jackson.

"Go ahead and rest up. Someone will come by your dressing room when it's your time again," Robbie said before walking off again.

"You do look pretty tired." Lilly ran her left hand through Miley's hair.

"Yea, you two can rest. Jackson and I are sticking around to watch the next three performances; All-American Rejects, David Cook, and Daughtry. This is awesome!" Oliver beamed.

"Sounds good to me," Miley chuckled. She and Lilly quickly made their way back to the room; shutting the door behind them. Miley tiredly pulled Lilly with her over towards the couch. "Can I nap on you?" She asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Miley stood by while Lilly lied down on the couch first, then carefully took place on top of her. Lilly sighed in content when Miley's face nuzzled into her neck. This was the most comfortable position for both of them. "I'm sorry I stressed you out so much earlier…"

"Don't worry about it." Miley yawned, stretching slightly. "Let's just put it all behind us."

"I think I could do that." The girls then wrapped their arms around each other tightly and then soon enough fell into a peaceful slumber.

-----

"So, you're actually your Dad's assistant?" Oliver asked as he and Jackson made their way over to get Miley prepared for the final performance of the night.

"Yup; I'm surprised you didn't know that before. It's pretty obvious." Jackson smirked.

"I just thought you voluntarily helped." He shrugged.

"Heck no. I get paid for this." They stopped in front of the door that read Miley Stewart on the sign and gently knocked. "Miles?"

Inside the room, Miley lifted her head up from the comfort of Lilly's chest. They both had a good half hour or so nap and were now watching T.V. "Come in!" She answered.

Jackson opened the door. "Daughtry's on now. You should probably get out there to make sure things for your costume changes are all set and to go over your plans for the big finishing song."

"What's your big finishing song?" Lilly quirked a curious eyebrow.

Smiling, Miley got up from her comfortable position on her girlfriend. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Awe, come on," Lilly playfully pouted.

"No. It's a surprise."

Lilly followed Miley out of the dressing room and then down the hall that lead to backstage. "You and your surprises."

"I'm sure you'll like it. Now, I have to go get things settled, so you can chill here with Oliver or something. I'll come see you before I go on for a good luck kiss." She smirked.

"Can't wait," Lilly smirked back.

Once Miley walked off with her father, Lilly heard an agitated sigh come from Oliver. "What's wrong?" She asked her shaggy haired friend.

"Mikayla alert," he warned in a near whisper.

To their surprise Mikayla completely ignored them and kept walking. Oliver looked on in confusion. "Wonder what she's up to."

"Probably just crabby since her plan of getting Miley too sick to sing didn't work. The nerve of her," Lilly scuffed.

"Hey, all that matters is that Miley's okay now," Oliver reminded her.

"Yea, very true," Lilly smiled. Turning her attention to the stage, she silently thanked the Lord for helping her and Miley get through that fight. No matter how short it was, it was still awful to go through. She figured it was bound to happen eventually, but she never imagined how much it would hurt the way it did. Miley suddenly appeared next to the stage, in her plain view, talking to the stage director and the head president of the charity concert. Lilly couldn't help but smile with pride of her brunette beauty for staying so strong for all the children. It was like falling in love with Miley all over again watching her do this.

-----

"Good luck!" Lilly yelled out after Miley, whom was being rushed over to the stage. Lilly kept her promise by giving the pop star a good luck kiss, smiling the whole time.

Hearing Lilly's encouraging words brought a smile to Miley's face. The spotlight was always able to make Miley feel so alive. Lilly being there only made that feeling increase. She felt invincible. "Hello everybody!" Miley happily yelled out to the crowd. "You ready to rock out some more?" Cheering was all the answer she needed. _I Got Nerve _started up, allowing the show to continue.

Many songs later, sweat dripping down her whole body from dancing, Miley stood at the edge of the stage, wearing a new casual outfit, holding her microphone with her right hand; head down. For all the audience knew, _Superstar _was the grand finale to the big concert. Her eyes shined with life when she glanced up at her adoring fans she loved so much. "Thank you everybody… Thank you," she beamed. Jeff walked over to take the mic stand from Miley, leaving her with just her microphone. "I hope y'all had a great evening. Everyone did an amazing job and I'm a big fan of all who performed tonight for this amazing charity, so it's been a lot of fun." She half lied at the fun part and she certainly was not a fan of Mikayla's. "If you don't mind," she started, "I'd like to sing one more song before the night is really over." Miley paused to wait out the excited cheers. "I got special permission to sing this next song. It's by one of my favorite Country singers, John Michael Montgomery. I chose this song because it reminds me of the two things I love most- my country background of Tennessee and my girlfriend, Lilly." Miley turned to face the right side of the stage from where she was standing; getting a great view of the blonde beauty she spoke of. "I love you, Lilly," she smiled.

The familiar beat of one of Lilly's favorite country songs filled her ears while her eyes filled with unshed tears. Miley's angelic voice swelled her heart with love. The only person who could.

"_I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there_

_And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
And how you enjoy your two hour bath  
And how you convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane_

_But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me"_

Pictures of Miley and Lilly together flashed across a screen on the backdrop of the stage. The audience was blown away by Miley's loving display of affection. It was heart-warming. Lilly's focus was not on the pictures, but on the beautiful angel singing the special song just for her.

"_I like to imitate old Jerry Lee  
And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times_

_But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me_

_And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
But they all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you_

_I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me  
Oh baby I love the way you love me"_

Miley blew a kiss to the audience as loud cheers praised her for singing the country love song with so much power. You could hear how real the words were to her as she sang them. The cheering never stopped even after Lilly suddenly ran out onto the stage, not able to wait any longer to thank her awaiting girlfriend, throwing her arms around the girl she loved more than anything else in the world. "I love you so much!" She wept into Miley's ear; tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too, Lils." Right there in front of the happy audience, the girls pressed their lips together, not once noticing the flashing of cameras going off. They were too lost in the other's love.

The charity concert, to say the least, was most definitely a huge success.

Backstage, to her own surprise, Mikayla had watched Miley sing. Something bothered her about the last song. She didn't know what. She didn't know why. But it bothered her. Flinching in confusing thoughts, Mikayla turned away, going back to get ready to head home and to clear her mind. Or at least she hoped she would.

-----

Several hours later, in the brisk night air, Robbie Ray sat out on his private balcony outside his bedroom. Stars sparkled in the deep blue, nearly blackened sky. It was hard for him to stop smiling, thinking about the night's events over and over in his mind. Sure there was a very rough patch, but his daughter and Lilly pulled through, just like he knew they would.

The girls had gone to bed only a few hours ago. Although Robbie could slightly hear them at the time make love to each other, all he did was turn the volume up on his bedroom television. He saw it coming.

Robbie was thrilled Miley was so happy, but he couldn't help but have a heavy heart. In his hand was a picture of his late wife, Susan, and a very young Miley playing out in the field back at the farm in Tennessee. Nearly five years have passed since Susan passed away and Robbie still expected to turn around to see her bright face smiling back at him. He had done that tonight when Miley sang for Lilly, and it tore his heart apart at the remembrance that the love of his life was no longer with him. Reality always struck him hard.

Stray tears trickled down his tired face. "I miss ya so much, Susie," he hoarsely whispered. "Wish ya coulda been there to see Miley sing tonight… She sure was amazing…" A sudden light breeze blew through his chestnut hair. Closing his eyes, he could feel Susan's presence. She felt close to him, and that's all he needed at the moment. "Love you, baby…"

Inside, in the dark bedroom of Miley Stewart, a cracked window slowly opened, allowing a cool breeze to flow through her room. Miley was sound asleep with Lilly in her arms; both huddled together under the warm covers. In her sleep, a smile worked itself onto Miley's face. She didn't have to be awake to feel the familiar sense of love and comfort she hadn't felt in a long time. "Momma…" Miley mumbled in her sleep, smiling as she buried her face closer into Lilly's hair.

No matter what, Susan Stewart would always be there for her baby girl.

**I sure do love that song :) As for the fight thing, I know it passed fairly quickly, but it wasn't quick enough for them. They'll hit more bumpy roads later, but I won't get too into that right now. And I'm curious to hear what you all think of what Mikayla's bothered by. I'm not tellin' ;) In the last part, with the mention of Susan, I got the idea while thinking about the "He Could Be the One" episode where Miley was 'talking' to her mother. I love anything that has to do with that. It's so inspiring cos her mom will always be there for her. One author that does a really good job at writing those kind of sense is Kurrent- which I'm sure most of you are familiar with. I did not take their idea into my own. Just thought I'd put that out there. Anyways, I'm so tired I think I'm babbling now, ha. Thanks again for reading and drop a review in to let me know what ya thought :) Thanks!**


	36. It's Always Been You, Miley Ray

**Wow.. I can't believe this is the last chapter to this story. I don't even know where to begin on saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed and made this story something I could truly be proud of. Something else that had shocked me was that I had been checking up on the Hannah Montana Fanfiction Awards, just for fun, to see what stories would be up for nomination. I was shocked to see that this story had been nominated in two categories: Best Liley and Best Friendship. I was blown away. I'm up against some really amazing stories, so I don't expect to win, but it is amazing to at least be nominated. I wish all the authors in the same categories as I am the best of lucky! :) I'd like to thank anyone who had anything to do with my nominations. It means a lot :) If you haven't heard about the awards, you should check it out. A lot of good stuff is up in each category.**

**I do hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I had enjoyed writing it. In a way, I am sad that it is done, but I am excited to start up the sequel. I'll be working on "Here Without You, Miley" for a while before I post anything else up, but it will be done. Oh, and please, if you havne't checked it out, please feel free to check out that story :) I was bummed that the last chapter I uploaded only got 6 reviews, but FF had been acting up at the time. Hopefully I'll hear from a lot of you for the final chapter ot this story. Anyways, before I ramble too much, here is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you again so, so much for all the wonderful reviews throughout this story :)**

Chapter 36- It's Always Been You, Miley Ray

Summer time was coming to an end quickly, leaving kids everywhere dreading to go back to school. Miley Stewart stood by watching her brother and father set up a bon fire in their backyard. The volleyball net was set up in the sand along with beach chairs and a big cooler containing snacks and beverages. Tonight they were throwing a blow-out end of summer party with the Truscott's and the Oken's. School started in less than a week, so the kids needed to spend that time shopping for school supplies and new clothes. This was the only time the whole group had time to be together for a party.

"Hey Miles," Jackson spoke while picking up his volleyball. "Can you put a little more air into this for me, please?"

"Sure," she smiled; catching the ball after Jackson carefully tossed it to her. Miley walked over towards the net where the air pump lie on the ground, knelt down, and started putting more air into the white ball.

Lilly, along with her mother and the Oken family, walked into the backyard shortly after Robbie and Jackson finished up the fire pit. "Hey guys," Lilly smiled. "Where's Miley?"

"Over there." Robbie pointed in the direction of the net.

Turning her attention to where Robbie was pointing, Lilly was greeted with the sight of Miley bumping a volleyball to herself, wearing a blue bikini top and jean shorts—her usual beach wear. Her dark hair blew in the soft, subtle breeze making her look absolutely stunning. Lilly couldn't help but watch in complete wonder and awe.

Oliver leaned in next to Lilly. "Stop eye-humping her and go over there," he chuckled.

"Way to ruin the moment, Oliver." She lightly smacked his chest.

"Sorry…" he sheepishly replied.

Lilly dug into her back pocket, pulling out her digital camera and snapped a quick picture of Miley. "Perfect," she dreamily sighed. "Miley!" she hollered while making her way over to her; a full smile upon her face.

Miley caught the ball when she heard her girlfriend. She turned and smiled at Lilly. "Hey, did you just get here?"

"Yup," Lilly replied before giving Miley a quick kiss. "Oh, and look at this adorable picture of you I just took."

Taking the camera into her own hands, Miley took a good look at the photo displayed on the camera screen. "That's just me bouncing a volleyball to myself," she chuckled.

"Yes, point being…?" Lilly smirked.

Shrugging, Miley tossed the ball onto the ground next to the net and took Lilly's hand. Together, they made their way back to the rest of the group.

Robbie looked up at the evening sky. It wasn't too dark yet, but dark enough to where the fire could be lit. "Anyone up for roastin' marshmallows?" he asked with a smile.

"Sweet!" Oliver squeaked, rushing over to the now bright fire.

Lilly and Miley took a seat next to Oliver and Jackson on one side of the fire while the adults took up the other side; making a circle.

"This was such a lovely idea, Mr. Stewart," Oliver's mother, Nancy, commented warmly.

"Thank you, I thought so too," he replied, giving the Oken's a friendly smile. Robbie wasn't as close with Oliver's parents as he was to Lilly's mother. He and Heather had become very close friends since their kids started hanging out earlier that year. He was grateful to have such a wonderful friend in his life.

After everyone got sticks to roast marshmallows with Miley got up to sit in the sand. She reached her hand up to rest atop Lilly's right knee; giving it a light squeeze.

Taking that as a sign, Lilly slid off her chair to sit next to Miley. "Why are we on the ground?" she quietly asked.

"Because on the chairs I can't do this…" Miley placed her head on Lilly's shoulder, snuggling up with her while their tasty treats heated by the fire pit.

"Good point." Lilly stretched her arm across Miley's shoulders. Aside from everybody else around them, this certainly was a romantic setting. Sitting with her dream girl by a bon fire on the beach—nothing could be more perfect.

Some time later, after many marshmallows had been eaten, Jackson stood up. "I challenge you three to a game of beach volleyball," he said as he pointed to Lilly, Miley, and Oliver.

"You're on," Miley challenged back. "Boys verses girls."

Oliver and Jackson shared a smug look. "Deal…" The two siblings shook hands before all four of them rushed towards the volleyball net.

Heather turned to Robbie with a highly amused look. "This should be interesting."

"You bet it will be," he chuckled. All four adults looked on in amusement once the game started.

-----

"Face it, Jackson, Lilly and I won fair and square," Miley playfully scolded her older brother.

"I slipped," he said sheepishly. "I would totally beat you otherwise."

Lilly scuffed. "Please; I could beat you by myself blindfolded."

"Is that so?" He took a step closer to the blonde; the ball firmly in his grasp. "I smell a challenge, Truscott."

"You _so _do," she smirked.

Miley sighed. "Sweet niblets…" She was then cut short of protesting when Lilly suddenly pulled off her t-shirt, leaving her in her green bikini top and jeans. "Sweet _sweaty _niblets…" she breathed out.

Lilly gave her a sexy smirk, winking, before jogging off after Jackson.

Oliver chuckled lightly at Miley. "You've seen her naked hundreds of times and you still get all weak-kneed with her in a bikini top?"

"Yes I _still _do," replied Miley. She sat down, followed by Oliver, and watched Lilly run and jump up after the volleyball. It was definitely a major turn on. "Lilly has a rockin' body and I always thought you were weird for not ever drooling over her," she teased.

He stuck his tongue out. "No, no, no! Lilly's like a sister I never had."

"So you're telling me you've never been attracted to her?" Miley asked in disbelief.

"Not really," the shaggy haired boy shrugged. "I mean by the time we were old enough to really think about all that stuff she was completely obsessed with you."

Miley's cheeks turned to a light shade of pink. "Really?" After Oliver nodded yes, questions started to build up in her mind. "When exactly did she realize she was into girls?"

"It was the first time she ever saw you on TV." Seeing Miley's shocked look encouraged him to continue. "She was never really that interested in any guys in our class and both of us thought it was because we knew they were all jerks. Then in seventh grade a new guy asked her out and she said no. Lilly was _so _confused. Later on that year though, it all came together for her…

_**~4 Years Ago: 7**__**th**__** Grade~**_

_Lilly and Oliver entered Lilly's house after school had let out for the day. All day long they kept hearing about this new upcoming artist that was going to be on TV that evening. Neither of them had ever heard of her before. Millie something…?_

_"So are you going to watch that singer on TV later?" asked Oliver._

_"Probably," Lilly replied. The two nearly thirteen-year-olds plopped down onto the leather couch. "Everybody keeps talking about her, we might as well."_

_"It would be nice. That way we would know for sure first hand about it. Plus, she might be hot!" Oliver grinned._

_Lilly rolled her eyes, pulling out her math book from her backpack. "Why are boys such pigs?"_

_"If you had a guys mind then you'd understand," he replied defensively; taking out his math book as well._

_A sigh escaped the younger girl. She didn't know what kind of mind she had anymore. "Let's just do our homework, okay?"_

_Later that evening, the two best friends had finished their homework and were now watching TV, waiting for the interview to begin. Minutes later, the show started and when the guest of honor appeared on the screen the rest of the world disappeared for Lilly Truscott._

_"Whoa…" she said in complete awe. "She's…She's gorgeous!"_

_"No freakin' kidding!" Oliver agreed. "She __**is **__hot!"_

_Before she knew what she was really saying, Lilly simply agreed. "Y-Yea…She is…"_

_That night, huddled underneath the safety of her warm covers, Lilly lied awake thinking about the gorgeous brunette with the most angelic voice she has ever heard. It didn't take her long to put the pieces together in her mind. She was one-hundred percent, without a doubt, attracted to the girl whose named she learned to be Miley Stewart. And that alone frightened her slightly._

-----

The smile on Miley's face was radiant as she looked over at Lilly. That story touched her to no end. "That's like, one of the sweetest things I've ever heard." She looked back over at Oliver. "How did you find out?"

"I knew right off the bat when she agreed you were hot. I didn't say anything though. Just waited for her to feel comfortable enough to tell me. Which, by the way, didn't take long at all. Maybe a month."

Miley nodded. "I remember doing that interview. My very first one. I was _so _nervous, but it went really well. Who knew that the love of my life ended up watching it." She smiled at the thought.

"Lilly was so enthralled by you," Oliver continued. "She figured out who she was and eventually became comfortable enough with it. Your music was her everything." He looked Miley in the eyes with a serious look in his own. "It's what helped her get through really tough moments in her life."

"Yea?" Miley felt her heart flutter at hearing all this information.

"You have no idea," he smiled back.

_**~Three Years Ago: 8**__**th**__** Grade~**_

_Returning home from school, Lilly closed the door behind her; a brand new magazine in hand. She cheerfully headed over to the TV to see a note from her mother._

_'The newest interview has been recorded. Love, Mom.'_

_Beaming with happiness Lilly sat on the couch and went to set up the tape to watch Miley Stewart on 'Good Morning America.' Right as she was about to watch it though, yelling could be heard from her parents bedroom upstairs. They were fighting. Again._

_Brian Truscott stomped down the stairs, Heather right on his heels. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, you got it?!" he shouted at his wife._

_"All I want to know is why you have such a big problem with this! And why are you staying out late every single night?!" Heather roared back._

_Lilly slouched down on the couch, not wanting her parents to realize she was right there in the room._

_"That is none of your business," Brian growled through gritted teeth. Without another word he left the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Shortly afterwards, Heather stormed back upstairs, yelling in annoyance, and locked herself in her room._

_Tears stung the fourteen-year-olds eyes as she dug into her backpack for her ipod. Her parents had been fighting for a long time now and Lilly had no clue as to why. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not._

_With her ipod in her hands, Lilly carefully snuck out of the house; closing the door quietly behind her. The walk to the beach was short and it didn't take long for Lilly to get to her favorite secluded part of the beach. Sitting down against a palm tree, she placed her headphones into her ears and pressed 'Play All' on Miley Stewart. Tears slowly came to a stop when her mind was focused on the one voice that always made her feel better._

_**~Two Years Ago: 9**__**th**__** Grade~**_

_"Lilly?" Heather spoke quietly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_"Sure," Lilly shrugged. She laid on her bed, sprawled out on her stomach, finishing up her Science homework. When her mother walked into her room she knew right from the start that there was going to be bad news involving this conversation. "Mom? What's wrong?" she shakily asked._

_"Honey, I…" Heather paused, taking a deep breath while sitting down next to her daughter. "I'm not sure how to say this. Um…" There was a heavy silence in the room. One that made Lilly's heart pound against her chest in worry and anticipation. "You see, your father and I… Well… We're getting a divorce…"_

_Lilly's mind shut down. "Wh-What?" she weakly asked._

_"It's for the best, sweetie…" Heather's eyes were sad; tired. "Things just aren't working out for us."_

_"Why?" Lilly's voice shook. She tried to think of any reason for this to happen, but she couldn't figure it out. It didn't make sense. It couldn't be that they were fighting about their daughter, their only child, being gay… They didn't know about that. Oliver was the only one who did._

_"It's… It's complicated, Lilly. Just know that your father and I both love you dearly, okay? We just can't be together anymore," she tried explaining._

_"What's going to happen with me??" Lilly panicked. "I don't want to move away from Oliver!" Tears quickly spilled from her eyes at the thought of leaving her best friend of nearly nine years behind._

_Heather wrapped her daughter into a gentle hug. "Don't worry, honey, you're not going anywhere. We agreed that I'd get custody of you."_

_Lilly quickly wiped her eyes against her mother's white blouse. "Where's Dad going…?"_

_"I don't know yet…" Heather held onto Lilly for several moments trying to soothe not only herself, but Lilly as well._

_Pushing away from the hug, Lilly looked down to avoid eye contact with her mother. She didn't want her to see how hurt she really was about this. What went wrong? "C-Can I be alone for a bit?" Her voice cracked._

_Heather simply kissed Lilly's forehead instead of replying. Then, she stood up and left the room. Tears slowly trickled down her tired, blotched face._

_Once her door was shut, Lilly gripped her pillow, burying her face into the soft object. Her muffled cries were the only sound that could be heard in the silent room. When she lifted her head to try and calm her breathing, she looked up at the poster of her favorite singer. Lilly focused in on the bright smile and beautiful blue-grey eyes of the brunette southerner. Sniffling, she reached over to her ipod clock radio and clicked play—already set on her Miley Stewart playlist. Miley's song 'Right Here' filled her ears, claming her down almost instantly. Lilly wanted nothing more than to have her celebrity crush there with her. But, as she recently discovered, life had it's way of disappointing her greatly. _

_Laying her head back down, Lilly closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift into an uneasy sleep; tears slipping from her closed lids from time to time._

-----

"Wow…" Miley whispered. "Lilly's told me about her parents getting divorced but… I never knew listening to my music made her feel, I donno…better?"

"It was just you in general. And you know, she still kicks herself in the butt for not recording your first television appearance. She has all the other ones," he laughed.

"Yea…" The smile on Miley's face never faded. Her thoughts consumed of the stories Oliver had just shared with her. Sure, she knew Lilly had always been crazy about her, but she had no idea how much she meant to her without even knowing her yet.

"Yes!" shouted Lilly victoriously, causing Miley to turn her attention back to the present world. "I won! I told you so!" Lilly bounced about happily, giving Miley quite a display.

Jackson, breathing heavily from the intense game, sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, you won. Nice game, Truscott." He walked under the net to shake her hand.

Miley stood up from her seating position, wiping sand off her bottom with both hands, and happily walked up to Lilly, scooping her up in her arms. "You did amazing, Lil," she warmly told her.

"Thanks, Miles." They continued to hold each other for a long while. Lilly pulled back only slightly so she could see Miley's eyes. "You seem really happy," she smiled. "What's up?"

Miley closed the small gap between the two with a fiery kiss. Lilly was shocked only slightly by the sudden action but gladly accepted. She tangled her hands in Miley's dark, soft curls that she loved so much, keeping her head in place. When they broke for air, Miley was the first to speak. "Let's take a walk further down the beach," she purred against Lilly's wet lips.

"O-Okay," Lilly shivered.

Smirking, Miley turned to see Oliver and Jackson were still close by. "Hey, Jackson? Can you tell Dad we went for a short walk?"

"Sure thing." He smiled back, waving as they started walking off down the shore.

Minutes later the girls made it all the way down to Lilly's favorite secluded spot. Lilly squeezed the brunette's hand lightly. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that I don't think you brought me out here just because I won a volleyball match against your brother."

"You're right, that's not the reason." Miley placed both her hands on Lilly's shoulders, slowly backing her up against a palm tree. "Oliver told me some stories about you that ended up with me feeling pretty darn special." Her voice was light with a matching radiant smile.

Lilly's lips curved into a smile of her own. "What kind of stories?" she wondered.

With their foreheads pressed together Miley brought her hands up to caress Lilly's flustered cheeks. Lilly's hands, in return, slid down to rest on Miley's curved hips. "Well, he told me about the reaction you had when you saw my first television appearance."

Lilly quietly moaned when Miley pressed her full lips against her own once again. "Oh yea?" she giggled.

"Mhmm… So, you really figured out you were gay just because of me?" Miley looked into Lilly's eyes with nothing but pure love and curiosity.

This was something that Lilly never had to think twice about. There was only one answer to that question. "Yes. There was always something about you. I didn't want anyone else."

Miley could feel her throat tighten with emotion at the honesty held in Lilly's voice. "He also told me about when your parents used to fight and when they got a divorce you'd always listen to my music. You never told me that part." Tears of complete joy filled her eyes; smiling warmly.

"I know, and I'm sorry…" She glanced down briefly. "It's just… When I met you, the problems my Dad caused my Mom and I didn't really matter anymore. You were here with me and I didn't need to just turn to your music for comfort. I had _you_…"

Tears finally pooled from Miley's eyes. Wrapping her arms around Lilly, Miley buried her face into the crook of the blonde's neck. Lilly's arms tightened around her slim body. "I love you, Lilly… I'm so grateful that I found you." Her voice cracked with happy sobs. Finding Lilly had definitely been the greatest thing to ever happen to her. Deep down, she figured that somehow her mother helped them find one another. She sent a silent thank you to her Mom. Her life ended up perfect, despite her mother no longer being with her. But she knew she'd always have her close at heart. In some sense in her mind, that was enough to keep her happy.

"I am too," Lilly whispered, rubbing her hands softly up and down Miley's back. "It's always been you, Miley…"

Their lips connected once again in a soft, gentle kiss; expressing their love by holding one another close. The sparkling night sky above them concluded another end to another perfect summer evening. One summer that neither Miley Stewart nor Lilly Truscott would ever forget.

*** **I do hope that was an enjoyable enough ending. I tried hard to make it end right. Thanks again, from the bottom of my heart, for all the great reviews. Hope to hear from you on this chapter. Please drop in a review. I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter, story in general, or any questions or guesses on the sequel. Any thoughts on Heather and Brian fighting too are welcomed to be shared as well. With this, I'd like to say THANK YOU!! :-D**


End file.
